La course au chien sauvage
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Il y a Sirius qui s'enfuit, Dean qui surgit, Neville qui grandit ; Il y a Lily qui s'impose, James qui suppose, Peter qui implose ; Il y a Fudge qui s'inquiète, Tonks qui enquête, Ombrage qui embête : cette année, au Ministère comme à Poudlard, les choses sont incontrôlables ! En s'évadant, Black plonge la communauté dans la paranoïa et le Ministère dans l'embarras. 1978/1993.
1. Juillet 1993 : Evasion pionnière

**LA COURSE AU CHIEN SAUVAGE**

* * *

******Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf mes quelques OC.  
**Epoques traitées** : **1993/1994** (tome 3) & **1977/1978** (temps des Maraudeurs)  
**Structure de l'histoire **: un chapitre par époque, avec différents points de vue pour les chapitres à nombre pairs  
**Personnages traités** : Sirius Black, James & Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Alice & Frank Londubat, Amélia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, Cornélius Fudge, Dolores Ombrage, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ludo Verpey, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley (& sa famille), Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Ernie Macmillan & une flopée d'autres...

* * *

**Merci à Marijuane**, pour avoir relu avec patience le début de ce monstre et j'espère, la fin ! *o*

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE - Miracle canin à Hartlepool**

* * *

En vingt ans de pratique de la pêche, James «_ Cook _» Hoober avait récolté bien des 'trésors'. Si l'on osait nommer ainsi tout ce qui atterrissait dans son filet troué par endroits et que ses finances ne lui permettaient pas de remplacer par un neuf. Dans un coin de son embarcation, s'entassait une bonne centaine de chaussures esseulées, abandonnées sans leur paire dans les tréfonds de la Manche. Les bouteilles, en plus grand nombre encore que leurs amies les chaussures, venaient elles aussi alourdir _très_ souvent, _trop_ souvent, le contenu de sa récolte. De bière ou de vin généralement, et que les jeunes de Hartlepool se défiaient de balancer le plus loin possible depuis le ponton du petit port, quand ils venaient y finir leurs soirées trop arrosées.

Des poissons, « Cook » n'en pêchait finalement que très peu. Devait-il blâmer son filet défectueux ou son éternel infortune ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Près de dix ans après avoir acheté un bateau flambant neuf, qui paraissait quelque peu décrépi aujourd'hui, le vieil homme au crâne dégarni et au nez proéminent avait fini par admettre que la pêche, activité ô combien amusante, était aussi une activité assez peu _lucrative_. Pour une raison qui échappait à tous ceux qui avaient un jour jeté l'ancre près du vieux port auquel Hoober était si attaché, les poissons étaient, sinon inexistants, du moins _fuyants_. Quand un marin chanceux réussissait à mettre la main sur une poignée de gros bars aux nageoires élimées, ces derniers s'avéraient, sinon morts, du moins _dégoûtants_. Les yeux vides, ils se débattaient à peine lorsque leurs petits corps secoués de soubresauts touchaient le sol en bois de l'embarcation et s'avéraient, la plupart du temps, immangeables.

Hoober, pourtant, n'avait jamais voulu quitter cet '_emploi_', qui ne lui rapportait plus rien. Sa femme, Iona, ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ces histoires de crise, d'enfants, de sous, mais rien à faire, Cook n'en démordait pas. Chaque jour il prenait son bateau et chaque soir, il rentrait bredouille, prêt à affronter les réprimandes de sa moitié. Ce soir-là cependant, les choses tournèrent mal. Plus mal encore que les fois précédentes. Il y eut des mots durs, des bouts de verre cassés et Cook, excédé, avait repris le chemin du port, prêt à naviguer plus loin encore que d'habitude, dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un poisson. Peureux, cependant, il ne s'aventura pas trop près de ce que l'on appelait, ici, le « _cercle d'Hartlepool _». D'après la légende, quiconque s'approchait de ce sillon de brume lointain et glacial était appelé à périr, de tristesse et de désespoir, avalé par les créatures féroces qui y nageaient. Cook laissait généralement ces affabulations aux bonnes femmes, mais, dans le doute...

Il vogua toute la nuit, somnola quelques heures, flottant au beau milieu d'une traînée d'eau rendue noire par le reflet du ciel faiblement étoilé. Alors que le teint rosé de l'aube naissante commençait à poindre, ce fut le bruit grinçant de la corde frottant la poulie qui le réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose de lourd, de plus lourd qu'une chaussure en tous cas, avait touché le fond de son filet qui, peu habitué à fonctionner, faisait état de sa présence à son propriétaire. Celui-ci sauta sur ses jambes fatigués avec la vigueur d'un jeune matelot faisant ses premières armes, grisé à l'idée d'avoir enfin pêché une poignée de poissons susceptibles de donner tort à sa femme et de lui faire entendre raison. Il tira avec toute la force de ses cinquante ans sur la corde pour découvrir, la patte empêtrée dans l'un des accrocs du filet, ce qui ressemblait à un... _chien_.

Noir, le poil long mais flétri et manifestement sous-alimenté.

Lorsque son corps tremblant heurta le sol, Cook crût qu'il était mort. Après tout, à cette distance-là du port et dans un tel état, il aurait dû l'être. Foncièrement déçu par cette trouvaille pourtant peu commune, le pêcheur décida d'aller libérer la patte du pauvre animal, qui rejoindrait le cimetière improvisé que ses enfants, des tueurs d'animaux de compagnie en puissance, avaient improvisé dans l'arrière-cour de leur jardin.

En s'approchant de l'animal pour s'acquitter de cette basse besogne, il perçut cependant comme un sifflement provenant de sa truffe. Les quatre pattes en l'air, l'animal semblait respirer. En fait, il semblait _tenter de reprendre sa respiration_. Intrigué, Cook s'approcha plus près. Assez près pour discerner les efforts faits par le chien. Trop près, sans doute, puisque ce dernier, percevant probablement sa présence, ouvrit de grands yeux et montra les crocs, dans un grognement.

— Tout doux le chien ! s'écria le vieil homme en reculant précipitamment. _Tout doux_.

L'animal n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, et semblait même prêt à lui bondir dessus, mais son corps emprisonné par les mailles du filet l'empêchait de bouger. De réguliers sifflements s'échappaient désormais de sa gueule grande ouverte, comme s'il était enrhumé. Bon Dieu, ce chien avait dû passer la nuit dans l'eau ! Aux sifflements s'ajoutaient des grognements hargneux. Peut-être avait-il la rage et son propriétaire, apeuré, l'avait jeté à l'eau pour s'en débarrasser ? Cette pensée arracha une grimace à Cook qui, après un instant d'hésitation à observer le chien se débattre, décida de s'approcher.

— Je te libère, et tu promets de ne pas me mordre, hein ? marchanda-t-il bêtement, en se baissant pour libérer la bête.

Curieusement, cette dernière se calma et tendit même une patte décharné vers le vieux Hoober pour montrer sa bonne volonté. A force de se débattre, elle n'avait fait que s'enrouler encore davantage dans les mailles, si bien que le pêcheur mit un peu plus de cinq minutes à l'en extraire. Chaque os de l'animal que les doigts du vieil homme touchaient semblait saillant et de drôles d'ecchymose balayaient ce qui lui servait de torse.

— On t'a battu, pas vrai ? marmonna l'homme en sentant la peur s'envoler et la colère la remplacer. Battu et balancé à l'eau !

Libre, le chien se laissa tomber sur le sol en tremblant et mue d'une soudaine sollicitude, Cook l'attrapa dans ses bras avec autant de douceur que possible pour le descendre dans la minuscule cabine qui l'accueillait quand la tempête se déchaînait et qu'il avait pris le large. La pièce était froide, inhospitalière mais, dans un coin, un lit de fortune était dressé et une couverture, rêche et pelucheuse, y traînait. James déposa délicatement l'animal sur le matelas fin et rugueux avant d'enrouler le corps frêle dans le drap. Il ne pesait pas grand-chose et semblait lutter contre quelque chose, les mâchoires serrées avec faiblesse.

— Les enfants seront bien contents d'avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie, commenta simplement le pêcheur en caressant le museau de la bête, qui roula sur le côté. Rentrons !

Et sur ces paroles, il monta rapidement l'escalier droit pour rediriger son embarcation vers les côtes toutes proches, laissant son nouvel invité seul.

Ce qui se passa par la suite dans la cabine, il n'en sut jamais rien.

Trop occupé à manœuvrer son bateau à l'étage, il n'assista pas aux transformations répétées, incontrôlables, de Sirius Black qui, épuisé par cette traversée, avait fait un effort considérable pour ne pas reprendre forme humaine jusqu'ici. Pendant de longues minutes, il fut incapable de contrôler les flux magiques qui bouillonnaient dans ses veines et qui lui procuraient cette drôle de sensation de vie qu'il croyait avoir perdu, bien des années auparavant. Il passa ainsi de chien à homme puis d'homme à chien plus d'une quarantaine de fois, jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle.

Tremblant, mais parfaitement éveillé, il profita un instant du plaisir de ne pas voir de barreaux l'entourer et de ne pas sentir, persistant, le froid glaçant et caractéristique d'Azkaban. Il était hors de question, pourtant, de s'endormir. Conscient du danger qu'il courrait et de la nécessité de ne pas montrer son véritable visage à ce vieux bougre qui l'avait sauvé d'une noyade certaine, l'homme reprit forme animale et se pelotonna, quelques instants encore, contre cette couverture râpeuse. Lorsque le bateau eut un soubresaut, signe qu'il venait d'arriver à bon port, le chien sauta sur ses pattes avec une souplesse qui semblait naturelle, plus que jamais prêt à reprendre la route.

Cook fut étonné de le trouver ainsi, jappant vigoureusement depuis sa couche. Comment cet animal, vulnérable et titubant encore dix minutes plus tôt, lui échappa ? Il n'en sût jamais rien. Il était prêt à parier, cependant, que la bête ne survivrait pas plus de trois jours dans un tel état. Ce sur quoi, évidemment, il se trompait lourdement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Évasion pionnière**

* * *

L'horloge venait de sonner dix heures et j'étais confortablement installée sur le canapé trônant au milieu de mon salon, encore en pyjama et les yeux rivés sur une liasse de parchemins débordant d'inscriptions écrites à l'encre noire, quand Clide Chambers, l'assistant que le Ministère m'avait récemment assigné, avait débarqué. Ou, _plus exactement_, quand sa tête était brusquement apparue au beau milieu de l'âtre qui me faisait face, dans un crépitement irritant qui me fit sursauter.

Jusqu'ici appuyé contre le bord de la table basse, l'un de mes pieds nus alla heurter une tasse de café encore pleine que j'avais posé dessus et dont le liquide sombre vint bientôt se répandre sur le tapis aux motifs orientaux que mon oncle Sam m'avait envoyé de Turquie, à mon déménagement. Dès que j'eus posé mon regard exaspéré sur lui, Clide se composa une expression embarrassée, que j'aurais sans doute trouvée convaincante s'il n'avait pas eu la mine aussi grave et les sourcils aussi froncés.

— Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser d'une voix contrite. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te déranger.

Je surpris ses prunelles me détailler de la tête aux pieds, son regard s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur ma tenue pour être véritablement innocent. Dans l'espoir de détourner son attention et de m'éviter une série de moqueries pernicieuses susceptibles de me tomber dessus à tout moment dans les prochains jours, je me rassis rapidement à ma place, saisissant de ma main droite les conclusions que j'étais en train d'étudier avant son arrivée et de l'autre ma baguette magique posée sur le divan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans ce cas ? demandai-je d'un ton que j'espérais sévère, sans toutefois parvenir à l'effet désiré, la main trop occupée à secouer négligemment le morceau de bois pour nettoyer le tapis. L'audience préliminaire pour le procès Wildsmith n'est que cet après-midi. Je pensais arriver au ministère une petite heure avant.

Il me dévisagea comme si le nom de notre cliente du moment, héritière contestée de l'inventrice de la poudre de Cheminette qui lui avait permis de s'introduire dans mon salon sans prévenir, ne lui disait rien. J'aurais pourtant juré que l'étude de l'arbre généalogique de la famille, composée d'un trop grand nombre de noms suite aux mariages, divorces et remariages qui avaient ponctués cette lignée, l'aurait marqué pour un bon moment. Déchiffrer les runes moyenâgeuses inscrites sur le parchemin défraîchi sur lequel Ignitia Wildsmith était censée avoir posé son testament avant sa mort en 1320 était une tâche que je n'oublierais jamais, pour ma part.

— Depuis quelle heure est-ce que tu es réveillée ? me demanda-t-il en retour, ignorant ma première question.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. La question semblait trop futile, et absolument sans intérêt, pour ne rien cacher.

— Depuis près de deux heures, répondis-je tout de même en étalant sur mes jambes croisées les parchemins que j'avais l'intention de finir d'annoter avant cet après-midi. Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as reçu aucun hibou du ministère ? Aucun appel de Cheminette avant le mien ?

Je me désintéressai de mon travail et levai un œil désormais suspicieux sur lui.

— Non, l'informai-je du bout des lèvres. _Pourquoi ? _

Il pinça légèrement les siennes, son visage devenue rougeâtre au milieu des flammes affichant maintenant un air quelque peu étonné.

— Tu n'écoutes pas la radio ? insista-t-il lourdement. Tu ne lis jamais la _Gazette_ ?

Agacée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Pas depuis que le hibou qui me livrait a failli m'arracher l'index pour récupérer les quelques mornilles qu'il me restait pour déjeuner.

Il m'observa avec circonspection, hésitant visiblement entre rire et s'assurer que je ne plaisantai pas.

— J'étais encore étudiante, je ne voulais pas risquer de mourir de faim tous les midis pour lire les dernières nouvelles, je me suis donc désinscrite, précisai-je alors qu'il ricanait bêtement. Il y a toujours un exemplaire qui traîne au ministère, je n'ai jamais pensé à me réabonner une fois certaine de ne pas mettre aux enchères mon pouce ou mon annulaire.

— Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts, ironisa-t-il, avec un léger sourire. La une d'aujourd'hui vaut vraiment son pesant de gallions.

Je roulais des yeux, excédé par son humour ras des pâquerettes, et l'incitai d'un regard stoïque à lâcher le morceau.

— Ton audience _pourrait_ être reportée à une date ultérieure, finit-t-il par lancer d'une voix mystérieuse, ménageant visiblement son effet. A cause de...

— _Quoi_ ? l'interrompis-je en me levant brutalement, faisant tomber au sol ma pile de parchemins.

Le souvenir des deux nuits passées à bachoter sur les fameuses runes pour déposer le dossier dans les temps m'empêcha même de me demander pourquoi. Clide n'eut cependant pas l'air de remarquer que mon «_ quoi _» était moins curieux que scandalisé, tout occupé à révéler au goutte à goutte les informations apparemment précieuses qu'il détenait. Ses yeux, même au milieu d'un âtre enflammé, brillaient d'une lueur étrangement excitée.

— Le ministère est sens dessus-dessous, continua-t-il, en secouant doucement la tête. Et au vu du nombre de coups de cheminette que tu as reçu au bureau depuis ce matin, je m'étonne que tu sois encore en pyjama chez toi et que personne n'ait pensé à venir directement te déranger ici. Notre département est _complètement_ dépassé par les événements.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à lui expliquer que la cheminée du bureau depuis laquelle il m'appelait faisait partie des rares âtres auxquels mon réseau était encore raccordée. La façon dont il s'était invité chez moi était une preuve de plus que les réseaux de cheminette méritaient une petite amélioration, question garantie de la vie privée.

— Quels événements ? grognai-je avec impatience, à la place. Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

Il répondit par un soupir et, avant de m'avoir fourni la moindre réponse, disparut quelques secondes de mon champ de vision, me laissant bêtement alarmée au milieu de la pièce. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était cependant de retour, et s'étonna à peine de me voir agenouillée devant ma cheminée, piquée par la curiosité. Avec un sourire légèrement crispé, il me tendit à travers les flammes un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, probablement datée d'aujourd'hui.

— _Cet_ événement-là, dit-il en insistant sur le singulier. Celui dont tout le monde parle depuis ce...

Je ne l'écoutai cependant déjà plus. Ma bouche devenue sèche m'empêcha de lâcher un juron et, faute de salive suffisante, je déglutis avec difficulté dans un bruit étouffé.

Sous mes yeux, en première page du journal que je venais de déplier, s'étalait une photo qui, par sa grandeur, occupait l'essentiel de la page. Pâle et cadavérique, les os de son visage désormais saillants et ses yeux devenus globuleux tournoyant follement dans leurs orbites, Sirius Black, _ou plutôt_ l'ombre du déchet qu'il était devenu après douze ans de vie en prison, semblait m'observer. Plus encore que la photographie de cet homme à peine reconnaissable, mon attention fut happée par les mots auxquels si peu de place avait pourtant été laissé. La lecture du titre, écrit en lettres capitales, me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, ajoutant aux battements désordonnés de mon cœur contre mes côtes et au tremblement incontrôlable de mes mains devenues moites, un sentiment ressemblant vaguement à de l'effroi :

**QUAND SIRIUS BLACK REALISE L'IMPOSSIBLE **

**ET ECHAPPE A LA VIGILANCE DES DETRAQUEURS**

Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, ignorant le regard devenu inquiet que Clide faisait peser sur moi, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration irrégulière. L'effet fut cependant loin de ce que j'avais imaginé puisqu'une vague de souvenirs visuels que je croyais oubliés m'assaillit. Mes mains se crispèrent légèrement autour du parchemin que je tenais toujours et je me félicitais d'être à même le sol, certaine que le choc m'aurait fait légèrement titubé. Les yeux grands ouverts, osant à peine sourciller désormais, je reportai toute mon attention sur les quelques lignes faisant office de chapeau, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lancer régulièrement un coup d' œil au visage qui me faisait face.

_Jusqu'ici tristement célèbre pour avoir tué treize personnes, dont douze moldus, dans une rue de Londres au lendemain de la chute de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, Sirius Black, bientôt trente-trois ans dont douze passés en cellule a, hier, réalisé l'impossible en s'échappant de la forteresse d'Azkaban jusqu'ici inviolée. Adepte de magie noire, née au sein d'une lignée de sang-purs influents et bras droit du sorcier le plus redouté du 20ème siècle, Black est considéré comme extrêmement dangereux, et son évasion, en phase de devenir l'événement le plus catastrophique des dix dernières années, interroge. _

J'avisai d'un regard la liste des articles listés à la suite : en pages 3 et 4 semblaient s'étaler un récit détaillé des événements survenus la nuit dernière, alors que la majorité des sorciers britanniques dormaient tranquillement, bercés par l'illusion d'être en sécurité. Les pages 5 et 6, _« La question que tout le monde se pose : comment ? »,_ faisaient concurrence aux pages 7 et 8, «_ Celle que personne n'ose réellement se poser : pourquoi ? ». _Enfin, _« Ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Sirius Black »_ laissait entendre que Skeeter s'était emparée de l'information, clôturant, en page 12, cette édition presque entièrement consacrée au sujet.

Le toast que j'avais avalé au réveil me donna l'impression de remonter le long de mon œsophage, mes intestins, devenus l'équivalent d'une meute de serpents enfermés cherchant le chemin de la sortie, semblant incapables d'assurer leur rôle habituel.

— _Mackenzie_ ? tenta Chambers, légèrement interdit, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour supplanter le bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait désormais dans mes oreilles. Est-ce que ça va ?

La note d'inquiétude dans sa voix m'aurait fait sourire un autre jour mais sur le moment, ses paroles réussirent uniquement à me sortir, brutalement, de ce moment de léthargie. Je secouais doucement la tête, arrachant difficilement mon regard toujours médusé de la première page, et tentai de reprendre contenance. Clide m'observait désormais avec suspicion, les sourcils étonnamment haussés.

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? m'enquis-je en contrôlant de façon particulièrement convaincante, expérience oblige, le tremblement de ma voix.

— Dans la nuit, probablement, m'informa-t-il avec un brin d'excitation. Le directeur de la prison s'en est rendu compte en faisant un tour de garde, les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas semblé remarquer la disparition.

Je déglutis de nouveau difficilement.

— Ils sont aveugles, précisa-t-il.

— Je sais ça, répliquai-je d'une voix sourde.

— Ce qui étonne le plus Heather c'est qu'ils auraient dû _sentir_ son absence, continua-t-il, les yeux brillants, visiblement impatient de s'épancher sur les théories expliquant cette évasion.

Je sentis un de mes sourcils s'arquer mais il n'avait plus l'air de se soucier de mes réactions.

— Cela pose le problème de la surpopulation carcérale, conclut-il, presque convaincant. Ces _créatures_ ne sont plus capables de faire leur boulot, il y a trop de désespoir autour d'eux, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ils ne font plus vraiment la différence.

Les termes employés et le sérieux de son ton finirent par me convaincre qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce que _Heather_ lui avait dit. Plutôt que de débattre avec lui, je finis par demander :

— Heather Smith, du Secrétariat général du Département ?

Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Ton dernier béguin ?

Son raclement de gorge et le rose qui sembla lui monter aux joues m'arrachèrent un sourire un peu crispé. Visiblement, le journal que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts avait également un effet sur les muscles de ma mâchoire, trop crispés de se détendre.

— Bones voulait te voir, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Smith est simplement venu me prévenir.

Étonnée, j'en oubliais de le chambrer. Amélia Bones était la directrice du Département de la Justice magique et, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mes visites dans son bureau avaient été rares, depuis mes débuts au Ministère près de six ans auparavant.

— Le département est sur les chapeaux de roues, me fit-il savoir d'une voix vive. Le Bureau de l'Administration pénitentiaire a besoin d'un coup de main, les Aurors et la brigade de police magique sont en ébullition, et une réunion d'urgence est organisée dans moins d'une heure. Tous les hauts responsables au sein du Département y sont attendus. Tu fais partie des heureux gagnants.

Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandais de quelle utilité je pourrais être dans l'organisation de cette chasse à l'homme qui se mettrait probablement en place. En tant qu'avocat général au sein de la Cour de justice magique, chargée de représenter le ministère dans les affaires pénales et criminelles et de présenter mon avis dans les affaires civiles, l'intérêt que l'on pouvait éventuellement me porter avait quelque chose de suspect. En tant qu'ancienne élève de Poudlard, relativement proche de Black du temps de sa scolarité, cependant...

Les mains de nouveau tremblantes, j'inspirais profondément, m'obligeant à reprendre contenance. Abandonnant l'exemplaire de la Gazette sur le sol, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et me levais, sous l'œil toujours brillant de mon collègue.

— A quelle heure est la réunion ?

— Onze heures tapantes, dans la salle d'audience du deuxième étage.

Le regard de reproche que je lui lançais alors le fit secouer la tête doucement.

— Tu n'étais au courant de rien, se justifia-t-il d'une voix récriminante. Je ne pensais pas à avoir à t'informer de l'évasion de Black.

Les derniers mots firent repartir de plus belle les battements de mon cœur contre mes côtes, me donnant la nausée. Abandonnant l'idée de le réprimander, je congédiais Clide de quelques mots et pris la direction de la salle de bains. Attendue dans dix minutes à l'autre bout de Londres, je ne pus m'attarder trop longtemps sur la pâleur du reflet que me renvoya mon miroir et m'empressai de me glisser dans une robe propre, les pensées s'entremêlant sournoisement dans mon esprit.

**OoOoOoOo**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sautai dans ma cheminée, après y avoir préalablement jeté une poignée de poudre verte, atterrissant en quelques secondes dans l'un des âtres du Ministère de la magie. Le pied à peine posé sur la terre ferme, je me sentis happée par la foule dense qui semblait occuper le moindre mètre carré de l'Atrium, incapable ne serait-ce que de distinguer les visages de ceux qui m'entouraient.

Habituée à arriver tranquillement par l'entrée des fonctionnaires, à une heure suffisamment matinale pour que le trafic humain en soit proportionnellement affecté, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir tant de personnes réunies au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. L'espace d'une seconde, l'image du gala de charité auquel mon père m'avait traîné l'année de mes douze ans, à l'époque où il avait été nommé Langue de Plomb au département des Mystères, s'imposa à mon esprit : même dans ces conditions, l'endroit m'avait semblé un peu plus désert. Le fait d'avoir passé la moitié de la soirée à regarder uniquement les pieds des invités défilés près de la table principale avec mon grand frère, Adrian, n'y était probablement pas pour rien.

Alors que je me surprenais à repenser à la personne qui nous avait rejoint en fin de soirée, au moment des discours, un homme, visiblement aussi perdu que je ne l'étais, me bouscula brutalement, m'arrachant à mon souvenir. Le soulagement me dénoua la gorge.

— Vous travaillez ici ? m'interrogea-t-il aussitôt, en me fixant avec curiosité.

Je me demandai un instant si mon voyage en cheminette n'avait pas laissé de la suie sur mon visage et mes cheveux tirant sur le châtain. Machinalement, je passais une main au travers, pour me recoiffer.

— Oui. Vous cherchez quelque ch...

— Pour quel département ? m'interrompit-il, abruptement, en tirant de sa poche un carnet et ce qui ressemblait à une plume ayant malencontreusement voyagé dans une poche trop étroite. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Je le fusillai instantanément du regard, comprenant que la meute autour de moi était composée pour l'essentiel de journalistes à la recherche d'un scoop sur l'affaire Sirius Black. A supposer que la communication avec la presse soit l'une de mes compétences, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, révéler à cet homme mon nom et mon poste au sein du ministère équivalait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Pour peu que le journal pour lequel travaillait mon interlocuteur soit un de ces chiffons susceptibles de retracer tous les faits marquants de ma vie avant la fin de la journée, c'était ma réputation que je risquais. J'avais eu de la chance, mine de rien, de ne pas tomber sur le spécialiste en scandales judiciaires de la Gazette du sorcier, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de me harceler.

Sans accorder plus d'attention au sorcier, dont les yeux perçants continuaient de me détailler, je me frayais un chemin parmi les autres journalistes, employés et simples curieux venus s'informer à la source sur le scandale qui agitait désormais le monde magique. En jouant des coudes, évitant tant bien que mal d'être arrêtée de nouveau, je réussis à atteindre les ascenseurs. Avant que je n'ai pu mettre un pied dans l'un d'eux, un colosse que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans les parages me barra le passage, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux colériques, visiblement excédé par la situation.

— Vous ne pouvez pas passer, grogna-t-il en usant de sa tête de plus de moi pour tenter de m'effrayer du regard.

— Je travaille ici, répliquai-je, d'un ton pareillement agressif. Et j'ai une réunion à laquelle je suis _déjà_ en retard.

Visiblement mieux préparé que ce que j'imaginais, il sortit de la poche de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin et aboya :

— Nom et département ?

— Mackenzie Atkinson, soufflai-je, lasse. Département de la Justice magique, bureau administratif et judiciaire de la Cour de justice.

Il scruta un instant la feuille et je devinai qu'il venait de tomber sur mon nom, en haut de liste, en voyant son expression s'adoucir. S'excusant du bout des lèvres, il s'écarta, me laissant accéder à l'élévateur qui nous faisait face. La montée des deux étages, rapide, me permit de me composer une mine un peu plus détendue, mais à peine la machine se fut-elle arrêtée qu'un nombre impressionnant de notes de service violettes criardes me foncèrent dessus. Je me baissai pour éviter celle qui s'avançait droit vers mon œil, et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide et décidé dans la direction de mon bureau au bout du couloir.

Ma progression fut cependant ralentie par le nombre de personnes qui circulaient, de façon inhabituelle, entre les différentes pièces. L'entrée de chaque bureau était anormalement ouverte, et l'ébullition qu'avait décrite Clide, clairement perceptible. Avant même que je n'atteigne mon but, ce dernier apparut brusquement devant moi, l'air agité, une pile de parchemin à la main. Après les avoir fourré dans mes bras, il me saisit par le poignet et s'engagea dans le sens opposé.

— Tu es déjà en retard de cinq minutes, me rappela-t-il fiévreusement en tentant maladroitement de dénouer la cape que j'avais jeté sur mes épaules. Ce sont les circulaires prises au sujet de Black au cours des trois dernières heures, ajouta-t-il en désignant les rouleaux que j'avais désormais en main. Tâche de te faire toute petite en entrant !

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur sa façon de me materner, alors même que j'avais l'âge d'être sa grande sœur, au mieux. A la place, je l'interrogeai rapidement :

— Qui est présent à cette réunion ?

Haussant les épaules, il murmura un «_ surprise _» fébrile, épousseta ma tenue d'un geste de sa baguette et passa un doigt sur mon visage pour en retirer de la suie, avant de me pousser vers la porte de la salle d'audience, que je savais suffisamment grande pour accueillir la moitié des fonctionnaires du ministère de la Magie. En entrant cependant, je constatais qu'une quinzaine de personnes seulement avait pris place autour d'une table ronde, et tous, sans exception, tournèrent un visage grave vers moi en m'entendant tourner la poignée. D'un regard navré, je m'excusai, repérai une place m'étant probablement réservée entre Bones, l'air excessivement sévère, et Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur de la section des Aurors, le regard aigu comme à son habitude.

A peine assise, je laissai mes yeux faire un tour circulaire des environs, reconnaissant Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, assis à l'extrémité de la table sur ma droite et Albus Dumbledore, à l'autre extrémité, sur ma gauche. Entre eux, quelques autres visages me semblèrent familiers, parmi lesquels Thomas Savage, récemment nommé à la tête de la Brigade de Police magique, et l'un de ses meilleurs tireurs de baguette magique d'élite, Newton Brown.

Tout près, se tenait Arnold Peasegood, un des oubliators du service des catastrophes magiques du troisième étage. Je reconnus également quelques membres du Magenmagot à leur robe couleur prune, et Barty Croupton, directeur actuel de la coopération magique internationale, connu pour avoir envoyé Sirius tout droit à Azkaban, le jour de sa capture, sans se préoccuper de lui organiser un procès.

Harvey Oddpick, directeur de la prison, était évidemment présent, le teint excessivement pâle, comme sur le point de vomir son petit déjeuner. Dolores Ombrage venait parfaire ce tableau de fortes personnalités, son sourire hypocrite s'étant fait la malle en même temps que Black. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi, pâle et silencieuse. En d'autres circonstances, ce grand bouleversement dans la physionomie de la sous-secrétaire d'État m'aurait fait glousser.

Sur le coup, je me contentai de détourner le regard sans un mot.

Ma présence ici, au milieu de ces figures utiles, me semblait aussi étrange que celle d'Arthur Weasley, un peu raidi par l'inquiétude qui se lisait clairement sur ses traits, assis à deux chaises de Dumbledore. Même son bronzage, résidu d'un séjour en Égypte dont il était récemment rentré, semblait terni.

— Comme j'étais sur le point de vous en faire part avant l'arrivée de Miss Atkinson, reprit le directeur de Poudlard en m'adressant un sourire succinct, la lueur pétillante qui brillait habituellement dans son regard bleu clair légèrement tari, nous avons des raisons de penser que Sirius Black cherche à s'infiltrer à Poudlard et que la raison de son évasion a toutes les chances de se trouver dans le château.

Pour masquer le drôle de bruit qu'émit ma bouche à ces mots, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de renifler bruyamment. Croupton me réprimanda du regard, de même que Bones, mais Dumbledore ne commenta pas, se contentant de poser son regard perçant sur moi pendant une seconde qui me sembla durer une éternité. J'en fus d'autant plus mal à l'aise que je devinais ce qui devait probablement lui passer par la tête en me voyant assise à cette table.

— Et quelles sont ces «_ raisons _» qui pousseraient Black à agir de la sorte ? interrogea Scrimgeour, un de ses sourcils broussailleux haussé sur son visage fatigué.

Weasley, que je pouvais observer facilement de là où j'étais, s'agita soudain sur sa chaise, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Dumbledore resta impassible.

— Il n'y en probablement qu'une seule, en réalité, répondit-il d'un ton presque léger, en caressant distraitement sa longue barbe. Le jeune Harry Potter y débutera sa troisième année dès le premier septembre.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde réprouva du regard ma soudaine, bruyante et incontrôlable quinte de toux. Elle ne s'en calma pas pour autant, l'entente du nom du défunt meilleur ami de Sirius m'empêchant de respirer de façon tout à fait normale. Plus encore, c'était le prénom de Harry, que je n'avais plus entendu depuis quelques années, qui me surprit le plus. A vrai dire, j'eus l'impression d'entendre Black lui même me le crier aux oreilles, comme au jour de sa naissance où, excité comme un gosse le jour de Noël à l'idée d'avoir un filleul, il avait informé qui voulait bien l'écouter du prénom du nouveau né. Le souvenir me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et, sentant mes yeux me piquer, je me forçais à secouer la tête et à baisser les yeux, en mordillant avec acharnement ma lèvre inférieure.

Alors que je reportais mon attention sur l'un des parchemins que Clide m'avait donné pour me redonner contenance, Oddpick prit la parole pour expliquer ce qui leur laissait à penser que Black avait l'intention de _tuer_ Harry. Le mot utilisé résonna plusieurs fois en écho dans mes oreilles, et je n'entendis que très partiellement ce qu'il raconta sur les dernières nuits agitées du prisonnier et ses rêves à propos de Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce que je foutais là, par Merlin ?

Je ne chassai pas les mages noirs sur le terrain de leurs folies. Je ne m'occupai de leur cas que lorsqu'un procès était organisé. Et Black, qui n'en avait pas eu la première fois, ne se verrait certainement pas offrir cette faveur la deuxième. Son évasion risquait même de lui compter plus cher qu'un retour à Azkaban.

Le rôle des Aurors, de la brigade de la police magique et la présence envisagée de détraqueurs autour de l'école de sorcellerie fut ensuite âprement discutée entre Fudge et Dumbledore. Personne n'osait réellement se mêler de cet échange musclé et seul Oddpick, pour des raisons de logistique évidentes, eut à intervenir. Le débat, au bout de vingt minutes, se révéla sans issue mais Fudge n'abandonna la partie que lorsqu'il obtint, de la part du directeur de Poudlard, un « accord de principe ». Bref, du vent juridiquement mais quelque chose de plutôt consistant, si l'on se fiait à la morale irréprochable du vieux barbu.

Je me permis une intervention uniquement lorsque les discussions tournèrent autour du traitement de l'affaire par la presse.

— Il faudrait commencer par faire le ménage dans l'Atrium, fis-je remarquer, l'air de rien, encore agacée de m'être fait hameçonné par un journaliste.

Bones me lança un regard en biais, du calibre de ceux dont elle m'avait couvé pendant mes premières années au Ministère. J'avais tout intérêt à mesurer mes mots, semblait-elle vouloir me dire. De fait, Fudge venait de poser ses yeux inquisiteurs et inquiets sur moi et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir, aujourd'hui, supporter les conséquences de ses désillusions.

— Qui va s'occuper de tous les journalistes entassés en bas ? reformulai-je donc, après m'être raclée la gorge. Ils gênent la circulation.

Un sourcil sur son visage se haussa.

— Pourquoi pas vous ?

J'étais trop peu familière avec le Ministre pour déceler dans son ton l'ironie ou le sarcasme.

Ses traits tirés donnaient à son visage une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

J'hésitai une seconde à lui rétorquer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ce qu'il venait de proférer mais rien ne me vint.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes compétences, finis-je cependant par lâcher, poliment. Hier encore, je m'occupais de la Justice magique.

Bones soupira, Fudge pinça les lèvres et Dumbledore eut un vague sourire.

Aucune insulte pourtant, dans ce petit bout de vérité.

— Vous avez raison, admit le Ministre avec fatalisme. Je vais me charger des journalistes, et vous vous chargerez du reste.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive pour la deuxième fois depuis moins d'une heure.

Encore une heure ici, à crachoter mes poumons sur cette table de bois lisse, et je mettais fin au respect relatif dont je jouissais encore dans le bâtiment.

— Du reste ? répétai-je, alarmée par son air pas-du-tout-moqueur. Quel reste ?

Je ne faisais jamais les _restes_ ! J'avais encore un brin de dignité à défendre, qui me dictait de ne pas laisser Fudge gagner du terrain sur ce sujet-là. Qu'importe ce qu'il entendait par « reste ».

Fidèle à sa réputation, le Ministre s'était cependant tourné vers Bones, prêt à déléguer. Il ne le faisait que lorsque ça sentait mauvais.

— Les audiences du jour sont reportées à lundi, intervint cette dernière.

Et désormais, alors que l'intervention plate d'Amélia laissait les autres indifférents, je sentais l'odeur putride de ma condamnation future et certaine.

— L'ensemble du calendrier judiciaire sera décalé en conséquence, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle m'informait qu'une nouvelle plainte avait été déposé contre un quelconque escroc de bas étage – la routine, quoi.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment, avec prudence.

Quand Bones prenait son temps, c'était toujours pour mieux m'assommer. A ce jeu-là, elle était diablement efficace. Et tout le monde, autour de cette fichue table, le savait. Je sentais leur fébrilité et tous les regards tournés vers moi.

_Ne pas rougir._

— Après la première audience de l'affaire Wildsmith, vous transmettrez le reste de vos dossiers en cours à Davis et Wiggleswade, conclut-elle après une légère hésitation.

Je ne cachai pas mon étonnement. Allen Davis et Dempter Wiggleswade, travaillant pour le même service que moi, n'avait jusqu'ici été que mes substituts.

— Tous mes dossiers ? me fis-je confirmer, malgré mes efforts pour taire mes réticences.

Elle acquiesça, laconique. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

— C'est une mise à la retraite anticipée ? J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être assez jeune pour gérer plusieurs centaines de dossiers, avant de me faire gracieusement virer par votre successeur.

Ma boutade ne trouva public amusé qu'auprès de Dumbledore.

Je n'avais jamais été très drôle. Encore moins lorsque l'on me mettait de côté, pour des raisons obscures liées à un vieux copain de classe devenu paria.

Fudge me lança un regard âpre du plus bel effet et l'adolescente recroquevillée profondément en moi ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Le dossier Black sera votre unique priorité, jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, expliqua-t-il avec assurance, d'une voix plus ferme que jamais. Vous coordonnerez l'action commune de tous les services concernés ainsi que de Dumbledore ici présent.

Il échangea alors un regard dont je ne compris pas la teneur avec ce dernier. A vrai dire, je me souciai moins de l'étrange lueur dans le regard de Dumbledore que de la nouvelle qui venait de me tomber dessus.

Black. Unique priorité.

Je me forçai à ne pas secouer la tête avec dérision. Ou pire, avec _désespoir_.

C'était encore plus grave que prévu.

Mon silence fut interprété comme un acquiescement et bientôt, la conversation reprit, comme si de rien n'était. Quelques mots furent échangés à propos du traitement public de l'affaire (faire profil bas, ne jamais parler de Harry), du nombre de personnes susceptibles d'être déployé à travers le pays pour entreprendre les investigations (une importante partie des effectifs du ministère) et de la nécessité de prévenir le Premier Ministre moldu et les chefs de gouvernements magiques étrangers.

Je ne participai plus, m'interrogeant intérieurement sur les capacités communicatives qui avaient pu convaincre le ministère de la magie de me désigner comme l'une des responsables de cette affaire. Leur inexistence, en vérité, occupa mon esprit durant les dix dernières minutes de discussion et ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit des chaises se fit entendre, raclant le sol autour de moi, que je sortis de ma rêverie. J'échangeai une poignée de mains avec toutes les personnes se trouvant sur mon passage, m'avançai délibérément vers Dumbledore pour serrer la sienne et échanger quelques banalités de rigueur avec mon ancien directeur avant de sortir d'un pas mal assuré.

A peine me fus-je laissée tomber sur le fauteuil installé en face de mon bureau avec toute la lourdeur que cette matinée faisait désormais peser sur mes épaules, que Clide me tomba dessus, au sens _presque_ littéral.

— _Alors_ ? me lança-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants, en posant ses fesses plates sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise.

J'haussai les épaules avec lassitude, soudainement consciente du travail qui m'attendait, mais pas certaine d'avoir réalisé ce qui le motivait de prime abord. Une série de dossiers s'entassait sur la surface plane de mon bureau, en attente. Je remarquai d'un coup d'œil qu'un nouveau document trônait au centre, avec le nom de Black gribouillé à plusieurs endroits dessus. Clide, étonnamment rapide, devait probablement se douter de quelque chose.

— Transfert des dossiers en cours à Davis, résumai-je d'une voix traînante, en me massant les tempes. Black est notre nouvelle _priorité_.

Il accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourire euphorique quelque peu inadéquat dans ces circonstances. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard alors qu'il secouait sa tête blonde de droite à gauche.

— Quoi ? se défendit-il, en se levant pour commencer à déblayer mon bureau du trop plein de classeurs inutiles qui l'encombrait désormais. C'est l'équivalent d'une promotion, Mackenzie. Tout le monde tuerait pour prendre part à cette affaire. Le type s'est évadé d'Azkaban et risque de zigouiller le Survivant à mains nus !

Je me sentis pâlir face à ce résumé, invitant du regard mon assistant à la fermer. Chambers était sans aucun doute excellent dans son métier mais, pour des raisons évidentes, son ressenti sur ce genre d'affaires sordides était tout bonnement impossible à comprendre pour moi.

Bien sûr, il était encore jeune, et n'avait connu le monde magique qu'après la guerre, ses souvenirs les plus marquants se limitant donc à une période de calme relativement reposant.

De surcroît, ses parents étaient tous deux d'origine moldue et aucun membre de sa famille, proche ou lointaine, n'avait subi les conséquences de la guerre, ou n'aurait pu lui raconter avec force détails lugubres, les années les plus sombres qui avaient précédé l'arrestation de Black.

Et surtout, contrairement à moi, Clide n'avait jamais connu Sirius, en tant que camarade et ami. Et c'était sans doute la raison qui m'empêchait, plus encore que la perspective du dur labeur qui m'attendait désormais, de me réjouir avec lui de cette «_ promotion _».

**OoOoOoOo**

Au cours des trois heures qui suivirent, les émotions manquèrent de me submerger et les souvenirs de littéralement m'enterrer.

Après avoir rédigé un courrier à l'attention d'Elaine Wildsmith, l'informant du report de son audience, et avoir chargé Clide de dupliquer la missive, en modifiant le nom du destinataire, pour en envoyer un exemplaire à chaque personne concernée par le report de calendrier, je fus forcée de me plonger dans le dossier qui venait de m'être arbitrairement attribué. Les tenants et aboutissants de mes nouvelles fonctions étant encore quelque peu obscurs à mes yeux, je m'attelais d'abord à ce que mon expérience juridique m'avait appris de plus basique : lire la circulaire « Black » que mon assistant m'avait transmis à mon arrivée au Ministère.

Grand mal m'en pris. J'eus l'impression que chaque nouveau mot me glaçait le sang un peu plus, que toutes ces phrases mises bout à bout allaient manquer de me faire suffoquer. En assistant dévoué (et probablement mortellement curieux), Chambers avait insisté pour s'installer en face de moi, guettant mes traits tirés, simulant une prise de notes qui ne trompait personne. Il cherchait sans doute uniquement de quoi impressionner Heather, et le reste de ses amis, mais sa présence eut l'avantage de me distraire des atrocités notées sur le morceau de parchemin. La grande tasse de thé qu'il m'avait apporté avant de s'asseoir me permit par ailleurs de cacher plus ou moins maladroitement mes réactions, mais les longues gorgées du liquide que j'avalais à chaque nouvelle découverte finirent par me brûler la langue et l'œsophage.

S'il en avait appris plus sur la nature de mes relations passées avec le prisonnier au cours des nombreux aller-retour à travers le département que je lui fis faire, Clide ne fit aucun commentaire. Ma paranoïa avérée me conduisit à l'envisager à chacune de ses questions cependant, et plus particulièrement lorsque, revenant d'une halte rapide pour le déjeuner, il fit éruption dans le bureau, essoufflé, et lança :

— Black était ami avec Potter ?!

Le ton de sa voix était outré et me fit tressaillir. En prenant une inspiration pour paraître impassible, et l'empêcher d'entrapercevoir la panique qui commençait doucement à monter de mon estomac à ma gorge, je levai la tête.

— Oui, décidai-je de répondre, jugeant inutile de passer par quatre chemins pour délivrer une telle information. Qui t'a dit ça ?

— _Tout le monde_ en parle, grinça-t-il, indigné. Tu aurais pu me le dire !

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée. Il semblait m'en vouloir profondément. Peut-être s'était ridiculisé devant la fameuse Heather ? Cette pensée manqua de m'arracher mon premier sourire de la journée.

— Et pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? finis-je par soupirer. Ça n'est absolument pas pertinent dans le cadre de ce qu'on me demande de faire.

Le ricanement mauvais qui me répondit augmenta encore un peu plus mon sentiment de surprise.

— Tu es trop sérieuse, commenta-t-il simplement, en se rasseyant à sa place. Cette histoire n'est pas seulement l'un de ses dossiers bidons où une famille s'étalant sur cinq générations décident de contester la paternité de l'ancêtre ayant vécu au treizième siècle ! C'est de la vie d'Harry Potter dont on parle.

Sur ce point au moins, Clide ne paraissait pas différent des autres sorciers de sa génération. Élevé dans le mythe du Survivant depuis ses onze ans, il prenait avec un sérieux excessif tout ce qui concernait la survie du garçon. Pour ma part, j'étais encore incapable de m'arracher aux sentiments que l'évocation de ce prénom faisaient affluer à mon cerveau. Mon professionnalisme en serait nécessairement affecté.

Interprétant mal mon silence pensif et n'envisageant probablement pas de laisser cette conversation se tarir, le jeune homme ajouta d'une voix pleine de gravité :

— Ce _malade_ cherche à _tuer_ le fils de son meilleur ami. Son filleul.

Il me fallut inspirer profondément pour faire face à la nouvelle vague de bourdonnements à mes oreilles. Les mots malade, tuer, filleul, avaient encore du mal à acquérir le sens que tout le monde voulait leur donner à mes yeux. Douze ans à tenter d'éradiquer les faits de ma mémoire n'avaient finalement été que trop peu.

Je repris autant que possible contenance et finit par lui répondre simplement :

— Je sais tout ça.

Je me retins de lui révéler le fond de ma pensée, à savoir mon incapacité probable à assurer le rôle que l'on me déléguait. Il m'observa quelques secondes avec intérêt, puis suspicion. Ses yeux, une seconde auparavant pareils à de petites fentes, s'arrondirent progressivement, exprimant quelque chose ressemblant finalement à de la stupeur.

— Tu les connaissais ? demanda-t-il enfin, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher mes mains de se remettre à trembler, sous l'effet des battements de mon coeur. Il venait de poser la question que je redoutais, celle à laquelle ne pas répondre équivaudrait à lâcher au milieu du département la commère que j'avais engagé en tant qu'assistant. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Les picotements au bout de mes doigts m'obligèrent à poser ma tasse de thé, alors que la bouche de Clide s'arrondissait à son tour.

— Tu les connaissais ! affirma-t-il cette fois dans un claquement de langue choqué. Tu connaissais Sirius Black !

Mon teint passa du blanc au rouge léger en une fraction de secondes et, n'en pouvant plus, je finis par détourner la tête.

— Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, lui révélais-je du bout des lèvres, réticente. Il était en deuxième année à Gryffondor quand je suis entrée en première année à Serdaigle. C'était un simple _camarade_.

Il posa un regard de doute sur moi et je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'affronter en tentant de ne pas sourciller. Heureusement, des années à confronter des témoins hésitants m'avaient appris à contrôler mes émotions. Il finit par soupirer.

— Et tu connaissais James et Lily Potter également ?

— Au même titre que Black, mentis-je, avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas. Des camarades. Lily Evans, devenue Potter, était préfète-en-chef quand j'étais en sixième année. Elle m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie, une fois, si tu veux tout savoir.

J'eus peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il me demande si j'avais connu Harry avant le décès de ses parents et l'emprisonnement de son parrain. Rationnel, et visiblement prêt à me croire sur parole, Chambers n'avait cependant pas les mêmes idées que moi en tête.

— Ils étaient donc réellement inséparables ? s'enquit-il de sa voix étouffée. Black et les Potter, je veux dire.

Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas laisser l'image de Sirius et James m'assommer.

— James Potter était son meilleur ami depuis leur première année, dis-je sur le même ton, avec l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait lancé un sort susceptible d'altérer le son de ma voix. Je crois qu'il a eu quelques différents avec Lily mais que les choses ont fini par s'arranger avec le temps...

Il accueillit ma réponse avec un reniflement écœuré.

— _Les choses ont fini par s'arranger avec le temps _? répéta-t-il en tendant le sandwich qu'il m'avait ramené de sa pause déjeuner. Pas suffisamment, apparemment.

Et alors qu'il se replongeait dans son travail, je saisis l'en-cas avec hésitation, la gorge nouée, me sachant incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit après une telle constatation.

* * *

Je sais que pour l'instant, il n'y a que des OC (quasiment) mais les choses se mettent en place progressivement. D'après mes petites recherches cela dit, **Dempster Wiggleswade** est un personnage créé par JKR, travaillant au département de la Justice magique et répondant à la rubrique problèmes légaux de la Gazette (source Encyclopédie HP).

Le chapitre 3 - suite directe de celui-ci - s'appellera** "Les vingt-quatre premières heures sont les plus importantes"**

Bref, un avis ? =)

_[...]_


	2. Décembre 1977 : La langue qui fourche

Ce second chapitre se déroule en 1977 et alterne deux points de vue (dont celui de Sirius). En principe, les changements sont indiqués par des "**oOoOoOo**" et on comprend rapidement qui pense/parle/commente. Je me rends compte que ça peut paraitre un peu bizarre comme façon d'écrire haha !

Pour information, **Dirk Cresswell** est un personnage canon, cité dans un chapitre du tome 6 (celui où Harry rencontre Slughorn), comme étant un membre du Club de Slug à l'époque des Maraudeurs, fils de moldus, d'un an de moins que Lily.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**La langue qui fourche fait plus mal que le pied qui trébuche**

* * *

Mon avis n'avait certainement que peu d'importance, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Godric Gryffondor avait été bien peu inspiré, le jour où il avait délogé son vieux chapeau de sa tête bien pensante pour en faire l'unique juge de notre destin d'adolescent. L'unique juge de notre destinée _tout court, _en réalité.

Parce que Salazar Serpentard était un ambitieux sorcier décidé à mettre le monde à ses pieds et qu'un de ses disciples avait mis à exécution ses funestes plans quelques milliers d'années plus tard, tout le monde avait désormais dans l'idée que ses représentants, qu'ils aient onze ou trente ans, étaient de dangereux criminels. Au prétexte qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait fait preuve de gentillesse avec ses trois associés, se montrant loyal et conciliatrice à quelques reprises, l'inconscient collectif se bornait à voir en chacun des élèves de sa maison un petit Boursouf douillet et inoffensif, incapable de montrer les dents pour se faire respecter. Puisque son précieux Choixpeau continuait de l'encenser pour son courage en usant d'emphases toujours plus ridicules, les nombreux successeurs de Gryffondor se targuaient sans cesse d'être « hardis et forts », faisant ainsi de leurs qualités des défauts bien trop encombrants pour le reste de leurs camarades.

Le pire, pourtant, était sans doute d'appartenir à la maison de la défunte Rowena Serdaigle.

Il n'y avait en effet rien de plus exaspérant que de voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur une certaine incrédulité face à la stupidité dont pouvait faire preuve, comme toute personne de son âge, un élève portant fièrement un blason bleu et bronze. On s'imaginait bien trop souvent que devoir résoudre une énigme pour pénétrer dans notre Salle commune, tous les jours, faisait de nous des gens intelligents et réfléchis, aussi sages que Dumbledore à l'aube de son centième anniversaire. Quiconque appartenait à la barbante famille des Aigles savait pourtant que le jeu de devinettes que nous infligeait l'ennuyeux gardien de notre antre se composait d'un nombre déterminé de charades obscures ; une première année à se creuser les méninges en groupe, dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement la tiédeur de nos dortoirs, était en général suffisante pour collecter toutes les réponses nécessaires à une entrée sans encombre dans la pièce qui abriterait nos joyeuses petites têtes bien pensantes pendant sept longues années.

Même Rowena, de son temps, n'avait donc pas cru à ce point à notre clairvoyance à tous.

L'avenir lui avait d'ailleurs donné raison puisque, de fait, la population de notre tour ne ressemblait _pas du tout_ à la bande de singes savants que s'imaginer tout élève de première année n'en faisant pas partie. Chez nous aussi, il existait d'intelligents petits crétins, arrogants et ambitieux.

Dirk Cresswell, le préfet de mon année, en était un parfait exemple.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La plupart des gens l'ignorait mais trainer à la Bibliothèque était une des rares choses calmes et – _presque_ – sans danger que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire au cours de mes six premières années à Poudlard. La poussière s'amoncelant sur les livres de Pince mise à part, c'était une pièce dont j'appréciais l'atmosphère paisible et glaciale à la fois et qui fascinait, plus ou moins consciemment, l'amateur de vieilles et obscures légendes que j'étais.

A la différence des autres élèves de l'école cependant, j'évitai de la fréquenter de jour et à la vue de tous, entretenant ainsi avec amusement l'image de génie insouciant qui me collait à la peau. L'internat forcé qu'impliquait une scolarité entière à Poudlard avait ses propres codes et normes, et l'étiquette d'amoureux des livres était bien moins vendeuse, de nos jours, que celle d'amateur de blagues grandiloquentes. J'avais donc fais le choix d'une réputation de petit rigolo le jour, n'endossant un rôle un peu plus sérieux que la nuit. _Et encore_ : avec ses airs de martyr envoyé par Merlin pour calmer nos ardeurs, Remus avait une agaçante tendance à me voler le titre de Grand Sage du groupe.

Personne d'autre que mes trois copains ne savait donc que, de toutes les pièces de cet immense château, la Réserve m'avait toujours paru la plus excitante. Il s'y dégageait une ambiance oscillant entre le morbide et l'interdit, et qui, à douze ans, m'avait confusément rappelé mes visites régulières dans le petit salon privé de mon paternel, dont les hauts murs étaient bouffé par un nombre incalculable de bouquins à l'allure louche. Plus tard, l'endroit avait acquis une dimension supplémentaire à mes yeux – ou, plus exactement, à _nos_ yeux. Ce fut en effet dans cette pièce que nous avions réussi à dénicher le Sésame guidant nos premiers pas d'adolescents rebelles, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James : un manuel d'une centaine de pages sur la méthode la plus simple – _mais pas simple du tout, dans les faits –_ pour devenir Animagi. Cette expérience inédite donnait à cet endroit un peu lugubre la teinte quasi-lumineuse d'une victoire personnelle.

Beaucoup plus rarement, il m'était arrivé de poser mes affaires dans l'autre pièce, celle qui accueillait, de jour, un nombre incalculable d'étudiants travailleurs, avant de m'affaler avec finesse sur l'un des sièges inconfortables qui y étaient installés. Le miracle n'avait dû avoir lieu qu'une trentaine de fois, et notamment en cinquième année, lorsque l'échéance de plus en plus proche, l'insistance des professeurs, la panique de Peter et les conseils de Remus, avaient fini par nous convaincre, James et moi, de rejoindre les rangs de busards qui s'y entassaient.

Le résultat de l'expérience était sans doute à ranger parmi les échecs puisqu'à la fin de notre dernière séance de travail, Cornedrue et moi avions solennellement juré de ne plus y retourner avant la fin de notre septième année, pour nos ASPIC. L'an dernier, j'avais tenu ma promesse à merveille, évitant de croiser Mme Pince ne serait-ce que dans les couloirs du château. M'y retrouver coincé aujourd'hui, par une si belle journée du mois de décembre, alors que rien ne m'y obligeait, avait le goût d'une défaite particulièrement fade ; le fait que James y ait échappé rendait la chose d'autant plus difficile à avaler.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions assis autour d'une table circulaire, révisant en groupe nos fondamentaux, parfaits petits exemples de la perfection qu'on nous attribuait souvent, quand le premier éclat avait eu lieu. Tout avait commencé par une histoire de Sortilèges de Désillusion – parce que tel était le thème de notre fameuse séance de travail – et, plus ou moins sans prévenir, Cresswell avait commencé à se mesurer à moi en Potions. J'avais conscience d'être une élève tout juste bonne en la matière, alors qu'il brillait lui-même de mille feux, encouragé par l'intérêt malsain que lui portait notre très estimé professeur Slughorn. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait intégré à son fameux « Club », Dirk était aussi insupportable qu'un coq paradant devant une basse-cour – dont nous étions malheureusement, les autres Serdaigle de son année et moi, les principaux résidents.

Chez d'autres, le phénomène nous avait simplement fait rire : entrer dans le cercle fermé des célébrités locales avait fait tourner plus d'une tête avant lui. Après deux ans à supporter sa nouvelle attitude de diva, doublée par la suite d'une tendance tyrannique qui n'était dû qu'à son nouveau statut de gardien de l'ordre social estudiantin, je commençai à me lasser.

Je me sentis donc particulièrement agressée lorsque, pour la dixième fois, il me coupa la parole pour déclarer, sentencieux :

— Mackenzie, tu sais bien que j'ai raison !

Son grognement excédé n'eut aucun effet sur moi. Parce qu'il était toujours agaçant de faire face à un homme trop sûr de lui. Et parce que, surtout, je ne savais pas s'il avait raison. J'ignorai seulement si, moi, j'avais tort. Et _ça_, c'était une nuance importante.

— Tes certitudes sont autant d'hypothèses sans fondements pour moi, dis-je en levant le nez de mon livre pour le darder d'un regard que j'espérais pénétrant.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil teinté d'un scepticisme insultant et fit glisser vers moi un parchemin bardé de caractères, avec un sourire d'une condescendance digne d'un Serpentard. C'était son dernier devoir de Potions, sur lequel était inscrit un O, joliment arrondi et tracé à l'encre rouge. D'un coup de baguette qui aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas été aussi peu discret, il se permit même de faire jaillir mon propre devoir sur les élixirs éternels de sous une pile de parchemins.

Face à mon A, gribouillé en noir sur fond jaunâtre, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Fort de cette conclusion déprimante, je relevai la tête du bouquin de Sortilèges sur lequel je somnolai depuis quelques minutes. J'avais passé les dix premières minutes à observer les ornements du plafond, particulièrement élégants, avant de me résoudre à ouvrir un livre, lequel s'était avéré beaucoup moins intéressant que prévu.

— Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour travailler, grognai-je pour la énième fois, dans un soupir las. On devrait aller se promener.

Peter – le seul de mes trois amis à m'accompagner – daigna à peine relever le nez de son propre livre, trop occupé à se creuser les méninges pour me regarder ruminer.

— Il neige, se contenta-t-il de me faire platement remarquer.

J'expirai l'air par le nez, pour lui signifier à quel point son sérieux m'ennuyait ; quelle personne normale appréciait de passer ses samedis enfermés dans un espace étroit, où le moindre chuchotement était passible de la peine capitale ? Au vu du nombre de tables occupées, la question méritait sans doute de commencer par « _combien de _» et la réponse de se terminer par « _beaucoup trop _».

— Je crois que c'est à cet effet que gants, cape, écharpe et bonnet ont été inventés, répliquai-je d'une voix grinçante d'ironie. Pas toi ?

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer – d'hésitation, espérais-je l'espace d'un instant. Il semblait cependant bien trop absorbé par son devoir pour que son changement d'expression soit dû à mon intervention.

— Comment on fait pour neutraliser un Feudeymon ? s'enquit-il l'instant d'après.

Un soupir m'échappa ; aucune chance de le convaincre de sortir d'ici, s'il commençait à me poser ce genre de questions.

— J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Un _Aguamanti, _peut-être ?

Mon sarcasme eut l'avantage de lui faire lever la tête. Il m'adressa un regard désabusé, sans toutefois prendre la peine de me répondre.

— En quoi ça t'intéresse, de toute façon ? ajoutai-je. Ce n'est pas au programme !

— Parce que tu t'intéresses au programme, _toi_ ?

Sa boutade me fit presque sourire.

— Figure-toi que des étés d'enfermement chez mes vieux ont eu quelques petits avantages inutiles de ce genre, révélai-je en jouant des sourcils, faussement indifférent. Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on colle à des étudiants de premier cycle.

Il grimaça et fit glisser jusqu'à moi un parchemin vierge – si l'on exceptait le titre qui y était noté, en haut à droite, en lettres capitales.

— _Le feudeymon : un monstre de feu invincible ?_

— C'est notre prochain devoir de Défense à rendre, précisa-t-il devant ma mine perplexe.

— Ce devoir est pour dans quatre semaines, lui rappelai-je, un sourcil haussé. Personne ne commence ses devoirs aussi tôt !

Pettigrow s'empourpra légèrement avant d'adopter un air suppliant du plus bel effet.

— Patmol, _s'il-te-plait_, fit-il avec un soupir. Si tu m'aides, on sera plus vite sortis !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le fou rire qui saisit Daniel Horton, l'un de nos camarades de sixième année, se chargea de transformer ce furtif sentiment de honte en colère ; d'un regard noir, je l'incitai à se calmer.

— Atkinson, tu devrais arrêter de lui tenir tête, commenta-t-il tout de même, moqueusement.

— En fait, tu devrais même l'écouter, conseilla pensivement Cygnus Barbary, le meilleur ami de Dirk. Ça évitera sans doute l'explosion de ton chaudron, un jour.

— Mon chaudron n'a jamais explosé ! me rengorgeai-je avec hargne, en lui renvoyant une œillade assassine à son tour.

— Il a dit '_un jour_', rappela Duncan Patterson avec un sourire amusé. Le jour où Holly ne sera pas là pour surveiller tes arrières, si tu veux mon avis.

Je grognai avec toute la grâce que me le permettait mon état avancé d'exaspération, avant de me lever pour prendre congé. Les garçons étaient des spécimens à part, que mon instinct de survie m'incitait à ne fréquenter qu'avec modération.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, dans ce cas ? persiflai-je d'une voix étrangement sifflante. Je vais rejoindre les filles à la Bibliothèque.

Dirk eut un petit rictus hautain, fier d'avoir emporté si facilement la bataille. Duncan et Cygnus n'eurent pas l'air très affecté par la nouvelle mais Daniel se fendit d'une grimace.

— Runes ? dit-il simplement.

— Demande à Dirk, répondis-je puérilement. Quoiqu'il dise, il aura raison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me faire remarquer que Cresswell, comme tous les autres Serdaigle composant notre groupe, n'avait pas pris cette option supposée assommante. Ou de me réprimander sur mon incapacité à agir en _adulte_ – parce que Daniel était déjà un adulte accompli, c'était bien connu. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, en réalité, puisque j'avais déjà disparu.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me décider à rejoindre mes camarades féminines. Pas que leur présence me soit insupportable en raison d'une quelconque tendance à parler chiffons – ce qui, à l'état d'idée, avait effectivement un potentiel agaçant. Personne ne parlait robes du soir et chaussures chics dans mon dortoir. Pas parce que nous étions trop intelligentes pour être jolies ou trop sages pour assortir nos sous-vêtements ; seulement, ces derniers constituaient l'unique pièce de notre garde-robe sur laquelle nous avions un véritable droit de regard. Pour le reste – jupe, pull, robe et même, chaussettes – le règlement de l'école était clair : point de _frivolités_ chez nous.

Le véritable problème venait de la Bibliothèque. Il y faisait plus froid encore que dans les cachots et la cinquantaine d'élèves qui y créchaient chaque jour – toussotant, reniflant, tapant du pied – avait tendance à me porter sur les nerfs. Pince n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas y passer trop de temps.

A l'heure actuelle, cependant, je n'avais pas d'autre solution de repli. Avec un soupir, j'en pris donc la direction.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir roulé des yeux devant le stratagème, je finis par capituler, rapprochant ma chaise de la table et reprenant une posture un peu moins négligée, prêt à plancher avec lui sur les sorts de base envisageables pour empêcher un tel brasier. Dix-sept minutes, quelques poignées de secondes et trois livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal rapidement écumés plus tard, je grognai.

— A mon avis, cette chose est invincible, et Fenwick veut juste savoir si l'un de nous révolutionnera sa matière cette année, bougonnai-je en m'étirant comme un chat sur ma chaise. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne sera pas moi.

— Si c'est ce que tu comptes noter sur ton propre devoir, tu peux tirer un trait sur ta belle carrière d'Auror et sur l'Ordre de Merlin première classe qui viendra couronner tes succès, répliqua Pettigrow d'une voix railleuse, en me regardant faire. Et tu auras probablement un T, aussi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai un sourire plein de dents et, sans un mot, calai ma tête entre mes bras, à même les pages d'un de nos livres ouverts. Tandis que je somnolai au rythme des notes frénétiques qu'il prenait, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, je laissai les miens vagabonder entre les nouveaux arrivants, lesquels s'obligeaient à passer près de notre table, en entrant. Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'une silhouette féminine, dont les cheveux bouclés s'agitaient derrière elle au rythme de ses pas, accapare toute mon attention.

Je me relevai sur les coudes, hésitai une seconde avant de me lever, prêt à la suivre.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? protesta Peter avec vivacité. Tu as promis de m'aider et je n'ai toujours pas compris !

— Il y a peu de chance que tu sois un jour amené à en neutraliser un, répondis-je d'un ton léger, en haussant les épaules. On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? J'ai un truc à faire.

Il eut l'air assez peu convaincu par mon explication mais ne put rien ajouter. Le temps qu'il cligne des paupières et mes jambes m'avaient déjà mené loin de lui, dans les sombres méandres de la Bibliothèque. Slalomant entre les étagères, je repérais rapidement ma proie entre les rayons Runes et Arithmancie, avant qu'elle ne bifurque sur la gauche. J'en fis de même, tendant l'oreille pour suivre le bruit de ses pas, malgré l'étagère qui nous séparait. Arrivée au bout de la mon allée avant elle, j'attendis une poignée de secondes que son ombre se répercute sur le sol tout près de moi avant de lancer, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

— Mack !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je sursautai si fort que je faillis en lâcher mon sac sur le sol. Toute occupée à ruminer le manque d'humilité dont faisait preuve Dirk, et à concocter une revanche que je ne mettrais jamais à exécution, j'avais à peine remarqué que la bibliothèque, contrairement au couloir que je venais de traverser, n'était pas vide.

Que la personne qui me bondisse dessus soit Sirius ne m'étonna finalement qu'à moitié. Il adorait surgir sur mon chemin, sortant tout droit de nul part, comme si mon emploi du temps n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait à la Bibliothèque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mon humeur peu amène et la brusquerie de mon interrogation le firent simplement sourire. Il prit un air sérieux, que je ne lui connaissais que très peu, et s'appuya négligemment contre une étagère toute proche.

— Je suis là pour travailler.

Mon sourcil droit se haussa, donnant probablement à mon visage un air un peu comique. Ce fut du moins ce que semblait indiquer le ricanement de Black.

— Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? On s'est pourtant rencontrés ici même, la première fois.

— On s'est parlés devant cette porte, la première fois, rectifiai-je avec un reniflement qui indiqua à Sirius que l'allusion ne m'amusait pas vraiment. On s'était déjà « _rencontré _» dans le parc, rappelles-toi.

Il rit franchement en me voyant mimer des guillemets au mot « rencontrer », les yeux brillants à ce souvenir. Il me faudrait probablement encore quelques années pour réussir à en faire de même.

— Tu as raison, admit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix en se rapprochant de moi pour me faire totalement face. Il y a même des témoins pour le confirmer.

Ma grimace lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, la plaisanterie n'avait pas pris : le souvenir de mon humiliation passée était encore trop prégnant pour m'inspirer autre chose que de l'exaspération. Je restai donc silencieuse, assombrie par l'ombre démesurée que son corps projetait sur moi, attendant – sans doute bêtement – qu'il se décale de lui-même.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après un moment à se regarder en chien de faïence, dans le silence assommant de l'endroit, elle finit par soupirer, en me désignant son sac de cours :

— Tu me laisses passer ? J'ai un devoir à terminer.

Avec un sourire, je reculai de quelques pas, l'invitant d'un geste ample de la main à me dépasser, ce qu'elle fit, non sans m'avoir dardé d'un regard excédé. A sa démarche hésitante, je devinai qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que mes pas résonnent dans son dos, indiquant que je la suivais.

Naïvement innocente : c'était probablement la meilleure définition que l'on pouvait donner de Mackenzie.

— Sérieusement, Sirius, grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut posée ses fesses sur une chaise, dans un coin sombre où les lanternes semblaient sur le point de vaciller. Fenwick va me tuer si je ne termine pas ce devoir.

— Je peux t'aider, proposai-je, plein de fausse bonne volonté. Ce nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal adore la pratique. Je te propose donc d'aller dans le parc, réviser un peu tes sortilèges de défense et d'attaque.

Le soupir excédé qui fit office de réponse ne mentait pas ; la seule chose dont elle rêvait était de me voir déguerpir. Pour toute réponse, je tirai une chaise face à la place qu'elle avait prise, et m'y installai confortablement.

— Alors ? la pressai-je, en ignorant son regard clairement réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez, en ce moment ?

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue par mon excès soudain de gentillesse mais finit par céder.

— Les Détraqueurs, soupira-t-elle avec réticence. Alors, à moins de trouver quelque chose d'aussi laid et déprimant pour pouvoir me faire la main dessus, je pense que je me contenterais de la théorie. Avec de la chance, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'en croiser un dans ma vie.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il esquissa une grimace furtive, qu'un sourire moqueur vint rapidement balayer.

— Tu pourrais t'entrainer sur Rogue, ricana-t-il. Il est laid, déprimant, et plutôt pas trop difficile à repérer. Depuis qu'Evans et lui ont cessé de copuler ensemble dans tout le château, il passe son temps à concocter des filtres d'amour pour la récupérer dans les cachots de Slug.

J'haussai un sourcil avec perplexité. Drôle de façon de parler de la nouvelle petite amie de son meilleur ami.

— Le statut de victime lui était prédestiné, ajouta-t-il, railleur, en mésinterprétant l'expression de mon visage. Je me suis contenté de l'aider à trouver sa voie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sortis un livre de mon sac, quelques rouleaux de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, sans rien répondre.

Défendre Severus Rogue contre les attaques injustifiées de Sirius n'avait jamais été mon activité préférée. Dans la mesure où il n'était qu'une pâle représentation de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait suivi le chemin tout tracé qui l'attendait, je pouvais comprendre l'aversion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Je n'avais pour autant jamais réussi à passer de la compréhension à l'échelon supérieur : l'approbation. Probablement parce que je partageai avec le Serpentard un bref passé de victime des Maraudeurs, que Sirius avait tendance à opportunément _« oublier »_.

Me taire chaque fois qu'il se fendait d'une remarque désobligeante à l'égard de Rogue était la chose qui me semblait adéquate, finalement ; l'attitude était couarde, bien sûr, mais qui jugeait les Serdaigle sur autre chose que leur prétendue intelligence, de nos jours ? Personne, pour autant que je sache.

A la place de le réprimander, je lui lançai donc un regard désabusé, tout en débouchant ma bouteille d'encre. A la façon dont il continua à me fixer, je devinai qu'il attendait une réponse.

— Et si tu allais t'occuper avec tes petits copains, faire sauter quelques salles de classe, avec Rusard sur les talons ? proposai-je alors, sarcastique. Ça serait nettement plus intéressant que de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne rigole pas à toutes tes blagues, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'aurais acquiescé à sa dernière remarque – tout le monde rigolait à mes blagues ! – si la première partie de sa phrase ne m'avait pas fait hausser les épaules avec une nonchalance toute relative.

— Ils sont déjà occupés, mes petits copains, répliquai-je, sans réussir à cacher entièrement mon amertume. Remus est de sortie ce week-end, Peter craque sous le poids de nos futurs examens et James...

Une moue dût déformer mes traits puisqu'elle haussa un sourcil en posant la plume qu'elle venait tout juste de saisir, soudainement intéressée.

— James ? répéta-t-elle.

— James s'occupe déjà d'Evans, terminai-je, légèrement dépité. Il ne reste plus que toi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sa réponse aurait pu me vexer furieusement : il venait tout bonnement de me faire comprendre que j'étais son dernier recours pour éviter l'ennui d'un samedi matin enneigé. Mais, sage Serdaigle à l'égo moins volumineux que le sien, j'avais depuis bien longtemps admis que j'étais pour Sirius l'équivalent d'un essuie-glace sur une voiture moldue : inutile par temps ensoleillé, mais la première à contacter en cas d'intempéries. Sa réplique me fit donc secrètement ricaner ; de même que son air penaud, ses épaules affaissées, son sourire légèrement contrit et le sentiment de colère qui semblait lui tirailler l'estomac. J'eus l'idée de tendre la main vers lui pour caresser la sienne avec moquerie mais bizarrement, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se poser finalement sur mon livre de Défense.

Je n'étais pas douée pour ce genre de gestes. Je maniai bien mieux les mots.

— Jaloux ? m'enquis-je donc d'une voix amusée.

Il roula des yeux, l'air clairement vexé.

— Pas le moins du monde, se rengorgea-t-il beaucoup trop rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Evans et moi, on ne joue pas sur le même tableau.

J'éclatai de rire face à son air sérieux, oubliant momentanément l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

— Encore heureux, me moquai-je à voix plus basse, lorsque Pince fit apparaître le sommet de son crâne près de l'étagère la plus proche, suspicieuse. Loin de moi l'idée de désapprouver ce genre de relations mais... James et toi n'êtes pas trop assortis : vos cheveux font ton sur ton. Avec Lupin, à la limite...

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se fendit d'une grimace. Black avait beau être intelligent, il lui arrivait d'être, lui aussi, long à la détente.

— _Mack_ !

— Tu as dis le premier que tu ne jouais pas sur le même tableau qu'Evans, raillai-je, heureuse d'avoir réussi à le froisser. Ça prêtait à confusion !

— Tu vois très bien ce que je voulais dire, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, secouant la tête de dépit. James et moi, on est potes depuis sept ans. Evans, c'est sa lubie depuis quelques années et sa propriété depuis quoi ? Quelques semaines...

Ce fut à mon tour de le fusiller du regard.

— _Propriété_ ? répétai-je, haussant par la même occasion la voix. Merci pour nous !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, au moment où Pince passait devant nous en murmurant un « _Shhhhhht _» menaçant. Mon camarade répondit d'un haussement d'épaules insolent, mais ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

— Pitié Mack ! grogna-t-il alors, l'air sérieusement irrité. Ne joue pas ta féministe avec moi, ou alors tente d'empêcher le monde entier de dire _ma_ petite amie, _mon_ petit copain et autres adjectifs _possessifs_ dénotant d'un monopole sur la personne _aimée_.

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence ; trop courte pour me laisser le temps de lui dévoiler le fond de ma pensée sur son raisonnement foireux.

— Tu vois très bien où je voulais en venir, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. La terre cesserait de tourner si tu tentais de dissuader tout le monde de s'exprimer comme je le fais.

J'exprimai mon scepticisme d'un reniflement dédaigneux avant de décider d'abandonner ce terrain miné, pour mieux l'asticoter sur le sujet épineux initial.

— Tu devrais être content pour lui, repris-je donc, d'une voix désapprobatrice qui me rappelait vaguement celle de Dirk. Depuis le temps que James attend ça.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Content pour lui ? Je retins un ricanement. Content qu'il me laisse tomber pour une rousse aux longues jambes, peut-être ? Ou content parce que toutes les fois où il trouvait le temps de m'accorder quelques heures d'affilée, il m'en parlait sans cesse comme de la septième merveille du monde ? Comme si mes pensées défilaient en temps réel dans le blanc de mes yeux, Mackenzie ajouta :

— Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. Du moins, pas pour une simple histoire de _propriété_. Je veux dire, ces choses-là se rachètent pour pas très cher, de nos jours, et James... James peut se permettre un achat toutes les deux-trois semaines, non ?

Je répondis d'un sourire cynique à sa boutade.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir dis que je lui en voulais, répondis-je tout de même.

Elle secoua une main dans les airs, en m'approuvant d'un hochement de tête faussement convaincu. L'espace d'un instant, l'image me rappela ma mère en train de raconter un ragot à une table de commères attentives et je grimaçai, presque instantanément.

— Évidemment, répliqua-t-elle, sans sembler le remarquer. Il n'empêche que tu as tort de te sentir menacé. James est juste _amoureux_.

J'arquai un sourcil, dubitatif, et approchai mon visage de ses bouquins qui empestaient le vieux, pour mieux planter mes yeux dans les siens.

— Donc, tu prends le parti de James ?

Elle m'observa quelques secondes, insensible à mon regard que j'avais voulu froid, puis haussa les épaules.

— Je ne prends ni son parti, ni le tien, ni même celui d'Evans, fit-elle en gribouillant des mots sur son parchemin. James est avec Lily et tu devrais être content pour lui, un point c'est tout.

Je lui offris mon regard le plus sceptique.

— Je suis content pour lui, ce n'est pas le problème mais…

— Mais _quoi_ ? m'interrompit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je fais mon jeune premier égoïste, possessif et jaloux ? Classique de la part d'un égocentrique.

Ce fut à mon tour de la fusiller du regard. Frappé dans mon orgueil, et agacé par sa tendance à percer à jour tous mes défauts, je reculai ma chaise vers l'arrière, faisant mine de me lever.

— Tu sais quoi ? grinçai-je avec irritation. Je crois que _pour une fois,_ tu ne comprends rien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me retins de lui répliquer que c'était lui qui, _pour la énième fois_, ne comprenait vraisemblablement rien, préférant m'attarder sur les traits de son visage, crispés au point d'en paraître figés. Son immobilisme me laissa tout juste le temps de penser à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, avant que l'ombre de son corps debout assombrisse l'espace déjà peu éclairé.

— Je te laisse travailler tranquillement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il froidement face à ma mine légèrement défaite. C'était _égocentrique_ de ma part de vouloir aller faire un tour avec toi, histoire de te changer les idées.

Je n'étais plus habituée, et ce depuis bien longtemps, à essuyer son regard glacial. Le ton cassant de sa voix, dont il usait chaque fois qu'il était question de me faire culpabiliser, provoqua chez moi un léger pincement au cœur. Repoussant sa chaise contre la table pour ne pas avoir à supporter les réprimandes de Mme Pince, qui tournait autour de nous depuis quelques minutes en nous foudroyant sur place chaque fois que le ton montait, il tourna les talons, me laissant seule avec mon parchemin vierge et mes Détraqueurs déprimants.

Une minute à peine passa avant que je ne me sente affreusement mal de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Fier et orgueilleux comme il l'était, il était peu probable que Sirius revienne sur ses pas. En repensant à mon début de matinée désastreux dans la Salle commune et au soutien inexistant de mes camarades dans ma lutte contre la dictature studieuse qu'imposait Dirk chez les Serdaigle, je me surpris à considérer d'un œil nouveau la proposition de Black. L'instant après, je me relevai, ramassant mes affaires que je fourrais de nouveau dans mon sac avant de jeter ce dernier sur mon épaule.

A pas que j'espérais feutrés mais rapides, je me précipitai vers la sortie, forçai un sourire en direction de Pince lorsque je la croisai – « _Il est interdit de courir dans la bibliothèque_ », cracha-t-elle avec hargne en retour – et me retrouvai rapidement dans le couloir. Avant que je n'aie pu jeter un coup d'œil d'un côté comme de l'autre, une voix près de mon oreille gauche me fit bondir.

— Tu es trop prévisible, Atkinson, me susurra Sirius, les tressautements dans sa voix certainement provoqués par son hilarité. Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Juste après avoir parlé, ce fut à mon tour de reculer brusquement de deux pas lorsque, visiblement furieuse, elle tenta de me frapper avec ses petites mains. Si elle n'avait pas semblé si énervée d'être tombée, une fois de plus, dans une de mes embuscades, j'aurais trouvé cette façon de se débattre mignonne. A la place, anticipant une catastrophe, je lui saisis les deux poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de m'atteindre au visage.

— Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Sirius Black, cracha-t-elle au moment où elle comprit que sa taille ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de la mienne. Un _crétin_ !

J'esquissai un sourire, en tenant toujours ses mains entre les miennes par mesure de précaution.

— C'est très probable, admis-je d'une voix mielleuse. Mais je suis, à coup sûr, un crétin que tu aimes bien.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais j'aurais juré avoir vu l'un des coins de sa bouche esquisser un mouvement vers le haut. Une fraction de secondes seulement mais une fraction de secondes quand même.

— A ta place, je ne nierais pas, continuai-je sur le même ton. La moitié de Poudlard pourra témoigner en ma faveur, si jamais tu le fais.

Dès que je sentis ses mains se détendre, et son visage se teinter de résignation, je la relâchai doucement.

— Je voulais m'excuser, bougonna-t-elle à voix basse en se mordillant avec acharnement la lèvre inférieure, faisant fleurir mon sourire. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes excuses.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il n'eut pas l'air particulièrement touché par ma déclaration mais m'empêcha de tourner les talons quand je fis mine de m'en aller.

— Ça me va, répondit-il avec sérieux. Comme ça, je ne me sentirais pas obligé de m'excuser aussi.

Ce n'était cependant pas la bonne réponse pour me dérider. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et à coup d'épaules, tentai de forcer le passage vers l'autre bout du couloir ou l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les élèves qui passaient par là, heureusement assez peu pour un samedi, nous observèrent d'un œil intrigué.

— Si tu continues comme ça, je pense que tout le monde parlera de notre dispute dès lundi, fit remarquer Black avec fatalisme. Tu crois que tu t'y feras ? Les rumeurs ont toujours tendance à te mettre en rogne, aussi stupides et improbables soient-elles.

Encore une fois, il se moquait de moi mais quelque part, il avait en partie raison. Ce fut pour cette raison que mes tentatives pour passer perdirent en intensité, avant de finalement totalement cesser.

Si le frisson de la célébrité était quelque chose que Sirius appréciait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était une sensation que j'abhorrai. Sentir les regards curieux se poser sur moi, entendre les murmures me suivre à longueur de journée, être assommé par les questions de mes amis : tout cela me donnait la nausée. Sur ce point, et sur un bon milliard d'autres, Sirius et moi étions en fait totalement opposés. Être amie avec lui avait ses avantages – il avait toujours une solution à tout, mine de rien, et pouvait être drôle, lorsque ce n'était pas à mes dépends – mais aussi ses inconvénients : le lot de rumeurs qui naissait régulièrement sur lui, et corrélativement sur _nous_, en faisait partie.

J'avais appris à faire avec. Ou pas. A en croire le rictus ravi qui lui barrait le visage, Black, lui, avait manifestement compris comment en tirer profit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le silence s'étira une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que je ne reprenne :

— Je te propose d'oublier cette histoire d'égo et d'aller faire un tour. _S'il-te-plait, Mackenzie, _ajoutai-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je te promets qu'on restera au sec dans le château, cette fois.

J'avais ajouté la dernière remarque par précaution, juste au moment où mon air suppliant avait l'air de l'attendrir. Elle se rembrunit presque instantanément au mot « sec », se remémorant probablement notre petite escapade de la semaine dernière dans le parc enneigé. La matinée avait été agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sur le lac gelé, dont j'avais voulu testé la solidité, et finisse à l'infirmerie, une atèle à la jambe et un rhume carabiné comme vestiges de cette expérience.

— C'est promis, répétai-je en appuyant sur tous les mots. En fait, j'ai une idée. Suis-moi !

Et sans attendre qu'elle le fasse, je la tirai par le bras, prenant le chemin le plus court pour me rendre au septième étage.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir monté trois étages en boudant, l'air particulièrement renfrogné, et sans même que mon camarade ne se rende compte – ou ne _tienne_ compte – de mon manque flagrant de motivation, je finis par me résigner à demander :

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il me guida à travers le long couloir que nous venions d'atteindre et esquissa un sourire mystérieux alors que pas l'ombre d'un élève ne troublait la tranquillité de l'endroit. Seul le bruit grinçant des quelques armures qui étaient postés ça et là donnait de l'ensemble un tableau assez funeste. Connaissant Sirius, je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre pour ma sécurité, physique ou mentale.

Mis à part l'incident du lac gelé, notre visite, le mois précédent, de la salle des miroirs parlants avait un peu douché mon enthousiasme. M'entendre dire par un miroir saturé de rayures et de traces de doigts que mon teint grisâtre était tout sauf charmant était loin d'être bon pour mon bien-être.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je faillis lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter près d'une tapisserie assez particulière. Si j'en croyais mes yeux fatigués, elle représentait un sorcier à l'air désespéré, tentant d'apprendre à des trolls comment... _danser_ ?

— Étonnante tapisserie, hein ? ricana-t-il en penchant la tête à son tour de côté pour observer le spectacle. Mais crois-moi, l'intérêt est de l'autre côté.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour me saisir par les épaules et me faire tournoyer sur moi-même.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Très joli mur, en effet, ironisa-t-elle en regardant avec scepticisme ce que je lui désignais.

Son sarcasme m'arracha un soupir et je me surpris à maudire son esprit cartésien. Si Mack n'avait pas été sorcière, elle aurait probablement été de ces moldus qui, au Moyen-Âge, s'insurgeaient contre toute forme de magie et envoyaient au bucher de pauvres innocents.

— Pense à quelque chose dont tu as envie, maintenant, lui ordonnai-je. N'importe quoi.

— Redescendre à mon dortoir et oublier que je t'ai rencontré aujourd'hui ? fit-elle d'un ton badin.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites malgré moi et, constatant qu'elle ne faciliterait pas les choses, je réfléchis une seconde, me décidai à penser à la salle que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter mes amis et moi pour organiser nos missions nocturnes et entreprit de passer trois fois devant le mur, sous le regard toujours dubitatif de la Serdaigle. Au moment où elle allait rompre le silence, pour ricaner ou me faire remarquer à quel point mon rituel pouvait sembler étrange vu de l'extérieur, une poignée de porte fit son apparition en plein milieu du mur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler, impressionnée, alors que Black se tournait vers moi avec un sourire.

— La Salle sur demande, me fit-il savoir, fier de son petit effet. Plutôt utile quand tu as besoin de quelque chose et que tu passes par là. Si tu avais joué le jeu, peut-être aurions-nous découvert ce dont _tu_ avais envie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soufflée par le ton un peu pervers qu'avait pris sa voix. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de répondre vertement au sous-entendu, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu un, puisqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte avec empressement et m'invita à entrer dans la pièce qui y menait. Après une seconde d'hésitation – de quoi diable pouvait-il avoir envie, _lui_ ? – et un regard entendu de sa part, je fis un pas vers l'avant et passai la porte à l'encadrement basique. Comparé à la lumière que faisait flotter sur le couloir une centaine de bougies volantes, l'obscurité était frappante, presque oppressante. Un bruit dans le fond de la pièce, comme une respiration difficile à contrôler, me fit sursauter. J'avançai encore d'un pas, Sirius dans mon dos, et mon pied heurta alors douloureusement ce qui semblait être un meuble, une table peut-être.

— _Aïe_ ! pestai-je dans un sifflement. Sirius Black, tu n'es vraiment qu'un...

Le reste de ma phrase mourut cependant dans ma gorge, lorsque le dit Sirius me fit taire d'un « _Shhhht _» sinistre. Au ton de sa voix, j'eus l'impression qu'il était aussi perdu que moi. Il s'avéra cependant un peu plus vif et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Ce fut du moins ce que je déduisis du « _Lumos _» qui résonna derrière moi, dans un murmure.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un rayon émana presque instantanément du bout de bois, inondant la pièce d'une lumière qui, pour blafarde qu'elle fut, m'offrit un aperçu particulièrement clair de la scène. Pendant une poignée de _longues_ secondes, je me figeai stupidement, avant de détourner précipitamment le regard, en me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche avec violence pour ne rien laisser paraître du violent sentiment de colère qui venait d'enflammer ma poitrine.

Mackenzie, deux pas devant moi, eut à peu près la même réaction. Pour une raison qui m'échappa cependant, l'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'en cacha dès qu'elle surprit mon expression figée.

— Sirius ? C'est toi ?

Le ton dégagé que tenta d'adopter mon meilleur ami à ma vue suffit à faire monter crescendo le courroux qui m'avait saisi une seconde plus tôt. James Potter n'avait jamais été personne à paraître mal à l'aise, quand bien même la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré s'avérait particulièrement inattendue. Et il ne s'était pas attendu, visiblement, à ce que je le surprenne à ce moment précis ; comprendre, sur ce canapé avec, à califourchon sur lui, ce qui ressemblait fort à Lily et à sa folle chevelure auburn.

Avec une autre fille, dans une autre pièce, un autre jour, à un autre moment, cette situation m'aurait probablement arraché un simple ricanement – peut-être même plusieurs, en y songeant. Dans cette pièce-_ci_ et avec cette fille-_là_, elle ne m'arracha qu'un rictus furieux.

Lorsque je fus certain d'avoir compté dix fois jusqu'à trente, pour mieux leur laisser le temps d'arranger tout ce qui était susceptible d'être arrangé, je tournai un œil hésitant dans leur direction, pour constater qu'Evans, écarlate, tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éviter de croiser mon regard, fixant de ses prunelles vertes un point invisible, juste derrière Mackenzie. Mon attention se porta instinctivement sur Potter, cependant. Lèvres brillantes et épaules affaissées, il m'observait silencieusement, incapable de sourire comme il l'aurait fait dans toute situation analogue, sans doute alerté par mon regard brillant d'irritation.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il l'ait amené _ici_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Même en y réfléchissant bien, je ne me souvenais pas avoir assisté à une situation aussi étrange un jour. Le silence, qui n'avait été brisé que par Potter dans une vaine tentative pour lancer la conversation, était tout bonnement étouffant. A part le bruit de nos quatre respirations, facilement identifiables, rien ne venait le troublait. Le regard d'Evans restait planter sur le mur, celui de James sur Sirius, le mien sur la table que j'avais heurté et celui de Sirius, visiblement écœuré, sur le canapé qu'occupaient Potter et Evans, pourtant assez chastement, avant notre entrée.

—Restez pas planter là, finit par déclarer James en se détachant de Lily, dont il tenait toujours distraitement la main. Entrez.

Le malaise était palpable mais Sirius ne fit pas l'ombre d'un pas pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il se contenta d'un reniflement.

— Un mot dehors, Cornedrue, dit-il simplement avec froideur, alors que j'haussais un sourcil intrigué à l'entente de ce surnom. Tout de suite.

Potter eut l'air d'hésiter, toujours sincèrement étonné par la situation. Choisissant d'en profiter pour aller prendre l'air ailleurs, je fus la première à bouger.

— J'attendrais dehors, leur fis-je savoir d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

— Et moi aussi, s'empressa de s'écrier Lily à l'autre bout de la pièce, en me rejoignant si vite que j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle avait transplané.

Elle fonça sans un mot de plus vers la porte ouverte et je lui emboîtai le pas, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard incertain en direction des deux garçons et en particulier de Sirius, dont les poings se serraient et se desserraient contre ses cuisses, à rythme régulier. Qu'étais-je censée faire, s'il décidait d'en abattre un sur le nez parfaitement droit de son meilleur ami ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu ne devais pas l'amener ici ! m'entendis-je grogner, dès que Mackenzie disparut dans le couloir.

J'avais conscience de jouer le mauvais rôle, celui du copain rigoureusement coincé ou, pire encore, du professeur McGonagall profondément choquée mais peu m'importait. Toute la colère accumulée ces dernières semaines venait de se focaliser sur cette situation dont je me serais accommodé sans problème si j'y avais songé sérieusement.

— Pas _Evans_, grinçai-je encore. Pas _ici_.

Le sourire qu'il s'efforçait de garder jusqu'alors disparut aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'était certainement figuré que la seule chose qui m'indignait était d'apprendre qu'il envisageait de dépuceler la petite Evans dans notre antre secret. J'eus une grimace de dégoût.

— Et pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il simplement.

Je secouai la tête, pour faire s'envoler de mon esprit l'image tenace et légèrement voyeuriste qui venait de s'y faufiler. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que, voilà tout !

— Tu ne nous en as même pas parlé, répondis-je, en papillonnant excessivement des paupières, exaspéré. Ç'aurait été la moindre des choses.

— J'ignorais qu'il fallait une autorisation pour utiliser cette pièce, Sirius. Dans mes souvenirs, elle est la propriété de Dumbledore plutôt que la nôtre.

L'ironie de ses propos me fit serrer les dents malgré moi.

— A ce propos, ajouta-t-il, l'air un peu mauvais. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'y amener Atkinson, ce mat...

— Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, l'interrompis-je presque immédiatement, accompagnant mon exclamation d'un geste de la main rageur.

Son air sceptique m'énerva encore davantage. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, chacune d'un côté de la porte restée ouverte, Lily et moi écoutions, sans piper mot, le début de dispute qui se profilait entre les deux Gryffondor. De temps en temps, j'osai un regard dans la direction de la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef, laquelle s'acharnait sur les peaux autour de ses ongles, visiblement affectée par la situation. La remarque de James à mon propos m'avait légèrement glacé le sang mais dans l'ensemble, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui. Sa dernière question était à l'évidence parfaitement justifiée. Après tout, si cette pièce était censée abriter leurs réunions secrètes, et que Sirius avait décidé de m'y amener, pourquoi James n'aurait pas pu en faire de même avec Lily ?

L'aîné des Black, dont la logique branlante n'avait d'égal que son entêtement aveugle, ne se laissa cependant pas abattre.

— _Hummmm, _l'entendis-je faire mine de réfléchir, sardonique. Parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de la sauter sur ton canapé préféré, peut-être ?

Les termes crus et les insinuations mauvaises de cette simple question m'estomaquèrent. D'instinct, je tournai les talons pour me retrouver face à Lily qui, les dents serrées sur l'un de ses doigts meurtris, s'était littéralement figée. Pendant un instant, j'eus presque peur qu'elle ne bascule en arrière mais elle finit par déglutir difficilement, m'indiquant ainsi qu'elle était toujours vivante. Je ne sus quoi dire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère et reportai donc mon attention sur les deux autres.

Là où le bruit du poing de James s'abattant sur le nez de Sirius aurait dû résonner, seul un silence s'éternisait. Potter, moins sanguin que Black, avait l'air de chercher sagement ses mots plutôt que de sortir violemment ses poings. La colère qui me tordait désormais l'estomac me fit admirer son sang-froid.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lily ? finit-il par demander d'une voix légèrement hachée. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui la concerne te gêne et...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, m'invitant à répondre d'un mouvement de la tête. A en croire la veine gonflée qui palpitait le long de sa tempe gauche, comme sur le point d'exploser, ma petite remarque sur les intentions qui l'avaient amené à retrouver Evans ici venait de me coûter l'ensemble de mes jokers. Conscient qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de me sauter dessus pour me faire avaler mes dents, je restai donc silencieux l'espace d'une seconde, réfléchissant.

Qu'étais-je censé répondre à ça, sans être blessant ? Ou _mieux encore_, sans risquer d'être blessé ?

— Cette fille t'a toujours détesté, lui expliquai-je finalement, après avoir décidé d'opter pour un ton faussement plus diplomatique. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout.

A la façon dont son visage se crispa, je devinai que révéler aussi clairement le fond de ma pensée n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Ses dents serrées m'indiquèrent que, de toute évidence, les mots dont j'avais usé n'étaient pas les bons. La scène avait quelque chose d'effroyablement stupide mais je n'étais plus à une ou deux tragédies près : seize ans de vie au 12, square Grimmaurd avaient fait de moi un véritable dramaturge.

— Tu parles de ma petite amie, me fit-il remarquer, d'un ton si calme qu'il en était presque effrayant. Tu t'en rends compte ?

— Ta petite amie _maintenant_, James ! assénai-je sans réfléchir, en hochant la tête pour lui confirmer que je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. Qui te dit que dans quelques jours, elle ne se sera pas lassée de ce statut comme elle s'est lassée de toujours refuser tes avances ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avant que je n'aie pu avoir la moindre réaction, presque aussi étourdie que Lily par les coups que portaient Sirius à James à chacune de ses phrases, je la vis faire un pas vers l'arrière, hésitante. Elle semblait osciller entre les larmes et la rage, si bien que je ne pus jauger réellement de son état. La lèvre tremblante, elle détourna rapidement le regard et recula encore un peu.

— Je retourne à la tour, m'indiqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser.

Je ne sus pas réellement de quelle tour elle pouvait bien parler mais crût comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'emplacement de la Salle commune des lions lorsqu'elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un devoir de Potions, de Slughorn et d'un Filtre coagulant dont elle devait parfaire la recette avant lundi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais les mots de réconfort que j'aurais dû prononcé restèrent coincés quelque part dans ma gorge : qu'étais-je supposée lui dire, au juste ? Que Black ne le pensait pas ? Qu'il était idiot ? Que j'étais désolée ? Aucune de ces évidences ne me parut adéquate, si bien que je n'eus d'autre choix que de la regarder s'éloigner, dans un claquement de talons que le grincement des gonds de la porte, dans mon dos, étouffa efficacement.

Maudissant intérieurement le comportement odieux de Sirius, je me retournai pour voir l'accès à la Salle s'élargir, dévoilant les cheveux en bataille de James, dont le visage resta obstinément tourné vers l'intérieur de la pièce. A la façon dont il serrait entre ses doigts la poignée de la porte, je devinai qu'il avait perdu toute la patience que le son de sa voix avait laissé sous-entendre, quelques minutes auparavant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer, ses joues virant progressivement au rouge brique. Finalement, il secoua la tête rageusement, jetant un regard noir dans ma direction avant de se détourner pour sortir.

— On se revoit plus tard, grogna-t-il entre ses dents qu'il n'avait toujours pas desserré. Ce soir, au dortoir, à vingt-une heures trente.

Seule la pensée que notre présence auprès de Remus était nécessaire pour l'empêcher de se mutiler au cours de sa transformation motivait, de toute évidence, le rendez-vous qu'il venait de me fixer. Je le compris à la seconde où il quitta la pièce, sans m'accorder un regard de plus.

— Elle est partie ? l'entendis-je demander, inquiet, à travers la porte qu'il n'avait pas claquée.

La gorge sèche et la tête soudainement lourde, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Me disputer avec James était la dernière chose que j'avais espéré tirer de cette journée ennuyeuse. C'était même, et de loin, la plus éreintant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir indiqué à un Potter nerveux la direction qu'avait pris sa dulcinée et les indications qu'elle m'avait laissé avant de s'enfuir, je fis quelques pas hésitant en direction de la porte, et, moins enthousiaste que la première fois, m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les yeux fermés, la tête basculée vers l'arrière et la mâchoire toujours serrée, Sirius semblait tenter de retrouver son calme. Cette vision, qui aurait pu m'attendrir si les derniers mots sortis de sa bouche n'avaient pas été aussi odieux, fit monter en moi une vague de colère inexplicable. A contrecœur, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et, face à mes lèvres pincées, laissa échapper un soupir excédé.

— Quoi ? marmonna-t-il avec agressivité. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre me dire que je l'ai bien mérité.

La façon qu'il avait de toujours tout ramener à lui me tordit l'estomac d'exaspération. En papillonnant des paupières, l'expression de Lily me revint en tête et, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, je m'avançai encore un peu vers l'intérieur de la pièce

— Content ? demandai-je sèchement.

Mon grognement transforma son œillade lasse en un regard étonné.

— Pardon ? fit-il dans un froncement de sourcils presque convaincant.

Je secouai la tête avec dépit.

— Je te demande si tu es content de toi, répétai-je distinctement, en détachant chaque syllabe avec ironie. C'est le cas, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Désarçonné par son mécontentement, j'hésitai une poignée de secondes quant à la réponse à apporter.

— Tu l'as fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-elle encore, agacé par mon silence.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— De toi te disputant avec ton meilleur ami pour avoir insulté sa petite copine, fit-elle en secouant négligemment la main vers la porte. Le tout pendant qu'elle vous écoutait, bien entendu.

— Je ne fais jamais _exprès_ de me disputer avec James, répliquai-je froidement, ignorant volontairement le dernier bout de phrase. Avec James comme avec le reste du monde, en fait.

Mon affirmation ne lui arracha qu'un ricanement mauvais.

— Si cela te permet de blesser la personne que tu cherches à atteindre, bien sûr que si, cracha-t-elle avec un évident dégoût. Tu ne recules jamais devant ce genre de choses. Tu l'as fais avec Rogue, avec ton frère, avec moi et à l'instant même avec Lily !

Je serrai les poings et pinçai les lèvres, incapable cette fois de contrôle la colère qui me tordit le ventre, presque douloureusement. La mention de mes désaccords acides avec Rogue et Regulus, et leur comparaison à cette engueulade stupide avec James, n'y était probablement pas étrangère ; la référence à ce que j'avais pu lui faire par le passé non plus.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours été convaincu que, de toutes les personnes à qui j'avais un jour cherché des noises, Mackenzie était l'une des seules, peut-être même la seule, à m'avoir pardonné ; autant dire que je m'étais _lourdement_ trompé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu me reproches quoi, au juste ? grinça-t-il finalement, en me fusillant du regard. D'avoir été honnête ?

— Tu n'as pas été honnête, rétorquai-je d'une voix sourde, peu convaincue par cette excuse trop simpliste, même pour lui. Tu as été _ignoble_.

Son visage se tordit d'une grimace insolente, presque effrayante. D'une minute à l'autre, une pluie de réprimandes mordantes risquait de me tomber dessus, comme autant de piques lancées à l'assaut de mes faibles défenses. A cette idée, mon cœur manqua stupidement un battement et je m'entendis déglutir. Sur le papier, la solidarité féminine était un concept charmant ; pourquoi diable s'accompagnait-il constamment d'autant d'inconvénients ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Ignoble ? répétai-je d'un ton que je voulais dérisoire, pour cacher le trouble qui venait de me saisir.

Elle hésita devant ma question qui n'en était pas une, avant d'hocher la tête, un peu plus déterminée. J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux.

— Ignoble, jaloux, possessif, égocentrique, énumérai-je, plus amer que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tu en as encore combien, de charmants adjectifs me concernant ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, peut-être consciente de m'avoir blessée mais ne se laissa nullement démontée :

— C'est ton meilleur ami, Sirius ! Vous vous connaissez depuis sept ans. Tu trouves normal de cracher sur sa copine comme ça ? Et bien, pas moi !

Les mots employés me touchèrent autant que si des baffes lui avaient échappé à la place. Refusant de l'admettre cependant, je me levai brusquement de mon siège, choisissant, une fois de plus, la colère à l'abattement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ma première réaction en le voyant approcher fut de reculer. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que _ce_ regard noir, qu'il réservait d'habitude à certaines personnes qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, ne me serait pas – _plus_ – jamais adressé. Mon estomac se noua à cette constatation ; être inscrite sur le même tableau que Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable.

— J'estime avoir le droit de penser ce que je veux de la relation de James avec Evans, grinça-t-il, sûr de lui. Sept ans d'amitié me donnent justement ce droit.

Mon sourcil droit se haussa, témoignant à lui seul de mon scepticisme.

— Tu te donnes des droits que tu n'as pas, Sirius. Des droits que James n'a jamais estimé avoir, lui. Des droits dont il n'a pas cru bon d'user, toutes les fois où tu aurais pourtant mérité d'être jugé.

Le pompeux de mes paroles me sauta aux yeux, presque aussi sûrement qu'aux siens. Il ricana lugubrement.

— A t'entendre, on croirait presque que je suis un criminel qu'il a tiré de prison, comme ça, sans se poser de questions.

Je secouai la tête, excédée par tant de mauvaise foi. Avait-il seulement conscience de tout ce que son meilleur ami avait pu faire pour lui, en si peu de temps ? De la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir le compter parmi ses amis ?

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Potter n'a pas eu l'once d'une hésitation, lorsqu'il a fallu t'accueillir chez lui, juste après ta fugue, lui rappelai-je durement. Et qu'à ma connaissance, il n'en a jamais eu, pour peu que ça te concernait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le coup porta, brisant mes convictions aussi efficacement qu'un Cognard lâché contre un vase de porcelaine. Je restai pourtant de marbre, remerciant presque mon éducation rigide de m'avoir appris à cacher le moindre de mes sentiments derrière un masque somme toute convaincant. L'idée même de lui donner raison ne faisait qu'accroître ma colère.

— Le seul problème, Atkinson, c'est que ta connaissance de James avoisine le zéro, raillai-je sur le même ton. Tu ne le connais pas, que je sache_._

Un grognement lui échappa et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais vraisemblablement apprécié de voir Mackenzie – ma _sage_ et _petite_ Mackenzie – s'affirmait de la sorte ; être la victime de son sursaut d'assurance lui retirait pourtant de son charme.

— Et alors quoi ? fit-elle mine de demander. Je te connais toi, Sirius ! Suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire tout ça, en tous cas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il se calmait ; le voile glacial qui ne tarda pas à teinter ses yeux gris me détrompa pourtant rapidement. La gorge serrée, je fis face à son œillade désabusée mais m'obligeait à rester immobile, comme pour mieux camper sur mes positions.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me connais ? s'enquit-il, d'un ton presque trop doucereux. C'est une chose dont seuls mes amis peuvent se vanter, pourtant.

Le sous-entendu était clair, incisif. Il me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

— Tes amis ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter, cependant.

— Mes amis, confirma-t-il froidement. _James_, _Peter_, _Remus_.

Parce que c'était à peu près la seule chose à laquelle je ne trouverai pas de réponse pertinente, je déglutis avec difficulté. N'était-il pas le seul à pouvoir juger des amitiés qu'il accordait, après tout ? Je me contentai de hocher la tête, lentement, clignant très vite des paupières pour en chasser toute humidité.

— Très bien, marmonnai-je. Dans ce cas-là, fais comme tu veux. Je retourne à mon dortoir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je tournai les talons en direction de ma Salle commune. Comparées aux piques blessantes de Sirius, les tendances tyranniques de Cresswell faisaient désormais pâle figure.

* * *

Le chapitre 4, qui suit celui-ci, devrait répondre au doux nom de **"Rendez-vous manqué chez les Ringards du Club de Bavboules"**

Un avis ? Vous pouvez me dire que je suis compliquée !

_[...]_


	3. Juillet 1993 : Les 24 premières heures

**Précédemment dans La course - chapitre 1 :** **Mackenzie Atkinson**, fonctionnaire au Département de la Justice magique, se réveille par un matin de juillet pour découvrir que son ancien camarade, Sirius Black, dangereux Mangemort et criminel redouté, s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Suite à une réunion de responsables au second étage du Ministère, en compagnie de Bones, Fudge, Dumbledore, Scrimgeour, Ombrage et tant d'autres, elle se voit attribuer le rôle de "coordinatrice" du dossier, à la plus grande joie de son assistant, **Clide Chambers**.

Et c'est ainsi que la course commence...

* * *

**Petites précisions et remarques sur l'espace & le temps**

Le Ministère se compose de plusieurs niveaux :

_**L'Atrium**_, disons... au rez-de-chaussée (d'après EHP : au 8ème étage) ; les **_Services personnels du Ministre_** au premier ; le **_Département de la Justice magique_**, au deuxième ; le _**Département des accidents & catastrophes magiques**,_ au troisième ; le **_Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_** au quatrième ; le **_Département de la coopération magique internationale_** au cinquième ; celui des **_Transports magiques_** au sixième ; _**les Jeux et sports magiques**_ au septième ; et le **_Département des Mystères_**, au neuvième.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique, responsable du côté administratif du dossier Black & ex-amie du fugitif  
**Clide Chambers** **:** L'assistant que lui a assigné le Ministère - tout juste sorti de Poudlard  
**Basil Thickey : **employé du Département des Transports magiques ; © JKR - dans le tome 4, il régule les arrivées par Portoloins à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch (mais le nom de famille vient de moi)  
**Vera Edgecombe** : mère de Marietta, employée du 6ème étage - © JKR - je lui ai seulement donné un prénom  
**Gawain Robarbs** : Auror qui prendra la place de Scrimgeour à la tête de la division quand l'autre deviendra Ministre - © JKR  
On ne présente plus **Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks** (Aurors)** Cornélius Fudge** (Ministre)**, Barty Croupton** (Coopération magique internationale),** Amélia Bones **(tête de la Justice Magique) ou encore** Arthur Weasley **(Artisanat moldu). © JKR

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Les vingt-quatre premières heures sont les plus importantes**

* * *

Un Auror ayant quelques années de métier vous dira toujours que les vingt-quatre premières heures suivant un enlèvement sont les plus importantes. A part, bien entendu, si vous êtes la mère/le père/le frère/la soeur ou toute autre proche de « l'enlevé » : dans ce cas-là, même un Aspirant Auror vous bercera de son éternel « _nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir_ ».

Gérer une mère hystérique ou un proche éploré suppose du temps, du personnel – et probablement beaucoup d'énergie. Préparer un plein chaudron de Potion de Sérénité ne demande finalement que trois bonnes heures et un BUSE en la matière. Inutile de préciser, donc, que la seconde solution était _fortement_ privilégiée par les employés du Ministère, même les plus intègres.

Au cours des heures les plus sombres, lorsque _Vous-Savez-Qui_ faisait régner un chaos sans nom sur l'Angleterre magique, le délai sus-mentionné s'était vu rogné d'une bonne vingtaine d'heures. Dans les cinq heures, une disparition inexpliquée avait des chances de se transformer en meurtre sanguinolent avec maison ravagée, tête de mort flottante et famille décimée à la clé. Face au cas Sirius Black, qui supposait sans nul doute la même urgence, j'étais cependant perplexe. Ces trois-cent quatre-vingt neufs dernières années, les remparts élevés autour d'Azkaban – et en premier lieu, les Détraqueurs – n'avaient _jamais_ failli.

En combien de temps les premières mesures devaient-elles être prises ?

Et plus important encore, _pour combien de temps ? _

A la seconde question, mon fatalisme à toute épreuve avait tendance à vouloir répondre _indéfiniment_. Les capacités du premier évadé d'Azkaban n'était pas à négliger. Encore moins quand il s'appelait Sirius Black.

A la première, tout le Ministère semblait pencher pour les vingt-quatre heures réglementaires. Parce que finalement, quel que soit son motif – cupidité, perversité, recherche de la notoriété – le kidnappeur est toujours réputé n'avoir aucune patience, aucun self-control, aucune raison d'attendre pour agir. Et Black, après douze ans de tête-à-tête avec lui-même, n'avait probablement que trop attendu pour s'acquitter de la basse vengeance qu'il entendait faire pleuvoir sur les pauvres fous qui l'avaient enfermé.

A H + 3 du début des hostilités – aka, notre petite réunion de crise, j'en étais pourtant à faire ce que le Ministre n'attendait probablement pas de moi : _rien_. Ou, plus précisément, rien _d'utile_.

Il m'avait fallu près de deux heures pour terminer de lire ces trois morceaux de parchemins aussi longs – et barbants – qu'un essai universitaire sur la signification équivoque de l'adage juridique latin « _Actus dicatur bonus qui est conformis legi et rationi _» : _un acte est dit bon lorsqu'il est conforme à la loi et à la raison_. Au bout du compte, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas appris grand chose de plus que dans l'essai sus-mentionné. Sans doute parce qu'une circulaire était, à l'échelle juridique et légal, l'équivalent d'un devoir de Divination dans le domaine scolaire : une sorte de mantra destiné à faire croire à celui qui le lit que l'avenir est quelque chose de saisissable.

J'avais passé moins de temps, en réalité, à intégrer le sens de ses phrases indigestes qu'à faire mine d'ignorer Clide, dont j'accueillis les spéculations sans fin avec une indifférence contrefaite. J'étais, dans ce bureau, la seule figure d'autorité susceptible de le faire taire mais l'entendre pester à voix basse et coléreuse sur l'idiotie, la cruauté et la bestialité de Sirius Black, avait quelque chose de paradoxalement libérateur.

En me voyant légèrement pantoise devant mes feuillets, il s'arrêta d'ailleurs de marmonner sur son propre meilleur ami qu'il « tuerait à mains nus dans un cas similaire » – oubliant ainsi que Potter senior était mort bien avant de songer à une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Cette pensée suffit à me faire pâlir encore davantage mais Clide n'eut pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. D'habitude, j'agissais en aval, pas en amont. Les Aurors et/ou les Brigadiers appréhendaient les méchants et je m'occupai du reste : éplucher les dossiers, mettre de l'ordre dans les preuves, lire des milliers de parchemins pour en tirer une argumentation solide à plaider devant quelques juges ennuyés.

D'après Fudge, j'étais chargée ici aussi de gérer « le reste ». Il avait simplement oublié de préciser de quoi il en retournait concrètement.

— _Je_ vais voir Bones et _tu_ restes ici, finis-je par répondre en me levant. Tu n'as qu'à... je ne sais pas... préparer ce qui te semble utile pour gérer notre nouveau dossier ?

Il esquissa une grimace, à la fois vexé et perdu. J'avais déjà quitté la pièce, cependant, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer ou, plus vraisemblablement, demander davantage de précisions.

Aucune porte du long couloir du deuxième étage ne s'était refermée depuis que je l'avais traversé en début de matinée. J'entendais des esquisses de conversation animées, où le nom de Black et le mot « évasion » revenaient avec une régularité irritante. Ignorant mon estomac contracté, je fis en sorte de continuer mon avancée sans bousculer quiconque. Les autres ne se donnèrent pourtant pas cette peine, fébriles et excités par ce raz-de-marée qui aurait dû les laisser aussi médusés que moi. Ce fut ainsi, sans doute, que je me retrouvai projetée par un de mes collègues contre la seule porte hermétiquement close, celle du bureau de notre Directrice de département. Elle s'ouvrit avant que je n'ai pu frapper les trois coups réglementaires ou me composer une mine moins douloureuse.

— Atkinson ! glapit Heather depuis l'antichambre, avec une véhémence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui était plutôt d'un naturel doux. Amélia t'attend depuis des heures.

— Elle n'avait qu'à me faire appeler, marmonnai-je, à voix très basse, pour être sure que Bones ne m'entende pas. Je lisais les circulaires.

Elle hocha la tête, sans commenter, et entreprit de m'introduire dans la pièce suivante, le bureau de la Directrice, pendant que je massai mon front. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander si une bosse allait me défigurer pour le reste de la journée, puisque je me retrouvai face à Amélia, et à la tonne d'affiches représentant Sirius – agrémentés d'un «** RECHERCHÉ **» du plus bel effet – qui trainait sur son bureau.

Je déglutis.

— Où étiez-vous passé, par Merlin ?

Son ton était encore plus sec que d'habitude, ce qui, en soi, était plutôt effrayant. M'arrachant à la vue de Black, je posai les yeux sur ma Directrice, qui m'observait, les lèvres pincées. Je tentai de garder un air digne.

— Dans mon bureau, répliquai-je en retenant un reniflement.

Bones détestait quiconque osait se montrer discourtois en sa présence.

— Les Aurors ont besoin de vous dans _leur_ bureau, pas dans le vôtre, m'indiqua-t-elle froidement.

Je me retins de justesse de ricaner.

— _Vraiment_ ?

Depuis quand les Aurors avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes ?

Bien sûr, elle n'eut pas de mal à déceler sur mes traits les traces de mon scepticisme.

D'un geste agacé, elle tendit une main vers sa baguette puis sa baguette vers la pile de photos représentant le fugitif, qui atterrirent dans mes bras une seconde plus tard. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de serrer le tas contre mon coeur pour l'empêcher de finir sur le sol. Ce geste, somme toute banal, me fit un drôle d'effet.

— Amenez-leur ça et voyez avec Scrimgeour ce sur quoi vous pouvez lui être utile, ordonna-t-elle sans se soucier de mes émotions.

Je me sentis vaguement acquiescer, les mains crispées sur les parchemins. Tout ceci sentait terriblement mauvais. La suite également.

— Ce qui est passé par la tête de Fudge m'échappe, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de silence pensif. Malgré mon insistance, le Ministre n'a pas daigné s'expliquer.

Les yeux rivés sur un point invisible sur le mur derrière elle, je fis mine d'ignorer la façon elle scrutait mon visage faussement serein.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui l'a poussé à vous détacher de votre service le temps que cette affaire se règle, fit-elle finalement sans se détacher de son masque de sévérité._ N'est-ce pas ? _

Je tâchai de ne pas rougir. Ou pâlir. Ou ciller.

Elle supposait mal. Et elle le savait parfaitement.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que ma théorie vous enchante, risquai-je d'un ton qui en disait long sur mes réticences à aborder le sujet. Fudge a probablement pensé bien faire.

Sous ses yeux de vautour, me guettant comme une proie potentielle, je manquai de me tortiller.

Amélia Bones avait toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. J'étais certaine qu'avant de devenir Directrice du département, elle avait dû arracher des aveux à plus d'un suspect par la seule force de son regard. Elle aurait fait un très bon Auror.

— Je préfère l'apprendre de votre bouche plutôt qu'au détour d'un corridor, parmi les racontars d'une de ces commères qui pullulent ici et là.

Son ton cassant était sans appel, et me fit presque aussi peur que la vision insidieuse de deux femmes entre deux âges, devisant tranquillement dans l'Atrium sur mes relations passées avec Black.

— _Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis_, marmonnai-je donc, avec une grimace. Mr le Ministre avait probablement cette petite phrase en tête lorsqu'il s'est décidé.

— Puis-je savoir depuis quand le Ministre vous considère comme une « ennemie » ? fit-elle, un sourcil arqué.

— Depuis que ses informateurs lui ont soufflé à l'oreille que Black était l'un de mes amis, à Poudlard. Sans doute a-t-il pensé qu'il valait mieux m'avoir dans son propre camp plutôt que dans le sien.

Si cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle l'étonna, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son visage conserva cette même expression sévère et elle se contenta de rajuster son monocle avec agacement.

— Les amis vont et viennent, Atkinson, et Fudge n'est pas stupide, claqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix aussi rêche que du papier de verre. Allez donc porter tout ceci aux Aurors et cessez d'affabuler !

Je baissai les yeux dans une attitude de repentir et tournai les talons, non sans avoir souhaité une « _Bonne journée !_ » à Bones.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'étonnai encore qu'elle ne soit pas venue me cueillir à mon bureau pour me faire ravaler cette réplique qu'elle aurait pu concevoir comme un sarcasme. Parce que la journée qui suivit n'eut définitivement rien de bonne, aussi bien pour moi, que pour tout le bâtiment.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Après ce passage chez Amélia, je fus forcée de commencer mon tour d'horizon chez les Aurors, au moins pour y déposer les tracts que je devinai destinés à tous les commerçants, tenanciers et autres boutiquiers des villages sorciers existants en Grande-Bretagne.

L'accueil fut aussi froid que je l'attendais et peut-être même plus glacial que prévu.

Il était toujours mal vu d'empiéter sur les plates bandes de ces chasseurs de mage noir persuadés d'être de braves petits héros chaque fois qu'un petit délinquant était arrêté. Le fait que Fudge m'ait assigné à un poste dans la course contre la montre qui se jouait désormais, fut-il aussi insignifiant que celui de «_ coordinatrice _», devait déjà être contesté dans leurs rangs.

Pour eux, et sans doute pour plein d'autres, la Justice n'avait rien à voir avec Black, qui, en signant de sa baguette le dernier carnage de l'ère Voldemort, ne méritait finalement que la même cruauté. Personne ne se doutait que sous mes beaux discours sur l'équité, une infime partie de moi ne rêvait que d'une vengeance des plus tortueuses pour mon ancien ami.

En me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je réussis à rejeter la vague de sentiments contradictoires qui vint me tirailler l'estomac et me dirigeai, sans un mot ni un salut, vers le bureau du Commandant Scrimgeour, comme on l'appelait entre ces murs. La plupart des boxes du QG étaient inoccupés, preuve que les plus belliqueux ne m'avaient pas attendu pour se déployer.

Le bureau de Rufus lui-même, dont la porte était ouverte, semblait vide.

— Il est avec Fudge, ils préviennent le Ministre britannique moldu, fit une voix grave dans mon dos, alors que j'observais avec circonspection l'intérieur de la pièce parfaitement bien rangée. Tu devrais repasser plus tard, ça ne devrait plus durer trop longtemps.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Dawlish, qui m'observait, l'air sinistre et impatient. Il ne m'avait jamais beaucoup aimé et c'était réciproque. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction et lui tendis mon paquet de tracts, heureuse de m'en débarrasser.

— On les attend depuis des heures, commenta-t-il avec froideur en s'en saisissant.

— Il suffisait d'aller les chercher dans le bureau de Bones, grinçai-je sèchement.

Il me jeta un regard mauvais et se détourna sans un mot pour rejoindre un groupe d'aspirants qui n'avait pas été envoyé patrouiller pour des raisons qui me dépassaient. Parmi eux, je reconnus Tonks, que ses cheveux rougeâtres distinguaient du reste de ses collègues.

Elle me regardait avec perplexité, comme on observerait une licorne venant se mêler innocemment à quelques dragons.

— Vous tous, allez me coller ces affiches partout où cela vous semble nécessaire ! Vous m'en ferez un rapport en rentrant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous à cet ordre âpre et s'empressèrent de déguerpir. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas atteint la porte qu'il les rappela pour lister les endroits à couvrir. La confiance ne régnait pas tant que ça, chez les Auror, ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater.

Dans mon dos, une voix m'empêcha cependant d'aller plus loin dans mes observations.

— Tu tombes bien, Mackenzie !

Si me faire appeler par mon prénom dans ce QG où j'étais une paria ne m'avait pas déjà mis sur la voie, j'aurais sans doute pu faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître cette voix. Le coeur un peu battant, je me retournai pour faire face à Desdemona Ogden, observatrice passée de mes « danses maladroites » avec Black, comme elle les appelait à l'époque.

Contrairement à ce que je m'imaginai, et peut-être parce que je ne la fréquentai plus que deux ou trois fois par an, elle était penchée au dessus d'un petit bureau qui devait être le sien, une carte sous les yeux, son air avide des temps anciens définitivement derrière nous.

— Viens voir ça, dit-elle simplement, comme si j'étais le collègue compétent qu'elle attendait pour l'aider. Tu ajouterais quoi, toi ?

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit voler juste devant mes yeux un large parchemin représentant la Grande-Bretagne magique et tous ses aspects. Les couleurs vivaces qui s'y étalaient m'éblouirent quelques secondes et je demandai, après avoir cligné des paupières plusieurs fois :

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé y ajouter ?

— C'est la carte de déploiement de nos effectifs, répondit-elle – et je devinais que cette formule était signée Scrimgeour. Ils sont tous partis fouiller les endroits les plus évidents et Gawain m'a chargé de remplir les trous.

De son doigt un peu plus fin que dans mes souvenirs, elle me désigna deux longues trainées d'écarlate, parallèles.

— Le rouge désigne les zones à fort risque d'attaque, où seront envoyés nos meilleurs éléments, explicita-t-elle. Ici, le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle fit glisser son index le long de la carte et les croquis de gauche semblèrent se décaler pour laisser apparaître deux autres trainées rouge, pareilles à des flaques de sang souillant un carrelage blanc.

— Poudlard, devinai-je en désignant d'un signe de tête le point qui me semblait correspondre à l'emplacement de l'école.

— Et Little Whinging, compléta-t-elle. C'est là qu'est domicilié Potter junior, chez son oncle et sa tante.

Je me forçai à rester impassible, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'une employée du Ministère jouant un rôle dans la recherche de Sirius Black. Mes réactions à fleur de peau, lors de la réunion de service, avaient déjà probablement été relayé par les mauvaises langues et, contrairement aux autres, Desdemona saurait les interpréter. Je la vis jouer distraitement, du bout des doigts, avec le bandeau qui cachait l'un de ses yeux.

— Et l'orange ? demandai-je avec détachement.

— Les points où il pourrait avoir des raison de faire des ravages. Pré-au-Lard – elle désigna le village annexe à Poudlard que j'avais déjà repéré – Godric's Hollow et Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

— Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? répétai-je avec un haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'ignorait autant que moi.

— Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec sa jeunesse.

Instinctivement, je fis marcher ma mémoire pour tenter de relier ce nom de village à un souvenir. Rien ne me vint et je reportai mon attention sur Desde, occupée à m'expliquer que le vert désignait les zones tampons et incertaines, où il valait mieux ne pas baisser la garde tandis que le jaune, enfin, devait marquer les endroits où la menace était incertaine, voire inexistante et où un contingent minimum serait déployé.

— Tu as une idée, alors ?

En observant le peu de vert qui se concentrait sur Londres – King Cross et le Ministère – et les quelques points jaunâtres épars, un sentiment d'inutilité venu de nul part me serra la gorge. La question n'avait rien d'innocente, finalement, mais je n'avais aucune réponse digne de celle qu'elle attendait à apporter. J'avais été son amie mais ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un d'utile. Au contraire.

Avec un soupir, je fis glisser mes yeux sur la carte, ignorant le regard intéressé que cette petite seconde d'inattention de ma part avait fait naitre chez Desdemona.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'eus envie de glousser devant cette question, parce qu'Odgen n'avait jamais été soucieuse et attentionnée, mais bourrue et sans état d'âmes. Une anomalie chez les Serdaigle selon beaucoup mais j'étais loin d'être de leur avis. Depuis que nous avions commencé cette conversation, je faisais un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser transparaitre mon agitation. Comme quoi, même une quinzaine d'années de relation distendue ne lui ferait pas oublié nos sept ans de colocation et ma tendance à paniquer face à une situation de crise.

Je décidai cependant d'ignorer cette interrogation inutile, estimant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit et me contentai de lui décocher une oeillade désabusée.

— Ste Mangouste devrait être surveillé, proposai-je sur le ton de notre conversation précédente. Ca a toujours été une zone sensible, non ?

Je crus déceler dans ses prunelles opalines une lueur de compassion qui subsista, un instant, le temps pour moi de lui signifier d'un geste de la main que l'épisode était révolu et que l'on pouvait désormais prononcer devant moi des mots comme « hôpital » ou « médicomage » sans risquer de me voir prendre la fuite.

Cette confirmation muette eut l'air de la satisfaire et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle avait teint une partie de la carte en orange et attrapai une cape sur la chaise derrière nous.

— Je vais prévenir Robarbs, me fit-elle savoir avec empressement. C'est lui qui gère pendant que Scrimgeour s'occupe des moldus !

Et elle disparut, me laissant un peu stupide devant sa carte. Les quelques Aurors restés sur place ne me prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, pas même Dawlish, et je reportai donc la mienne sur le parchemin qui tenait toujours perché dans les airs, aidé en cela par le sortilège qu'avait renouvelé Desdemona avant de s'en aller.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche, marmonnai un sort pour repérer la zone que je voulais colorer et un instant plus tard, une trainée verdâtre colorait le nord de Londres.

D'un pas souple et craignant puérilement qu'un de mes compagnons ne remarque ce que je venais de faire, je quittai le QG pour rejoindre mon bureau. Sur celui-ci, quelques dizaines de notes volantes s'étaient posés, attendant sagement que j'y consacre mon attention. Clide était assis à ma place, farfouillant avec minutie dans deux cartons énormes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se leva brusquement, comme pris en faute – c'était probablement le cas, donc – et me lança un regard absolument innocent.

— Je préparais ce qui me semblait utile pour ton dossier.

Il désigna les cartons.

— Un condensé de la vie de Black, indiqua-t-il d'un ton faussement neutre. Je faisais le tri.

— Tu fouillais dedans, rectifiai-je avec un reniflement, en rejetant au loin l'idée que ces deux grosses boîtes contenaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Sirius.

Je contournai le bureau, et Chambers ne se fit pas prier pour se décaler, sans pour autant sembler gêné.

— Pas pu m'en empêcher, marmonna-t-il en guise d'excuses. Ce type était vraiment _malade_. Quelqu'un a bien dû le remarquer, non ?

Je réussis à détourner la tête avant qu'il ne me voit rougir et expédiai un peu trop rudement les deux cartons à l'autre bout de la pièce pour m'occuper des notes.

— Le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle l'avait remarqué, il me semble.

Mon ton froid lui fit abandonner ce terrain miné avec contrition et il demanda précipitamment :

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je grognai, irritée de devoir gérer un adolescent coincé dans un corps d'adulte en ces temps incertains. Je ne savais pas plus que lui ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'assister dans cette tâche nouvelle qui m'avait été attribué. Je pris une des notes mauves et grommelai :

— Que dirais-tu d'aller me chercher du café ? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Comme toute sorcière anglaise qui se respecte, j'étais davantage branchée jus de citrouille et petits biscuits que café et croissants mais ce nouveau rituel caféiné s'avéra salvateur. Bien que le goût fut aussi amer et insipide que dans mes souvenirs, ce breuvage magique me permit de gérer avec autant d'efficacité que possible cette journée anormalement longue.

A vingt-deux heures, j'aurais dû être rentrée chez moi. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres mais aucune lumière, au deuxième étage ou ailleurs, ne s'était encore éteinte chez nous.

Les sept dernières heures étaient passés à un rythme atrocement lent, probablement pour me faire prendre conscience que mon nouveau boulot était encore plus harassant que celui que j'avais été obligée de mettre de côté. Gérer les restes pouvait finalement se résumer aisément en quatre autres mots : _jouer les secrétaires omniscientes_.

Une tâche ingrate que j'avais cru définitivement derrière moi.

Hormis les groupes de belliqueux du deuxième étage, qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de moi pour se jeter à corps perdus dans la bataille, je m'étais retrouvée à communiquer avec la moitié des services installés aux différents étages. Le département des jeux et sports magiques fut sans doute le seul à ne pas recevoir l'une de mes notes de service pourpres, rédigés avec une monotonie éreintante . J'en regrettai presque toutes ces lois à lire et à annoter, tous ces dossiers à éplucher pour en tirer une argumentation solide, toutes ces journées à préparer des plaidoiries avec l'aide de mes substituts.

Entre trois et cinq heures, Fudge vint s'assurer que je ne perdais mon temps et m'enjoignis d'aller tenir compagnie aux employés du troisième étage, dans le but avoué de négocier avec leurs Chefs de services la mise à disposition prioritaire des meilleurs éléments du service des accidents et catastrophes magiques en cas de pépins.

Douze ans auparavant, Black avait frappé fort et il était hors de question qu'un tel cataclysme se reproduise. Le Ministre, dans un élan de nostalgie auquel j'aurais préféré éviter d'assister, me fit un récit haut-en-couleurs de la scène que j'avais manqué, cette année-là. Bien sûr, les médias avaient relayé la nouvelle, à l'époque, mais m'entendre décrire le rire démoniaque qu'avait lâché Black avant d'être emmené purger sa peine m'arracha un frisson d'une rare intensité.

Avec une efficacité que je ne me connaissais pas, j'avais finalement réussi à obtenir du chef du Département une promesse satisfaisante, sans savoir s'il s'était laissé convaincre par mes talents d'oratrice ou par la simple peur de voir Black décimer de nouveau quelques dizaines de personnes innocentes.

En fin d'après-midi, je montai au quatrième, histoire de régler la paperasse sans fin qu'impliquait le projet saugrenu de déplacer des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban jusqu'à Poudlard.

Je me doutai que cette énorme concession de la part de Dumbledore n'avait pas été faite sans conditions de sa part mais je dus admettre que je l'avais sous-estimé. Il était là, alors même que personne ne l'y attendait, élégant et poli, jouant avec sa barbe du bout des doigts, l'air un peu pensif et détaché, tandis que Fudge s'évertuait, avec un trop plein d'enthousiasme, à gagner du terrain dans cette négociation qui se solda, de toute évidence, à l'avantage de mon ancien directeur.

Ma présence pendant ces cinq heures de négociation avait été tout bonnement inutile – si ce n'est dans ma fonction de _scribe_ – mais le combat de coqs entre ces deux-là fut plutôt amusant à observer. A côté, même les six heures de pourparlers ayant eu lieu entre Scrimgeour et Fudge pour la révision du Code de conduite des Aurors faisaient désormais pâle figure. Pourtant, leurs exclamations outrées et leurs rires tonitruants, trois mois auparavant, avaient marqué durablement le deuxième étage où toutes les mauvaises langues avaient parié sur un duel final sanglant.

A H + 10 de notre chasse à l'homme, bâillant à moitié, je me glissai hors de la Section des créatures dangereuses pour monter au niveau 5, celui qui accueillait le Département de la coopération magique internationale. Je n'étais pas bien sûre de ce que je pouvais y faire, mais ma dernière mission était prévue à l'étage du dessus et Fudge voulait que je m'assure que _tout le monde, _du plus haut des cadres au dernier des assistants, était mobilisé.

Ce dont, pour ma part, je ne doutais pas.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma tournée, je fus accueillie avec le sourire. Ou plutôt un rictus qui, en penchant la tête et en observant bien, _aurait pu_ passer pour un sourire soulagé.

— Croyez-le ou non, Atkinson, mais vous tombez parfaitement bien.

Dans la bouche de Desdemona, la phrase avait été spontanée.

Dans celle de Barty Croupton, elle semblait plutôt calculée et dénuée d'enthousiasme.

Je répondis d'un sourire incertain, alors que sa petite et vieille assistante m'escortait à l'intérieur, l'air aussi revêche et lasse que d'habitude. Il attendit qu'elle ait fait le chemin en sens inverse, grommelant et soufflant comme un boeuf avant d'ajouter, à voix basse :

— Ornella commence à se faire vieille...

_Commence_ ? Il avait à peu près quarante ans de retard ! Son assistante – la fameuse Ornella – était certainement née du temps de Mathusalem. Elle était l'unique personne à avoir vu l'évolution carriériste de Croupton de ses débuts, à la Justice magique, à sa disgrâce, au cours du procès Karkaroff. Cela expliquait sans doute qu'il soit _si_ conciliant avec elle.

— Vous devriez embaucher quelqu'un de plus jeune, dans ce cas, proposai-je gentiment. Les assistantes ont une durée de vie limitée, vous savez.

Son regard sévère me rappela vaguement celui de McGonagall.

— Ornella arrive à l'âge de la retraite et restera jusqu'à la fin de l'année, grogna-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. En attendant, vous êtes jeune et Black est votre nouvelle priorité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, faites-moi grâce de vos réflexions et venez vous asseoir.

Il désigna un fauteuil juste en face du sien, pendant que je maudissais la descendance de Fudge jusqu'à la dixième génération.

Profitant de mon statut incertain actuel, Croupton entendait en fait m'accaparer pour un boulot de secrétariat mortellement ennuyeux.

A cheval sur les protocoles, soucieux de bien faire, il me fit réécrire près de vingt fois le modèle de lettre à envoyer aux ministères étrangers, pour les prévenir qu'un dangereux psychopathe avait échappé aux souffles glaçants de nos copains les Détraqueurs. D'après lui, il fallait faire preuve de _pondération_ et de _sobriété_, dans le but de ne pas passer pour des _incompétents_. Après une première guerre civile destructrice durant lequel le Ministère avait brillé par son inefficacité, il était pourtant évident que nous _passerions_ pour des incompétents. Lui faire part de mon point de vue et risquer de voir sa parfaite petite moustache frémir de fureur était cependant inenvisageable.

Je fus presque soulagée lorsque, près de quatre heures plus tard, il finit par me laisser repartir tranquillement à mes nouvelles fonctions et ravie d'aller rendre visite à Thickey, au Département des transports magiques, pour achever mon tour du bâtiment en beauté. Bien sûr, le Ministre avait en tête un plan qui me révoltait, mais j'avais la vague impression que protester n'était pas dans mon intérêt. Y songer suffisait, cependant, à amoindrir mon enthousiasme.

— Salut ! lançai-je cependant avec entrain, en ouvrant la porte du bureau portant un écriteau à son nom sans avoir attendu une réponse aux quelques coups que j'avais frappé. J'ai un petit serv...

Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge, tandis que ma perplexité m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. En lieu et place de l'habituel occupant de la pièce, aux traits rieurs et à l'air constamment réjoui, se tenait une femme entre deux âges, les cheveux bouclés et tirant sur le blond foncé, le nez froncé, l'air boudeur.

— Où est Basil ? demandai-je, la mine soupçonneuse. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

— C'est à quel propos ? Il est en vacances.

Son ton laconique me parut quelque peu insolent, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer de ma manche la carte la plus efficace du moment :

— L'affaire Sirius Black. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ?

La petite bombe fit son effet et, après une seconde de crispation à l'entente du nom maudit de mon ex-camarade meurtrier, elle finit par m'adresser un sourire. Clide avait peut-être raison : Black, après m'avoir créé tant de problèmes et de désillusions, avait peut-être réussi à m'obtenir une promotion inespérée ?

— Dans trois jours, fit-elle en consultant le calendrier flottant sur le mur derrière elle. Je peux peut-être vous aider en attendant ?

Le côté lèche-botte des employés du Ministère avait toujours été un frein à mes capacités socialisantes. J'aurais préféré négocier la chose avec Thickey mais, contraintes temporelles et urgence oblige, je ne pus que grimacer et me plier à la volonté hiérarchique.

— C'est pour une mise sur écoute, avec retranscription des conversations, l'informai-je du bout des lèvres, réticente comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'empiéter sur la vie privée des gens pour les « _nécessités impérieuses (et politiquement biaisées) de l'ordre public sorcier _». Est-ce que quelqu'un de la Régie est disponible ?

Elle attrapa un parchemin sur le bureau, ravie de ma requête pour une raison qui m'échappa, et fit apparaître une plume de nulle part.

— Je vais m'en occuper, minauda-t-elle en prenant des notes sur le papier, à toute vitesse. Quelle est la cheminée à surveiller ? Le manoir des Black ? Le domicile d'Harry Potter ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde, ici, était si excité par cette affaire ?

— Aucune de vos deux propositions, répondis-je, d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Les Black ont tous trépassés et Harry Potter vit en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante moldus.

Son air déçu ne mentait pas. Elle avait sans doute espéré mettre la main sur des informations inédites, et regretté probablement d'avoir accepté le boulot ingrat que je venais de lui refourguer. Je fis disparaître du mieux que je pus mon air cruellement satisfait dans un sourire aimable.

— Très bien, marmonna-t-elle à contre-coeur, levant un oeil de nouveau morne de son parchemin. Qui est le propriétaire de la cheminée à surveiller, alors ?

J'en perdis instantanément mon sourire. L'idée de faire ce que Fudge m'avait demandé de faire, probablement dans le dos naïf du gentil Dumbledore, me démoralisait.

— Remus Lupin, lâchai-je de mauvaise grâce. Je ne sais pas où il habite, mais je suppose que vous devriez trouver ça sans problème.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et je tournai les talons, l'image de Lupin en tête. Avoir perdu ses amis, les uns après les autres, se retrouver seul, et, de ce que j'en savais, si souvent chômeur n'étaient visiblement pas assez pour le Ministère. Il fallait en plus le soupçonner de complicité avec l'un de ses anciens amis, celui-là même qui avait assassiné le reste du groupe. Cette pensée me donnait tout bonnement envie de vomir.

A peine eus-je trainé les pieds vers les ascenseurs que la collègue de Thickey m'avait rattrapé.

— A qui dois-je envoyer les rapports et retranscriptions ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court, le visage rougi.

— A mon bureau. Atkinson, du département de la Justice magique, ajoutai-je devant sa mine perdue. Signez-les de votre nom et assurez-vous que tout ceci reste confidentiel.

Elle hocha la tête, s'apprêtait à partir, quand je me rendis compte à mon tour de mon manque d'informations. Je ne connaissais même son nom.

— A propos, vous vous appelez … ?

Elle eut l'air mécontente et répliqua, maussade :

— Vera Edgecombe.

Et elle disparut précipitamment, sans me laisser le temps de la remercier.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A H + 20, lorsque Amélia vint me délester personnellement du dossier pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, je sautai littéralement sur l'occasion. Chaque fois que je passai devant un miroir, les valises violacées qui pendaient sous mes paupières à moitié closes me faisaient peur. J'imaginai à peine ce qu'il en était des autres.

En cinq minutes, j'avais rassemblé mes affaires, prévenu un Clide épuisé qu'il pouvait partir aussi et avais rejoins le rez-de-chaussée du Ministère, déserté par les oreilles curieuses des journalistes. Je fus donc la seule à investir l'aire de transplanage et, après avoir ressenti cet horrible sensation de tiraillement à l'estomac, qui me faisait fuir ce moyen de téléportation comme la peste, je me matérialisai à deux pas de chez moi, dans cette usine moldue désaffectée que plus personne ne fréquentait. L'air humide mais chaud s'infiltrant par les carreaux cassés et les portes fissurées me fit frissonner et je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'immeuble d'en face et d'en monter le premier étage poussiéreux.

Devant la porte de mon appartement, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mon trousseau de clés. J'avisai un regard à gauche, à droite et derrière moi, sortis furtivement ma baguette magique, murmurai un «_ Alohomora _» laconique avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et de disparaître à l'intérieur. Mes voisins étaient aussi discrets que des fantômes et pour une fois, cette solitude avait du bon.

Au départ, trouver toutes les lumières du salon allumées ne m'étonna pas, convaincue que j'étais d'avoir oublié de les éteindre, elles aussi, en partant ce matin. Je remarquai cependant que la lumière de la cuisine se reflétait également à moins de quelques pas et ma main se serra instinctivement autour de ma baguette.

Je parcourai d'un pas souple et silencieux la pièce principale, jetant un coup dans la cuisine vide, longeant finalement le couloir où trois autres portes étaient entrouvertes : celle de la salle de bains, lumière fermée, celle de la chambre d'Anna, hermétiquement close et la mienne, d'où s'échappait un éclat rosé, comme celui que faisait réfléchir le lampadaire que j'y avais installé un ou deux ans auparavant.

Sans doute bêtement, oubliant toutes les précautions de rigueur, j'ouvris la porte en grand et repérai presque immédiatement l'éclat noir que je cherchai inconsciemment, au bout de mon lit, là où j'aurais dû ne rencontrer que les pieds de la silhouette qui y était allongé. Mon estomac fit un saut dans ma gorge mais je n'eus pas le temps de mettre quelque ordre que ce soit dans mes pensées à l'idée qu'un inconnu se soit introduit chez moi puisque l'inconnu en question, qui n'en étais finalement pas un, bondit sur ses jambes avec une exclamation et s'étira.

— Ca t'arrive de rentrer chez toi ? lança Daniel, la voix impatiente, en se frottant les yeux de ses paumes. Je ne savais pas que le Ministère vous faisait faire autant d'heures supplémentaires ! Il est plus de six heures du matin !

J'abaissai prudemment ma baguette, lâchant un soupir soulagé qui ne mentait pas.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'enquit-il avec raillerie. Trouver Sirius Black en train de pioncer sur ton lit ?

Il avait raison. C'était ridicule. Mais ces cheveux...

— Tes cheveux ont poussé, ripostai-je avec acidité, en me dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'il occupait quand j'étais entrée. Comment est-ce que tu t'es introduit chez moi ?

— Ils ne sont pas aussi sales que les siens, grogna-t-il en retour, vexé, en passant une main hésitante à travers sa chevelure. Et je te rappelle que je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir transplaner chez toi puisque avant, c'était chez _nous_.

— Peut-être que je devrais y remédier, fis-je mine de grommeler en me laissant tomber sur le lit. J'irais voir Thickey. Il m'en doit une depuis le jour où il a délibérément coincé son collègue dans l'un des conduits du sixième étage et que je lui ai évité un procès pour coups et blessures magiques. Avec de la chance, tu ne pourras plus débarquer chez moi à tout va dès demain !

Il vint s'allonger juste à côté de moi, la tête sur l'un des oreillers qu'il avait profané de ses pieds juste avant.

— Tu n'as qu'à faire comme ça, répondit-il, faussement approbatif. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

La question était rhétorique, je le savais. Il y avait chez Daniel un sens de l'observation qui n'était pas commun, datant de l'adolescence, et qui, aujourd'hui, me rappelait les curiosités déplacées dont il avait parfois fait preuve à mon égard. L'inclinaison naturelle de mon visage à laisser transparaitre mes sentiments s'était cela dit quelque peu estompée avec le temps. Daniel était désormais habitué à se heurter à un mur lorsqu'il s'agissait de me soutirer des informations.

— Une journée comme une autre, éludai-je en réussissant même à esquisser un petit sourire fatigué.

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

— Je t'attends ici depuis sept heures.

Il marquait un point, mais l'admettre, c'était lui donner la clé pour une conversation que je voulais retarder – à défaut de pouvoir ne jamais la tenir.

— Et si je te dis que j'étais de sortie et que je rentre d'une folle soirée ?

Il renifla avec dédain, presque avec dépit et fit descendre son regard de mon visage au bout de mes pieds.

— Dans cette tenue ? railla-t-il moqueusement. Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire depuis si longtemps !

— Pas si longtemps que ça, grognai-je sèchement.

Il eut un sourire narquois et je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller avec lourdeur.

— La journée a été longue mais crois-moi, rien de spécial à signaler, maugréai-je avec mauvaise foi.

— A part le fait que ton ex se soit enfui d'une prison de haute sécurité et que tu te retrouves à travailler sur son cas, tu veux dire ?

Mon sang se glaça, comme tant de fois depuis hier, et je le fusillai du regard. Il esquissa alors un sourire provoquant.

— Sirius Black n'était pas mon ex, grinçai-je, menaçante.

— Tu m'en diras tant, renifla Dan, en réajustant ses lunettes dans un geste négligent. Ex-petit ami ou ex-ami, peu importe ! Tu viens de passer une journée à lire des coupures de journaux, des circulaires et à essayer de deviner où pourrait se cacher un fugitif dangereux qui a tué treize personnes il y a douze ans et que tu connaissais mieux que bon nombre de personnes vivantes aujourd'hui.

Le bilan me serra la gorge.

— Treize personnes minimum, marmonnai-je cependant. Treize, c'est le nombre officiel, à défaut de pouvoir lui en imputer d'autres.

Horton balaya ma remarque avec une forme d'impatience qui, le connaissant, n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger d'une conversation qui risquait de le blesser plus moi.

— Tu devrais être _un minimum_ affecté par les évènements, reprit-il de sa voix de spécialiste. C'était ton ami. C'était ton...

— Comment tu sais que je suis sur le dossier ? le coupai-je abruptement avec mon peu de tact habituel. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as deviné, moi-même je n'aurais pas pu le soupçonner.

— Desdemona m'a passé un coup de cheminée, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, affligé par ma tendance persistante à fuir la conversation.

Les vieux réflexes avaient visiblement la dent dure. Agir en groupe pour jauger de mon état après une catastrophe de ce genre était une habitude que mon groupe d'amis n'avait pas perdu avec les années.

— C'est vrai que je l'ai croisé, ce matin. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, hein ?

Il secoua doucement la tête, probablement excédé par mon manque flagrant de coopération, et attrapa sur la table de nuit le journal que m'avait balancé Clide au visage quelques heures plus tôt et que j'avais laissé trainer dans mon salon.

— Ils parlent de toi, en page douze.

Mon coeur s'emballa et je lui arrachai le papier des mains avec empressement, oubliant que j'avais déjà probablement lu la page sus-mentionnée. Il esquissa alors un sourire.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas si insensible que ça, commenta-t-il alors que je tournai fébrilement les pages. Pose ce torchon, ton nom n'apparait nulle part.

Je le foudroyai du regard. L'ingéniosité de Daniel était agaçante. Un silence enveloppa la pièce un moment, le temps nécessaire selon lui pour que je me calme. J'étais cependant beaucoup trop épuisée pour lui en vouloir plus d'une minute.

— Comment tu vas ? finit-il par demander d'une voix anormalement douce. Et je suis sérieux, me prévint-il, l'air un peu plus menaçant.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais dire de vrai.

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en basculant la tête en arrière. Je croyais que les choses s'étaient tassées après douze ans, mais finalement...

Il m'observa sans rien répondre, m'invitant simplement à continuer d'un signe de tête. Je retrouvai le Daniel attentif de l'époque de mes seize ans. Et avec lui, l'envie de pleurnicher qui m'avait saisi tant de fois à cet âge-là. Je détournai la tête vers ma coiffeuse, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me scruter comme il en avait l'habitude.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille, avouai-je à voix tellement basse que même mes oreilles n'en saisirent qu'un murmure.

— Qu'il se soit enfui ? Je crois que beaucoup l'auraient suivi s'il avait fait part de ses plans à ses copains de cellule.

J'haussai les sourcils pour finalement relâcher la pression d'un trop plein de sérieux une seconde après. Il ne plaisantait même pas.

— Non, grinçai-je cependant entre mes dents. Qu'il ait trahi Potter, qu'il ait trahi Evans, qu'il ait tué Pettigrow. Qu'il les ait tué tous les trois, qu'il ait abandonné Lupin. Tout ça pour...

— _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ ? continua-t-il, impassible, m'arrachant une grimace. Ils sont beaucoup à l'avoir fait.

Mais pas lui. Pas Sirius Black, cet espèce de crétin qui m'avait enguirlandé pour avoir essayé d'interférer dans son amitié avec James. Pas ce Sirius Black qui m'avait balancé dans le lac, manquant de me tuer par noyade, le jour où il avait cru que j'étais ami avec son frère. Ce Sirius-là n'était pas un assassin. Encore moins un traitre. Il était juste un peu... stupide et immature.

— Je crois que tu souffres du syndrome de Stockholm, intervint Horton, l'air affligé, en me regardant me perdre dans mes pensées. Typique des victimes.

— Syndrome de quoi ? Victimes de quoi ?

Son jargon médicale avait tendance à m'agacer. Avec quelques mots tout droit sortis de son cours de psychologie, il se sentait généralement tout puissant. Ma passion pour la médicomagie s'était éteinte en sixième année, après ma rencontre avec Riley Thomas.

— Amour de la victime pour son bourreau.

— Il n'a jamais été mon bourreau, m'offusquai-je, scandalisée.

— Tu plaisantes ? Il t'a balancé dans le lac et tout le monde t'a appelé « Miss la Pince » pendant toute la fin de l'année ! me contredit-il en ricanant. Ta poignée de main avec le calmar géant et le ballet nautique qui s'en est suivi sont restés une référence du ridicule quelques années. Ca ne t'a pas empêché de devenir amie avec lui, par la suite.

Je sentis une bouffée d'exaspération me saisir. Personne n'avait jamais su que Sirius avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire de plongeon. C'était du moins ce que j'avais toujours cru.

— Il pensait que...

— Syndrome de Stockholm, répéta-t-il, triomphant, avant que je n'ai pu m'exprimer. Tu le défends alors que tu as failli te noyer.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à participer à cette blague stupide, que James, Peter et Remus y avaient pris part et qu'ils avaient tous fini trahis ou tués, et non pas traitre et tueur. Cette simple pensée fit taire à elle seule ma tendance persistante à lui trouver des excuses. Il suffisait de regarder la photo dans le journal que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts crispés pour comprendre que le Sirius que j'avais connu était un tout autre homme.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, grognai-je avec colère. Tout le monde pense qu'un grand criminel se promène tranquillement dans nos landes en paix et moi, je...

Je ne trouvai pas comment terminer ma phrase et préférai me taire plutôt que de m'enfoncer.

— Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on m'a collé ce dossier. Je ne suis ni Auror, ni officier de police, ni même excellente en Défense contre les forces du mal.

— Mais tu le connais bien, risqua-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation. Mieux qu'un Auror ou un officier de la brigade.

— Je croyais le connaître, corrigeai-je avec amertume. Je ne peux renseigner personne sur le côté noir de Black.

Il roula des yeux, probablement habitué à être contredit à tout va par ceux qu'il était chargé d'écouter.

— Ceux qui le connaissaient mieux que toi sont morts ou en prison, argua-t-il, la mine sombre. Potter, Pettigrow, Evans, ses copains Mangemorts, son _maitre_.

C'était la première fois que son ton exprimait le dégoût.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas lui en vouloir ? Pour ne pas le détester ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais le haïr.

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent mais il ne cilla pas.

— Je le déteste, affirma-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Mais mon travail m'amène à essayer de le comprendre, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

J'aurais rêvé de pouvoir comprendre, pour pouvoir le détester tranquillement sans être sans cesse hanter par l'image qu'il m'avait laissé de lui avant d'être enfermé. Pour l'instant, mes sentiments à l'égard de cet assassin étaient aussi paradoxaux que ne l'était la gentillesse dont avait toujours fait preuve mon chat Garip envers les souris.

Un paradoxe malsain.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris, pour l'instant ? l'interrogeai-je avec résignation.

— Sa famille était sacrément barrée, dit-il avec un soupir, de façon clairement hasardeuse. Le plus simple, c'est de blâmer sa mère. C'est ce les moldus font en général.

Je fis glisser ma tête contre son torse, méditant ses paroles. Je n'avais jamais connu la mère de Sirius, mais lui imputer les folies meurtrières de son aîné n'était pas en accord avec mes principes et ma rationalité. Ca ne m'aidait d'ailleurs pas plus à le détester. Daniel était peut-être guérisseur à Ste Mangouste désormais, mais il ne m'était pas d'une grande aide pour l'instant.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Anna, aujourd'hui ? m'enquis-je finalement, honteuse de ne pas avoir eu une pensée pour ma fille, en vacances chez son grand-père, au cours de cette longue journée.

J'étais plutôt soulagée, cela dit, qu'elle ne soit pas là pour pâtir avec moi des conséquences de mon nouveau surplus de boulot. A son retour, Daniel serait probablement d'accord pour la garder chez lui, avant la rentrée.

— Tout roule de l'autre côté du globe, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Ton père et elle m'ont passé un coup de cheminette ce matin. Il n'a pas dit grand chose, mais je crois que la nouvelle de l'évasion lui est parvenu.

— Mon père l'a probablement appris avant moi, marmonnai-je. Il se fait toujours livrer la Gazette en Turquie.

Horton grimaça. Il n'avait jamais porté ce journal dans son coeur. Et ce depuis la première attaque d'Alice Londubat, seize ans auparavant.

* * *

Le chapitre 5 s'appellera :

**"Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait"**

Review pour auteur en manque de carburant ? :)

_[...]_


	4. Décembre 1977 : Rendez vous manqué

**Précédemment dans La course, chapitre 2 : **Parce que Sirius est égoïste et Mack têtue, parce que James et Lily sont amoureux, les disputes se multiplient.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, même année, partageant avec elle un cours de Runes (cf chapitres 2&3)  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly et Aïda** sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Benjy Fenwick** : membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, 1ère génération - © JKR  
**Wilkie Tycross **: © JKR - dans le tome 6, moniteur de Transplanage. Ici ? A vous de voir :)**  
**

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu HP depuis longtemps... Le **jeu de Bavboules** (© JKR) se joue avec des pierres semblables à des billes, des pierres qui crachent un liquide dégoûtant sur l'adversaire quand celui-ci perd un point.

* * *

Merci à tous mes reviewers précédents & à** LaSilvana** pour ses trois dernières reviews et pour m'avoir motivé à reprendre la publication.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Rendez-vous manqué chez les Ringards du Club de Bavboules**

* * *

Le plus dur fut finalement d'admettre que cette dispute avec Sirius n'était pas une simple et stupide histoire d'égo.

Bien sûr, le mien était définitivement blessé, mais j'étais passée maitre dans l'art de l'ignorer, voire même, soyons honnête, de l'écraser du bout des pieds pour le faire taire promptement. Comme pour me prouver que je n'avais plus rien à attendre de lui, il s'était d'ailleurs rapidement aplati et trente petites minutes après mon départ de la Salle sur demande, j'avais senti les frissons de la culpabilité me chatouiller le bout des pieds, là où j'aurais dû, en réalité, sentir les grognements de la colère me retourner l'estomac.

Je me fis néanmoins violence pour garder les fesses collées au fauteuil de la Salle commune sur lequel je m'étais affalée, à peine arrivée sur place. Sillonner le château à la recherche de Black, pour lui présenter des excuses qu'il ne méritait sans doute même pas, était une _très_ mauvaise idée ; même l'heureux détenteur d'un T à son BUSE de Divinations pouvait deviner aisément que son égo à lui était soigneusement conservé dans un vitrine translucide, protégé par une armada de sortilèges et flatté par les compliments au moins trois-cents soixante-cinq fois par jour.

Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire que mes quelques mots de trop avaient fissuré sa carapace, non. Lui laisser quelques heures pour lisser les pans irréguliers de son égo était cependant de bonne guerre et j'étais certaine, ou au moins aussi certaine que je ne pouvais l'être, qu'il honorerait notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire du lendemain.

Un sentiment de déception me serra pourtant la poitrine lorsqu'en pénétrant dans la Garderie avec dix minutes de retard, le soir suivant, je constatai qu'elle était vide.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Faire des excuses et admettre mes torts était, pour une personne aussi obtus que moi, un concept des plus abstraits. Ne vous méprenez pas pour autant : le mot « _désolé_ » était aussi courant dans ma bouche que dans celle de tous mes petits camarades. Il avait, cela dit, le goût insipide de l'habitude et était, le plus souvent, teinté de résignation.

J'avais appris à le manier dès ma plus tendre enfance, quand mes charmants parents, au gré des catastrophes que j'étais déjà prompt à provoquer, me faisaient face avec une même sévérité froide sur leurs traits figés, attendant patiemment que j'implore leur pardon. Arrivé à Poudlard, les choses n'avaient pas changé, et j'avais été obligé de me plier à l'exercice plus d'une fois, face à un professeur ulcéré par mes méfaits ou un élève blessé par mes quolibets. Le plus souvent, cependant, le terme sautait inconsciemment de mes pensées pour atteindre mes lèvres, et je n'y songeai plus.

La seule fois où des excuses dignes de ce nom auraient dû sortir de ma bouche dangereusement incontrôlable, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Face à Remus, l'air infiniment sage et détaché dans son lit d'infirmerie, à James, désespérément fermé à toutes conversations et à Peter, qui, étrangement, m'avait semblé le plus déçu des trois, j'avais _paniqué_. Pas bafouillé, ou rougi, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les doigts noués dans un geste de repentir, essayant d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais décidé, dans un moment d'inconscience, d'envoyer Rogue à l'abattoir. Assourdi par le sang qui pulsait avec violence à mes oreilles, j'avais simplement paniqué, et, dans un moment de couardise sans précédent, tourné les talons, m'enfermant par ce geste même dans un silence entêté.

Il avait fallu des journées de solitude éreintante, des trésors de patience et surtout, l'intervention impromptue, mais divine, d'une McGonagall en manque d'élèves à réprimander, pour arranger cet accroc.

Entre James et moi, cette fois-ci, tout rentra dans l'ordre rapidement – et sans l'aide de personne, Merlin merci ! La lune, quoiqu'en dise ce bon vieux Remus, avait eu le bon goût de pointer son visage arrondi au bon moment.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En réalité, la pièce n'était pas tout à fait déserte. Dès que j'y posai le pied, une fillette aux cheveux bruns, raides, banals, me sauta dessus. Malgré mon cœur un peu serré, je lui souris gentiment et elle en fit de même. Ce moment de complicité ne dura qu'un instant, et bientôt, elle croisa ses deux bras sur sa poitrine et planta sur moi deux yeux noirs apeurant – si tant est que je puisse avoir peur d'une enfant de douze ans.

— Tu es en retard.

Sa constatation sentencieuse m'arracha une grimace. Lucy Bones faisait partie de ces gens qui, à tout âge, vous mettait indubitablement mal à l'aise. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'une des vieilles amies aigries de ma mère s'était faufilée dans son corps de gamine, lui volant, à l'improviste, quelques-unes de ses répliques. Bien sûr, elle agissait le plus souvent comme l'enfant qu'elle était mais les tendances psychorigides de son comportement en avaient déstabilisé plus d'un. J'étais plus ou moins certaine que McGonagall l'adorait.

— Je pense que tu étais en avance, lui répondis-je, avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi. Les autres ne sont pas là ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et me suivit vers l'intérieur de la pièce, en laissant la porte du local entrouverte. Les plateaux de jeu étaient déjà placés sur l'une des tables centrales, à laquelle nous prîmes place, l'une en face de l'autre.

— Il n'y a que Laba, me fit-elle savoir tout bas, dans un souffle rauque de petite fille effrayée.

Je retins un rire, pour ne pas réveiller Labathube le Coulant, le personnage acariâtre qui dormait actuellement dans le seul tableau qui égayait les murs de la pièce. D'un regard circulaire, je balayai le local et ses murs de pierre, ses tables en bois et ses chaises trop nombreuses. Je n'avais pas l'âme d'une baby-sitter et savais d'instinct que le métier de professeur risquerait de raccourcir ma durée de vie et d'augmenter le nombre de mes cheveux blancs, mais la Garderie, comme j'aimais tant à l'appeler, était l'un des seuls endroits à Poudlard, où je me sentais vraiment bien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Rares étaient les rancœurs qui persistaient entre nous, les lendemains de Pleine Lune. L'excitation d'avoir passé la nuit dehors, au mépris de toute règle, et la satisfaction d'avoir soulagé le fardeau de Remus, au moins furtivement, l'emportaient toujours sur le reste. Sur la fatigue accablante, la douleur lancinante déchirant chacun de nos muscles, et, de fait, sur la hargne silencieuse que James avait nourri à mon égard, pendant les quelques heures nous séparant, la veille au soir, de notre balade nocturne mensuelle.

Allongé sur mon lit, détendu après une douche bien chaude et une journée presque complète de sommeil, j'étais en train de m'étirer comme un chat, quand un bruit au carreau de la fenêtre de notre dortoir nous sortit chacun de notre léthargie commune. Dehors, la patte tendue, le bec ouvert et les plumes retournées par le vent qui semblait souffler de grosses rafales, se tenait Ciboulette, la chouette des Potter.

Leur Héritier, les pieds jusqu'ici nonchalamment croisés et tendus sur l'une des poutres maintenant son baldaquin, se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Je frissonnai quand la température augmenta de dix bons degrés.

— Ferme cette fenêtre, grognai-je en le voyant cajoler l'animal sans plus de considération pour nous ou pour le blizzard qui caressait la peau de son cou. On crève de froid.

Il me lança un regard mauvais et cala la chouette sous son bras, tout en utilisant sa main libre pour répondre à mon injonction. Il attendit d'avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce et de passer devant moi pour lancer, le menton en l'air :

— Ciboulette avait froid aussi, figure-toi.

Je me retins de ricaner moqueusement face à ce commentaire insipide mais prononcé d'une voix acerbe. Peter, pour m'empêcher sans doute de trop taquiner notre ami à lunettes, coupa court en demandant :

— C'est une lettre de tes parents ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé ma mère la première fois que je l'avais évoqué devant elle, la Garderie n'était pas un obscur groupe de soutien aux élèves des classes inférieures en difficulté, pas plus que l'une des lubies du professeur Dumbledore – il pouvait en avoir tellement, et Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu y être « gardé » ! Jamais, par ailleurs, il n'avait été question d'y accueillir les élèves en manque de câlins parentaux ou, pire encore, des sorciers de moins de onze venus y chercher un petit avant-goût de la vie de château qui les attendait.

L'ignorance de ma génitrice n'était pas imputable, cependant, à nos relations distendues, faites de déjeuners sur le pouce et d'accolades nocturnes quand elle rentrait le soir, à des horaires où mon petit corps d'enfant avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

La Garderie, y compris entre les quatre mille murs de pierre brute de Poudlard et même pour ceux qui la fréquentaient, était une illustre inconnue. C'était sans doute ça, qui me plaisait le plus chez elle : son anonymat bien gardé et la chaleur de ses parois sans oreille. Si j'évoquais son existence dans une conversation, ce qui était somme toute plutôt rare, mon interlocuteur se contentait d'un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, que je dédaignai délibérément, pour ne rien gâcher de mon plaisir.

Personne n'ignorait pourtant que j'en faisais partie et que, plus encore, j'en étais la Présidente depuis deux ans. Son ambivalence déguisée sous les traits d'un Club mal aimé, comme il en existait tant à Poudlard aujourd'hui, avait l'avantage de me distancier de tout ce que l'on disait de lui. J'avais conscience que c'était le plus mal considéré de tous mais l'appeler par son petit nom – la Garderie – lui donnait le parfum intime d'une société secrète, rassemblant entre eux un nombre d'élus déterminés.

La réalité était autrement moins rose cependant, puisque, comme toutes les associations, le Club des joueurs de Bavboules de Poudlard était ouvert à tous.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Potter mit un peu plus de cinq minutes à répondre. Il prit d'abord le temps de caresser la charmante Ciboulette, de lui offrir un des gâteaux que nous avaient généreusement offerts Mulber, notre elfe préféré des cuisines de Poudlard avant de la replacer dans la cage de haut standing qu'il avait installé pour elle dans un coin près d'une des fenêtres. D'après lui, la volière était « _trop sordide pour un oiseau de son espèce_ ». Pas étonnant, finalement, qu'Evans ait refusé si longtemps de s'afficher à son bras.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le temps qu'il s'affale de nouveau sur son lit pour lire la missive jaunâtre qui était accroché à la patte du volatile, Peter avait déjà replongé dans un demi-sommeil, un oreiller sur la tête pour se cacher de la lumière, et j'avais saisi le premier truc posé sur ma table de nuit : un petit livre finement intitulé_ « Motocyclettes & autres bolides : les balais performants de nos amis les Moldus ? »_

Le bouquin de toute une vie, à la lecture duquel l'idée d'ensorceler l'un de ces engins pour en faire, justement, l'équivalent d'un balai, m'était venu. J'étais en train de me remémorer la tête de ma mère en le découvrant sur mon lit, square Grimmauld, quand la voix plate de Cornedrue s'éleva, brisant cette charmante image.

— Ma grande-tante Adelaïde est malade, nous informa-t-il d'un ton tellement neutre que je ne sus qu'en tirer. Mes parents pensent qu'elle va bientôt mourir.

Le bruit du coussin de Peter tombant sur le sol fut la seule réponse qui se répercuta dans le dortoir durant la minute suivante.

— Merde, fis-je finalement d'une voix piteuse, en lâchant mon livre sur mes couvertures pour me redresser. Désolé Jamesie.

Le dit Jamesie releva la tête de sa lettre, l'air dégagé, avant de la secouer.

— Tante Adelaïde est le fossile de la famille, elle enterre ses enfants les uns après les autres sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse depuis des années. Ca ne serait que justice, après tout !

Pettigrow s'étouffa avec sa salive devant cette pâle tentative d'humour noir, lui qui n'avait qu'une mère pour famille proche. J'échangeai avec James un regard tandis qu'il esquissait quelque chose entre le rictus et le sourire, que je ne pus qu'attribuer à ma mauvaise influence : j'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir fait la même tête en arrivant chez lui, penaud, le jour de ma fugue.

Avant que je n'aie pu mettre à exécution mes talents de psychomage pour lui tirer les vers du nez, il ajouta d'ailleurs, d'un ton léger :

— On sera tout seuls pendant une semaine, juste après Noël. Ils vont lui rendre visite et, d'après eux, je suis...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et releva la tête dans un reniflement dédaigneux :

— « _Trop jeune pour regarder la mort en face _».

Il ricana sombrement.

— La bonne blague.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'affubler d'un autre nom répondait, à l'origine, à des préoccupations moins sentimentales que celles qui me poussaient à utiliser, aujourd'hui, cette drôle d'appellation. Mon attachement à ce cercle n'avait d'ailleurs, au départ, rien de très poétique.

Comme tout ce qui parait improbable pour le reste du monde, tout avait commencé par un constat _simple_ : tout adolescent a, un jour ou l'autre, voulu faire partie d'un groupe. Pas nécessairement l'un de ces « boys band » que se figure tout moldu appelé à entendre cette expression. Chez nous, le côté « bon chic, bon genre » du rideau de cheveux longs et gras était passé de mode depuis quelques siècles – Severus Rogue n'étant définitivement pas un exemple à suivre – et personne ne trouvait amusant de taper sur des poêles à frire avec des baguettes – il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen, à ma connaissance, pour mettre le feu à sa cuisine.

Dans un internat comme Poudlard, où nous étions confinés dix mois sur douze, sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il était néanmoins de bon ton – et surtout « bonne image », devrais-je dire – de faire partie d'un groupe, d'un Club, d'une équipe... Bref, d'une quelconque entité composé de plus de deux personnes surfant, main dans la main, sur les vagues de la même « passion ». A défaut, avoir un groupe d'amis soudés était une compensation des plus respectables. Après tout, rien ne valait un(e) meilleur(e) ami(e) capable de payer de sa vie pour égayer la vôtre et une poignée de bons copains capables de vous lancer adroitement une bouée de sauvetage en cas de noyade inopinée.

Dès la fin de ma première année, j'avais senti que mes chances de survie dans cet océan de bons sentiments et de joyeuse bonne humeur étaient limitées.

Ma passion ? A découvrir encore à ce jour.

Mon groupe « d'amis » ? Un patchwork cousu main par un handicapé du tricot.

Mes chances de me faire engloutir par une vague violente ? Infiniment nombreuses.

En termes plus clairs et selon les standards Poudlardiens : j'avais tout d'un cas désespéré.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Contrairement à mes parents, qui auraient rêvé de me voir commenter tranquillement la dernière boucherie de _Vous-savez-qui_ avec un sourire, ceux de James avaient adopté la politique de l'autruche et traitaient leur fils comme le dernier des idiots – ce qu'il était trois-cent soixante jours par an, cela dit.

Regarder la mort en face : c'était exactement ce que nous faisions, tous les jours, en ouvrant les journaux et en commentant les massacres qui y étaient relatés, entre deux joyeuses nouvelles censées enjoliver la une. Autant dire, donc, que la phrase était de très mauvais goût. Sûr que c'était son père, pas fin pour un Gallion, qui avait écrit cette lettre.

Puisque Peter avait baissé la tête sans rien dire, l'air peiné, je me sentis obligé d'intervenir.

— On sera tout seuls, répétai-je avec un sourire forcé. Pendant une semaine. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Potter laissa un air rêveur fleurir sur son visage. Il pensait probablement à toutes les conneries que nous pourrions faire en l'absence de ses géniteurs, dans un manoir de cette taille. Le cheminement de ses pensées prit un tour différent du mien au bout d'une poignée de secondes puisqu'il se rembrunit.

— Les parents de Lily ne voudront jamais la laisser venir si les miens ne sont pas là, grogna-t-il, maussade. Tante Adelaïde l'a sûrement fait exprès.

Le côté mélodramatique de sa déclaration aurait dû me faire hausser un sourcil mais l'information de fond me fit simplement sourire. Apprendre qu'Evans allait nous tenir compagnie pendant au moins la moitié des vacances avait probablement précipité mon passage de l'indifférence froide à l'intolérance franche, la concernant.

— Pas vraiment une grande perte, commentai-je, ravi. Autant passer une semaine en tête à tête avec Rusard.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Prendre conscience de mon faible potentiel avait été, du haut de mes douze ans, une terrible aventure émotionnelle. Comme tout apprenti(e) sorcier(e), j'avais été bercée dans le culte de Poudlard, de ses escaliers mouvants, de ses festins royaux et de ses professeurs grandioses. On m'avait vendu des meilleurs amis pour la vie, des fous rires mémorables et des aventures inoubliables.

_Résultat_ ? Une publicité aussi mensongère que celle vantant les mérites du Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Grattesec qui, quoiqu'en dise « la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans », avait bien du mal à effacer toutes les traces de doigts sur le miroir de ma salle de bains.

Contrairement à ce qu'affirmaient les bouquins fabuleux – et affabulateurs – qui emplissaient les étagères de ma bibliothèque, mes camarades de Serdaigle s'étaient avérés n'être que des gens normaux, aux caractères plus ou moins marqués, et dont les aventures auraient fait, tout au mieux, un mauvais roman de gare. Dans mon groupe d'amis, pas de grande et pulpeuse Circée, riche fille d'industriels aux desseins diaboliques, ni d'intelligent et boutonneux Gilbert, impopulaire et désireux de se venger de la vie, et encore moins de séduisant et charmant Matt, sportif au corps de rêve dont moi, petite, banale et insipide Mackenzie, fille d'ouvriers travaillant d'arrache-pied, serait forcément tombée amoureuse.

Dans mon monde à moi, il n'y avait que Cygnus, passionné de Quidditch, Duncan, amoureux de bonne bouffe, Dirk, maniaque caractériel destiné à une belle carrière de dictateur frustré, Daniel, caricature du fouineur dérangeant, Desdemona, sa version féminine spécialisée dans les potins et bien sûr, Holly et Aïda, les bonnes copines sérieuses qui se faisaient un plaisir de vous aider en cas de pépins.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il me lança un regard mauvais, sans doute troublé par l'évocation de notre concierge. J'avais plutôt l'habitude de comparer Evans à McGonagall, mais, depuis que cette dernière m'avait sauvé de la vie d'ermite qui m'attendait en l'absence de mes amis, j'étais moins prompt à l'insulter de la sorte. Elle avait un bien meilleur fond, c'était certain. Le vieil Argus, en revanche...

— Tu n'as qu'à lui conseiller de demander un coup de main à sa sœur diabolique, intervint Peter d'un air inspiré, lui qui était si gentiment silencieux jusqu'ici.

— _Pétunia_ ? ricana James, visiblement sarcastique. Tu parles bien de Pétunia ?

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait mais un sentiment de jalousie venu tout droit de nul part me serra la gorge. Peter n'était pas censé savoir ce que je ne savais pas !

— Elle préférerait avaler une couleuvre plutôt que de rendre service à Lily, ajouta-t-il après un instant, grimaçant.

— En se débarrassant d'elle, elle se rend service aussi, lui fit remarquer Pettigrow d'un ton philosophe. Présentée comme ça, l'idée devrait lui plaire.

Cornedrue se fendit d'un sourire, qu'il envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me tournai aussi vers Peter pour le fusiller du regard comme il se devait. Ne sachant comment réagir face à ces deux mimiques contradictoires, il haussa les épaules et lança :

— Puisqu'on sera seuls dans ton manoir gigantesque, on n'a qu'à faire un truc grandiose.

— Transformer ma moto en balai ? proposai-je avec excitation. Enfin, la faire voler, quoi.

Potter était l'expert ès en balai, après tout. J'avais besoin de lui pour cette mission. Il me jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur en coin, comme pour estimer si je le méritais. Heureusement, Queudver l'empêcha d'arriver à la conclusion que non.

— Je pensais à quelque chose de plus conventionnel, fit-il platement, en jouant du bout des doigts avec l'ourlet de la manche de sa robe. Une fête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après presque dix-huit mois de vie en communauté, mon aventure la plus marquante, à défaut d'être hilarante, avait été une course poursuite avec Rusard dont nous étions sortis, les garçons et moi, perdants. Pas « _gagnants de justesse, merci Merlin pour ta clémence ! _», non. Définitivement vaincus.

Malgré sa petite santé, son manque de vigueur et le début d'arthrite qui lui donnait probablement l'impression de courir sur des échasses en bois, le concierge nous avait rapidement rattrapés, au détour d'un couloir sombre.

Les raisons de cette honteuse déconvenue étaient simples, à défaut d'être bonnes : Duncan avait trop mangé – ce à quoi il nous avait déjà habitués ; Cygnus avait « des problèmes de dos » – et probablement _d'égo_ ; Dirk s'était laissé effrayer par une armure cachée dans un coin – ce qui donnait une bonne idée de sa capacité à effrayer les foules, dans un futur lointain ; Daniel, lui, était juste curieux de savoir ce que nous risquions à être pris – et il avait été servi.

Quant à moi, je suppose que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'une grande athlète. J'aimais cependant à penser que c'était ma loyauté, plus que mon point de côté, qui m'avait poussé à me livrer à mon tour aux griffes de l'affreux concierge.

De cette débâcle, j'avais tout de même tiré une conclusion : ce n'était pas dans mon groupe d'amis, aussi amusant soit-il, que se trouvait le salut social.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour que l'idée soit adoptée à la majorité. Chaque prétexte était bon pour que Potter puisse se ridiculiser en prouvant au monde entier qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. J'adorai jouer les maitres de soirées dépravés. Et Peter... Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui motivait Peter, à part la perspective de faire exploser le grenier hors de prix de chez les Potter, comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier.

— Décision unanime, babillai-je en me laissant retomber sur mes oreillers, une fois tous les avis réunis. Parfait !

James me regarda moqueusement.

— L'unanimité suppose l'avis de Remus.

— _Mr Moralité_ ? grimaçai-je.

— Si tu fais référence à celui qui nous a poussé à devenir des animaux à l'insu de tout adulte responsable, alors oui, on parle bien du même, répondit-il dans un sourire railleur.

Peter ricana et je sautai sur mes jambes, prêt à partir pour l'infirmerie où Remus avait élu domicile depuis ce matin.

— On a qu'à aller lui demander ! dis-je avec un grand sourire, les invitant d'un signe de la tête à me suivre.

— Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? s'enquit Peter avec un haussement de sourcils.

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe, devinant qu'un « _non_ » plat et sans saveur n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

— On est dimanche, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le jour de la semaine.

— Ravi de l'apprendre. Vous venez ?

Ils m'observèrent tous les deux d'un air curieux, sans bouger.

— Ta réunion de Ringards, explicita finalement Potter, perfide. C'est pas le dimanche soir, d'habitude ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dis comme ça, ça avait l'air stupide, mais la quête solitaire d'une passion susceptible de vous éviter sept années d'ennui était quelque chose de particulièrement _éreintant_.

Le plus simple aurait été d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, à un poste à fort potentiel, tel que celui d'attrapeur ou, mieux encore, de batteur. Tenir un morceau de bois entre les mains et s'en servir pour envoyer des Cognards sur des cibles trois fois plus épaisses que je ne l'étais aurait eu l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent lâché dans le crâne de mes petits camarades. Adulée du public, crainte par mes adversaires… Tout aurait été _parfait _!

Le seul problème ? Une mauvaise chute en balai, à neuf ans, suite à une blague tout aussi mauvaise de mon frère Adrian. A cet incident, deux conséquences non négligeables : une furieuse envie de ne pas être comme lui – et, manque de pot, il était Batteur chez Poufsouffle ! – et plus délicat encore, un _malheureux_ vertige chaque fois que je volai.

Ma carrière avortée dans l'industrie sportive aurait pu me laisser inconsolable, si Poudlard n'offrait pas à ses élèves une quantité indécente de loisirs différents. Depuis l'époque des Fondateurs, sans doute, un nombre incalculable de Clubs de toute sorte étaient nés, avaient vécu et, pour la plupart, prenaient désormais la poussière, tout au fond de la mémoire des quelques bons milliers de centenaires que comptait notre belle communauté. Par un après-midi pluvieux, j'avais trouvé, entre deux livres de la Bibliothèque, une liste des associations saugrenues qui avaient pu, un jour, faire la joie de mes ancêtres.

Quelque part entre le CPF –_ Chasse et pêche en Forêt _– et le CPAJM – _Cercle privé des Amoureux de Joutes Mortelles_, mon attention avait été attirée par le Club de Bavboules qui, à défaut d'être admiré, était davantage en adéquation avec mes « valeurs » – lesquelles incluaient de n'intenter à la vie d'aucun être.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le mouvement suspect de mon cœur, entre sursaut et ralentissement, m'arracha une grimace et je retins de justesse un juron, inspectant du coin de l'œil l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge. _Dix-huit heures vingt-sept. _Autant dire que j'étais déjà en retard.

Oublier mon altercation avec James avait été simple, naturel, presque enfantin. Nous n'étions pas à notre première prise de bec et, puisque celle-ci concernait Evans, il s'était avéré facile pour ma conscience surentrainée de rejeter la faute sur cette dernière.

Avec Mack, les choses étaient différentes. Malgré des débuts sur les chapeaux de roues, notre relation avait quelque chose de bien plus paisible qu'une amitié avec n'importe lequel des Maraudeurs. Avec elle, pas de secret à protéger, de sensibilité à ménager, de projets grandiloquents à mener ou, même de petit-ami désagréable à supporter. La simplicité n'étant mère, selon moi, que de complexité, j'avais trouvé le moyen de tout gâché en quoi… _une phrase _? A croire que je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir plus d'une quinzaine de secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche !

Pas tout à fait certain de vouloir faire le coup du silence embarrassant à Atkinson, et plutôt que d'admettre que j'avais gaffé encore plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, je retins un soupir et adressai à Potter mon sourire le plus convaincant.

— Pas de réunion la dernière semaine avant les vacances, répondis-je en adoptant mon air le plus dégagé pour débiter ce mensonge. Et cesse de les appeler _Ringards_, s'il te plait.

Mon grognement eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il se fendit d'un rictus narquois. Il voulut répondre mais Peter le devança :

— Tu les appelles comme ça, fit-il remarquer, quelque peu perplexe.

— Privilège de membre, rétorquai-je d'un ton léger. Je pourrais bien les traiter de connards, si j'avais envie. Pas vous_._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dire que le Cercle n'était pas admiré était, en réalité, un euphémisme. La vie n'étant pas un livre où les Ringards avaient le pouvoir, autant être franc et l'admettre : en faire partie, c'était se risquer à une longue vie de quolibets. La plupart du temps, le simple fait de m'entendre en parler avec sérieux faisait ricaner mon interlocuteur. La première fois que je lui avais annoncé mon adhésion, mon frère avait été pris d'un tel fou rire que j'avais réellement cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. J'avais presque regretté, pendant une seconde, que ça ne soit pas le cas.

— Le Club de Bavboules, _vraiment_ ? avait-il finalement persiflé, lorsqu'il avait repris sa respiration. Par Merlin, Mack, tu n'as plus douze ans !

En réalité, j'en avais tout juste treize, fait que je ne m'étais pas privé de lui rappeler, mais il s'était contenté de secouer la tête avec fatalisme, comme si j'étais un cas désespéré ; chose dont il était probablement déjà convaincu, d'ailleurs.

— Grandis un peu, m'avait-il conseillé sur le ton d'un Grand Manitou, lui qui n'avait pas plus d'un an de plus que moi. Personne ne fréquente ce Club !

J'avais grimacé de déception, dans mes souvenirs. Se faire traiter de gamine par son frère était, à cet âge, le genre d'évènements qui vous mettait le moral à zéro. J'aimais à penser, aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour me vexer mais parce que, les Bavboules, dans la croyance populaire estudiantine, étaient un jeu de gosses – quoiqu'en dise notre champion national, Obéron Hamilton, trois fois lauréat du Tournoi mondial, du haut de ses soixante-dix ans bien entamés.

Il n'y avait pas de honte à se divertir de temps en temps en jouant une partie entre amis, mais s'inscrire au Club de l'école et y jouer une fois par semaine ? Autant saisir sa réputation par les deux bouts et la jeter en pâture aux Lions.

C'était d'ailleurs _à peu près_ ce qui m'était arrivé, en déplaise à mon fatalisme à toute épreuve : moins d'un mois après que je l'ai rallié, Sirius s'en était mêlé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Comme tout ce qui me concernait de près ou de loin, toute cette histoire de Bavboules avait commencé par quelque chose de récurrent dans ma jeune vie d'adolescent : une mauvaise « blague ». A l'époque, rien n'était plus jouissif pour moi que de faire payer à Regulus d'avoir suivi, plus ou moins consciemment, la voie toute tracée que lui – _nous_ – avait façonné nos parents.

Longtemps, j'avais secrètement espéré qu'il soit exactement comme moi : doté d'un esprit critique et d'une conscience propre. Sa répartition à Serpentard aurait sans doute dû m'alerter, mais, au vu des précédents familiaux, j'avais décidé, la première année, de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Pour préserver un semblant de lien entre nous, j'avais fait l'effort – _l'immense_ effort, devrais-je dire – de venir manger à sa table, une fois de temps en temps, et de lui consacrer au moins une après-midi par semaine. Rien n'avait été plus blessant que de l'entendre me dire, un soir de sa deuxième année, que notre « collaboration » ravissait notre père.

— Collaboration ? avais-je, répété, abasourdi.

D'une voix empreinte de condescendance, qui ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait, plus jeune, il avait répondu, en désignant d'une main notre duo, puis, la table de Serpentard :

— Nous maintenons le rang, Sirius. Père en est fier.

Ma gorge s'était serrée de façon si soudaine que j'avais reposé ma fourchette avec fracas dans mon assiette encore pleine. Des haricots verts avaient volé et atterri sur le crâne d'Avery. Ignorant les hurlements qu'il avait émis et les insultes qu'il s'était plu à régurgiter, j'avais focalisé mon attention sur mon petit frère.

— Comment est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

Mon ton était délibérément calme, peut-être un peu trop, si bien qu'il ne s'était pas méfié.

— Je lui fais un rapport hebdomadaire, avait-il répondu.

La bombe avait été lâchée avec un haussement d'épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose aussi naturelle que de rédiger vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilité d'un quelconque sortilège. Lorsque mon poing s'était abattu sur la table dans un bruit sourd, il avait sursauté, et, je suppose, compris. Compris que je ne trouvais pas ça _normal_. Qu'être frères était une affaire personnelle et qu'Orion Black n'avait pas à y fourrer son gros nez. Que je ne faisais pas ça pour eux mais pour _lui_. Et que cet écart de langage, sans doute, ne lui serait pas pardonné.

Voir mon frère échapper à mon influence avait été l'élément déclencheur. De ma _carrière_ de mauvais « blagueur » et de mon insurrection progressive contre le modèle parental. Attaquer les Serpentard servait l'ensemble de mes desseins : me venger puérilement de Regulus et faire rager à distance mes parents. Je ne me souvenais plus à partir de quand le premier de ces « buts » l'avait emporté sur l'autre mais progressivement, il n'y en avait plus eu que pour mon cadet. Sans jamais m'attaquer à lui, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il regrette ce que j'avais vécu comme une trahison.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A ce stade de mes pensées, je sentis mon bras me brûler, juste au-dessus du coude.

— Tu ne m'écoutais pas, fit sévèrement Lucy, répondant à mon «_ Aïe _» douloureux.

Je lui fis les gros yeux en massant la peau là où elle m'avait pincé. A cet âge-là, rares étaient les enfants capables de ne pas piailler avec une constance éreintante et Bones ne faisait pas exception – au contraire, en réalité. Chaque semaine, elle me réussissait à me convaincre encore un peu plus de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Ou alors, de l'abandonner à ma mère, le jour où il apprendrait à parler.

L'arrivée simultanée de trois élèves empêcha les reproches qui martelaient mon esprit de dépasser le stade de la pensée.

— Désolé, lança l'un d'eux avec entrain, avant de se laisser tomber avec lourdeur sur le siège le plus proche de celui de Lucy. On a été retenu !

J'haussai un sourcil suspicieux. Gregory Madley était le seul Gryffondor du Club, en dehors de Sirius, et mon expérience avec ce genre de spécimen m'avait appris qu'« _être retenu_ » n'était, chez eux, jamais de bonne augure. Bien sûr, il n'avait que douze ans et dix fois moins d'audace que Black, mais dans le doute...

Il rougit un peu sous l'effet de mon regard mais, courageux pour deux Noises, s'enferma dans un de ses silences butés, spécialités incontestées des types dans son genre.

— _On_ ? répétai-je alors, en me tournant vers les deux autres.

Les visages de Candice Quirke et de Wilkie Tycross prirent une même teinte pâle. Je savais d'expérience qu'ils étaient incapables de me mentir ; la chose agaçait particulièrement Dirk, lui qui, en tant que préfet, estimait que mon autorité sur ces pauvres petits Serdaigle était « usurpée ».

— On n'a rien fais de mal, se défendit Candice d'une voix couinante.

— Juste une petite blague aux Poufsouffle qui se sont moqués de nous, l'autre jour, ajouta Wilkie dans un murmure à peine audible.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mackenzie n'avait été – _une fois de plus_ – qu'un dommage collatéral. Son air candide aurait sans doute dû me sauter aux yeux – et il me sauta effectivement aux yeux, _plus tard_ – mais sur le moment, seule sa fâcheuse tendance à retrouver mon frangin autour du lac, tous les soirs après les cours, et ce pendant plus d'une semaine, avait attiré mon attention. Il avait fallu des journées de mauvaises blagues, une chute imprévue dans le Lac glacé, un mensonge inattendu de sa part pour couvrir mes conneries, la découverte du pot-aux-roses quant à sa collaboration _purement scolaire_ avec Regulus et quelques mois d'efforts de ma part pour lui faire admettre que je n'étais pas seulement un crétin prématurément dépourvu de raison.

La Garderie, dans le cadre de cette tentative de rédemption, n'avait été qu'un prétexte. L'intégrer, à l'époque, m'avait semblé le plus simple pour approcher ma nouvelle proie et lui prouver que, contrairement à la rumeur, mes attaques n'étaient jamais – totalement – injustifiées. Nous n'étions que six membres et Atkinson, dans ces conditions, ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de m'éviter. Pendant un temps, bien sûr, elle m'avait ignoré, le nez en l'air, la mine renfrognée, les lèvres retroussées. Exactement comme il convenait de faire pour me voir persister.

Cette attitude n'avait duré que deux semaines, peut-être trois, avant qu'elle ne passe à _l'offensive_. De la part d'une autre personne, j'aurais probablement haussé un sourcil moqueur, avant de laisser mon rire emplir la pièce pendant que je tournai les talons. Me choisir _systématiquement_ comme partenaire, s'asseoir en face de moi, et savourer chaque petite pierre puante qui m'éclatait au visage était cependant une vengeance facile que je lui avais accordé sans rechigner. Le temps qu'elle m'accueille avec le sourire, plutôt que d'un grognement guttural, j'avais moi-même fini par me prendre au jeu. Pas à celui à cause duquel je devais systématiquement me doucher en rentrant, non : à celui de notre amitié.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, je me surpris à songer au nombre de Bavboules qu'elle serait capable de me lancer dessus avant de me pardonner d'avoir nié ce que nous étions depuis plus de quatre ans. Près d'un millier, probablement.

Cette simple pensée me fit déglutir et, mû d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'optai définitivement pour la fuite.

— On y va ? fis-je à l'adresse de mes deux camarades, en prenant la direction de la porte sans attendre. L'infirmerie ferme ses portes aux visiteurs dans moins d'une heure.

James et Peter eurent la bonne idée de piailler sur tout le chemin et une fois Pomfresh convaincue de notre bonne foi, la sagacité de Remus se chargea de me faire oublier complètement toute cette histoire. D'après lui, une fête n'était pas suffisante : il fallait encore qu'elle soit « utile ». Comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire eut l'avantage de nous occuper toute la soirée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les dix minutes suivantes me firent regretter de ne pas être Cresswell. En comprenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant, Lucy se leva, furibonde, s'égosillant contre les trois autres pour avoir « attaqué sa maison à son insu ». D'un _Silencio_ pédagogiquement suspect, je réussis à la faire taire et me chargeai, d'un ton que j'espérais convaincant, de faire la morale aux délinquants sur patte. Mon discours monocorde sur l'amitié qui devrait régner entre les Maisons et l'inutilité de la vengeance m'ennuya moi-même.

— Où est Sirius ? s'impatienta finalement Madley, en lâchant un soupir désespéré. C'était son idée de placer des Bavboules sur le chemin de leur Salle commune !

— Très discret, en plus de ça, marmonnai-je en ignorant délibérément sa question. Ils sauront que c'est vous !

— C'est tout l'intérêt d'une vengeance, répondit-il avec une insolence qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une fréquentation trop régulière de son idiot de mentor. Et puis, une Bavboule fait plus de dégât qu'une Bombabouse. L'odeur est plus forte.

Je l'arrêtai dans son raisonnement vaguement scientifique d'une main avant de la placer sur l'épaule de Lucy qui s'était levée, prête à s'époumoner de nouveau. Candice et Wilkie étaient trop occupés à s'en vouloir pour me regarder dans les yeux et finalement, Gregory s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras avec effronterie.

— Où est Sirius ? répéta-t-il.

J'ignorai mon cœur qui manqua, une fois de plus, un battement et grognai, avec toute la mauvaise foi que j'avais en réserve :

— Aucune idée ! C'est dans ta maison qu'il est, après tout.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, me fit-il savoir.

Refusant d'interpréter cette information – Evans avait-elle fini par le tuer ? – je fis venir à moi un plateau de jeu, une boite de Bavboules et un dé.

— Tant pis pour lui, dans ce cas, fis-je, un peu aigrie. On joue.

Ils acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et je me tournai vers Lucy, dont la bouche était encore ouverte, dans un cri silencieux qui semblait interminable. Elle la ferma en voyant ma baguette tendue vers elle.

— Je te libère du sort si tu ne cries pas, on est d'accord ?

Contrairement à ce que son hochement de tête indiquait, elle n'en fit rien et il fallut l'intervention de Labathube – le tableau qui la terrorisait – pour la faire taire. N'ayant aucun moyen de couvrir efficacement sa voix stridente, nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de l'écouter médiser avec méchanceté sur notre existence pathétique pendant le reste de notre réunion. Une fois sortie, le crâne en lambeaux, j'ajoutai ce désagrément à la liste de mes griefs à l'encontre de Sirius qui, malgré tous ses défauts, avait au moins raison sur une chose : ce Club n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une Garderie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eviter un camarade à Poudlard était un jeu d'enfants. C'était même, si j'ose dire, ma spécialité. Mes deux premières années au château, faites d'errance et de vagabondage à la recherche du couloir dans lequel je ne croiserais pas mon curieux de frère, avaient fait de moi une quasi-professionnelle. Mon groupe de camarades avait rapidement pris l'habitude de mes virages serrés, chaque fois que le nez d'Adrian pointait au bout d'un couloir, et de mes voltefaces soudains, lorsque le regard inquisiteur de mon frangin se posait sur moi à la sortie d'une salle de classe. Avec le temps, les ardeurs de mon aîné s'étaient quelque peu dissipées, et il avait cessé, fort heureusement d'ailleurs, de m'arrêter à tout va dans les couloirs, chaque fois que la personne m'accompagnant lui paraissait suspecte.

La semaine suivant mon accrochage avec Sirius, mes réflexes de trouillarde retrouvèrent pourtant toute leur utilité d'antan. Apercevoir Black fanfaronner au bout d'une allée ou à l'entrée de la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, le voir conspirer avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors ou le croiser, entre deux cours, sans oser lui dire bonjour : autant d'évènements qui, la journée du lundi à peine entamée, avaient réussi à me mettre le moral à zéro. Quelque peu irritée à l'idée d'être si sensible à une si petite histoire, alors que lui semblait s'accommoder sans difficulté à un nouvel environnement dans lequel je n'existais pas, j'avais fini par décider d'esquiver autant que possible les éventuelles rencontres.

A l'heure où la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas encore posé le pied sur les dalles froides de leur dortoir, j'étais généralement déjà en bas, prête à prendre mon petit déjeuner. Au déjeuner et au dîner, en revanche, je tentais de traîner le plus possible dans la bibliothèque ou la Salle commune, sachant pertinemment que Sirius et ses amis étaient souvent les premiers à se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le reste du temps, je me contentai de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux devant moi et dans mon dos, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect, à la moindre explosion, à la moindre voix qui s'élevait à mes côtés. La perpétuelle vigilance était fatigante, mais finalement moins désagréable que les rebonds de mon estomac quand il m'arrivait de l'apercevoir de loin.

Au bout de cinq jours cependant, mon attitude inconstante ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention. La perspicacité de mes amis, peu habitué à côtoyer une personne plus dérangée que ne l'était Dirk, finit par reprendre le dessus. Celle de Daniel, tout du moins. Nous venions de sortir d'Etudes de Runes quand sa voix curieuse me sortit de mes pensées.

— Dis Mack, fit-il alors que je tournai un œil distrait dans sa direction. Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer d'éviter Black, par hasard ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

La dernière semaine avant les vacances passa si vite que j'eus l'impression d'ouvrir un œil, le lundi, et de me retrouver, d'un mouvement de paupières, à notre dernier cours de Défense, le vendredi. Malgré le vent, le froid sec et les fines gouttelettes de pluie qui tombaient de temps à autre sur les parties de visage rougis que notre attirail anti-sale temps ne parvenait pas à protéger, le professeur Fenwick, un drôle de bonhomme visiblement incapable de rester coincé au château plus de deux heures, avait insisté pour terminer son cours à l'extérieur. Rien n'était venu troubler jusqu'ici la tranquillité de cet après-midi glacial, tandis que par paire de deux, nous nous entraînions aux duels. Au bout de près de deux heures d'entrainement, alors que l'enthousiasme commençait à laisser place à la lassitude, un bruit sourd fit sursauter la plupart de mes camarades.

Celui de mon corps s'écrasant lourdement contre le sol gelé, à quelques centimètres d'un chêne au tronc rugueux.

— Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? m'exclamai-je rageusement, après m'être difficilement relevé, sous les regards d'une dizaine d'élèves. T'as failli m'assommer !

Leanor Richards, ma partenaire en cours de Défense, se tenait face à moi, la baguette toujours brandie, comme sur le point de réitérer son sortilège. A voir l'expression de son visage, elle semblait plutôt fière d'elle, un sourire flottant vaguement sur ses lèvres pleines et rougies.

— Excuse-moi, fit-elle mine de grimacer avec un mouvement d'épaules faussement embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Son regard noir semblait pourtant m'indiquer le contraire. Avec un reniflement furieux, j'entrepris d'épousseter mes vêtements souillés de neige boueuse, au moment où Fenwick apparaissait près de nous.

— Très joli sortilège d'Expulsion, miss Richards, sourit-il d'une voix flatteuse. Cela dit, nous avions uniquement parlé de réviser les charmes de Bouclier aujourd'hui, pour mesurer l'efficacité des vôtres.

— Je testais celui de Black, répliqua avec insolence la Gryffondor. Il n'était visiblement pas assez puissant.

— Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en dresser un, protestai-je, indigné. Et elle le savait.

— Vous m'aviez habitué à un peu plus de vivacité, Mr Black, commenta simplement le professeur, après nous avoir tour à tour observé. Maintenant, reprenez où vous en étiez, s'il vous plait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En l'entendant, j'eus l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre venait de chuter de ma gorge à mon estomac. Horton sembla le remarquer alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes carrées sur l'arête de son nez, comme pour m'observer avec plus d'acuité. Je détournai le regard et accélérai malgré moi le pas. Heureusement, les autres Serdaigle de notre année avaient choisi des options différentes de la nôtre et il fut le seul à assister à cet aveu gestuel évident.

— J'en étais sûr, souffla-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Il suffit de t'observer un peu pour le deviner.

_Observer_, me répétai-je en laissant échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. C'était à peu près tout ce que savait faire Daniel. Observer, puis griffonner, relever la tête et de nouveau observer. Bien que plus sensé et lucide que la plupart des garçons de son âge, il était régulièrement dissipé, trop occupé à reluquer ses camarades, un air intrigué déformant quelque peu les traits de son visage fin. J'étais sûr qu'il finirait journaliste. Ou détective privé. Chercheur, éventuellement.

— Par exemple, l'autre jour, on marchait dans le couloir d'Angulianus le Cafardeux, quand tu as bifurqué vers la gauche alors qu'on aurait dû aller vers la droite. La seule chose qui aurait pu motiver ton mouvement, c'était le groupe de Gryffondor qui cheminait droit vers nous, et auquel Sirius Black était tranquillement mêlé. Ce même Sirius que nous avons _failli_ croiser dans le Grand Hall hier après-midi, avant que tu ne te souviennes précipitamment que tu avais oublié ta baguette magique au dortoir, baguette que je t'ai vu glissé dans ta poche avant qu'on ne descende de la Salle commune. Ou encore, quand...

— C'est bon, le coupai-je, avec une grimace. J'ai compris l'idée.

Officier à la brigade de police magique, chargé des enquêtes et des interrogatoires. C'était exactement ce qu'il finirait par devenir. Inconscient des pensées acides qui m'animaient l'esprit, il esquissa un sourire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites ? demanda-t-il alors, de but en blanc. Vous êtes amis, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dès qu'il se fût éloigné, son attention accaparée par les progrès de Peter et sa partenaire, Jade Carter, je lançais à ma camarade un regard courroucé. En sept ans de cohabitation, mon ressenti à son égard n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Richards était agaçante, belliqueuse, mauvaise perdante et capricieuse. Difficilement supportable, en somme. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussé Fenwick à nous réunir. Histoire de « _tester notre capacité d'adaptation_ » disait-il. Mon œil, ouais !

— C'était quoi, ça ? aboyai-je après avoir récupéré ma baguette et dressé, à titre préventif, une barrière entre nous.

— Une petite revanche, m'informa-t-elle platement, un sourire victorieux illuminant cependant son visage. Pour que tu te souviennes que je ne me lasserais jamais de m'attaquer à ceux qui blessent mes amis.

Son explication me fit lever les yeux au ciel, irrité. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— C'est tout ce que Lily a trouvé pour me punir ? persiflai-je, l'air mauvais. Lâcher dans la nature sa meilleure amie folle furieuse pour tenter de se débarrasser de moi ?

La pique eut à l'évidence l'air de la toucher puisque la jeune fille serra les dents. Son sang ne fit probablement qu'un tour, et une vague de satisfaction me réchauffa le cœur à cette pensée.

— Tu te crois malin ? fit-elle en s'approchant à pas furieux.

Elle heurta cependant brutalement mon mur de protection et fut projetée en arrière avant d'avoir eu le temps de terminer sa menace.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En temps normal, sa dernière phrase aurait sonné comme une question rhétorique. Sur le coup, elle me fit pourtant déglutir. Nous venions d'atteindre un escalier un peu plus fréquenté et je profitai du passage d'un groupe de troisième ou quatrième année habillé aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pour trouver une réponse. N'en trouvant aucune, je finis par hausser les épaules. Il n'en découdrait probablement pas mais je n'avais rien à en dire. A moins de lui expliquer que Sirius avait clairement sous-entendu que je n'étais pas plus qu'une figurante dans le drame de sa vie, insusceptible de comprendre pourquoi sa cruauté était justifiée tant que je n'aurais pas connu une amitié comme celle qui existait entre James et lui, il n'y avait rien à dire.

— Tiens, tiens, Miss Langue-de-Plomb est de retour, ironisa-t-il avec un ricanement, usant de ce surnom dont plus personne ne m'affluait depuis un moment. Je la croyais définitivement enterrée.

— Elle l'est, rétorquai-je avec agacement, songeant au ravissement d'Adrian s'il entendait quelqu'un réutiliser ce sobriquet dont il était à l'origine. Il n'y a rien dire, c'est tout.

Le Serpentard qui le bouscula à cet instant pour passer l'empêcha de me répondre. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles acérées, ils se séparèrent finalement, mais il fallut un escalier de plus à Horton pour se remettre de cet accrochage. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut fini de pester contre l'impolitesse de la population des cachots, il reporta son attention sur moi, ayant visiblement oublié toute cette histoire de dispute. Pour une fois, l'avalanche verte avait été utile.

— On va manger ? proposa-t-il en scrutant l'heure sur sa montre et en avisant la porte de la Grande Salle toute proche. Les tartes au chocolat ont tendance à laisser place au pudding aux raisins quand on y va trop tard. Je déteste ça.

— On pourrait aller déposer nos affaires au dortoir avant, non ? Il est encore tôt et le cours de Babbling m'a fatigué. Je suis sure qu'il restera du chocolat si on redescend dans une heure.

— Comment le cours de Runes aurait pu te fatiguer ? s'enquit-il, amusé. Tu n'as même pas écouté !

Je me retins de pester à mon tour, rougissante. Maudit soit son œil pernicieux !

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Black, Richards ! Un dérapage de plus et je vous colle en retenue pour le reste de la semaine. Le foutoir que j'appelle mon bureau serait ravi que vous lui donniez un coup de propre.

L'avertissement de Fenwick fut suffisamment dissuasif pour Leanor qui, blessée dans son orgueil, avait une nouvelle fois tenté de s'approcher de moi. Elle recula d'un pas, fut sur le point de grogner quelque chose à mon attention mais la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours couvrit sa voix. Elle attrapa alors son sac jeté par terre avec tous les autres et quitta le parc, tel un ouragan, Lily et Remus sur les talons.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qui liait tant Lunard et Richards : l'exubérance de cette dernière n'avait en effet d'égal que la tranquillité bien connue – et quelque peu usurpé – de Lupin. Avec un soupir, dépassé par ce mystère, je récupérai à mon tour mes affaires et fus rejoint par James.

— Elle t'a pas raté, constata-t-il en avisant la façon dont je massai mon dos douloureux.

— Cette fille est folle, crachai-je, fulminant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde continue de la considérer comme normale. Elle aurait pu me tuer !

Il ricana franchement et m'entraina à sa suite vers le château, laissant derrière nous Peter, en pleine discussion avec Fenwick.

— Toujours aussi mélodramatique, apparemment, commenta-t-il, l'air aussi vaniteux qu'à l'époque de notre cinquième année. Elle voulait juste se venger.

Cinq secondes furent nécessaires à mon cerveau pour faire le lien et un de mes sourcils s'arqua.

— Comment tu sais qu'elle voulait se venger ? demandai-je, soupçonneux.

— Je l'ai _peut-être_ un peu aidé, avoua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. En lui soufflant l'idée, l'autre jour.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Je n'ai pas encore faim, tentai-je alors en pinçant les lèvres.

— Tu n'as jamais faim avant vingt heures, ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-il, clairement amusé. Comme c'est étrange !

Evidemment, il ne s'était pas contenté de quelques faits évidents et avait poussé la fouille aux détails, attentif aux heures où Sirius et moi mangions.

— Il n'y a vraiment rien à en dire, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Auquel cas, on peut aller manger maintenant plutôt que de s'ennuyer fermement dans la Salle commune. Les autres doivent être déjà là-bas, en plus.

A contre cœur, je cédai à son chantage et le suivis. En effet, Desdemona, Holly, Aïda, Dirk, Cygnus et Duncan ne nous avaient pas attendus pour entamer leur dîner. J'étais sur le point d'emprunter le chemin s'ouvrant entre notre table et celle de Gryffondor, pour être sûr d'être dos à cette dernière mais au dernier moment, Daniel réussit à me tirer du côté Poufsouffle – Serdaigle. Maudissant intérieurement la perspicacité de mon ami, je m'abstins toutefois de tout commentaire.

— Votre prof vous a collé du boulot supplémentaire ? s'informa Desdemona après avoir jeté un regard hésitant dans ma direction. Je vous avais pourtant conseillé de garder Divination.

J'haussai les épaules. J'aimais autant me casser la tête sur des signes et dessins plutôt que de plonger le nez dans une tasse de thé pour entendre quelqu'un me prédire une vie amoureuse trépidante. Les dessins, eux, ne mentaient jamais.

— Mackenzie n'a simplement rien à dire, dit Daniel en s'asseyant à mes côtés, de sorte que je ne puisse même pas le fusiller du regard sans attirer l'attention. De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avant qu'on arrive ?

— Des vacances, répondit Duncan avec un énorme sourire, qui se flétrit un peu lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi. Tu restes ici, cette année aussi ? ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mon air outré le fit rire de nouveau.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? pouffa-t-il alors que le spectre du château se dressait devant nous. A t'en sortir en toute impunité ?

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait référence à notre accrochage dans la Salle sur demande, et je fus rassuré de constater que le ressentiment avait déserté sa voix. Rien ne m'avait préparé à cette espèce de contre-attaque sournoise, cependant.

— J'ai failli atterrir sur le tronc puant de cet arbre, pestai-je avec acidité.

— Elle y a peut-être été un peu fort, concéda Cornedrue, sans sembler le regretter pour autant. Mais puisque tu es vivant et en bonne santé, on est quittes, désormais.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, préférant ruminer cette mésaventure par quelques grommellements vexés, sous son oeil rieur. Il était évidemment fier de lui. Arrivé à l'entrée du château, je montais avec véhémence le court escalier de pierre qui menait au Hall, que je traversai à pas furieux. Renfrogné, mais un James souriant à mes côtés, je passai les portes de la Grande Salle et, presque par automatisme, tournai la tête vers la table des Serdaigle. Mackenzie, dont la présence m'étonnait, était encadrée de son groupe d'amis, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La plupart des personnes qui osait un jour poser cette question à celui qui restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël le faisait toujours avec un air peiné, presque contrit. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Noël à Poudlard avait quelque chose de spécial, comme si le château se paraît d'une couche de magie supplémentaire pour faire face aux fêtes. Les douze sapins coupés par Hagrid, puis décorés par Flitwick, les festins gigantesques préparés par les elfes, la Salle commune et le château quasi-désert : tout était parfait.

— Non, soupirai-je avec fatalisme, assombrie par ces pensées. Mes parents sont en charge de la fête de famille annuelle. Tous mes cousins seront chez moi et mon oncle Sam revient spécialement de l'autre bout du monde pour nous voir.

Adrian m'avait entrainé dans une salle de classe vide le matin du mardi pour me faire part de la nouvelle. Il avait probablement compris que mes protestations ne feraient qu'attirer les oreilles indiscrètes s'il le faisait dans la Grande Salle (que je fréquentais à des heures où il n'y était pas, au demeurant). Passer les fêtes avec mes oncles, tantes et toute leur descendance était toujours lassant et irritant. Les voir débarquer dans la maison où nous vivions allait être infernal. J'avais déjà bien du mal à supporter les vacances d'été avec mes parents.

— Le seul avantage, c'est que ma mère a réussi à obtenir de son chef que je puisse la suivre à l'hôpital pendant les dix derniers jours, ajoutai-je après une seconde de réflexion.

Seule la perspective de ce stage improvisé à Ste Mangouste, où ma mère travaillait comme médicomage, m'empêchait de bouder ces vacances en ratant délibérément le Poudlard Express qui nous ramènerait samedi matin vers Londres.

— Tu pourras venir à la soirée qu'organise Potter chez lui pour le réveillon du nouvel an, alors, intervint Desdemona, ravie.

La remarque me fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

— Quoi ? Quelle soirée ?

Mon interrogation fit naitre sur les visages de mes camarades des mines mi-curieuses, mi-perplexes.

— Black ne t'en a pas parlé ? s'enquit finalement Aïda. Vous êtes amis pourtant, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Depuis une brève rencontre au petit-déjeuner du lundi matin, au cours de laquelle aucun mot d'excuse n'avait réussi à passer ma gorge serrée et horriblement orgueilleuse, je l'avais rarement aperçu. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'évitait et, pour une fois, aucun argument valable ne me permettait de désapprouver son comportement. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne me réservait pas un raid justicier, elle aussi. Avec un soupir de dépit, je pris la direction de la table des Gryffondors et, stratégiquement, me plaçai sur le banc depuis lequel j'étais sûr de pouvoir l'observer. Elle semblait, d'ici, aussi renfrognée que je ne l'étais : pendant un bon moment, j'eus le loisir de l'observer rougir, pâlir, serrer les dents et pincer les lèvres.

— Arrête de bouder, fit la voix railleuse de James, au moment même où un sourire manquait de m'échapper.

Je levai la tête et constatai que Remus et Peter nous avait rejoint. J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Je ne boude pas.

Les trois sourirent. Bien sûr que je boudais. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Alors, tu peux me dire de quoi on parlait ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

— Je ne boude pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'écoute.

Il ricana et me donna un coup d'épaule amical.

— On était en train de planifier notre soirée, expliqua-t-il, excité, en ignorant ma dernière remarque. Peter proposait d'imposer un thème pour la rendre « utile ».

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je détestais les soirées à thème. En plus d'être arbitraire, c'était guindé et dépassé. Leur seule utilité était de vous faire paraitre plus ridicule que vous ne l'étiez déjà.

— Lequel ? m'enquis-je tout de même, la voix soupçonneuse en me tournant vers le dénommé.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation, si bien que ce fut Remus qui répondit, neutre :

— « _L'autre monde _»

J'accueillis la proposition avec un léger étonnement. Peter n'avait jamais été un fin stratège mais dans le contexte politique actuel, un tel thème pouvait être considéré comme une provocation. Cette simple pensée eut l'avantage de me convaincre presque immédiatement. Camper sur mes positions anti-familiales avait toujours eu quelque chose de jubilatoire.

D'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, je leur signifiai donc mon accord.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En l'entendant, j'eus la certitude d'être tombé dans un piège et que la clairvoyance de Daniel n'était en fait qu'une pièce du puzzle. La voix innocente d'Aïda était peut-être convaincante mais les autres, avec leur sourire amusé, se montrèrent nettement moins persuasifs. Les élèves de notre maison étaient souvent décrits comme sages et intelligents mais personne ne disait assez combien ils pouvaient être vicieux.

— Il a dû oublier, dis-je abruptement, sans daigner entrer dans leur jeu. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces jours-ci.

— Si tu ne passais pas tant de temps à la bibliothèque ou dans ton lit, tu l'aurais appris probablement autrement, remarqua Holly avec raillerie.

Je coulai un regard désemparé dans sa direction. Si elle-même, si timide et réservée d'habitude, s'y mettait aussi...

— C'est même certain, confirma Desdemona dans un hochement de tête. Jorkins a lâché l'information il y a au moins trois jours.

Bertha Jorkins, en cinquième année à Gryffondor, était sans doute la plus grande commère que Poudlard ait jamais portée. Chaque nouvelle qui avait le malheur de lui parvenir se transformait rapidement en scoop et faisait le tour de l'école aussi rapidement qu'un Nimbus 1200 lancé à pleine vitesse. Je remerciai Merlin qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'idée, samedi matin, de faire un tour au septième étage.

— Tu viendras ? s'enquit finalement Cygnus, en levant le nez de son assiette. Tout le monde est invité.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation. Je n'avais pas été invitée, bien sûr. L'admettre me forcerait pourtant à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius et je m'y refusai.

— Possible, risquai-je en soutenant leur regard. C'est l'anniversaire de mon oncle, le 1er janvier, alors peut-être que mes parents ont d'autres plans pour moi.

L'argument fit son petit effet et, heureusement, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Un mensonge de plus aurait probablement été de trop.

* * *

Le tableau s'installe peu à peu :)

J'ai le sentiment que le chapitre est un peu décousu mais gérer deux personnages et leurs pensées m'a donné du fil à retordre, sachant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à aucun moment du chapitre :p C'était surtout un chapitre de "transition", pour présenter quelques éléments (les amis de Mack, les prémisses de sa relation avec Sirius, l'ambiance entre Maraudeurs...). Un prétexte aussi pour utiliser le Club de Bavboules qui m'a toujours intrigué :)

La suite - _chapitre 6_ - se nommera en principe :

**« Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre »**

Confrontation en perspective.

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews, c'est gratuit :D**

[...]


	5. Aout 1993 : Si jeunesse savait

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 3** : Les vingt-quatre premières heures sont passées et Sirius n'a pas été attrapé. La traque ministérielle commence à doucement s'organiser.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique, responsable du côté administratif du dossier Black & ex-amie du fugitif  
**Clide Chambers** **:** L'assistant que lui a assigné le Ministère - tout juste sorti de Poudlard  
**Daniel Horton** : meilleur ami de Mackenzie, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste  
**Anna** est la fille de Mackenzie  
**Mafalda Hopkrik** : employée du Service des usages abusifs de la magie - © JKR  
**Basil Thickey : **employé du Département des Transports magiques ; © JKR - dans le tome 4, il régule les arrivées par Portoloins à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch

* * *

Merci à **LaSilvana** pour sa super review :D Et les autres, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je ne mords pas ;)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait**

* * *

Après une semaine à chercher Black depuis ma chaise de bureau, répondant aux injonctions des uns, ignorant les remarques perfides des autres, je dus me résoudre à admettre l'évidence : le travail de bureau, _ce_ travail de bureau, risquait de me faire perdre prématurément la raison. En m'entendant lui expliquer, la veille au soir, que Fudge avait tout manigancé dans l'espoir secret de me voir démissionner, moi et mes anciennes relations encombrantes, Daniel avait éclaté de rire, estimant que mes affabulations incertaines témoignaient déjà de mon instabilité mentale.

L'ignorer avait été plus simple que je ne l'imaginai. Bien sûr, sa remarque m'avait agacé, comme à peu près toutes ses réflexions, mais je ne mis pas plus de quelques secondes à arriver à la conclusion que Daniel ne comprenait pas. C'était un ami exemplaire pourtant, ou au moins aussi exemplaire que le lui permettaient ses milliers de défauts, mais quoiqu'il ait pu faire, dans le temps, pour se montrer conciliant, Horton ne comprenait pas ce qui m'avait un jour poussé à entrer au Ministère.

J'étais certaine que, dans le fond, il estimait que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais.

Son regard, compatissant au soir de l'évasion, avait retrouvé progressivement sa facture habituelle : il était critique et scrutateur, et lui râler à l'oreille, affalée sur le canapé, après une journée éreintante de travail, était finalement aussi fatigant que de rester assise sur une chaise à me tourner les pouces, en attendant l'arrivée, chaque soir, d'une trentaine de rapports à synthétiser sur les nouvelles découvertes – rarement transcendantes – qui ponctuaient notre chasse à l'homme.

En moins d'une semaine, l'ambiance au Ministère avait changé du tout au tout. L'admettre me coûtait beaucoup, mais jusqu'ici, travailler pour le gouvernement britannique avait eu quelque chose de _plaisant_. Bien sûr, courir entre mon bureau du deuxième étage et les salles d'audience du dixième avait probablement contribué, ces dernières années, à la lassitude qui me saisissait, parfois, au réveil, mais _rien_, finalement, n'était comparable à ce qui se passait dans ma tête, ces derniers temps, lorsque venait l'heure de sortir de mon lit, pour plonger, moins d'une heure plus tard, dans de nouvelles abîmes de recherches désespérées.

Ma dépréciation professionnelle n'était même pas le plus triste des constats. En plus d'être d'un intérêt particulièrement limité, mon nouveau rôle de « coordinatrice » se trouvait être excessivement prenant. Pas qualitativement parlant, bien sûr – ensorceler une plume pour lui faire écrire ce que je désirais était presque trop facile – mais en termes quantitatifs : en moins d'une semaine, j'avais passé plus de temps au Ministère que les deux derniers mois réunis. L'idée de m'en plaindre à un quelconque de mes collègues n'était, par ailleurs, même pas envisageable : j'étais en effet loin d'être la seule à avoir vu mon nombre d'heures de travail doubler.

Chaque veillée nocturne supplémentaire passée entre les quatre murs de mon bureau, à attendre désespérément l'émergence d'une petite lueur d'espoir dans cette vaine recherche, creusait une nouvelle ride à la naissance de mon front et dans les coins de mes deux yeux. J'avais probablement pris, en l'espace de quelques jours, l'équivalent de trois ans de plis disgracieux sur les traits.

Un soir, en allant déposer en mains propres un rapport de fin de semaine aussi long que vide, je croisai MacLaggen sortant de son bureau du premier étage.

— Miss Atkinson, me salua-t-il en retirant poliment un couvre-chef qui semblait tout droit sorti de la collection personnelle de Fudge. Comment allez-vous ?

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus charmant, malgré les cernes et l'air piteux que je devais arborer et il me baisa la main à la manière d'un chevalier du siècle dernier.

Tibérius MacLaggen était le dirigeant – et probablement l'unique membre non affilié de force – du S.F.M., le Syndicat des Fonctionnaires Ministériels. C'était un homme grand, à l'allure princière, doté d'une ligne de dents parfaitement blanches et proche du Ministre.

Bref, l'antonyme du fonctionnaire lambda.

Je perdais sans doute mon temps à lui passer de la pommade mais il était hors de question que je passe les dix prochaines années à travailler sans relâche pour couvrir la débâcle d'une bande de créatures glaçantes incapables de faire leur travail.

— Les temps sont durs, Tibérius, soupirai-je avec fatalisme, les épaules un peu affaissées pour l'effet dramatique. Et les heures supplémentaires en hausse.

Il me couva d'un regard compatissant, du haut de ses quinze centimètres de plus que moi, avant de secouer la tête tristement. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent de la gauche vers la droite à un rythme dansant.

— Sirius Black, hein ?

J'opinai du chef et il fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents.

— Je fais face à la crise, moi aussi, se lamenta-t-il avec un panache détonnant par rapport à mon désespoir. Mais la sécurité de nos concitoyens passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me permis de l'insulter mentalement pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de me laisser aller à acquiescer. S'il répondait la même chose à tous les syndiqués qui se plaignaient du nouveau régime robotique de travail, je doutais fortement de la recrudescence de ses horaires de bureau.

Il avait l'air de toute façon bien trop pimpant et apprêté pour travailler plus de cinq heures par jour – pause déjeuner inclus.

— Jolie robe, le complimentai-je en lorgnant sans vergogne sur sa tenue clinquante.

— Dîner mensuel de syndicats, répondit-il gaiement, en lissant le col de sa robe avec application. Strictement professionnel.

La précision manqua de me faire ricaner. Il me fallut faire un effort sur moi-même pour faire taire ma remarque acerbe sur son flirt supposé secret avec la dirigeante du C.F.T.C – Confédération des Fabricants, Tenanciers et Commerçants – et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée d'un ton courtois. La présence de son bureau au milieu des services personnels du Ministre était un indicateur efficace de son taux d'indépendance, finalement.

Contrairement à MacLaggen, j'avais donc tiré un trait sur mes dîners en tête à tête avec ma télévision, pour passer la quasi-totalité de mes soirées à traiter la paperasse que supposait toute cette histoire d'évasion. La monotonie du travail administratif avait tout juste commencé à se faire habitude, quand Potter fils quitta précipitamment le nid douillet de chez ses derniers ascendants vivants, pour affronter un monde extérieur potentiellement hyper dangereux pour lui.

La panique de l'évasion de Black, quelques jours auparavant, n'était rien comparé à celle qui anima bon nombre de mes collègues ce soir-là.

Par une chance aussi désespérante que parfaitement logique au vu de l'heure où j'avais pris l'habitude de quitter mon boulot, je me retrouvai une fois de plus au premier plan, pour une démonstration particulièrement efficace de mon inutilité. J'étais affalée sur mon fauteuil, les pieds sur la table qui servait d'habitude à entasser les parchemins légaux, lisant, avec la motivation d'un première année devant ses devoirs d'Histoire de la magie, un des innombrables rapports que cette journée comme les autres avait déposé sur mon bureau. Rien de suspect ou même _d'intéressant_ n'avait encore attiré mon attention parmi les comptes-rendus, courts, longs, passablement ennuyeux, de mes collègues placés aux quatre coins du pays à la poursuite du fugitif, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Clide, devenu l'expert des entrées fracassantes, apparut dans mon champ de vision.

— Potter a disparu !

L'annonce claqua à mes oreilles comme un fouet et mon coeur, sur le point de récupérer des chocs successifs de ces derniers jours, me donna l'impression de cesser de battre.

— _Quoi_ ? coassai-je d'une voix caverneuse que je ne me connaissais pas.

— Harry Potter a disparu, répéta-t-il, d'une voix agacée, en parcourant pour les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Il s'est enfui de chez sa tante !

Il semblait véritablement paniqué, mais pas suffisamment pour oublier de se montrer réactif. Beaucoup plus que moi en tous cas, que le travail de terrain épuisait avant même d'avoir commencé. Il fut bientôt devant moi, me tira par le bras, m'obligeant à sauter sur mes jambes et à le suivre dans le couloir.

— Lee, du service des usages abusifs de la magie vient de lâcher l'info, m'expliqua-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de demander quoique ce soit. Sortilège de gonflement sur la soeur de son oncle apparemment.

Il me fit entrer dans le service en question, qui partageait le même étage que le nôtre. Connu pour sa mollesse, plus que pour ses succès significatifs, le service des usages abusifs de la magie n'avait jamais été aussi actif qu'à cet instant. Mon cynisme me poussait cependant à penser que c'était inutile de s'agiter ici alors que Potter avait disparu dans la nature et que sa tante risquait de s'envoler définitivement vers des cieux lointains.

Les cas comme celui-ci étaient sans doute légion, mais le fait qu'Harry Potter soit en cause semblait avoir fait perdre pied à ce pauvre service. Si le gamin disparaissait, il y avait fort à parier que Fudge s'en prendrait immédiatement à eux. Je choisis d'intervenir, mettant à profit ma capacité à garder mon calme pour demander :

— Vous avez déjà envoyé une brigade d'oubliator ?

— Évidemment, s'agaça immédiatement Spencer Lee, le responsable du service, un sorcier asiatique, sympathique au demeurant.

A cet instant cependant, son regard noir semblait vouloir me faire disparaître, comme si ma question avait remis en question ses compétences. Chambers nous observa, tour à tour, frémissant. Il adorait les disputes.

— Et un avertissement ? continuai-je, impassible, habituée à être malmenée par des personnes s'estimant dans leur bon droit.

— Non, admit-il dans un soupir excédé. Il n'en recevra pas.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

— Pour quelle raison ? Il a violé le Code international du secret magique et le décret de restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

Les yeux de Lee, telles des fentes, me transpercèrent d'un regard courroucé.

— Je connais mon métier, grogna-t-il avec humeur. Vous n'avez pas le monopole de la connaissance des lois, Atkinson !

Ce fut à mon tour de sentir ma patience s'effriter.

— Je n'ai rien dis de tel, répliquai-je, en me raidissant. Ce garçon a violé des lois et au delà de la sanction qu'il est supposé recevoir à ce titre, l'envoi d'un hibou à son attention pourrait permettre de le repérer. En lui fixant un mouchard dans l'aile, par exemple.

Il eut l'air de se détendre, considérant ma proposition d'un oeil nouveau, mais se contenta finalement de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Un nouvel avertissement signifierait l'expulsion pour ce jeune garçon. Or, il est inenvisageable qu'il vive hors de Poudlard cette année, au vu des risques qu'il court en dehors.

Un nouvel avertissement ? De quoi parlait-il ? Avant que je n'ai pu exprimer ma perplexité, la question qui venait de me traverser l'esprit passa les lèvres de mon assistant, vraisemblablement aussi étonné que moi.

— Disons qu'il a des antécédents, éluda Mafalda Hopkrik, sa collègue, dans un soupir. Un sort de Lévitation au même endroit, l'été dernier.

Clide accueillit la nouvelle comme s'il s'agissait de l'exclusivité de l'année et je me contentai d'un pincement de lèvres.

— Rien n'empêche de lui envoyer une lettre, sans toutefois faire référence à une quelconque expulsion, m'entêtai-je. L'essentiel, c'est de le repérer avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il secoua doucement la tête, dépassé.

— Quand bien même je serais d'accord avec vous, un ordre du Ministre est un ordre indérogeable. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer.

Évidemment, si les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir s'en mêlaient, toute ma bonne volonté n'y changerait rien.

— Très bien, marmonnai-je d'un ton acerbe. Espérons qu'il ne regrettera pas d'avoir voulu ménager sa sensibilité, quand Black l'aura retrouvé.

Un silence accueillit ma déclaration et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce m'observèrent avec effarement. même Clide, peu habitué à m'entendre réagir aussi mal, haussa un sourcil. Il ignorait cependant quel sentiment me tordait actuellement l'estomac.

Je pensai à Anna qui, même si elle faisait exploser mon propre père par mégarde, mériterait d'être retrouvé.

Je pensai à Harry qui, même s'il avait potentiellement tuer sa tante, méritait plus que tout autre d'être recherché.

Je pensai à Lily et James, morts, six pieds sous terre, incapables de veiller sur leur fils perdu dans un coin malfamé de la Grande-Bretagne, seul, en danger.

Mais surtout, je me surpris à songer à Sirius qui, pour contenter sa soif de pouvoir, n'avait pas hésité à livrer son meilleur ami à l'ange de la mort. A Sirius qui, pour sauver sa peau, avait tué de sang froid l'un des siens. A Sirius qui, pour se venger de ses douze ans de solitude, ne résisterait pas à l'envie de tuer Harry, sans attendre.

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard courroucé à Lee, je fis volte-face et sortis d'un pas pressé, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Ministre de la magie lui-même, plus pâle que jamais. La colère m'aurait sans doute poussé à lui dire ce que je pensais de sa politique de la sourde oreille s'il ne m'en avait laissé le temps.

— Je vous cherchais, Atkinson, lâcha-t-il immédiatement, sur les nerfs. Suivez-moi.

Effrayée par son ton sec et sans appel, très différent de sa voix fluette et pompeuse habituelle, je lui emboitai le pas sans protester. Chambers trottina derrière moi, les yeux brillants, ayant interprété opportunément le vouvoiement comme s'adressant à nous deux. Quelques pas seulement nous menèrent chez les Aurors, bouillonnants. Un petit groupe entourait Scrimgeour qui, toute pression mise à part, semblait aussi professionnel que d'habitude. L'entrée de Fudge fut remarquée, la mienne, totalement ignorée. Seul Shacklebolt posa ses yeux sur moi avant de les détourner rapidement, esquissant un sourire de courtoisie que les autres avaient déjà bien du mal à m'accorder en temps normal. Le constat me serra cependant légèrement la gorge. Avait-il dévoilé à ses collègues tout ce qu'il savait ? C'était le meilleur moyen de me couler.

— A quelle heure le sort a-t-il été jeté ? demandait Gawain Williamson, un petit sorcier retors que je n'aurais jamais imaginé auror si je ne l'avais pas côtoyé sur bon nombre d'enquêtes. J'ai patrouillé là-bas près d'une semaine et, à moins qu'il ne sache transplaner, ce qui n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

— Il y a dix minutes, précisa Fudge, sur la défensive, en consultant sa montre. Pourquoi diable l'endroit n'était-il pas surveillé ?!

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le Chef des Aurors, qui posa ses yeux perçants sur moi. J'avais émis l'idée, quelques jours plus tôt, de lever partiellement la surveillance sur Privet Drive. La lecture des rapports de mes collègues à ce sujet était, depuis le début, assommante. Les journées n'étaient faites que de mamies se promenant, d'enfants jacassant, de voisins commérants, et de parents jardinant. La nuit, l'endroit était désert et, mis à part la présence d'animaux aussi ennuyants que ses habitants, rien ne venait troubler la quiétude de ce quartier résidentiel modèle.

Quant à Harry, les rares fois où les patrouilleurs l'avaient aperçus, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que les haies parfaitement taillées du jardin attenant à la maison où il vivait, ne semblant même pas participer aux sorties familiales du reste du foyer. La surveillance de nuit avait donc paru parfaitement inutile et, la présence d'étrangers dans ce petit bout de rue ayant tendance à se remarquer, les nouvelles recrues chez les Aurors avaient été envoyé en journée à plusieurs reprises sous des visages et des vêtements différents.

— Potter sort rarement de chez lui, soupira Rufus, assumant visiblement sa propre décision. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il s'en enfuirait.

Jouant nerveusement avec son chapeau melon qu'il tenait entre les mains, Fudge secoua la tête avec dérision, murmura avec agacement quelque chose ressemblant vaguement « _vous pensiez, vous pensiez..._ » avant de demander, étrangement sarcastique :

— Et maintenant, où _pensez-vous_ que nous devrions le chercher ? Black pourrait le trouver avant nous.

Cette perspective me fit grimacer. Scrimgeour me laissa le soin de répondre à cette question-là. Du moins, je le déduisis à la façon dont il se tourna vers moi, l'air perfide, un rictus sur ses lèvres pâles. Un éclat de défi dans sa pupille retint mon attention.

Qu'espérait-il ? Me disqualifier pour pouvoir attraper et enfermer Sirius par lui-même ? Je n'en demandais pas moins.

— On devrait tout simplement essayer de se mettre à sa place, intervint Clide avec empressement, si près de mon oreille qu'il me fit sursauter. Où est-ce qu'un garçon de treize ans en pleine fugue pourrait-il aller se cacher ?

Il y eut un silence gêné. Treize ans semblait être un âge fort lointain pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Les Aurors n'avaient plus recruté depuis des années, fort de la paix durable qui s'était installé, et la plupart d'entre eux approchait la cinquantaine grisonnante. Les jeunes, plus robustes, étaient de garde ce soir. Parmi nous, seuls Chambers et Tonks, assise près du bureau de Kingsley, avaient moins de trente ans. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

— A quinze ans, j'ai eu cette énorme dispute avec ma mère à propos d'un chandelier immonde que j'avais cassé en me prenant les pieds dans un tapis, lança justement la jeune femme avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je me suis réfugiée dans la clairière près de chez moi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, mais j'ai fini par rentrer quand j'ai eu trop faim.

L'anecdote ne fit sourire que Chambers, qui semblait partager un souvenir similaire. Je n'avais jamais, pour ma part, fui de chez moi, ni même tenté de le faire. La seule personne qui, dans mon entourage, avait osé aller jusqu'au bout de son projet avait été...

— Chez son meilleur ami ! m'exclamai-je soudain, me souvenant de la mésaventure de Sirius et de son atterrissage chez James l'été précédant leur sixième année. Il est peut-être allé chez son meilleur ami.

Mon sursaut de perspicacité n'étonna guère que Clide, qui me regarda d'une drôle de manière. Je réussis à ne pas rougir (des années d'entrainement !) et Fudge eut l'air de considérer la chose un instant, détachant son regard de Tonks, qu'il regardait jusqu'ici avec désapprobation.

— Allez donc voir si Arthur Weasley est à son bureau, m'ordonna-t-il finalement, agissant selon le précepte '_vous avez eu l'idée, à vous de creuser_'. S'il n'y est pas, contactez-le par cheminette et assurez-vous que Potter n'a pas tenté de contacter son plus jeune fils.

Voilà qui expliquait la présence de Weasley dans cette affaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder cependant, et sortis avec rapidité pour rejoindre le bureau du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, une pièce étroite et asphyxiante, sans le moindre équivalent à cet étage, témoin du mépris du Ministère pour ce service pourtant utile. Weasley ne semblait pas avoir décidé d'y passer une nuit étouffante et je fus contrainte de m'agenouiller près de la cheminée, prête pour un voyage désagréable et inopportun chez les Weasley.

Le rouquin grand et maigre qui était assis devant l'âtre, à lire tranquillement une Gazette affichant une fois de plus Sirius Black en première page, sursauta violemment lorsque mon visage apparut de l'autre côté. Il fit un bond identique à celui que j'avais effectué en voyant Clide, une semaine plus tôt, et sortit précipitamment sa baguette magique pour la tendre dans ma direction.

— Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous chez nous ? C'est une propriété privée !

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais probablement eu un mouvement de recul. A la façon dont il se tenait, je devinais une longue expérience dans la défense contre les intrusions intempestives.

— Je travaille avec Arthur, indiquai-je avec un simple haussement de sourcils. Pourriez-vous l'appeler pour moi ? C'est _urgent_.

Il eut l'air de me considérer, comme pour jauger de ma sincérité, mais, heureusement pour le bien-être d'Harry, une voix féminine et sévère s'éleva à l'entrée de la pièce douillette qui servait de salon, l'empêchant de s'attarder trop longtemps.

— Percy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? A qui es-tu en train de parler ?

Deux autres voix, masculines et moqueuses cette fois, s'ajoutèrent rapidement à la première.

— Il s'entraine pour son discours de bienvenue aux premières années, railla l'une.

— Ce n'est jamais que la vingtième fois, persifla l'autre.

Le gringalet qui me faisait face rougit violemment alors qu'une femme rondelette et deux autres rouquins aux visages singulièrement identiques le rejoignaient. Les trois nouveaux venus m'observèrent cependant avec la même réserve que le dénommé Percy.

— Excusez-moi de débarquer comme ça chez vous, m'empressais-je de marmonner alors que les sourcils de la femme se fronçaient. Je travaille avec Arthur au Ministère et nous faisons face à une situation délicate. C'est à propos d'Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous l'appeler pour moi, s'il vous plait ?

— Harry ? répéta-t-elle avec une lueur de panique dans ses yeux désormais plissés. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Au son de sa voix, je compris qu'elle était au courant du danger qu'il encourait. D'une voix plus sèche, elle ajouta :

— Fred, va chercher ton père !

— Percy sera ravi de le faire, assura l'un des jumeaux avec une grimace moqueuse vers son frère aux cheveux bouclés. Il a toujours rêvé de travailler pour le Ministère.

— Allez, Perce, surenchérit son double sur le même ton. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour t'assurer une place de choix parmi les fonctionnaires et de prouver ta loyauté envers le Ministre !

Le pauvre Percy devint écrevisse, sans doute pour une raison différente de celle de sa mère, dont la réaction épidermique fut identique.

— _Fred_, grogna-t-elle, tout de suite !

L'un des jumeaux disparut dans l'escalier rapidement, avec une moue contrite.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? redemanda Mrs Weasley avec empressement, les mains crispés sur son tablier. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer.

— Il s'est enfui de chez ses tuteurs après avoir fait enfler magiquement sa tante.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec horreur mais un éclat de rire rompit rapidement l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait.

— Ce bon vieux Harry est incapable de passer plus d'un mois sans action fracassante, ricana le jumeau resté devant l'âtre. Tuer un basilic à mains nus, nous débarrasser de ce cher Lockhart et sauver notre petite Ginny tel un preux chevalier au secours de sa belle n'a visiblement pas été suffisant pour assouvir sa soif d'aventures !

— George, siffla sa génitrice, menaçante. Un mot de plus et...

Le reste de l'avertissement mourut sous le bruit de pas haletants descendant l'escalier. Derrière Fred, se tenait Arthur, visiblement paniqué, sa haute stature cachant, comme je le découvris une seconde plus tard, un autre garçon aux cheveux flamboyantes et une petite dont la chevelure ne dérogeait pas à la tradition familiale.

Combien y en avait-il d'autres ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps, car Arthur s'agenouilla devant moi, quémandant des explications.

Interroger le jeune Ronald ne fut d'aucun secours. Harry ne lui avait pas écrit, et il n'était vraisemblablement pas caché dans sa chambre. Par acquis de conscience, il fut chargé d'aller vérifier et revint bredouille, plus pâle encore que son père.

La mine défaite et un peu découragée, je fus donc de retour au Ministère, avec Weasley sur les talons, dix minutes après mon départ. Nous aurions pu patauger encore longtemps dans le doute, anxieux à l'idée de voir notre Survivant mourir sous les frêles mains d'un prisonnier amaigri assoiffé de vengeance, si Thickey n'avait pas fini par débarquer, alerte et essoufflé, une main sur son coeur fatigué pour tenter d'en calmer les battements.

— Le Magicobus a fait une halte, il y a quinze minutes à Privet Drive, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Et au vu de son itinéraire, il se dirige vers Londres.

J'avais souvent mis en cause cette inclinaison tendancieuse, dans le monde sorcier, à pister tout ce qui se déplaçait avec autant de minutie. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus pourtant que rendre grâce à la méticulosité du département des transports magiques, qui avait installé à l'intérieur du bus un système de sonorisation enregistrant le nombre et la destination des clients avant que ces informations n'apparaissent, quasi-instantanément, sur un tableau de marbre accroché au sixième étage pour permettre aux employés du Ministère de suivre sa progression.

— Il entend peut-être rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, proposa Kingsley, sa voix grave résonnant pour la première fois entre les murs de la pièce. Il n'a personne à Londres susceptible de l'accueillir.

Arthur Weasley hocha la tête pour confirmer.

— Dans ce cas, c'est au Chaudron Baveur que vous devriez attendre, soulignai-je. C'est le seul moyen d'y aller, côté moldu.

— Il devrait arriver là-bas dans une vingtaine de minutes, poursuivit Basil en consultant un parchemin indiquant probablement les arrêts prévus du Magicobus avant Londres. Peut-être même moins, Mr le Ministre. Il est toujours difficile de suivre les élucubrations de ce vieil Ernie...

Pendant que Cornelius Fudge réfléchissait, un silence s'installa.

— Très bien, très bien, acquiesça finalement le Ministre d'un air résigné, visiblement contraint d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Que personne ne bouge d'ici avant que je n'en ai donné l'ordre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il remit son chapeau sur son crâne et tourna les talons, nous laissant seuls et silencieux. N'osant pas regarder du côté de Kingsley, je pivotai vers Clide qui murmurait un « _j'ai peut-être sauvé Harry Potter_ », l'air extasié, avant de sourire à Thickey qui, dans mes souvenirs d'adolescente, était beaucoup moins _réactif_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

— _Maman !_

Une cascade de cheveux noirs et raides me brouilla momentanément la vue et, sous le poids de la petite fille qui venait de me sauter dessus, je manquais de vaciller. Plus pour la faire rire qu'autre chose, je fis tout de même mine de tomber à la renverse et Anna, bonne joueuse, me suivit dans un ricanement. Ce fut l'occasion pour moi de la serrer un brin trop fort dans mes bras, après près d'un mois sans la voir.

— Je suis trop grande pour ça, maintenant, protesta-t-elle cependant en se relevant rapidement. Je rentre à Poudlard, cette année !

Sonnée par cette déclaration, je restais un instant assise sur le sol, alors qu'elle se dirigeait résolument vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Daniel, sur le pas de la porte, m'observa une seconde avec un sourire amusé, avant de me tendre une main pour m'aider à me relever.

— Elle grandit, constata-t-il simplement, l'air légèrement peiné. Il faudra t'y faire.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui répondre qu'il avait tout intérêt à en faire de même, mais la boule dans ma gorge m'empêcha de répondre quoique ce soit. Je me contentai de le regarder tirer la malle de la petite à l'intérieur, visiblement essoufflé. Une fois fait, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon, et alla placer le bagage dans un coin de la pièce, avec un grognement.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu habites dans ce quartier moldu ? demanda-t-il, agacé, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Anna sur le canapé.

J'haussai les épaules.

— Pour te faire faire du sport ? hasardai-je, en m'installant près d'eux. Ca ne mange pas de pain, et tu en as bien besoin !

Anna éclata de rire avant de poser une main sur la bedaine désormais rebondie d'Horton.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit-elle, arrachant alors un reniflement dédaigneux à ce dernier. Papa a pris du ventre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux s'engagèrent dans une petite bataille faite de chatouilles et de ricanements. Le coeur légèrement serré, j'en profitai pour me glisser dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec une assiette de gâteaux au chocolat. Quelques rires plus tard, Anna s'était jeté sur les biscuits et Daniel ne tarda pas à la suivre, insensible à notre remarque sur sa prise de poids.

— Tu réussis encore à cuisiner avec toutes ces histoires ? s'enquit-il mi-railleur, mi-sérieux.

Une fois certaine que l'attention de l'enfant s'était portée sur la télévision que j'avais finalement installé près de ma cheminée pour occuper ses fins d'après-midi, je soupirai lourdement.

— Pas vraiment, grommelai-je avec dépit. J'ai à peine le temps de manger, avec tout ça. Je me demande comment les Aurors font !

Il eut un sourire indulgent. Depuis deux semaines, suite à la fuite du dernier rescapé du clan Potter, la surveillance avait été renforcée sur le Chemin de Traverse, chacun des employés du Ministère s'occupant, à tour de rôle, de surveiller une allée, un magasin, un restaurant, en gardant un oeil attentif sur le jeune garçon qui gambadait régulièrement entre les boutiques. Une cheminée avait même directement été relié au Chaudron Baveur, depuis l'Atrium du Ministère. Il suffisait d'en investir l'âtre pour faire face au sourire édenté de Tom.

Ma première après-midi de surveillance avait suffi à me convaincre que je préférai le travail de bureau. Me méfier des faits et gestes de chaque sorcier m'entourant pendant quelques heures avait épuisé mes réserves d'énergie.

— Tu as pu le revoir, alors ?

L'interrogation de Dan me fit grimacer légèrement, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

— A peu près quatre ou cinq fois en deux semaines, soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

— Et ?

Je fronçai le nez, réfléchissant une seconde.

— Il ressemble tellement à son père, finis-je par répondre, certaine que tout le monde se faisait la même remarque. A part peut-être...

— Qu'il n'y a pas Black pendu à son bras ?

Si l'idée était de détendre l'atmosphère, le résultat fut laborieux. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

— Tu n'es pas drôle, grinçai-je, menaçante. Je parlais de ses yeux. Ce sont ceux de Lily.

Il leva les siens au ciel dans un soupir, l'air de dire qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

— Je suis certain que tu y as pensé, dit-il simplement. Je suis même sûr que c'est la première pensée qui t'a traversé l'esprit quand tu as revu Potter.

Mes joues et mes oreilles s'enflammèrent alors mais je fus sauvée par le sursaut d'Anna dont je caressais distraitement la chevelure jusqu'ici.

— Potter ? répéta-t-elle, en tournant un regard émerveillé vers nous. Harry Potter ?

Je ne pus réfréner mon sentiment d'exaspération, du même calibre que celui que je ressentais quand Clide se mettait à déblatérer sur le sujet. Comment ce garçon faisait-il pour supporter ce genre de réaction ?

— Ernie m'a dit qu'il était à Poudlard lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle face à notre silence, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir le voir et lui parler !

Je me surpris à maudire mon cousin qui, les rares fois où je le croisais, avait toujours les mots pompeux nécessaires pour accaparer l'attention d'Anna. A Noël dernier, il s'était épanché longuement sur l'ascendance de Harry – héritier de Serpentard, avait-il dit. La remarque m'avait fait ricaner, le laissant boudeur. Avoir connu James Potter m'avait empêché, sur le moment, de garder tout le sérieux qu'Ernie exigeait toujours de sa famille.

— Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas embêter ce garçon, intervint Dan, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il a bien assez de soucis comme ça !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer et se releva, sa curiosité encore plus aiguisée.

— C'est vrai ?

Je lui fis alors les gros yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— D'accord, marmonna-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. Je ne l'embêterais pas.

Mon air satisfait la fit taire quelques secondes. J'échangeai un regard avec Daniel quand elle demanda, d'une toute petite voix :

— Mais c'est quoi, ses problèmes, à Harry Potter ?

Les yeux de Dan se rétrécirent et je lui lançais alors un regard désespéré. Ce genre de conversations était loin d'être de mon rayon. Je préférais encore m'occuper du fameux « _Comment on fait les bébés ?_ », qui ne tarderait plus. La rentrée à Poudlard, avec l'ouverture sur le monde qu'elle signifiait, me la faisait en tous cas redouter.

— Ses parents sont morts quand il était tout petit, exposa-t-il doucement, en jouant avec ses lunettes, visiblement nerveux. Et...

… ils ont été tués par le plus dangereux mage noir de ce siècle. Ses camarades ont pensé pendant quelques mois qu'il comptait décimer la population de Poudlard. Sa tante et son oncle sont fous. Son parrain, un dangereux assassin qui veut s'en prendre à lui, est en fuite, et, de ce fait, sa vie en danger. A part ça, rien de grave...

— Et ?

— Et c'est tout, claquai-je d'une voix sèche, coupant court à toute discussion prolongée sur le sujet. C'est bien assez, tu ne crois pas ?

Alors que je m'attendais à un soupir déçu de sa part, Anna adopta une moue contrite avant d'hocher la tête. Elle semblait désormais plus pâle qu'à son arrivée et je m'en voulus d'avoir laissé parler mon agacement.

— Je ne l'embêterais pas, promit-elle une nouvelle fois, plus solennellement. Tu crois que je pourrais embêter Ernie, à la place ?

Sa malice avait repris le dessus. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle n'avait probablement pas hérité de moi.

— Fais-toi plaisir, fis-je dans un sourire. Il sera ravi de t'aider.

Je n'en pensai pas un mot. Ernie était la version masculine de la gamine que j'avais été des années auparavant. Incapable de supporter plus de quelques minutes les babillages de ma famille, mais forcée de le faire pour faire bonne figure. Envoyer ma progéniture lui gâcher la vie quelques temps serait une bonne façon de me venger, par procuration, des taquineries incessantes de tante Kathleen au cours de mon adolescence.

La discussion roula sur Poudlard une bonne partie de la soirée, passant des incongruités de Dumbledore, qu'Anna avait hâte de rencontrer depuis le jour où elle avait gagné sa carte Chocogrenouille dans l'une de ses friandises préférés, à la sévérité effrayante qu'avait toujours affiché McGonagall. Après une description que j'aurais sans doute moi-même trouvé effrayante à onze ans, faite par un Daniel encore traumatisé par les nombreuses réprimandes que son étourderie lui avait valu, Anna frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

— Je préférerais l'éviter le plus possible, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Evite de finir à Gryffondor, alors, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Et trouve-toi des amis qui ne soient pas trop turbulents.

Daniel eut un sourire moqueur dans ma direction.

— Tout ce que ta mère n'a pas fait, en réalité, résuma-t-il à l'attention de la petite, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt.

— Vous étiez à Serdaigle, pourtant, le contredit-elle sans comprendre. C'est ce que Papi a dit, quand il me lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Lui, il était à Poufsouffle, comme Ernie, grand-mère était à Gryffondor et vous deux à Serdaigle, comme grand-oncle Sam. Grande-tante Kathleen était à Serpentard.

Son énumération nous fit tous les deux sourire. Avec une pareille mémoire, elle suivrait peut-être nos traces vers la maison de la sagesse.

— C'est vrai, admit finalement Daniel, en me regardant à la dérobée. Mais maman avait quand même des amis turbulents.

Je décidais de lever les yeux au ciel avec irritation. Même des années après, alors que « l'ami turbulent » en question (il n'y en avait eu qu'un, de toute façon !) était devenu la cible de toutes les attaques, il parvenait à en plaisanter. Parfois, je lui enviais la légèreté de ton avec laquelle il arrivait à s'exprimer.

Le soir venu, après un repas rapide autour de la table de ma cuisine qui servait si rarement, Daniel nous abandonna, non sans avoir grossièrement coller sur les joues d'Anna une bonne quinzaine de baisers qu'elle supporta uniquement parce qu'elle ne le verrait pas demain, avant son départ. Horton étant de garde toute la journée de demain, et mon actuel poste sans équivalent au sein du Ministère m'obligeant à assister au départ du nouveau petit protégé de Fudge, il avait été décidé que je serais la seule à l'accompagner, pour onze heures, sur le quai 9 ¾.

A dix-heures et quart à peine, nous étions déjà arrivés, sans que cette intéressante avance ne soit due à ma ponctualité légendaire. Fudge – encore lui ! – avait tenu à s'assurer de la sécurité du train, sans daigner se déplacer lui-même, évidemment. J'étais censée être là, une Anna impressionnée à mes côtés, pour «_ diriger l'équipe de magingénieurs du sixième étage _» (Comment ? Très bonne question !) et « _superviser la fouille du train effectuée par les Aurors_ ». Cette dernière tâche avait un côté étrangement stupide, puisque les dits Aurors ignoraient royalement ne serait-ce que ma présence. Tenter de superviser quoique ce soit, c'était surtout risquer de me faire envoyer paitre comme jamais. Courageuse comme j'étais, je n'en fis donc rien et me contentais d'entrer dans un compartiment vide, comme l'étaient tous les autres, pour déposer la malle allégée d'Anna dans l'un des filets accrochés en hauteur.

— Pourquoi y a personne ? marmonna cette dernière pour la dixième fois au bas mot, ses yeux se promenant furieusement dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je veux pas partir toute seule.

— Les autres vont arriver bientôt, répétais-je à mon tour, avec le peu de patience qu'il me restait, en la faisant asseoir sur mes genoux. Tu ne partiras pas toute seule.

Elle eut l'air franchement dubitative mais ne commenta pas. Consciente qu'il nous restait moins d'une heure avant une séparation de plus de trois mois, elle passa les dix minutes suivantes dans mes bras, silencieuse, la tête cachée dans mon cou, comme elle le faisait si souvent à l'époque de notre cohabitation avec Daniel. J'étais en train de lui faire promettre de m'écrire dès le lendemain pour m'indiquer dans quelle maison elle avait été répartie, lorsque la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit sur Tonks, et sa chevelure étonnamment brune du jour.

— Jolie couleur, commentai-je simplement après lui avoir rendu son salut. Tu nous avais habitué à plus d'excentricité, cela dit.

La jeune femme se fendit d'une grimace désabusée.

— _Profil bas_, soupira-t-elle avec dépit, en s'asseyant à nos côtés. Le bleu n'est pas une couleur très discrète, et, d'après King, ça ne fait pas très «_ parent _» ! Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte que le simple fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant à accompagner m'excluait déjà de cette catégorie.

J'eus un petit rire, entre fausse compassion et réelle distraction. Tonks – _Dora_, pour les plus intimes – avait débarqué deux ans plus tôt au deuxième étage, après avoir été admise comme élève Auror. Son extravagance, si elle égayait sans nul doute les couloirs trop sérieux de notre département, avait tendance à agacer prodigieusement son chaperon. Il était cependant difficile pour Shacklebolt de ne pas l'apprécier, le reste du temps, tant elle était agréable à vivre.

— Toi, dit-elle finalement en tournant un regard brillant d'espièglerie vers Anna, qui avait fini par détacher son nez de ma nuque pour observer celle qui venait rompre notre moment de complicité. Ca te gênerait tant que ça d'avoir une maman avec des cheveux violets ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Ca serait même trop cool ! Tu sais faire ça ?

L'enthousiasme de ma fille, qui s'était relevée avec un intérêt nouveau pour notre interlocutrice, fit rire Tonks doucement. En un clignement de paupières, ses cheveux étaient devenus violets et Anna, dont la mère ne possédait aucun pouvoir extravagant de ce genre, se désintéressa de moi pour sauter à pieds joints sur le sol.

— Comment tu fais ça ? questionna-t-elle en se permettant de lui toucher les cheveux avec curiosité, sans égard pour mon «_ Anna !_ » scandalisé. T'as appris à Poudlard ? Avec Mc Gonagall ? C'est elle qui s'occupe de la métamorphose, on m'a dit !

Tonks, bon enfant, éclata de rire, et se laissa faire sans rechigner. En l'espace d'une minute, ses cheveux passèrent du violet au vert, puis du vert au rouge, avant de se stabiliser dans un rose particulièrement criard.

— N'en parles jamais à McGonagall, conseilla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Le nom de Tonks lui donne encore des boutons !

Elle eut l'air de se concentrer davantage cette fois-ci pour qu'un instant plus tard, son visage en coeur s'allonge, prenant les traits sévères de notre ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses. Tout y était : les lunettes carrés, les yeux perçants, le chignon tiré en arrière lui donnant l'air incroyablement austère, le sourire inexistant, et quelques petites ridules datant probablement de la scolarité de Tonks, postérieure à la mienne. La seule différence ? Cette trainée de boutons destinée à donner vie à sa métaphore.

Anna s'esclaffa à son tour et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait pas moyen plus efficace pour retirer à Mc Gonagall son aura de sévérité.

— Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? demanda de nouveau ma fille avec impatience. Je veux apprendre !

L'Auror reprit son aspect originel, les cheveux toujours roses, et haussa les épaules.

— C'est un héritage d'origine obscure puisque personne d'autre dans ma famille proche ne le possède, répondit-elle en semblant réfléchir à la question avec intérêt. Mais j'aime à penser que c'est la famille de ma mère qui m'en a fait cadeau, eux qui ont été si prompts à nous faire disparaître de leur vie, avant ma naissance ! Ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts, désormais !

Et elle pouffa, transformant mon sourire en rictus contrarié. Observer la petite cousine de Sirius se payait la tête de sa famille à la manière dont ce dernier l'avait si souvent fait devant moi était déroutant. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Heureusement, les subtilités de cette conversation échappèrent à Anna, qui semblait perplexe, et Tonks se reprit rapidement.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller rendre visite au conducteur du train, pendant que ta maman va faire équipe avec Mr l'Auror au crâne chauve qui ne supporte pas mes cheveux verts ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton engageant à la petite fille qui lui faisait toujours face. Peut-être que si tu me parles un peu du reste de ta famille, on découvrira que tu as aussi un ancêtre métamorphomage !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de former ne serait-ce qu'une formule de protestation dans ma tête, Anna avait hoché la tête avec vigueur, me suppliant d'un regard rapide de la laisser suivre la jeune femme. Du bout des lèvres, j'acceptai, reléguant rapidement mes quelques hésitations dans les tréfonds de mon esprit paranoïaque. Que pourrait dire Anna qui serait susceptible de mettre Tonks sur la voie ? Pas grand chose.

Sorties du compartiment, elle s'éloignèrent sur la gauche vers l'avant du train, alors que je prenais à droite, à la recherche de Kingsley. Le couloir, un quart d'heure auparavant désert, était désormais assailli par un certain nombre d'apprentis sorciers de tout âge, parfois accompagné de parents attentifs chargés de transporter les malles fragiles. J'aperçus quelques têtes connues, échangeais quelques poignées de mains vives avant de finalement tomber sur l'objet de mes recherches. En pleine conversation avec une personne dont l'identité était dissimulé derrière sa carrure de braconnier, Shacklebolt était en effet barricadé dans le dernier compartiment du train, que les élèves en avance n'avaient jamais le courage d'atteindre.

Sans me soucier de frapper les trois petits coups réglementaires, je tournai la poignée avant de franchir la porte d'un pas vif et décidé. Mes collaborations avec l'Auror m'avaient appris à faire fi des bonnes manières dont ses collègues les plus académiques avaient tant de mal à se détacher.

Frapper cordialement, attendre patiemment, entrer lentement.

Une combinaison magique qui, cette fois-ci, aurait peut-être pu m'épargner l'attaque cardiaque que mon organe vitale régulateur me donna le sentiment de subir à la vue du second occupant de la pièce. Malgré la grisaille éparse qui s'était emparé de sa chevelure châtain, les ridules minces mais marquées qui entouraient ses yeux du même bleu que dans mes souvenirs, sa robe plus miteuse que jamais auparavant, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Lupin. Les bagages sous ses yeux fatigués, son air sans cesse maladif et l'éternelle cicatrice barrant la base de son cou m'auraient mis sans nul doute sur la voie, si la mine étonnée qu'il afficha en me voyant entrer avait laissé place à un quelconque doute.

— Je suppose qu'il est inutile pour moi de faire les présentations, railla Kingsley dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde de réflexions.

Je me raclai la gorge pour reprendre contenance et me dirigeai avec moins d'assurance vers mon ancien camarade Gryffondor, une main tendue. Il eut la présence d'esprit de se lever en me voyant approcher, et je décelai dans ses gestes comme une hésitation similaire à la mienne. C'était tout sauf le bon moment pour rencontrer ce genre de vieille connaissance. Un an plus tôt, une confrontation aurait été parfaite. Enfin, moins imparfaite que _maintenant_.

— Lupin, dis-je simplement d'une voix neutre, avec un petit mouvement de la tête.

Un « _ravi de te revoir _» était superflu. Voire hypocrite. Il ne s'encombra d'aucune formule de politesse, ni même d'un simple mot et se contenta finalement d'un léger sourire en coin qui, sur son visage épuisé, en était presque effrayant. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de reprendre le cours de mes pensées, l'esprit encombré et secouai la tête doucement alors qu'il se rasseyait près de la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Lupin est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, intervint Shacklebolt, avec un drôle d'empressement. Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire le voyage en train avec les élèves. _Juste au cas où_.

En langage codé, avec cette petite pointe de perplexité dans la voix, cela signifiait que Remus aussi, malgré ses liens passés étroits avec Sirius, avait été assigné à la surveillance de Potter junior, fils de leur défunt meilleur ami commun. Mes sourcils se froncèrent malgré moi et j'échangeai un regard avec mon collègue. Dumbledore était-il au moins au courant des soupçons que Fudge avait à l'égard de son nouveau professeur ? Si tel était le cas (et c'était probablement le cas), nous avions échappé aux étincelles que cette décision avait dû provoquer au bout de la baguette du Ministre.

Le faible sourire de Lupin n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres lorsque je finis par tourner mon oeil vers lui.

— Félicitations, me sentis-je obligée de glisser, mal à l'aise, pour meubler cet affreux silence. Avec de la chance, ta durée de vie en tant que professeur sera supérieure à un an.

— Je n'en espère pas tant, avoua-t-il humblement, souriant un peu plus au rappel du caractère maudit du poste qu'il venait d'accepter. Un an, ça sera déjà davantage que ce qui m'est habituellement réservé.

J'arquai un sourcil, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait mais ne posait aucune question indiscrète. Mes relations passées avec Lupin se résumaient à presque rien, une conversation de temps à autre, sur fond de caquetages maraudeuriens incessants. Je ne le connaissais finalement qu'à travers les descriptions insouciantes, mais minutieusement analytiques, que m'en avait fait Riley. _La vie a été dure avec Remus_, ne cessait-elle de me répéter dans un soupir à fendre le coeur d'un Serpentard. En le voyant ainsi, je devais bien admettre qu'un fond de vérité émanait de ses paroles.

La suite de la conversation me fut totalement étrangère. Le destin tragique de Lockhart fut évoqué, celui de Quirell esquissé et un bon nombre d'autres noms vaguement inconnus abordé. Pas une fois, Kingsley ne prononça celui de Sirius Black, conscient que dans le contexte actuel, c'était se risquer à provoquer une implosion dans la petite pièce. Nous nous gardâmes bien, Remus et moi, de déroger à cette règle implicite de sécurité et quand, finalement, Anna vint me rejoindre avec Tonks sur les talons, personne ne s'était encore montré discourtois. Le souvenir de sa visite inattendue dans la cabine du conducteur avait cependant été rapidement balayé de la mémoire sélective de ma progéniture.

— Maman, tu devineras jamais qui je viens de voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant impatiemment sur ma robe pour m'obliger à la regarder. Devine !

Le regard de Lupin se porta sur moi une seconde et, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, je crus y déceler pendant un quart de seconde une lueur de surprise. Le qualificatif employé par Anna avait dû faire son petit effet...

— Harry Potter ? proposai-je avec une impassibilité toute feinte. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis à son propos...

La lueur dans les yeux de Remus se mua en curiosité, mais l'enfant eut une moue déçue avant de secouer la tête avec vivacité.

— Neville ! lança-t-elle, incapable de maintenir le suspense plus longtemps. On va lui dire bonjour, dis ? _S'il-te-plait !_

Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mon soupir de dépit dans un grincement de dents réprobateur. A tous les coups, Augusta serait avec lui. Et aussi mignon et gentil soit Neville, supporter sa grand-mère et ses incessantes insinuations sur les moeurs légères de Daniel, dont j'étais l'indécrottable complice, était une tâche ardue. Les autres différends qu'elle avait avec mon meilleur ami, dont j'ignorais plus ou moins la teneur, étaient autant de piques tendues vers moi et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à évoquer pour me faire m'éloigner de son dernier descendant.

— Et si tu disais bonjour à tout le monde, plutôt qu'à un petit groupe de privilégiés que tu auras sélectionné ? proposai-je en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, l'air sévère. On ira saluer Neville ensuite.

Elle rougit un peu, se détacha de Tonks qui regardait Remus de ses deux yeux plissés – _L'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Se souvenait-elle de lui ? –_ avant de tendre une main minuscule à ce dernier.

— Je m'appelle Anna, se présenta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. J'entre à Poudlard cette année.

— Remus Lupin, sourit-il, la voix étonnamment douce. Je serais ton professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais je suis nouveau aussi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se rapetisse de timidité, les joues désormais carmin. Elle salua Kingsley, qu'elle connaissait déjà, dans marmonnement incompréhensible, avant de disparaître derrière moi. Après un dernier signe de tête en direction des trois autres adultes visiblement amusés, je sortis du compartiment avec Anna sur les talons. Je voyais à ses furtifs regards colériques qu'elle rêvait d'aller claquer la porte de sa chambre pour me punir de l'avoir « humilié » devant son futur professeur, mais elle oublia tous ses griefs contre moi lorsque nous descendîmes du train pour retrouver Neville, sur qui elle se jeta avec un élan d'enthousiasme qui étonna la plupart des personnes présentes.

Aux côtés de Neville, deux garçons, probablement de son âge, embrassèrent la scène d'un regard un peu moqueur, tandis que l'intéressé rougissait légèrement, en se reculant avec douceur pour ne pas froisser sa toute nouvelle camarade.

— C'est ma cousine, crût-il bon de préciser à ses camarades. On ne se voit pas souvent.

Il me salua d'un sourire timide. J'eus vite fait d'en déduire que derrière son air un peu hésitant, il était tout de même content de me revoir. L'accueil que me réserva sa grand-mère, quand elle eut fini de m'observer avec froideur, fut cependant d'un tout autre calibre. La simple vue de ses lèvres pincées me fit frissonner. Il s'en échappait généralement des phrases tout bonnement assassines et même Neville la regardait avec appréhension.

— Comment va ce cher Daniel ? demanda-t-elle avec une amabilité qui paraissait _presque_ sincère.

— Très bien. Il n'a pas pu venir, il travaille ce matin.

Elle renifla d'un air digne en serrant contre elle son grand sac à main rouge.

— Trop occupé à s'opposer aux décisions réfléchies de ses malades pour se soucier de sa fille, j'imagine ?

Le ton était sec et dur, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Parce que je n'avais pas tout compris ou simplement parce que l'habitude me faisait supporter ses insinuations douteuses sur les capacités parentales d'Horton ? Bonne question. Anna étant trop occupée à se présenter auprès des amis de Londubat, je fus surtout rassurée qu'elle n'ait rien perçu de cette conversation. Avec un haussement d'épaules un peu insolent, j'ignorais donc la mamie pour me tourner vers le petit-fils.

— Lui, c'est Seamus Finnigan, était-il en train d'expliquer à une Anna attentive, désignant le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Et lui, Dean Thomas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers le grand métis qui les accompagnait. Ils sont avec moi à Gryffondor.

Je tiquais, inévitablement.

— Thomas ? répétais-je malgré moi.

Quatre regards perplexes et un hochement de tête approbatif du concerné me répondirent. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour constater que personne ne lui ressemblant n'avait l'air de trainer derrière lui.

— Tu es fils de moldu ?

Les yeux brillants du jeune Dean me transpercèrent d'un regard offensé.

— Vous êtes raciste ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

Réponse édifiante s'il en est. Seul un enfant de moldu aurait usé de ce terme barbare. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant.

— Aucunement, me dédouanais-je aimablement. J'ai simplement connu une famille de sorciers du nom de Thomas au cours de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Mais, après tout, c'est un nom courant, même chez les moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut l'air un peu désorienté mais finit par acquiescer. Anna eut vite fait de repartir dans une tirade enflammée, heureuse de pouvoir raconter à des « grands » qu'elle venait de rencontrer leur nouveau professeur dans le train, oubliant rapidement que deux minutes plus tôt, elle m'en voulait horriblement.

* * *

**Tibérius MacLaggen **est l'oncle de Cormac. C'est sa position au Ministère qui a permis à ce dernier d'intégrer le club de Slug. Pourquoi ai-je décidé d'en faire un dirigeant de syndicat ? Chai pas, j'aimais bien l'idée d'un syndicat pas du tout indépendant :p ... Et c'était marrant de lui imaginer une vie :D

**Reviews pleaseeeeee** *o*

_[...]_


	6. Décembre 1977 : Drôle d'endroit pour une

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 4** : Les égos se replient sur eux-mêmes, les vacances se profilent, Mack obtient un stage à Ste Mangouste et Sirius décide d'organiser une soirée pour le Nouvel An, avec ses amis.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, même année, partageant avec elle un cours de Runes (cf chapitres 2&3)  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly et Aïda** sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Adrian Atkinson** : frère de Mackenzie, 7ème année, Poufsouffle, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch  
**  
**

* * *

Merci à **ConfortablyNumb, Beewin, LaSilvana & Niris** pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre**

* * *

J'eus tout juste le temps de m'habituer à la soudaine obscurité de la rue dans laquelle je venais de transplaner qu'un poids plus lourd que je ne le pensais au moment de l'embarquer avec moi me retomba dessus. Prenant soin de ne pas paraître agressif, tout en lui faisant comprendre que je ne comptais absolument pas le porter, je repoussai James vers l'arrière, libérant le poids qu'il faisait peser sur mes épaules.

— Merde James, fais en sorte de tenir debout ! grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées, en essayant de distinguer si je ne m'étais pas trompé de rue. Je ne compte pas te porter jusqu'à l'entrée !

Trop occupé à maintenir sur sa joue blessée une de ses mains tremblantes, mon meilleur ami semblait incapable de me prêter la moindre attention. Seul l'espèce de gémissement plaintif qu'il émit en réponse me confirma qu'il n'était pas devenu sourd suite à « l'accident » qu'il venait d'avoir. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à ajouter quelque chose, en me baissant pour l'aider à se relever du sol sur lequel il venait de se laisser choir, le bruit caractéristique d'un, de deux, puis de trois transplanages se firent entendre dans mon dos.

Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de me réjouir d'avoir atterri au bon endroit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Peter, Remus et Lily puisque le silence régnant dans l'allée adjacente à Ste Mangouste ne subsista pas assez longtemps pour me permettre de penser quoique ce soit. J'étais presque tenté de croire que la voix stridente d'Evans, décidée coûte que coûte à me torturer depuis quelques jours, avait un effet tout particulier sur mon crâne, provoquant à chaque nouvelle phrase un mal de tête encore plus appuyé que le précédent.

— C'était stupide James, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où perçait à la fois inquiétude et désapprobation. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment stupide !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mes pieds avaient à peine touché le sol dur et, heureusement, fixe d'une pièce que je ne connaissais même pas que je dégageai déjà mon poignet endolori de l'étreinte forcée que lui avait fait subir ma tante. La tête me tournait, et sans même regarder autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas atterri autre part qu'à l'hôpital, je m'appuyai contre le mur le plus proche, en portant une de mes mains à mes tempes. Merlin que je détestais le transplanage !

Il me fallut une poignée de secondes, peut-être même une minute, pour que les motifs de la chambre où nous étions cessent de tournoyer autour de moi, me donnant la nausée.

—Je déteste le transplanage d'escorte ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner sourdement dès que je fus certaine qu'ouvrir la bouche ne risquait pas de me faire vomir le verre de jus de citrouille qui encombrait mon estomac. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

Tante Kathleen, la soeur cadette de ma mère et actuellement chargée aux potions à Ste Mangouste, se contenta d'un ricanement moqueur. Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, elle me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, mais, blessée dans mon orgueil, je l'ignorais, prenant appui sur le sol pour rebondir sur mes jambes. Après quoi, sans un mot de plus, je sortis de la pièce après l'avoir une dernière fois fusiller du regard.

— Tu étais en retard, répondit-elle, amusée, en me suivant sans se démonter vers la sortie de l'aire de transplanage. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

**oOoOoOoOo**

La répétition de la même phrase, une, puis deux, et enfin trois fois, réussit à faire revenir en force la migraine que je croyais avoir éradiquer à coup de potions hier soir. Lorsque je la vis de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, sa main occupée à entourer la taille d'un James visiblement toujours patraque, je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête, excédé, levant brusquement une main devant son visage pour l'arrêter. Pour une fois, le geste l'étonna et elle se braqua, silencieuse.

— A la place de lui répéter combien il a été stupide, stupide et encore stupide, commençai-je d'une voix délibérément lente, afin de lui faire mesurer la colère qui commençait à me serrer l'estomac. Fais-le avancer et conduis-nous jusqu'à l'hôpital, puisque tu as eu la bonne idée de l'y amener !

La fin de ma phrase sonnait _presque_ comme un reproche. Ce n'en était pas un. Pourtant, _évidemment_, ce fut en ce sens qu'elle la comprit.

— On aurait dû rester au manoir, alors, sans la moindre personne capable de le soigner dans les parages, me répondit-elle d'une voix hachée par la colère. Si tu as une meilleure idée, fais-moi en part, je t'en prie ! Tout le monde t'écoute, Black. Tes idées sont toujours les plus innovantes, après tout.

Un vague grognement m'indiqua que James était assez conscient pour protester face à nos incessantes disputes. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement de la douleur ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de me calmer.

— Tu nous as amenés ici, fis-je, d'une voix que j'avais voulu aimable mais qui paraissait contrefaite. Dans ma famille, ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'on visitait souvent, donc, maintenant qu'on est là et puisque tu en as eu l'idée, trouve le moyen de nous faire rentrer !

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Te remercier ? répétai-je dans un nouveau grincement de dents. La bonne blague ! Que dirais-tu de me remercier pour ne pas avoir vomi mes pancakes sur tes chaussures à l'atterrissage ? Je déteste transplaner et tu le sais !

Ignorant le nouveau rire qu'elle émit, je pressai le pas vers le vestiaire des stagiaires, où un casier m'avait été assigné, essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous. Ma tante, visiblement aussi têtue que je pouvais l'être dans mes mauvais jours, me suivit sans se démonter. Deux foulées lui suffirent pour me rattraper. Je lui tournai délibérément le dos, en attrapant une blouse à la couleur verte immonde sur le premier portemanteau que je trouvais.

— Grandis un peu, Mack, fit-elle, sur un ton qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. J'étais responsable de toi.

Je lui ricanai ouvertement au nez.

— Je préfère autant être responsable de moi-même, claquai-je sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le dommage collatéral d'une de tes expériences et, pour autant que je sache, être responsable n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes.

Je sentis son regard perçant peser sur mes épaules, alors que je tentai de me dépêtrai des trop nombreux fils entourant cette foutue blouse. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle se tenait face à moi, la baguette tendue dans ma direction, et l'air de vouloir me faire avaler mes insinuations. Ce fut tout du moins ce que je m'imaginai pendant une dizaine de secondes, appuyant mes spéculations sur sa réputation de Serpentard bien établie.

— Ta mère m'a demandé de t'accompagner et tu étais déjà en retard, m'expliqua-t-elle simplement, en agitant le bout de bois dans un geste négligent qui permit aux liens de ma tenue de s'attacher d'eux-mêmes. Un transplanage s'avère toujours plus rapide qu'un voyage en cheminette. Les tuyaux sont toujours bouchés, aux alentours de l'hôpital.

Je coulai vers elle un regard aussi sceptique que possible.

— Et si tu allais faire quelque chose d'utile ? répliquai-je, soudainement blasée. Je pense que tes patients ont davantage besoin de tes lumières que moi de tes statistiques foireuses.

Toute mon agressive ironie, qui depuis quelques jours était ma seule arme pour éloigner de moi tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un membre de ma famille trop envahissant, ne sembla pourtant pas avoir l'effet escompté. Lorsque je repris fébrilement ma marche vers l'accueil, tante Kathleen semblait toujours me suivre au pas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un à deux regards noirs plus tard, Lily réussit à s'extirper de l'allée, après avoir convaincu James qu'il était en mesure de marcher, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, sarcastique, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine en sale état qui nous fait face. Parce qu'à ce rythme, James n'est pas prêt de se faire soigner !

— Ecoute, commença la rouquine, fulminante de colère, échouant visiblement autant que moi dans la voie de la placidité. Je suis d'origine moldue et le seul hôpital que j'ai fréquenté est tout près de chez moi, ne contient aucune potion, aucune baguette, aucun autres objets magiques, tu comprends ? Et dans cet hôpital-là, l'accès est absolument libre : _il suffit de passer la porte_ !

Je fus réjouis pendant quelques secondes de la voir finalement sortir de ses gonds. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de voir Evans se mettre dans tous ses états alors que depuis quelques jours, son credo semblait se résumer à « _Sois gentille et tais-toi_ » – si l'on exceptait deux ou trois disputes... par jour.

— C'est vrai que ça serait une _très_ bonne idée de laisser le libre accès à cet endroit à n'importe qui, répliquai-je avec une provocation malsaine. Tiens, on a qu'à alerter le groupe de garçons qui se promènent à l'autre bout de la rue. On pourrait leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire !

Son regard noir se posa sur moi lorsque je fis mine de siffler un régiment d'étudiants londoniens au look étrange. Ses joues virèrent au rouge brique mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

— Je sais comment on entre ici, nous interrompit Remus abruptement, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine comme s'il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Alors, fermez-la, tous les deux.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ma mère, fidèle au poste, nous attendait quelques mètres plus loin, à deux pas d'une des salles du personnel du deuxième étage dont elle dépendait, réservé aux virus et microbes magiques. Les nerfs déjà mis à mal par la supercherie de ma tante, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en constatant son air désapprobateur.

— Où étais-tu ? attaqua-t-elle dès que je me fus glissée à ses côtés. L'accueil est bondé, les fêtes causent toujours des accidents domestiques monstrueux ! Et tu as déjà dix minutes de retard.

Je coulai un regard furieux vers ma tante, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à ma place, avant de secouer la tête d'un air coupable.

— Désolée, m'entendis-je dire d'une voix piteusement basse. Adrian a oublié de me réveiller.

Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de ma réponse et se contenta d'un signe de tête m'enjoignant de la suivre. S'il m'avait été précisé d'entrée de jeu que devenir médicomage supposait d'obéir à chacune des injonctions parentales de ma génitrice, j'aurais reconsidéré depuis bien longtemps mes choix de carrière. Refoulant un grognement guttural, et sous le regard ravi de ma tante, je trainai des pieds derrière elle.

— Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? m'enquis-je en longeant le couloir à ses côtés. Encore des dossiers ?

Elle ne releva pas mon jeu de sourcils délibérément sarcastique, et s'engagea dans un couloir adjacent d'un pas conquérant.

— Tu t'occuperas de transférer les nouveaux arrivants de la salle d'attente à l'endroit approprié pour leurs soins, m'informa-t-elle d'une voix contrite, comme si le fait de me donner un «_ réel _» boulot lui en coutait. Si nécessaire, tu t'occuperas des soins mineurs avec ta tante.

J'hochai vaguement la tête en réponse à ses propos, hésitant entre le sentiment d'excitation qui me saisit à l'idée d'avoir enfin le droit de prodiguer quelques soins et un sentiment paradoxal de désespoir en pensant que tante Kathleen veillerait _encore_ sur moi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une conversation avec un mannequin défriché plus tard, nous pénétrions enfin à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. L'air soudain grave de Remus avait réussi à nous clouer le bec, Lily et moi. Ce fut donc sans porter la moindre attention à James, dont Peter semblait avoir eu pitié puisque c'était sur ce dernier que mon meilleur ami s'appuyait maintenant, que je me laissai aller à observer autour de moi le Hall bondé de sorciers de tout âge. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient nettement plus blessés que ne l'était Potter. A côté de ce sorcier au visage enflé et constellé de pustules à l'immonde couleur orange, ou de cette petite sorcière bossue _littéralement_ pliée en deux, la brûlure s'étalant sur la moitié du visage de Cornedrue semblait bien bénigne.

Bien qu'issu d'une famille de Sang-pur, je n'avais jamais, ni dans ma petite enfance, ni après, mis les pieds ici. Dans une famille fondée sur l'adage « _mieux vaut souffrir que guérir_ », rien d'étonnant. Ce ne fut finalement que lorsque Lunard me décocha un coup sur l'épaule pour me faire sortir de la contemplation de ce qui m'entourait que je me décidais à me faufiler entre les personnes présentes vers l'endroit où mon ami lycanthrope nous amena.

Bien sûr, à mes yeux, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Remus connaisse le moindre recoin de cet hôpital. Il avait probablement dû y séjourner de temps à autre, étant plus jeune. A voir l'expression de Lily, cependant, je sentais que des questions n'allaient pas à tarder à lui échapper. Quelques secondes après avoir enfin réussi à passer le seuil de la porte de la salle d'attente, ma prophétie s'avéra exacte et _la_ question à ne pas poser passa les lèvres de la rouquine :

— Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien l'endroit, Remus ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deux minutes plus tard, après m'avoir noyé sous un flot de détails techniques sur les meilleurs moyens de panser une plaie ou de guérir une brûlure, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir pour me faire face. La surprise me fit reculer d'un pas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer, depuis une semaine, que je ressemblais beaucoup trop à ma mère. Les yeux, le nez, la bouche... le _métier_ ? L'idée semblait de plus en plus ridicule.

— Riley te tiendra compagnie, me fit-elle savoir, en passant une main devant son visage avec lassitude. Le guérisseur Jones est censé s'occuper d'elle en fin d'après-midi.

Presque par automatisme, je grimaçai.

— _Riley_ ? répétai-je, optant sans grand mal pour mon air le plus dubitatif. Je dois m'occuper de Riley Thomas, aujourd'hui, pendant _toute_ la journée ?

A l'entente du ton peu amène de ma voix, ma mère haussa un sourcil, avec la même expression que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à me demander de ranger ma chambre.

— Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de rester toute la journée cloîtrée sur son lit en attendant son rendez-vous, m'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton infantilisant. Il y a un problème ?

Je pinçai légèrement les lèvres pour me forcer à ne rien répliquer d'incisif. S'avérer impertinente avec ma mère me coûterait probablement plus que de répondre de façon houleuse à ma tante.

— Non, non, répliquai-je en secouant la tête. C'est simplement que… on parle de _Riley Thomas_…

**oOoOoOoOo**

La minute suivante, malgré les bruits alentours, un silence pesant s'installa parmi nous. Il n'y avait pas pire que ce genre de curiosité mal placée à propos de Remus pour jeter un froid dans une conversation. Même James sembla avoir momentanément perdu sa faculté à parler – à gémir de douleur, en réalité – sans doute trop occupé à trouver une excuse plausible pour donner une réponse à sa belle. Alors que nous prenions place sur les fauteuils libres disponibles, elle continua d'afficher son air interrogatif comme si de rien n'était. Je perdis patience.

— Il est sorcier, Evans, grinçai-je entre mes dents, en m'asseyant. C'est un endroit que tout le monde connaît, chez nous !

Je crus percevoir un soupir las dans les alentours, soupir ayant probablement échappé à Potter. Preuve que sa blessure était réellement superficielle.

— En entrant, tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup connaître cet endroit que pourtant tout le monde connaît, chez _vous_ !

Son ton froid et son air vexé m'indiquèrent que ma phrase avait quelque chose de légèrement discriminatoire à son égard. Le regard noir de James également. Pourtant, sans doute bêtement, je fus également piqué par ses propos. Après tout, elle venait de remettre en cause mes origines sorcières, non ?

Sentant probablement que ma réponse ne serait pas toute rose et que le risque de grande dispute se profilait vitesse grand V, Peter se leva brusquement en me tirant par un bras pour que je le suive.

— Nous deux, on va à l'accueil voir si il n'y a des papiers ou ce genre de choses à remplir, hasarda-t-il maladroitement. Occupez-vous de James.

**oOoOoOoOo **

La dernière partie de ma phrase la laissa visiblement perplexe.

— As-tu un problème avec Riley ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, en reprenant cependant la marche pour me guider vers sa chambre, comme pour me faire comprendre que ma réponse ne la ferait pas revenir sur sa décision. Un problème dont je n'aurais pas connaissance ?

Sa façon de me parler, source intarissable de frustration chez moi, me fit rouler des yeux. Parfois, j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir encore cinq ans.

— Disons qu'elle est un peu envahissante, quand je travaille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, au moment où tante Kathleen me rappelait sa présence en ricanant. Je serrai les poings dans mes poches, tentant de rester impassible pendant qu'elles échangeaient l'un de ses regards de connivence tendant à me porter sur les nerfs.

— Tu es ici pour apprendre, me rappela ma tante avec un sourire amusé.

— Je n'avais pas signé pour une séance quotidienne de baby-sitting, grinçai-je dans sa direction. Je pensais être là pour apprendre à soigner des gens.

— _Mackenzie_, fit ma mère fermement. Faire en sorte que les patients soient satisfaits fait partie intégrante du métier.

— Alors pourquoi personne d'autre ne se promène avec un patient menotté à ses pieds ? Demandai-je en désignant d'une main un guérisseur cheminant tranquillement dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Les patients insatisfaits ne manquent pas, pourtant.

Ma mère soupira lourdement, les yeux plissés de colère, et m'attrapa par la manche pour me faire avancer.

— Parce que Riley a davantage besoin de passer du temps avec une adolescente de son âge qu'un adulte n'a besoin de suivre quotidiennement son médecin, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton moralisateur qui hérissa les poils de mes avant-bras incroyablement rapidement. C'est une chose que tu peux comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ravalai mon grognement devant cette question rhétorique et m'apprêtai à défendre diplomatiquement mon droit à une après-midi paisible, quand tante Kathleen ajouta, mutine :

— Ce que ta mère n'ose pas ajouter, c'est que ta sociabilité a davantage besoin de Riley que Riley n'a besoin de toi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avant d'arriver à l'accueil derrière lequel s'activait un médicomage qui nous tournait le dos, Peter glissa un regard insistant vers moi, comme hésitant.

— Tu devrais peut-être faire un effort, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa question n'avait rien de précise mais je compris d'emblée de quoi il parlait. Je secouai légèrement la tête.

— Je fais des tas d'efforts, répliquai-je d'un ton plus agressif que prévu. Elle devrait en faire aussi.

Il eut une moue peu convaincue, et cilla quelque peu lorsque je le fusillai du regard.

— Elle en fait quand même plus que toi, tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Enfin, je trouve que...

Ma première réaction fut d'émettre un ricanement mauvais, qui l'empêcha de continuer. Nous venions d'atteindre l'accueil en question, un haut comptoir derrière lequel un homme en blouse verte s'affairait, de dos, sans prendre conscience de notre présence. Je l'ignorai également, me contentant de m'appuyer nonchalamment contre le bureau.

— _Vraiment_, tu trouves qu'elle fait des efforts ? Sûrement pas avec moi !

— A sa place, je n'en aurais probablement fais aucun. Ce que tu as dis à James l'autre jour, alors qu'elle vous écoutait, l'a probablement vexé.

Consciemment, mais sans se concerter, Cornedrue et moi n'avions pas ébruité cette petite dispute sans conséquences. Du moins, c'était que j'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant.

— Il t'a raconté ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un marmonnement stupéfait, aussi éloigné que possible du détachement que j'espérais afficher.

Pettigrow hocha simplement la tête, sans plus de cérémonie, et la révélation me fit un drôle d'effet. La brève bouderie de James m'avait fait penser que cette histoire n'était d'aucune importance, que mes paroles n'avaient fait que l'effleurer avant qu'il ne les oublie. Son complot avec Richards et le fait d'avoir tout balancé à Peter – voire à Remus ? Probablement à Remus ! – me lançaient sur une autre voie.

Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de m'épancher sur la question puisque Peter, content d'avoir emporté cette manche, avait profité de mon silence pour tirer celle toute proche du guérisseur. Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt, ses mains serrées fébrilement autour de quelques parchemins mais ne nous laissa pas le temps de parler puisqu'il s'exclama aussitôt :

— Je ne m'occupe pas de l'accueil aujourd'hui !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je la fusillai du regard avant que ma mère ne se glisse consciemment entre nous, pour m'empêcher de répliquer.

— Je suis bien plus sociable que tu ne l'imagines, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer tout de même, entre mes dents serrées.

— C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'aucun de tes amis ne nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence au cours des dix derniers jours de vacances, persifla-t-elle, puérilement. Ton frère semble avoir davantage de succès.

— J'essaie de ne pas les effrayer en les présentant à ma famille, fis-je en pinçant les lèvres, légèrement vexée par le sous-entendu. Tu peux t'avérer particulièrement apeurante, en public.

Elle émit un rire aigre mais notre arrivée devant la chambre de Riley l'empêcha de répliquer. Le regard assassin de ma mère, qui passa d'elle à moi avec une lenteur mesurée, fut sans doute une raison de plus de ne rien ajouter. Ma mère avait à peu près la même autorité sur ma tante Kathleen que sur moi et il était toujours bon de pouvoir en profiter.

— Un mot de plus en présence de notre patiente, et je vous retire le dossier, fit-elle avec le sérieux qu'elle affichait généralement pour annoncer à un patient une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'ouvris la bouche délibérément mais elle me prit de court, en ajoutant, perfide :

— Un mot de plus, Mackenzie, et je t'assigne Riley Thomas tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de ton stage ici.

Je fis claquer ma mâchoire avec agacement et croiser les bras sur ma poitrine dans une attitude totalement puérile, avant de pénétrer avec réticence dans la chambre dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. La frêle silhouette affalée sur les couvertures semblait presque immobile mais elle leva la tête avec une rapidité telle que je ne pus me réjouir qu'une seconde de la savoir hypothétiquement endormie. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de le réaliser, elle était debout, les mains dans les poches, prête à nous suivre aussi rapidement que possible.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un entrain qui n'était certainement pas en phase avec l'exaspération qu'elle aurait dû ressentir selon moi. J'ai presque cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

Son regard se fixa sur moi et d'un signe de la tête, combiné à un faible sourire, je m'excusai silencieusement. La journée avait à peine commencé et je regrettais déjà la chaleur de mes couvertures. Supporter l'humeur lunatique de Thomas n'allait certainement pas m'aider à positiver.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Si le ton mauvais et désagréable du médicomage fit simplement arquer un sourcil à Peter, qui ne semblait pas vouloir insister, j'étais d'une humeur assez mauvaise pour considérer qu'il était inutile d'employer ce genre de ton avec moi aujourd'hui. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans plus d'explications, je l'arrêtai donc en répliquant, l'air mauvais :

— Et on est censés faire quoi, maintenant ? Attendre une personne qui va bien vouloir s'occuper de l'accueil aujourd'hui ?

De méchante humeur visiblement, il se retourna lentement vers moi, les lèvres pincées, probablement dans le but de ne pas déroger aux règles de politesse envers les potentiels patients.

— Ecoutez, jeune homme, fit-il d'une voix guindée, contrôlée. J'ai des rendez-vous et un emploi du temps à respecter, et je ne m'occupe pas de l'accueil aujourd'hui.

— Oui, ça, j'avais cru comprendre, ironisai-je d'une voix de plus en plus impatiente. Mais pendant que vous avez « _des rendez-vous et un emploi du temps à respecter »_, mon ami là-bas est en train de se vider de son sang sur place.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'endroit que je lui désignai, où James n'était pas _vraiment_ en train de se vider de son sang. Avec un sourire sardonique, il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

— Quelqu'un va arriver, m'informa-t-il sur un ton hypocrite. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je soufflai aussi bruyamment que possible.

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à perdre ici, répliquai-je dans un grincement de dents, en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas payé pour ça.

Ses narines se dilatèrent et il émit un grognement indistinct qui me fit presque sourire. Il était toujours bon de passer sur ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et blâmer Peter n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Cet idiot de guérisseur, en revanche...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Malgré ce que semblait croire ma mère et sa tendance à simplifier les choses à son avantage, Riley Thomas était à peu près tout ce que je n'étais pas : nous n'avions pas vraiment le même âge – et deux ans de plus ou de moins, de nos jours, n'étaient pas «_ rien _», quoiqu'en disent les plus âgés d'entre nous – et surtout, nous n'avions rien, absolument rien, en commun. Là où je m'estimai posée et facile à vivre, Thomas était exubérante et provocatrice. Débarquée à Ste Mangouste quelques jours avant mon arrivée pour avoir été piqué par un Ciseburine, un de ces parasites magiques qui provoquaient irritations, fièvre, irruptions cutanées et autres joyeusetés, son guérisseur avait généreusement préconisé une mise en quarantaine qui l'avait privé de toute interaction sociale pendant plus d'une semaine. Dix jours coincés entre ces murs blancs de propreté lui avaient suffi à se faire une piètre opinion de l'hôpital, de son personnel, de sa chambre et de la plupart des autres patients qu'il lui arrivait de côtoyer.

Prise d'une pitié que je ne lui connaissais et particulièrement motivée par l'idée de me « former », ma mère avait estimé intéressant de me refiler la bombe à retardement qu'ils avaient ainsi créé. En dépit de mon incapacité à remonter le moral des troupes, et malgré mon humeur maussade à toute épreuve, Riley semblait apprécier la situation telle qu'elle nous avait été imposé. Se foutre de moi était devenue son passe-temps favori et mon côté docile et résigné ne m'aiderait certainement pas à me débarrasser d'elle.

— Dossiers autour d'un jus de citrouille ? s'enquit-elle, une fois que ma génitrice eut envoyé toutes mes protestations au feu en tournant les talons pour nous laisser seules.

D'une main mollement levée, je désignai Kathleen.

— Gestion de l'accueil des patients sous la surveillance de ma tante, répondis-je en roulant des yeux. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle une promotion.

Elle ricana et me tira en direction de la sortie, vers lequel ma tante semblait déjà se diriger. Pendant deux longues minutes, je fis mine de répondre distraitement à son discours mais arrivées près l'accueil, des éclats de voix interrompirent le fil de mes sombres pensées et les bavardages décousues de l'adolescente. Plus loin, plusieurs personnes semblaient en pleine dispute, mais avant que je n'ai pu fixer mon regard sur eux pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, Kathleen se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire ravi.

— Le premier patient insatisfait par l'accueil qui lui est réservé est toujours le plus difficile à gérer, m'indiqua-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, comme si l'idée de me voir ployer sous les insultes d'un de ses malades la ravisait. C'est le moment de me prouver que tu es bonne à autre chose qu'à râler après moi !

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus hypocrite et me faufilai entre la foule agglutinée dans le Hall, avec la volonté de lui prouver que je pouvais gérer autre chose que les caprices enfantins de Riley Thomas. Un coup d'oeil plus attentif à la scène réussit cependant à doucher mon enthousiasme et je m'entendis déglutir bruyamment, presque malgré moi. Les choses n'avaient visiblement pas fini de se gâter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Au nom de qui croyez-vous parler, jeune homme ? Vous êtes le seul à vous plaindre actuellement, pour autant que je sache !

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, désignant les nombreuses personnes nous entourant, visiblement suffisamment en forme pour s'intéresser à notre querelle. La montée en octaves de notre échange avait probablement quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Aujourd'hui encore, j'offrais un parfait exemple de ma tendance aux scandales, inclinaison de l'enfance que mes cinglés de parents n'avaient jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur.

— J'aurais du mal à me plaindre si, moi aussi, je ne pouvais ouvrir la bouche à cause d'un sortilège mal exécuté, lui fis-je remarquer perfidement. Ou si la moitié de mon visage avait été brûlé au cours d'un accident.

Il renifla, posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir avec exaspération avant de fixer ses yeux sur un point juste derrière moi. Il esquissa finalement un sourire.

— Je pense que celle dont vous avez besoin vient d'arriver, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Miss Atkinson s'occupera de l'accueil aujourd'hui.

Mon coeur manqua un battement, presque instantanément. Peter, à mes côtés, tourna un oeil intéressé dans la direction que désignait le médicomage. J'en fis de même avec un instant d'hésitation, stupidement effrayée à l'idée de faire face à la mère de Mack, que celle-ci m'avait décrit à de trop nombreuses comme une dragonne à l'affût, couvant tranquillement ses oeufs. Rien ne m'avait préparé à tomber nez à nez avec ma camarade.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il me fallut plus d'une minute pour me convaincre que c'était bien Sirius dans cette pièce, et non pas un homme qui, par chance, lui ressemblerait trait pour trait. Une minute durant laquelle, par bonheur, il ne sembla pas remarquer notre présence, trop occupé à s'égosiller sur le guérisseur accoudé au comptoir, Alberto Jones. Une minute qui, malheureusement, fut bien trop courte.

J'eus tout juste le temps de réaliser la présence de Pettigrow avant qu'il ne se retourne à son tour vers moi. La mine qu'il afficha en me reconnaissant m'aurait certainement fait ricaner bêtement, dans un autre contexte. Je ne réussis cependant qu'à plisser les yeux, en tentant d'ignorer la douleur générée par les battements bien trop rapides de mon coeur dans ma poitrine.

— _Mackenzie_ ? fit-il après un instant, apparemment stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa question, assez banale pourtant, généra un silence particulièrement gênant dans les alentours. Jones, si l'on en croyait son expression, paraissait étonné de me savoir liée d'une quelconque façon à l'idiot qui venait de lui broyer les nerfs au cours des dernières minutes. Les regards de tante Kathleen et de Riley, passant de Sirius à moi avec lenteur, dénotaient quant à eux d'une curiosité malsaine qui ne m'étonna guère. Sous l'effet de cette soudaine attention, je décidai d'ailleurs de détourner la tête de l'autre côté.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Juste à côté de moi, étrangement silencieux, Peter nous fixait avec la même attention que le reste du petit comité qui m'entourait, l'oeil brillant d'une certaine curiosité. James, de là où il était, semblait suivre la scène avec autant d'attention que possible, s'étant même redressé alors qu'il s'évertuait depuis notre arrivée à rester avachi. Remus embrassait également la scène de ses deux yeux plissés. Le pire, pourtant, devait être le regard de Lily : à voir son nez froncé, j'eus la nette impression que le froid jeté entre Mackenzie et moi ne lui avait pas échappé.

Préférant éviter qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce soit en me regardant plus longtemps que nécessaire, je reportai mon attention sur la Serdaigle, presque au même moment qu'elle. Son absence de réponse, si elle ne m'inquiétait pas réellement, eut plutôt l'effet de faire s'estomper à mesure que les secondes passaient l'espoir que j'avais nourris la semaine qui avait précédé notre départ en vacances. Mes pâles tentatives pour la croiser entre deux couloirs avaient successivement échoués, et la patience étant l'une des rares qualités que ma brillante personnalité ne comptait pas, j'avais rapidement laissé tomber.

Deux bonnes semaines sans me voir suffiraient, m'étais-je dis en la voyant disparaître du quai 9 ¾ le jour de notre retour à Londres, soit à lui faire comprendre que j'étais indispensable à sa vie, soit à lui faire oublier que j'étais un arrogant petit crétin. Visiblement, aucune de mes deux – _stupides – _hypothèses ne s'était vu réaliser. Ce fut du moins ce que semblait me dire subtilement son ton froid, voire glacial, lorsqu'elle finit par répondre sèchement :

— Je m'occupe de l'accueil, aujourd'hui.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'était dans ce genre de moment que je croyais Adrian quand il disait, moqueusement, que j'étais incapable de faire face à une situation inattendue. Après tout, il m'avait fallu une éternité pour lâcher cette réponse froide et sans intérêt à Sirius. En plus de paraître finalement assez stupide, je savais avoir _définitivement_ attiré l'attention de Riley etde ma tante sur ce qui avait pu causer un tel mutisme chez moi. A la vue du nez plissé de cette dernière, il était même fort à croire qu'une question indiscrète était en train de lui chatouiller la gorge à l'heure actuelle.

Sentant qu'une seconde de plus d'immobilisme causerait ma perte, je pris l'initiative d'aller investir le siège inconfortable qui me servirait de fauteuil pour un moment aujourd'hui. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'installer que je remarquai que Riley n'avait pas attendu que je l'y autorise pour prendre place juste à côté de moi. Kathleen, étonnamment raisonnable, ne fit finalement aucun commentaire, se contentant de faire apparaître devant moi une pile interminable de formulaires à faire remplir aux patients.

Après un instant d'hésitation, durant lequel je l'observai malgré moi du coin de l'oeil, Sirius sembla prendre son courage prétendument Gryffondorien à cœur puisqu'il se planta sagement derrière le comptoir, attendant que je daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

Toutes ces constatations m'arrachèrent un énième soupir entre lassitude, désespoir et résignation.

Adrian avait raison.

J'étais réellement incapable de faire face à une situation inattendue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper en relevant la tête me fit comprendre assez clairement que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Quelques secondes de réflexion avaient cependant suffi à me convaincre que c'était là l'occasion de tenter une approche visant à arranger, si possible, la situation stupide qui s'éternisait maintenant entre nous depuis près d'un mois.

Malgré la froideur de son regard, quelques années d'amitié avec elle m'avaient appris que cette lueur n'était qu'un masque cachant soit un ressentiment qu'elle cherchait à contrôler, soit une tristesse qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître. Au fond, j'en étais presque réduit à espérer que son sentiment à mon égard se rapprochait davantage de la tristesse que du ressentiment.

— Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu sois ici ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, et l'air aussi détaché que possible. Les élèves de Poudlard ne court pas les couloirs de l'hôpital, habituellement.

— Il est d'autant plus rare de les voir assis derrière ce comptoir, répondis-je, en tentant d'éradiquer toute trace d'ironie de mes propos. Je suppose qu'il y a donc une raison particulière pour que _tu_ sois ici.

— Je crois que j'ai déjà donné une réponse à cette question : il semble que ça soit à moi de gérer l'accueil dont tu bloques l'accès en ce moment même.

Je soupirai, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour m'éloigner.

— Ecoute, commençai-je un ton plus bas, en penchant davantage la tête vers elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire ?

— Que ma présence ici est le résultat d'un de mes plans foireux pour t'obliger à me faire face.

Elle roula des yeux sans répondre, si bien que j'ajoutai, en désignant mon meilleur ami assis plus loin :

— James s'est blessé, ce matin.

Tranquillement, je la vis acquiescer puis se fendre d'un sourire bien trop poli pour être sincère.

— Demande-lui de remplir ça, dans ce cas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait percer aucune émotion, en me tendant brutalement un élégant parchemin. Quelqu'un viendra l'examiner dans quelques minutes.

Et sans un mot de plus, son attention se reporta sur la fille assise à ses côtés et elle me tourna le dos. Hésitant d'abord à relancer la conversation sur le véritable problème, je finis pourtant par me résigner à rejoindre mes camarades, en attrapant au passage le morceau de parchemin posé sur le comptoir.

C'était définitivement une mauvaise journée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo**

— Tu me dis qui il est et on en parle plus, d'accord ?

Je ne pus retenir mon ricanement moqueur. On en parle plus ? C'était la meilleure, de la part de Riley. Chez elle, arrêter de parler tenait du blasphème.

— Je t'ai déjà répondu, et ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à en parler, fis-je remarquer avec acidité.

— C'est parce que tu _mens_. Si tu me dis réellement de quoi il en retourne, je te promets que je n'en parlerais plus.

J'abandonnai l'armoire à potions dans laquelle j'avais plongé la tête pour lui décocher une oeillade sceptique. Elle était assise sur le lit le plus proche, souriant d'un air malin. Pas vraiment le genre de sourire qui me donnait envie de la croire.

— Je ne mens pas, grognai-je en attrapant les deux onguents grisâtres qui me semblaient correspondre à la description approximative que m'en avait faite ma tante. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur Sirius. C'est simplement un camarade de classe.

Ce fut à son tour d'afficher une mine peu convaincue, un haussement de sourcils assez suggestif en témoignant.

— Drôle de façon de se dire bonjour pour des camarades, railla-t-elle, faussement étonnée. Son «_ Mackenzie ? _» était pourtant assez... _familier_.

Pour l'empêcher de constater qu'un rougissement venait de colorer mes joues, je lui tournai le dos une seconde pour étiqueter les deux potions.

— Il était simplement étonné, marmonnai-je. On ne rencontre pas des camarades de classe à Ste Mangouste tous les jours.

Elle eut l'air de m'accorder un point. Cependant, cet hochement de tête approbatif fut vite remplacé par une nouvelle lueur triomphante dans le regard. Elle tenait à la main le parchemin que j'avais vu Remus remplir à contre-coeur quand Sirius l'avait rejoint, renfrogné.

— Sirius a le même âge que son copain James, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose que tu pourrais faire un bon détective, répliquai-je avec ironie. Un esprit logique est essentiel, dans ce genre de métier.

— Sirius et toi n'avez donc pas le même âge ? continua-t-elle en rejetant ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Il est plus vieux que toi, d'après mes calculs.

**OoOoOoOo**

Près d'une heure après notre arrivée, un guérisseur-stagiaire avait fini par s'intéresser à nous, nous redirigeant vers une salle aux murs tristement blancs, dont le mobilier se limitait à un lit et une chaise. D'un coup de baguette, il avait fait apparaître quatre chaises supplémentaires et, pendant que James s'affalait sur le matelas avec soulagement, nous avait indiqué qu'un guérisseur titulaire n'allait pas tarder à venir s'occuper de nous.

Silencieux depuis que Mack m'avait rembarré, une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt, je me laissai tomber sur une siège sans ménagement, prêt à patienter encore un moment avant que quelqu'un se souvienne de notre existence. Mes camarades n'avaient pas osé me sortir de mon mutisme, pas nécessairement préparé à affronter mes répliques mordantes. Potter, désormais traité comme le pacha qu'il s'imaginait être, finit cependant par briser la tranquillité du lieu.

— Bon allez, lâche la bombe, ricana-t-il en étalant ses jambes avec aise. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Mackenzie pour qu'elle te déteste ?

La grimace qui déforma mes traits était tout sauf indifférente, comme je l'avais initialement voulu. Le terme « détester » était tout de même exagéré, non ?

— La ferme, Cornedrue, grognai-je à voix basse.

C'était toujours mieux que « _tout est de la faute de ta saleté de copine _», hein ? Parce que ça l'était !

— Tu peux faire mieux, Patmol, se gaussa mon meilleur pote avec un espèce de sourire au milieu de sa face à moitié brûlée, sous l'oeil attentif des trois autres. Ne pas répondre me permet par ailleurs d'imaginer _ce-que-je-veux_.

Son insistance sur les quatre derniers mots me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Menace illusoire. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à ce moment, m'empêchant de répliquer.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre.

— Je plaide coupable, fis-je, faussement fautive. En quoi est-ce important ?

— Vous n'êtes pas dans la même année, clarifia-t-elle, comme si c'était évident. Vous n'êtes pas de simples _camarades_. Je ne fréquente peut-être que rarement des grands groupes d'ados coincés dans un même lieu pour l'année, mais quand j'étais à Salem, je ne connaissais pas les gens qui n'avaient pas le même âge que moi et qui ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cours que les miens.

Forte de cette déduction, elle se fendit d'un rictus victorieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse.

— Son frère Regulus a mon âge et a longtemps été mon binôme en botanique, lui expliquai-je, avec lassitude. Mon frère Adrian a son âge et ils ont quelques cours en commun.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ca n'explique pas votre relation. Connaître vaguement le frère d'une fille ne rend pas cette fille soudainement intéressante aux yeux d'un garçon.

Je grimaçai au mot _relation_. C'était pire qu'_amitié_. Je décidai de ne rien répondre.

— Viens, lançai-je à la place, lui arrachant un sourire diaboliquement satisfait. Ma tante nous attend.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'embrayer, je la précédai en direction de la porte et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre au plus vite l'un des escaliers.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'était la sorcière qui, alors que je tapais un scandale à l'accueil, était apparue avec Mackenzie. Etrangement, je fus le premier debout. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquais le sourire moqueur de mon meilleur ami, toujours allongé. Crétin !

La femme avait les yeux rivés sur le parchemin, pas le moins du monde affecté par l'atmosphère électrique régnant dans la pièce. Evans s'était mise debout en même temps que moi, l'air alarmée.

— Mr Potter, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation, en détachant ses yeux du formulaire. Guérisseuse MacMillan.

Elle tendit une main assurée, que James serra mollement. Il semblait avoir retrouver son apathie du jour.

— MacMillan ? Alors, vous n'êtes pas la mère de Mackenzie ?

La question avait passé mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse la retenir. Celles de la guérisseuse s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux.

— _Sa mère _? Merlin merci, non ! ricana-t-elle, une main sur la coeur, avant de me la tendre. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Son... petit ami ?

Je secouai la tête avec énergie, en signe de dénégation. Elle eut l'air déçue.

— Sirius Black, énonçai-je simplement. Mackenzie est une amie.

Je n'avais pas hésité sur les termes, plus pour faire taire les remarques probables et futures de James qu'autre chose. Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans l'oeil de la sorcière qui m'observa une seconde, avant de s'approcher.

— Sirius Black, comme... Orion Black ?

J'hochai la tête avec dépit. Rien de mieux pour me mettre de bonne humeur que de me parler de mon cher paternel.

— Mon époux est le petit-cousin par alliance de ton père, crût-elle bon de m'informer, profitant de ce vague lien de famille pour me tutoyer. Ton oncle Alphard était un vieux ami.

La dernière information me fit tiquer et j'en ressentis un pincement au coeur. Mon oncle était mort l'année dernière. La première, en revanche, avait manqué de m'arracher un air écoeuré. Tous ces mariages consanguins me donnaient le tournis et la savoir liée à ma grand-mère paternelle ne me faisait pas le moindre effet. Je préférai ne rien répondre.

— Ma chère petite nièce a de bien beaux secrets, visiblement, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence, la mine réjouie. Un Black dans sa liste d'amis... Qui l'eût cru ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et dévala les escaliers à ma suite, une fois que nous eûmes traverser le long couloir du troisième étage.

— Vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait à poser cette question exaspérante, ces derniers temps ? Un complot, assurément.

— _Camarade_, insistai-je. Simples camarades.

Mon ton sans appel n'eut aucun effet sur son air convaincu. Il était absolument impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Je pressai le pas au milieu du rez-de-chaussée encore bondé, et interceptai Larbrouss, un des autres stagiaires de deux ans mon aîné, aussi hautain et désagréable qu'incompétent.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu MacMillan ? demandai-je poliment. Je dois lui donner ces deux potions.

— _Ta tante_, tu veux dire ? corrigea-t-il avec emphase. Elle est dans la salle Beaumont Marjoribanks.

Et il disparut, sans me laisser le temps de le remercier. Encore que, sa remarque, destinée à me rappeler que mes compétences n'étaient pas entrées en ligne de compte dans l'obtention de ce stage, m'avait légèrement refroidi. Je suivis son indication, Riley sur les talons et, arrivée devant la porte, l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

**oOoOoOoOo **

La porte s'entrebâilla alors, m'empêchant pour la seconde fois de parler. En me voyant, le peu de couleur présente sur la peau blanche de Mackenzie s'effacèrent. Elle fut poussée à l'intérieur par la gamine brune de tout à l'heure. Il y eut un léger moment de silence et les regards intrigués de Lily, James, Peter et Remus se posèrent de nouveau sur nous. Je détestais les cercles vicieux.

— Tenez. Les deux potions que vous avez demandé.

McMillan eut un haussement de sourcils, entre perplexité et amusement. Elle prit les deux fioles que lui tendait Mackenzie, dont le grognement avait rompu le silence qui s'éternisait. Au moins, nous partagions encore notre mauvaise humeur. Pathétique mais mieux que rien, hein ?

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer, lui répondit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Ils savent que tu es ma nièce et je sais que ce Sirius Black est ton ami.

Elle me désigna d'un geste théâtral de la main. Mackenzie, bizarrement, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu vois ! s'exclama brusquement la fille qui l'accompagnait, en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce pour faire face à la Serdaigle. Elle a dit «_ ami _». Comment tu expliques la différence de terminologie entre vous ? Ami, c'est un cran au dessus du «_ camarade _» sur lequel tu insistais tant.

Une seconde me fut nécessaire pour assimiler ces quelques mots.

— Un camarade ? répétai-je malgré moi. _Moi_ ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'envie de tuer Riley à mains nues me saisit mais je m'efforçai de paraître aussi impassible que possible.

— Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qu'on ne connait pas vraiment, ne pus-je cependant m'empêcher de répliquer, en fixant rapidement mon regard sur lui. Rien ne t'empêche de me corriger si tu estimes que je me trompe.

L'expression de Sirius passa d'outrée à décontenancée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa, estimant sans doute que ce n'était pas le moment. Soupirant aussi silencieusement que possible, je tentai de prendre mon air le plus dégagé. Dans ma tentative pour éviter de croiser les yeux gris de Sirius et ceux brillants de ma tante, je tombai sur les prunelles curieuses de Potter, celles mystérieusement neutre de Lupin et, enfin, celles perdues de Peter.

Seule Evans semblait éviter de faire sauter son regard de Sirius à moi avec indiscrétion. Elle avait l'air même étrangement compatissante.

— On pourrait reparler de James ? finit-elle par s'impatienter, après avoir secoué sa longue chevelure de gauche à droite. A moins d'une différence de terminologie sur ce point également, il est _blessé_, et attend d'être _soigné_.

J'aurais juré pourtant que son impatience n'était qu'à moitié sincère. Son intervention eut l'avantage de faire réagir tout le monde. Sirius lui décocha un regard agacé, James émit un grognement approbatif, Peter et Remus se rassirent sur leurs chaises pour laisser ma tante passer. Après un dernier coup d'oeil dans ma direction, celle-ci se rapprocha de son patient avec un soupir, examina d'un oeil circonspect la brûlure superficielle qui s'étalait sur son visage, avant de demander, l'air ennuyé :

— Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça, Mr Potter ? Un maléfice cuisant mal dosé lancé par un de vos petits camarades ? Un plongeon malheureux dans une cheminée encore incandescente ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le malaise qui nous saisit, Remus, Peter, James et moi, eut vite fait de me faire oublier l'incident précédent.

A Poudlard, Pomfresh était assez laconique quand il s'agissait de nous rafistoler, et posait donc très peu de questions. Elle n'avait rien dit la semaine dernière, par exemple, quand Peter s'était retrouvé avec une griffure immonde barrant son torse de part et d'autre. Il aurait probablement été difficile de lui faire comprendre que, sous sa forme de rat, il avait été poursuivi par un chat particulièrement turbulent qui, plus rapide que lui, avait failli le couper en deux.

— Quelque chose comme ça, éluda Potter en se tortillant sur son lit.

La médicomage arqua un sourcil et je soupirai de désespoir. Cornedrue n'avait jamais été un fin menteur.

— Quelque chose comme ça ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique. J'ai l'habitude de vous autres, les _adolescents_.

Elle fixa son regard une seconde sur Mack, qui rosit, l'air boudeur.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Cornedrue échangea un regard avec moi. J'haussai les épaules. La tante de Mack nous surprit et agita les deux potions sous le nez de James.

— Si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas quelle potion vous donner. Et si vous ingurgitez la mauvaise...

Elle fit une pause, observa James avec intensité et ajouta, mutine :

— Vous pourriez perdre une partie du charme ravageur qui a fait craqué cette jolie jeune fille. Ca serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Potter déglutit, visiblement paniqué, et Lily soupira, pas le moins du moins du monde touchée par la remarque de ma tante, regrettant visiblement d'être « _la jolie jeune fille ayant craqué_ » pour lui.

— Bon, et bien, dites-lui ! s'irrita-t-elle soudain. Vous avez fait exploser le moteur d'une moto moldue que vous trafiquiez pour je ne sais quelle raison et James a miraculeusement survécu aux éclats d'essence brûlante qui lui ont sauté au visage. Rien de très stupide, en fait !

Sirius lui décocha un coup d'oeil assassin.

— Mais ta gueule, Evans !

Ce fut à mon tour de le fusiller du regard.

— Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer les connards ? grognai-je sans pouvoir me retenir à temps. Laisse la tranquille !

L'attention se porta de nouveau sur moi et les yeux de Sirius, que je croisai l'espace d'une seconde, s'assombrirent. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de me faire ravaler ma remarque impulsive puisque Potter se redressa brusquement, l'air ahuri malgré sa face à moitié brûlée.

— _Oh_, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était donc ça.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche avec force, pleine de regrets. Evans et Black le firent taire d'un regard menaçant et il s'affala sur son coussin, boudeur. Sirius ne répondit rien à ma remarque, renfrogné, et Riley, amusée, émit un simple ricanement. Remus et Peter, totalement hors-jeu, se contentèrent d'un soupir.

— Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, remarqua tante Kathleen, mélancolique. Tous ces hormones en fusion, ces disputes futiles, ces petits secrets humiliants... Poudlard, en somme !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, excédée. Ma tante, _elle_, ne changerait jamais.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Vous avez sans doute raison, minauda Evans du bout des lèvres. En attendant, vous pouvez arranger _ça_ ?

Elle désigna James, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il était clair qu'il avait deviné le rôle joué par son couple dans l'éclatement de mon 'amitié' – nous étions «_ camarades _» désormais ! – avec Atkinson.

— Evidemment, se rengorgea Macmillan, en agitant l'une des fioles. Rien de magique dans une goutte d'essence, cette petite merveille devrait donc arranger les choses en moins d'une heure. Je vous garderais en observation, le temps que tout ceci fasse effet.

Le côté mélodramatique de Lily n'eut pas l'air de trouver le discours à son goût et elle afficha une mine dubitative. Heureusement, la guérisseuse ne remarqua rien.

— Vous n'avez qu'à attendre dehors, ajouta-t-elle en nous lançant à chacun un regard appuyé. Je crois que ce jeune homme a besoin de calme pendant que je le soigne. Vous pourrez en profiter pour aller au salon de thé du cinquième étage, poser les choses à plat autour d'un verre... Le jus de citrouille adoucit les moeurs.

Mackenzie fit claquer sa langue nerveusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. J'en aurais presque souri.

— Allez, allez, dehors les enfants ! ordonna la sorcière d'un air faussement sévère, en secouant son doigt en l'air.

Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à quitter ma place au chevet de James quand ce dernier m'attrapa par le poignet.

— Tu devrais t'excuser, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Quoique tu lui ais dis.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'un air vaguement dédaigneux. Cet idiot me connaissait trop bien. Et il savait sans doute que je n'avais pas attendu son précieux conseil pour en arriver à la même conclusion.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A peine sur le pas de la porte, Remus et Peter devant moi, Lily trainant derrière eux et Sirius en bon dernier, Riley se planta devant moi pour m'arrêter, l'air aussi enjouée que si je venais de lui annoncer sa sortie prochaine de l'hôpital.

— J'en étais sure ! s'exclama-t-elle en plantant un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine. Espèce de sale petite menteuse.

Je ne tardai pas à rougir. D'humiliation ou de colère, je n'étais plus sure de rien.

— _Lâche-moi, Thomas_, grognai-je, optant pour le confort relatif de mon exaspération. Sans ça, je t'enferme dans ta chambre et tu en discutes avec le tableau qui fait face à ton lit. Peut-être que lui sera prêt à écouter tes théories abracadabrantes sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai parlé de « camarade » et non pas « d'ami »

C'était cruel, bien sûr, mais j'étais tout, sauf d'humeur clémente. J'avais simplement envie de rentrer chez moi et de m'enterrer sous ma couette en attendant la fin de l'année.

— Ta mère n'apprécierait pas, me fit-elle remarquer, en haussant les épaules, sévère. Et de toute façon, tu es trop gentille pour faire ce genre de choses.

Je l'ignorai, essentiellement parce qu'elle avait raison, et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner au plus vite d'elle et de cette maudite salle de soins, quand une main, bien trop robuste pour être féminine, se posa sur mon épaule.

Par les chaussettes sales de Dumbledore, qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avant même qu'elle ne se tourne complètement vers moi, je devinai la grimace qui déformait ses traits. La jouant détendu, j'arborai un sourire confiant.

— Je suis pressée, grinça-t-elle sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, en reculant pour se soustraire à ma prise sur son épaule. A moins que tu n'aie quelque chose de particulièrement important à me demander, je vais devoir aller m'occuper de personnes qui ne savent pas encore qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Sa voix claqua à mes oreilles de façon désagréablement glaciale et je perdis un peu de ma superbe sous l'effet de son regard inamical. Parfait. Elle n'était plus vexée, comme je l'avais espéré. Elle était furieuse. Je sentis presque les quelques neurones encore en activité dans mon cerveau se concerter avant de lâcher, platement :

— Tu ne viens pas ?

Mon air dépité n'eut pas l'air de la faire craquer. Merlin, cette fille me connaissait en réalité _trop_ bien ! Elle se contenta d'une moue interrogative, levant un sourcil pour exprimer à merveille son exaspération.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, presque aussi poliment que si je l'avais arrêté pour lui demander mon chemin.

— Au cinquième étage, répondis-je en désignant d'un geste Evans et mes copains, occupés à m'attendre près de l'escalier. Le jus de citrouille adoucit les moeurs...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me retins de sourire d'un coup de dents à l'intérieur des joues. Il était plutôt bon acteur. Et sacrément beau parleur. Mon masque de colère allait rapidement s'effriter si je l'écoutai.

— Non, claquai-je avec ce qu'il me restait de volonté. J'ai du travail.

J'avais dis ça en baissant les yeux, signe indubitable de ma nervosité. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que son sourire venait de se flétrir encore un peu plus. Pouvait-il vraiment être _sincèrement_ touché par la situation ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Même si elle refusait de me regarder, je me surpris à hocher la tête avec défaitisme. A défaut de pouvoir observer son expression, je fixai mon regard sur la patiente qui se tenait derrière elle, en pyjama. La façon dont elle roulait des yeux, et les signes qu'elle effectuait dans le dos de Mack avec ses bras semblait être une façon de m'adresser un message codé. Tellement codé que je n'y comprenais absolument rien. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu comprendre quoique ce soit ? Je ne la connaissais même pas !

— Tant pis, marmonnai-je avec un soupir lourd de déception.

La gamine me lança une oeillade désabusée. Elle me prenait pour un idiot.

Mackenzie, visiblement soulagée de me voir abandonner la partie si facilement, se contenta de tourner les talons. La frustration de laisser passer cette chance de tout arranger avant le mois de juin prochain m'empêcha cependant de la regarder partir sur un « tant pis ». Sans réfléchir, je grognai donc ce qui me passait par la tête :

— Mais tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Son ton était curieux et j'aurais pu juré qu'il s'y était perdu une pointe de désespoir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que les mots pouvaient bien signifier.

— Où ça ? répétai-je, avec agacement cette fois.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, que j'avais levé une seconde et, mal à l'aise, je les braquais de nouveau sur mes chaussures. Je détestais son regard de chien battu. Il marchait à tous les coups.

— Pour le nouvel an, dit-il, faisant référence à leur soirée. On organise une soirée chez James.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En voyant son expression dubitative, je me surpris à penser que finalement, écouter les conseils de Potter n'était pas la meilleure solution : je venais de l'inviter à une fête, sans même être passé par la case « _Je suis désolé d'avoir été un beau salop, l'autre jour._ »

—J'ai déjà reçu une invitation, m'informa-t-elle froidement. Celle pour Adrian et moi.

Je repensai une seconde à notre détour au Chemin de Traverse, la veille, pour envoyer les indénombrables hiboux d'invitation. A mon hésitation à écrire personnellement à Mackenzie. Au raisonnement tordu qui m'avait finalement poussé à leur adresser une lettre commune, pour être sure qu'elle ne la jette pas au feu.

Visiblement, j'avais tout fait de travers.

— Alors je t'invite personnellement, dis-je quand même avec engouement. Tu viendras ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tiraillée entre une voix qui me criait de refuser pour le simple plaisir sadique de voir son sourire s'affaisser de nouveauet une autre partie de moi-même qui me conseillait de répondre oui sans perdre plus de temps, j'hésitai même à lui donner la moindre réponse. Le regard insistant de Riley sur mes épaules m'empêchait cela dit d'ouvrir la bouche. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle écoutait avec attention et qu'elle me tannerait pour le reste de mes jours ici avec cette histoire.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonnai-je en baissant d'un ton malgré moi. J'ai un diner de famille.

Il se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre face à cette réponse prudente et à moitié vrai. Je pouvais aisément esquiver une partie de mes obligations familiales. Et Adrian avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu de le faire, ce qui invalidait mon excuse. Sirius, cependant, l'ignorait encore.

— Et si je m'excuse d'avoir été ignoble ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ca te ferait changer d'avis ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cet air profondément perplexe n'allait probablement pas m'aider dans ma démarche. Je l'avais probablement bien mérité, cela dit.

— Je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour, continuai-je après un instant d'hésitation, en regardant ailleurs. J'étais énervé et j'en suis désolé.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction spontanée. Ni saut dans mes bras, ni – plus vraisemblablement – de sourire rassurant. Aussi impassible que Mc Gonagall après avoir découvert Rogue pendu par un pied au lustre de sa classe, en quatrième année, elle ne m'offrit qu'un silence gênant, du calibre de ceux qui me donnaient envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Maintenant que j'avais posé le pied sur ce qui faisait mal, avec la subtilité d'un Troll coincé dans une cabine de douche, il était cependant hors de question de faire demi-tour. Godric Gryffondor ne me le pardonnerait jamais, lui qui m'avait si chaleureusement accueilli dans sa maison, sept ans plus tôt.

— Tu ne raterais pas une super soirée pour si peu, non ? ajoutai-je donc, faussement nonchalant, mais de plus en plus dérouté. Ca serait dommage.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sur le moment, pas une phrase cohérente ne semblait vouloir passer mes lèvres hermétiquement closes. J'aurai voulu lui casser son effet d'un sarcasme particulièrement retentissant, lui asséner le coup de grâce comme il l'avait si bien fait, lui faire remarquer que ses soirées n'étaient jamais aussi super qu'il les décrivait mais rien ne me vint.

Pas même le « _Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se connait ?_ » que j'avais rêvé pendant deux semaines de lui jeter au visage s'il tentait d'arranger les choses. La fée qui s'était penchée sur mon berceau au jour de ma naissance m'avait peut-être donné l'intelligence et la gentillesse mais elle avait visiblement oublié d'y jeter quelques pincées de rancune.

Je soupirai bruyamment, avant de finalement demander :

— Pourquoi t'es pas venu, le dernier dimanche avant les vacances ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le ton de sa voix était clairement réprobateur, et, avant même d'y avoir songé, je me sentis rougir. La gamine derrière elle haussa un sourcil intéressé. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, à la recherche d'une excuse plus consistante que ma fierté froissée mais rien ne me vint.

— Je... commençai-je tout de même.

— Tu ? m'encouragea-t-elle, un brin plus sadique que dans mes souvenirs.

— _Il_ ?

Atkinson se retourna tellement vivement vers son amie que je sursautai.

— Un mot de plus, Thomas, et je te jure que je t'enferme avec ce tableau, grogna-t-elle avec une hargne mal contenue.

La dénommée Thomas haussa les épaules, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle leva les mains devant son visage en signe de paix et fit mine de faire un pas en arrière.

— C'est qu'elle mordrait, commenta-t-elle moqueusement, en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil. Fais attention à toi, _camarade_.

Le rire qui me saisit à la gorge mourut au bord de mes lèvres lorsque, me prenant à témoin, Mack fixa de nouveau ses yeux furieux vers moi. Je voyais à son regard que le moindre écart ne me serait jamais pardonné. Il y avait un pas entre lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une amie et agir en ce sens.

— Je voulais éviter d'aggraver les choses, répondis-je donc platement, avec une prudence de rigueur. C'était plus... _sage_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je lui offris mon regard le plus sceptique. Depuis quand était-il sage ? J'avais pris l'habitude de le voir m'attaquer, avant de se rétracter devant la stupidité de ses actes et je doutais quelque peu de son excuse. Plutôt que de le lui dire, je me contentai cependant d'un reniflement dédaigneux du plus bel effet. Je devinai au sourire qu'il esquissa que ce n'était pas la première fois que je me laissai berner par ses mauvaises explications. Le souvenir de nos premières discussions autour d'un jeu de Bavboules me revint. J'avais espéré, toutes ces années, être capable de ne pas retomber dans ses pièges aussi facilement.

— Il faut que j'y aille, grinçai-je donc, pour ne pas lui laisser gagner la bataille aussi facilement. Adrian t'enverra probablement un hibou, pour la soirée.

Il m'adressa un faible sourire, l'air vaguement défait, et tourna enfin les talons pour rejoindre ses trois camarades qui avaient fini par s'affaler sur des sièges plus loin. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus la vague impression d'être seule mais Riley, que j'avais presque oublié, ne tarda pas à me rappeler sa présence.

— Si tu veux mon avis, fit-elle sans même se soucier du fait que j'en voulais justement pas, tu devrais aller à cette fête.

Considérant que j'avais perdu bien trop de temps, je pris rapidement le couloir à ma gauche pour atteindre le premier escalier principal et rejoindre mon poste au premier étage. Ma mère avait estimé que surveiller une chambre avec Riley était une bonne initiation au métier de guérisseur. J'avais du mal à être d'accord avec elle.

— Pourquoi ? l'interrogeai-je tout de même, sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas en paix sans ça.

— Parce que ce type est toujours amoureux de toi.

La surprise me fit m'arrêter sur la première marche de l'escalier. Je me retournai vers elle, tellement rapidement que la tête me tourna.

— _Quoi ?_ réussis-je à lâcher, d'une voix couinante. Sirius n'est pas mon ex !

Elle arqua un sourcil, visiblement aussi surprise que moi.

— Ah ouais ? s'étonna-t-elle en fixant mon visage pour y chercher la moindre trace de mensonge. Vous aviez l'air pourtant…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, devant mon air ahuri, et se contenta donc de secouer légèrement la tête, en adoptant un sourire en coin.

— Ca revient au même de toute façon, lança-t-elle en me poussant vers l'avant pour me forcer à monter les marches. Tu devrais aller à cette fête parce que ce type est _simplement_ amoureux de toi !

* * *

**Le chapitre 8 s'appellera : Expédition nocturne**

Je promets de poster le chapitre 7 avant la fin de l'année 2012 :)

Une petite review, please ? :D


	7. Sept 1993 : Ligne téléphonique d'urgence

******Précédemment dans La course - chapitre 5 :** Harry a disparu, la fille de Mackenzie (Anna) a décollé pour sa première année à Poudlard après une rencontre avec le professeur Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Dean & Seamus. Au Ministère, la traque de Black continue (sans succès).

**Abécédaire des personnages cités**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique, responsable du côté administratif du dossier Black & ex-amie du fugitif  
**Clide Chambers** **:** L'assistant que lui a assigné le Ministère - tout juste sorti de Poudlard  
**Daniel Horton** : meilleur ami de Mackenzie, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste  
**Anna** est la fille de Mackenzie  
**Dempster Wiggleswade : **substitut de Mackenzie (équivalent d'un substitut de procureur, disons) évoqué par ©JKR sur son site comme le fonctionnaire gérant la rubrique Légal de la Gazette  
**Vera Edgecombe** : mère de Marietta, employée du 6ème étage - © JKR - je lui ai seulement donné un prénom  
**Gawain Robarbs** : Auror qui prendra la place de Scrimgeour à la tête de la division quand l'autre deviendra Ministre - © JKR  
On ne présente plus **Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks** (Aurors)** Cornélius Fudge** (Ministre),** Rita Skeeter **(euh, mais que fait-elle là ? :p),** Amélia Bones **(tête de la Justice Magique) ou encore** Arthur Weasley **(Artisanat moldu). © JKR

* * *

Merci à **Silva & Lilisa** pour leurs reviews, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favori et/ou alert, et à ceux qui me lisent silencieusement. N'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre voix :D

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et je vous souhaite d'avance le meilleur pour 2013.

* * *

**Petit rappel du chapitre 3, nécessaire pour comprendre l'une des discussions :**

_«_

_— Viens voir ça, dit-elle simplement, comme si j'étais le collègue compétent qu'elle attendait pour l'aider. Tu ajouterais quoi, toi ?_

_D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit voler juste devant mes yeux un large parchemin représentant la Grande-Bretagne magique et tous ses aspects. Les couleurs vivaces qui s'y étalaient m'éblouirent quelques secondes et je demandai, après avoir cligné des paupières plusieurs fois :_

_— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé y ajouter ?_

_— C'est la carte de déploiement de nos effectifs, répondit-elle – et je devinais que cette formule était signée Scrimgeour. Ils sont tous partis fouiller les endroits les plus évidents et Gawain m'a chargé de remplir les trous._

_De son doigt un peu plus fin que dans mes souvenirs, elle me désigna deux longues trainées d'écarlate, parallèles._

_— Le rouge désigne les zones à fort risque d'attaque, où seront envoyés nos meilleurs éléments, explicita-t-elle. Ici, le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes._

_Elle fit glisser son index le long de la carte et les croquis de gauche semblèrent se décaler pour laisser apparaître deux autres trainées rouge, pareilles à des flaques de sang souillant un carrelage blanc._

_— Poudlard, devinai-je en désignant d'un signe de tête le point qui me semblait correspondre à l'emplacement de l'école._

_— Et Little Whinging, compléta-t-elle. C'est là qu'est domicilié Potter junior, chez son oncle et sa tante._

_Je me forçai à rester impassible, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'une employée du Ministère jouant un rôle dans la recherche de Sirius Black. Mes réactions à fleur de peau, lors de la réunion de service, avaient déjà probablement été relayé par les mauvaises langues et, contrairement aux autres, Desdemona saurait les interpréter. Je la vis jouer distraitement, du bout des doigts, avec le bandeau qui cachait l'un de ses yeux._

_— Et l'orange ? demandai-je avec détachement._

_— Les points où il pourrait avoir des raisons de faire des ravages. Pré-au-Lard – elle désigna le village annexe à Poudlard que j'avais déjà repéré – Godric's Hollow et Loutry Ste Chaspoule._

_— Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? répétai-je avec un haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi ?_

_Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'ignorait autant que moi._

_— Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec sa jeunesse._

_Instinctivement, je fis marcher ma mémoire pour tenter de relier ce nom de village à un souvenir. Rien ne me vint et je reportai mon attention sur Desde, occupée à m'expliquer que le vert désignait les zones tampons et incertaines, où il valait mieux ne pas baisser la garde tandis que le jaune, enfin, devait marquer les endroits où la menace était incertaine, voire inexistante et où un contingent minimum serait déployé._

_— Tu as une idée, alors ?_

_En observant le peu de vert qui se concentrait sur Londres – King Cross et le Ministère – et les quelques points jaunâtres épars, un sentiment d'inutilité venu de nul part me serra la gorge. La question n'avait rien d'innocente, finalement, mais je n'avais aucune réponse digne de celle qu'elle attendait à apporter. J'avais été son amie mais ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un d'utile. Au contraire._

_Avec un soupir, je fis glisser mes yeux sur la carte, ignorant le regard intéressé que cette petite seconde d'inattention de ma part avait fait naitre chez Desdemona._

_— Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_J'eus envie de glousser devant cette question, parce qu'Odgen n'avait jamais été soucieuse et attentionnée, mais bourrue et sans état d'âmes. Une anomalie chez les Serdaigle selon beaucoup mais j'étais loin d'être de leur avis. Depuis que nous avions commencé cette conversation, je faisais un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser transparaitre mon agitation. Comme quoi, même une quinzaine d'années de relation distendue ne lui ferait pas oublié nos sept ans de colocation et ma tendance à paniquer face à une situation de crise._

_Je décidai cependant d'ignorer cette interrogation inutile, estimant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit et me contentai de lui décocher une oeillade désabusée._

_— Ste Mangouste devrait être surveillé, proposai-je sur le ton de notre conversation précédente. Ca a toujours été une zone sensible, non ?_

_Je crus déceler dans ses prunelles opalines une lueur de compassion qui subsista, un instant, le temps pour moi de lui signifier d'un geste de la main que l'épisode était révolu et que l'on pouvait désormais prononcer devant moi des mots comme « hôpital » ou « médicomage » sans risquer de me voir prendre la fuite._

_Cette confirmation muette eut l'air de la satisfaire et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle avait teint une partie de la carte en orange et attrapai une cape sur la chaise derrière nous._

_— Je vais prévenir Robarbs, me fit-elle savoir avec empressement. C'est lui qui gère pendant que Scrimgeour s'occupe des moldus !_

_Et elle disparut, me laissant un peu stupide devant sa carte. Les quelques Aurors restés sur place ne me prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, pas même Dawlish, et je reportai donc la mienne sur le parchemin qui tenait toujours perché dans les airs, aidé en cela par le sortilège qu'avait renouvelé Desdemona avant de s'en aller._

_Sans vraiment réfléchir, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche, marmonnai un sort pour repérer la zone que je voulais colorer et un instant plus tard, une trainée verdâtre colorait le nord de Londres._

_»_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Ligne téléphonique d'urgence**

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, la cantine du Ministère, endroit déserté par les fonctionnaires affamés incapables de se contenter des insipides aliments servis par un elfe à la mine patibulaire, devint mon QG. En descendant déterrer des archives sur la famille Black, dont je doutais de l'utilité mais que j'avais fini en désespoir de cause par me résoudre à aller chercher, j'avais redécouvert cette salle circulaire, vide, humide, froide... _Parfaite_, en somme, pour éviter la population encombrante des étages supérieurs et me consacrer, en catimini, à ce dont on me privait inutilement depuis presque un mois : _des fantaisies juridiques_.

Wiggleswade, l'un des substituts devenu à moitié titulaire depuis mon détachement au service de la chasse au Black, avait été ravi de se débarrasser d'une partie de sa paperasse. J'avais fais irruption dans son bureau, la veille, à moitié cachée sous la capuche qui m'avait servi à me protéger de la pluie matinale londonienne, et qui s'avérait tout aussi utile pour ne pas me faire repérer dans cette pièce coquette, que je n'étais plus censée fréquenter.

— Mackenzie, me salua-t-il immédiatement avec un mouvement poli de la tête dans ma direction. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Le jeune homme, d'habitude si apprêté et de bonne humeur, avait l'air sur le qui-vive, et ne m'adressa qu'un regard d'une demi-seconde avant de reporter son attention sur un dossier. _Mon_ dossier, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, bien que je n'eus aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait à cet instant-là.

— Du travail, répondis-je avec sérieux.

La pointe de désespoir dans ma voix ne lui échappa cependant pas. Il haussa un sourcil et posa enfin sa plume. Je m'approchai du bureau et louchai furieusement sur les papiers qui y étaient posés.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas, avec l'affaire Black.

— Du vrai travail, grognai-je, excédée. Pas de la paperasse.

Il émit un reniflement sceptique. Pourquoi personne n'admettait que l'affaire du siècle était aussi la plus barbante de toutes ?

Daniel, sur ce point en tous cas, se trompait : je ne réagissais pas différemment des autres pour des raisons personnelles plutôt que professionnelles. En toute objectivité, servir de point de ralliement entre les différents bureaux chargés de rechercher Black et me tourner les pouces en attendant le retour des troupes, chaque soir, bredouilles, n'avait rien d'intéressant.

N'en déplaise à certains !

— Notre boulot consiste à lire de la paperasse, fit-il remarquer dans une tentative inutile pour me raisonner.

— L'enrichissement intellectuel et le sentiment de servir à quelque chose en plus.

— Rechercher un dangereux criminel susceptible de faire exploser le Ministère d'un seul sort est utile, rétorqua-t-il avec sagesse. Penses donc à la sécurité de tous plutôt qu'à ton épanouissement personnel.

De peur de mourir d'ennui incessamment sous peu, j'ignorai la dernière partie de son discours rodé, mettant de côté mon amour pour autrui.

— C'est utile, admis-je du bout des lèvres. Mais _je_ suis inutile et ça me rend folle.

Il n'eut pas l'air plus convaincu que ça, se contentant d'un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

— On échange, si tu veux ? tentai-je alors, avec l'enthousiasme d'une première année ayant réussi à métamorphoser son aiguille en allumette. Je te refile Black et tu me donnes...

Je fis le tour de son bureau pour me placer derrière lui.

— Le dossier Lockhart, lus-je en plissant les yeux, étonnée. Qui ose agir contre un pauvre type qui s'est pris un Oubliette raté ?

— Des lecteurs déçus d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas l'auteur des faits relatés dans ses livres mais qui souhaitent encore profiter de sa richesse pour assurer leurs vieux jours, m'éclaira-t-il avec un soupir désabusé. J'essaie de trouver le meilleur moyen de classer la plainte.

Il prit soin de cacher les feuillets à ma vue, pour me faire comprendre clairement que sa réponse n'était qu'une forme de politesse et que tout ceci ne me concernait guère. L'odeur du scandale m'empêcha pourtant de m'éloigner.

— Je peux t'aider, proposai-je d'une voix mielleuse. Dès l'instant où ce sort lui a fait perdre la conscience de la réalité, Lockhart est passé de capable à incapable... C'est un bon motif de rejet, non ?

Il nota l'idée sur un parchemin. C'était pourtant évident, pensai-je rageusement. M'obliger à ne travailler que sur cette évasion bidon desservait bien plus que mes intérêts, visiblement.

— Black reste ta priorité, Atkinson, m'indiqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel, lorsqu'il eut relevé la tête. Et c'est non négociable.

— Je suis ta supérieure, et tu es mon substitut, lui rappelai-je d'une voix sèche. Black est la priorité de ses amis les détraqueurs et les Aurors.

— Suis-je vraiment obligé de te rappeler d'où je prends mes directives ?

Je grognai, oubliant l'idée même d'élégance.

Cette fameuse hiérarchie, celle-là même qui m'empêchait de rétorquer des «_ non _» virulents aux demandes exorbitantes de ce magnanime de Fudge, commençait à me porter sur les nerfs. Etait-ce le Ministre lui-même qui s'était chargé du lavage de cerveau de ce pauvre Dempster ? Où était passé nos petits arrangements personnels (_« je sors plus tôt/tu me remplaces, tu t'occupes de mon rapport final/je plaide à ta place »_) ? Qu'il était loin, le temps du chantage et de la corruption !

Face à son air buté, je dus cependant me résoudre à accepter ce dont tout le monde entendait se débarrasser, la tâche systématiquement relégué aux petits nouveaux désireux de faire leurs preuves par tous les moyens :

— Je te décharge de la rubrique de la Gazette, alors ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et je sus qu'il avait cédé, même s'il émit quelques réserves et protestations, pour la forme.

Le lendemain donc, au beau milieu d'un après-midi habituel, mâchouillant ma plume avec ennui, j'étais encore attablée à l'une des tables désertes du réfectoire sombre, penchée sur les problèmes légaux « _éventuels_ » (avérés...) qu'encourrait « _Titus l'excentrique _» si il venait à commercialiser ces sabres à projection automatique, dont il avait le secret de fabrication et qui seraient susceptibles, selon lui, de reconnaître un malfrat parmi une foule de gentils sorciers.

Un soupir désemparé m'échappa et après une réflexion rapide sur cette question sans intérêt, je me mis à gratter de ma plume le parchemin flambant neuf que j'avais dégainé pour l'occasion. Toute à mon explication, je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi et sursautais légèrement quand la voix rauque de Kingsley s'éleva dans mon dos, juste au-dessus de mon épaule :

— Le « _à part ça, rien de bien grave_ » me semble un peu trop cynique, commenta-t-il simplement, après avoir pris connaissance de ma joyeuse énumération de griefs susceptibles de naitre d'une telle opération de marketing.

— On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un meurtre sans préméditation, répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Je laisse à Cuffe le soin de se montrer plus courtois que je ne le suis. C'est un domaine dans lequel je n'ai jamais vraiment brillé.

Il eut l'air d'approuver. Ou tout du moins, de ne pas trouver à y redire. Cela aurait pu être vexant mais l'expérience avait fini de me convaincre que ma plume franche et sèche était plus utile ici que dans un quelconque journal. Je n'avais plus seize ans, après tout...

— Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu risques en dérogeant aux ordres de Bones ?

Je le vis du coin de l'oeil prendre place le banc inconfortable en face de moi.

— Une rétrogradation, sans doute ? grommelai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir tomber plus bas que _ça_.

Je désignai mon parchemin et il se fendit d'un sourire.

— Sirius Black était une promotion, d'après ce qu'on en dit, fit-il remarquer, l'air de rien.

— Tu crois aussi ? grimaçai-je. Clide n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

Il ricana doucement, tandis que je roulai des épaules pour les décrisper. Au moins, les frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine à l'entente du nom maudit étaient plus difficilement perceptibles, après un mois à le lire à tout bout de champ.

— J'aurais plutôt parlé de _punition_, pourtant, commentai-je avec dépit. Pour une femme d'action comme moi, les plaintes pour diffamation déposées régulièrement par Moldubec contre ses critiques les plus acerbes étaient déjà le summum du palpitant ! Lire vos rapports me gâche littéralement la vie.

— Est-ce la forme ou le fond qui te tracasse ?

Son ton teinté de malice provoqua un rebond dans ma poitrine. J'oubliais trop vite que Shacklebolt était Auror, élevé à la baguette pour déceler ces petites choses que les autres tendent à trouver tout à fait normal. Un spasme léger chez une trentenaire en pleine forme à l'entente du nom d'un assassin n'aurait étonné personne d'autre.

Pour me donner une toute nouvelle contenance, je fis voler vers moi d'un _Accio_ l'un des parchemins perchés au dessus de la pile qui s'amoncelait à quelques centimètres de mon bras droit, et lut avec autant de sérieux que possible :

— _13 août 1993, 17h58, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey : rien à signaler. Un chien noir, grand, maigre parade régulièrement entre le n°2 et le n°4. A part son air férocement affamé, la cible semble inoffensive. Le gang de chats bagarreurs qui semble dominer le quartier a bien tenté de le faire déguerpir, mais il s'accroche. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit, lui aussi, assigné à la surveillance d'Harry Potter ? Elément à creuser._

Kingsley eut un soupir de dépit.

— Tu excuseras Tonks, elle manque encore de professionnalisme, me dit-il, en me prenant le parchemin pour en scruter les inscriptions.

— Ou alors, c'est la plus lucide d'entre nous, opposai-je. Tout est bon à prendre quand il n'y a rien à voir.

Il médita sa réponse pendant que j'ajoutai :

— Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, ses comptes-rendus ont l'avantage d'être les plus amusants. Les vôtres sont à mourir d'ennui. Et vos « _Rien à signaler_ » lapidaires à peu près toutes les trois lignes n'arrangent rien. Ils me tuent à petit feu.

Il fit mine d'être vexé.

— C'est donc la forme plus que le fond ?

J'hochai la tête, en essayant de ne pas déglutir trop bruyamment. Inutile de dire que c'était fort peu réussi.

— D'ancien Serdaigle à ancienne Serdaigle, murmura-t-il en s'approchant sa tête de la table pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tu mens très mal, pour une experte ès mensonges.

— Je me contente de déceler les vérités plausibles des mensonges éhontés dans ce que disent les autres, rectifiai-je avec un soupir. Rien ne m'oblige à savoir dissimuler, comme toi, mes plus brumeux secrets derrière un masque de sagesse.

— Il y a donc de brumeux secrets derrière tout ça ? releva-t-il avec intérêt, les yeux brillants. C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Je reculai précipitamment mon visage et levai les yeux au plafond.

Quiconque avait partagé avec moi quelques années de scolarité, entre la deuxième et la septième année, savait de quelle étonnante matière avait été formée ma relation passée avec Black. Kingsley, malheureusement pour moi, était l'un des rares employés du Ministère, ou tout du moins de mon étage, à en faire partie. En tant que Préfet chez les Serdaigle durant mes premières années, il avait été, à vrai dire, le témoin privilégié d'un bon nombre d'épisodes du feuilleton mouvementé qu'avait été ma fin de deuxième année. Le destin – certains auraient parler de _chance_ – lui avait épargné les quatre dernières années de scolarité commune entre Sirius et moi, qui, j'en étais convaincue, auraient probablement été plus calmes pour lui.

Nous nous étions finalement « retrouvés » au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment, lui dans son costume d'Auror tout juste titularisé et moi, en tant qu'assistante de la toute nouvelle avocate générale qu'était à l'époque Amélia Bones. Le passé n'avait plus été évoqué, pas même à demi mots, mais l'obstination avec lequel il m'avait constamment surveillé des attaques inopinées – et à l'époque, simplement stupides – du jeune Black n'avait jamais été oublié. Il était, de fait, l'un des rares Aurors à ne pas secouer la tête de mécontentement en me voyant débarquer dans leurs quartiers. Sans doute parce qu'il savait combien j'étais inoffensive et naïve, comme il avait été si souvent pointé du doigt.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je me raclai la gorge pendant qu'il souriait avant de lancer, forte de ma tendance à changer prestement de sujet quand il s'agissait de ne pas me mouiller :

— Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu perdre ton précieux temps ici avec moi pour le plaisir d'un dialogue de sourds alors que tu serais tout aussi utile en haut, à me rédiger un de tes éloquents rapports sur les errances indicibles de Black ? Qui t'a envoyé me troubler pendant que j'expérimente l'insubordination après quelques années d'une vie sage et bien rangée ?

Le masque d'amusement fit bientôt place à l'air farouchement sérieux qu'il arborait le plus souvent.

— Scrimgeour, indiqua-t-il en sortant de sa poche un parchemin qui m'était vaguement familier et qu'il déploya sur la table. Cette zone verte inexpliquée lui pose des problèmes d'effectif et, en l'absence d'indications particulières sur la nature du lien entre elle et Black, il n'a d'autre choix que de n'y envoyer personne ou de te demander plus d'explications.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la carte que j'avais sous les yeux, réfléchissant à cette zone verte parmi tant de rouge et d'orange. Ce qui m'avait poussé à l'y ajouter ? Un chaudron de souvenirs. Mes tentatives pour les éradiquer à coup de séances d'hypnose avaient été rendues vaines par Daniel, fervent supporter du «_ travail de mémoire _» qui, selon lui, « _permet de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs par la suite _». Lorsque j'avais émis l'idée plus radicale d'un sort d'Oubliettes, sa réaction violente – un «_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec ça ?! _», hurlé de manière assez effrayante – m'avait quelque peu refroidie.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais donc d'autre choix que de vivre paisiblement avec. Ou au moins, d'essayer d'en tirer profit.

— Black vivait là, avant de se faire arrêter, répondis-je calmement. J'ai pensé que peut-être, il y retournerait.

Trois années d'entrainement et quelques autres de métier lui avaient appris à se montrer impassible. Ou alors, peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas étonné ?

— Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu le sais ça. Tout le monde pensait qu'il vivait chez les Potter, avant de se mettre à l'abri au prétexte de « protéger » leur secret.

Inutile de préciser que je n'aurais pas répondu à une telle question. Le mime des guillemets dans les conversations incessantes à son propos ne m'empêchaient toujours pas de déglutir, soupirer ou me rembrunir.

— Il y passait beaucoup de temps, admis-je avec amertume. Mais s'il y avait vécu, James aurait sans doute compris que son « meilleur ami » cachait quelque chose.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et me laissa me perdre quelques instants dans ma vague de culpabilité. Mon aveuglement à moi ne m'avait pas coûté la vie, contrairement à James.

— Je suppose que Rufus voudra que tu nous montres l'endroit en question pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas passé et qu'il n'y a rien indiquant sa position actuelle, m'informa-t-il finalement, probablement alerté par le regard inexpressif que j'avais dû afficher. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous, si tu préfères.

Sa sollicitude eut l'effet escompté, et je sentis la boule dans ma gorge fondre doucement. Dans une dernière tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, il demanda, dans un tout autre registre :

— Et la rentrée d'Anna ? Dans quelle maison a-t-elle répartie ?

Loin de me relaxer, je redressai un peu le dos, tendue. Une semaine après avoir appris la nouvelle, je n'arrivai toujours pas à m'y faire.

— Gryffondor, révélai-je avec neutralité.

Il eut un haussement de sourcils amusé, après m'avoir dardé longuement.

— Serais-tu déçue que Serdaigle ne lui ait pas ouvert ses portes ?

— Plutôt étonnée, avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Anna est...

— Malicieuse, extravertie, bavarde et pleine de vitalité, compléta-t-il en me voyant hésiter. Gryffondor s'impose de façon assez logique, non ?

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre d'intelligent et préférai donc me taire. Comme l'avait souligné Daniel dans le courrier accompagnant la première lettre excitée d'Anna, qui était arrivé chez lui, la génétique, une fois de plus, n'avait pas été de mon côté. Elle ne l'avait, à vrai dire, jamais été.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Les premiers jours du mois de septembre n'apportèrent finalement rien d'intéressant. Les recherches patinaient dans un marécage de déconvenue et l'épuisement qui s'était infiltré dans mon quotidien dès les premiers jours ne tarda pas à contaminer mes collègues.

— On dirait que de charmantes petites Mackenzie ont poussé dans tout le département, railla Clide, un après-midi. Tout le monde traine des pieds en arrivant et repart en gambadant.

La note de service que Kingsley venait de m'envoyer, marquée d'un simple « _Rien à signaler_ », était à l'origine de cette raillerie. Je n'avais pas à coeur de lui expliquer que Shacklebolt n'était pas seulement un Auror à l'allure sévère et qu'il pouvait s'avérer aussi moqueur que lui quand il s'y mettait. A la place, j'optai pour un regard las en direction du plafond.

— Si tout le monde n'était pas réquisitionné sur cette affaire, ça réglerait le problème, grommelai-je. Le monde n'a pas arrêté de tourner depuis cette évasion.

Il s'était tellement habitué à mes diatribes mordantes sur la question qu'il se contenta d'un soupir désabusé. Sauver le monde était une mission qui lui plaisait et l'efficacité mitigée dont elle jouissait pour l'instant lui importait peu. Pour une fois cependant, il m'épargna son refrain sur le danger que nous courions tous à voir Black nous filer entre les mains. Peut-être avait-il compris que je le connaissais par coeur ? Jusqu'ici, la bataille de nos arguments respectifs s'était toujours achevée par un match nul.

— Mon père est horrifié à l'idée qu'un tueur en série soit en fuite, dit-il finalement après un moment de silence pensif.

Je soupirai. Et moi qui espérait l'abandon du débat... Visiblement, il ne tarirait jamais.

— Contrairement à ce que martèlent les journaux, certains « tueurs en série » datant de l'époque de Black n'ont jamais été arrêté et courent toujours, remarquai-je avec agacement. Et puis, les moldus n'ont rien à nous envier de ce côté-là, il me semble.

Il grimaça.

— Pour lui, la magie devrait permettre d'éviter ce genre de massacres, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle. Il s'imaginait que les sorciers étaient plus... _civilisés_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner cyniquement. Il prit la mouche, ce que je devinais à la façon dont il releva le menton, lâchant la plume avec laquelle il jouait jusqu'ici. Pour l'empêcher de m'apostropher, je repris aussitôt mon sérieux. Il n'était jamais bon de vexer Chambers. Il s'était avéré, avec le temps, beaucoup trop susceptible.

— Les sorciers sont des humains comme les autres, à la seule différence qu'ils ont une baguette à la place des mains, repris-je, plus diplomatiquement. Les moldus n'auront jamais le monopole de la violence.

— Il pensait que notre magie nous permettait de contrôler ce genre de fous furieux, se rengorgea-t-il, toujours vexé. Et que nos prisons étaient suffisamment sécurisées pour empêcher ce type d'évasion.

Je l'observai une seconde, prête à parier qu'il pensait comme son père. Le scandale de cette évasion était finalement la première désillusion à grande échelle de Clide quant à l'omniscience de ses pouvoirs. Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avaient été, jusqu'ici, que pure théorie pour lui.

— La magie ne fait pas tout, répliquai-je, étonnamment philosophe, dans un élan soudain de pédagogie. Le monde ne sera jamais tout noir ou tout blanc, il y aura toujours des personnes malveillantes, que ce soit ici ou là-bas.

Il acquiesça pensivement. Le monde utopique de Chambers s'écroulait-il sous mes yeux ?

— Tes parents ne sont pas rassurés de voir que nous nous soucions autant de la sécurité de notre monde que du leur ? tentai-je alors. La ligne téléphonique d'urgence mise en place par le Ministère devrait au moins trouver grâce à leurs yeux.

Il eut un ricanement, signe précurseur d'un retour à la normale.

— Ma mère pense que l'employé au téléphone est beaucoup trop enjoué dans ces circonstances. D'après elle, il n'a pas l'air très affecté par les évènements.

— Parce qu'elle a appelé ? m'étonnai-je. C'est censé être une ligne d'urgence, Clide. Si ta mère avait aperçu Black en faisant ses courses, j'aurais été la première avertie !

Il rougit légèrement. A cause du comportement surprenant de sa mère ou de sa constante jubilation en matière de ragots ? Mystère.

— Elle ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de me téléphoner, bougonna-t-il, confus. C'est ce qui lui manque le plus depuis que je me suis installé dans un appartement empli d'ondes magiques qui a fait explosé l'appareil qu'elle m'avait offert.

L'anecdote me fit sourire et je décidai d'ignorer son embarras.

— Qui lui a répondu ?

— Weasley. C'est lui qui gère cette ligne, avec Perkins.

Evidemment. Il était le spécialiste en la matière. Mais qu'il se montre trop _enjoué_ en répondant ? Je ne lui avais jamais vu l'air aussi effrayé que le jour où ma tête était apparue dans la cheminée de son salon pour lui dire que Potter avait fui de chez sa tante. Je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis, mais, il ne m'avait pas semblé plus rassuré les rares fois où je l'avais croisé.

— Pourquoi je n'entends jamais parler des appels qu'il reçoit ? Je suis le « point de ralliement », après tout.

Mon ironie sembla lui échapper : Clide était de retour.

— Pour l'instant, elle ne sert pas à grand chose, expliqua-t-il dans une grimace. Les moldus pensent pouvoir l'utiliser pour obtenir les informations qu'on ne leur révèle pas. D'où Black s'est-il échappé, quel genre de crimes a-t-il commis, par quel obscur moyen a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir...

L'obstruction de la ligne téléphonique m'étonna à peine et très vite, la conversation tourna autour de la dernière question posée. Je prétendis n'avoir aucune idée des capacités du prisonnier en la matière – ce qui était vrai, dans le fond – et, lancé dans un pamphlet sur la magie noire probable qui se cachait derrière tout ça, Clide ne prit même pas la peine de se demander si je l'écoutai. Avec un soupir, je me composai donc une mine intéressée, ponctuant son discours de réponses faites d'hochements de tête vagues et d'onomatopées. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de théories invraisemblables, lorsque je basculai la tête en arrière, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable sur ma chaise. Avec un reniflement vexé, il fit voler vers moi une liasse de parchemins, m'enjoignant d'une voix sévère de me remettre au travail.

Soufflée par son air sévère et profitant de l'occasion au vol, je ne rechignai pas et m'attelai à la tâche, avec une indifférence qui aurait certainement déçue mes parents. Lecture de rapports et bilan de fin de semaine. Ce dernier, que Bones exigeait sur son bureau chaque vendredi, attendait désespérément du palpitant, du sensationnel ou, _au moins_, un peu de renouveau. Le miracle n'arriva cependant que deux semaines plus tard, et me confronta une nouvelle fois à Arthur Weasley.

A peine avais-je passé la porte d'un des ascenseurs, ce matin-là, que Clide m'avait informé de tout ce que j'avais raté la veille, jour de congé suffisamment rare pour que j'évite sans scrupules radio, journaux et autres contacts prolongés avec le monde sorcier. A l'exception près d'une discussion par cheminées interposées avec mon père, désormais installé à l'autre bout du monde avec mon oncle Sam, je n'avais finalement rien tiré de cette journée.

Cette agréable sensation de vide me fut cependant rapidement ravi par l'annonce de Chambers : Black avait été repéré à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas pu être attrapé. D'après le topo que m'en fis Weasley lui-même lorsqu'il vint, en fin d'après-midi, déposer son parchemin sur la pile des autres inutilités du jour, c'était une moldue en train de tondre sa pelouse qui l'avait entraperçue.

— J'ai pris la communication mais le temps de rameuter une unité d'Aurors et de brigadiers, il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

Il prit une pause, le visage fermé, et s'affala lourdement à la place habituelle de Clide qui, debout à quelques mètres et occupé jusqu'ici à traficoter une cafetière, haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

— Ca n'a pourtant pas pris plus de deux minutes, se lamenta-t-il sans sembler remarquer l'animosité de mon assistant, qui posa un bout de fesses sur le bureau avec réticence.

— Comment êtes-vous sûrs qu'il est passé par là ?

Ma question eut l'air de le désespérer encore un peu plus.

— Les ondes magiques mesurées sur place, anormalement élevées pour une petite ville moldue, et la description d'un homme maigre, grand, sale.

Il passa une main sur son crâne chauve, visiblement las. Je n'en menai pas plus large, le coeur légèrement battant contre mes côtes.

— Elle n'a rien vu d'autre ? insista alors Clide. Elle ne l'a pas vu disparaître ?

— Elle jure n'avoir rien vu à part un animal qui ressemblait à un grand loup au pelage élimé. C'est sans doute ce qui a permis à Black de faire diversion et de s'enfuir.

— Un loup en Ecosse ? Ils ont disparu de là depuis des siècles !

La remarque de Chambers n'eut pas l'air d'intéresser Arthur, qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules défaitiste.

— Un coup de chance pour Black, grogna-t-il simplement.

Un de plus, pensai-je sombrement. L'humeur lugubre de Weasley m'arracha un pincement au coeur, si bien que je ne pus empêcher un petit mot de réconfort de passer mes lèvres.

— Il a probablement transplané, risquai-je de mon ton le plus compatissant. Personne ne peut rien faire dans ces cas-là.

Mon succès fut mitigé puisque sa détresse sembla au contraire s'accentuer.

— Il atteindra Poudlard avant la fin du mois, dit-il lugubrement.

— Il n'osera pas agir sous le nez de Dumbledore, affirma Clide avec conviction. Il en a terrassé de plus effrayants.

— Il a raison, surenchéris-je. Black n'est pas de la trempe de Grindelwald. Du moins, pas dans mes souvenirs.

Le regard aigu de Clide faillit me faire rougir. Arthur, inconscient de notre échange et tout à son inquiétude, avait repris des couleurs à l'évocation du directeur.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, murmura-t-il cependant d'une voix étrangement coupable.

— _Eux_ ? se fit préciser mon assistant.

— Mes enfants.

— Je comprends, répondis-je, l'estomac contracté à l'excès en imaginant que quelque chose puisse arriver à Anna. Combien d'entre eux sont scolarisés à Poudlard ?

— Les cinq plus jeunes : Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny.

Ma visite chez eux me revint. Je n'en avais effectivement vu que cinq.

— Les _cinq_ plus jeunes ? répéta Chambers, clairement estomaqué. Et vous en avez combien de plus vieux ? _Dix_ ?

Je lui jetai un regard mécontent mais, les yeux rivés sur Weasley, il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'il pouvait être bourru !

Heureusement, le père de famille n'eut pas l'air de s'offusquer et esquissa, au contraire, son premier sourire. Il nous expliqua que son plus grand fils, Bill, était en Egypte, travaillant comme conjureur de sorts pour Gringotts, et que Charlie s'occupait de dragons dans une réserve en Roumanie.

— Et le prochain compte s'expatrier où ? railla Clide avec un tact déplorable. En Inde ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais Arthur eut un petit rire.

— Percy est très différent de ses frères, révéla-t-il, d'une voix teintée de la même fierté que lorsqu'il avait évoqué les deux plus âgés. Après ses ASPIC, un poste d'assistant au Ministère lui irait comme un gant.

Chambers eut l'air de reconsidérer son point de vue sur les Weasley. Après tout, il venait de se trouver un point commun avec l'un d'eux.

— Croupton aurait bien besoin d'un petit novice à terroriser, dis-je d'un ton perfide, en repensant à mes passages au niveau cinq. Sa vieille assistante risque de mourir en tentant de contenter ses exigences incessantes.

Clide ricana, mauvais, mais Arthur n'eut même pas l'air de m'entendre.

— Fred et George s'en sortiront quoiqu'il arrive, continua-t-il pensivement, désormais lancé. Leur humour les sauvera sans aucun doute.

— Et les petits derniers ? interrogeai-je avec intérêt.

— Ginny a hérité du caractère bien trempé de sa mère, sourit-il, les yeux brillants. Elle trouvera comment en tirer profit.

Il fit une pause, se gratta pensivement le menton et releva les yeux vers nous.

— Ron est finalement le plus étonnant, conclut-il avec une étrange grimace inquiète. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'attirerait autant d'ennuis à peine entré à Poudlard ?

Le topo qu'il nous fit sur les aventures de Ronald au cours de ses deux premières années ravit Clide et sa tendance aux ragots, en même temps qu'il occupa notre fin d'après-midi. Je comprenais mieux désormais pourquoi Arthur s'en faisait pour ses enfants, et notamment son plus jeune fils. Potter junior avait visiblement hérité d'un côté fouineur qui n'était pas sans me rappeler son paternel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Quoiqu'en dise mon esprit de contradiction, qui rêvait tout bonnement de remettre Clide et ses observations à sa place, je n'eus d'autre choix que de constater qu'il avait raison. L'abattement avait gagné le couloir interminable de notre deuxième étage et le traitement par la presse de toute l'affaire n'y était probablement pas pour rien.

La vague de panique qui avait suivi de très près cette évasion pionnière avait été brillamment contenue, un mois plus tôt, par les services du Ministre. S'il fallait reconnaître à Fudge une qualité, c'était certainement sa capacité toute particulière à dédramatiser les choses. Son mois d'aout n'avait probablement été composé que de visites officielles, d'interviews innombrables et de déclarations pompeuses destinées à rassurer la population. C'était, fort heureusement, une partie pour laquelle je n'avais pas été réquisitionné. Dans l'ensemble, l'artifice avait fonctionné et, progressivement, la foule indignée qui n'avait cessé de m'accueillir à mon arrivée dans l'Atrium pendant près d'un mois avait considérablement dégonflé. Il ne restait finalement qu'un ou deux journalistes acharnés, friands de découvrir avant les autres le dernier scandale que nous réserverait cette affaire sans fin.

Au lendemain de ma discussion avec Arthur, l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier eut pourtant vite fait de nous faire tous déchanter.

Malgré la note de service envoyée par les services de Fudge, nous enjoignant, à l'ensemble de mes collègues concernés et moi, de ne pas ébruiter notre échec de la veille, l'information avait filtré. Et outre la dangerosité de Black, la une qui nous attendait, ce matin-là, avait mis en avant notre incapacité à agir rapidement et, de ce fait, efficacement.

Si l'affaire ne m'avait pas touché d'aussi près, j'aurais sans doute fait partie de ces détracteurs invisibles, susceptibles de cracher avec monotonie sur les nombreuses failles du personnel ministériel dans le traitement de ce cas des plus importants. Mon poste actuel me faisait pourtant voir les difficultés mieux que quiconque : coincer un mage noir et déterminé était aussi compliqué, finalement, que de combattre un dragon furieux. Les retours de flammes étaient imprévisibles, inévitables et difficiles à esquiver.

Le fait que la créature maléfique à abattre soit Sirius ne m'aidait pas à être enthousiaste. Black avait toujours été insaisissable et j'étais malheureusement bien placée pour le savoir.

Suite à cet article incendiaire, Fudge dût quitter de nouveau son majestueux fauteuil bureaucratique pour donner une interview à la Gazette. Dans sa bonté d'âme, il décida de laisser son assistant habituel dans son bureau et vint, souriant, me pêcher à l'entrée du mien, en début d'après-midi. En entendant Clide l'annoncer avec toute la solennité qu'il avait en stock, je m'empressai de cacher sous une pile de parchemins concernant Black le dossier sans rapport avec lui qui me faisait actuellement passer le temps. Il n'était pas question de me faire taper sur les doigts aujourd'hui.

— Mr le Ministre, le saluai-je en me levant avec empressement pour aller lui serrer la main. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant qu'une femme d'allure soignée, coiffée de boucles blondes étonnamment rigides et portant des lunettes écaillées, se tenait, frétillante, derrière lui. Il se fendit d'un nouveau sourire et tendit une main pour la présenter. Plus empressée que lui, elle s'était déjà avancée.

— Rita Skeeter, de la Gazette du sorcier, dit-elle d'un ton un brin présomptueux, quelque peu mielleux. Vous êtes ?

Fudge eut l'air d'accepter sa mise à l'écart avec soulagement. De mon côté, je retins de justesse une grimace. Skeeter ? Ca sentait mauvais pour moi. Ses papiers venimeux sur les scandales qui avaient agité le monde magique ces deux dernières années étaient passés depuis longtemps à la postérité. Même Daniel lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute jusqu'ici.

Il était donc hors de question que je laisse échapper la moindre information compromettante aujourd'hui.

Adoptant ma voix la plus professionnelle, je déclinai mon identité et mon rôle auprès de la Cour de justice, puis les invitai, tous deux, à prendre place face à mon bureau. Skeeter avait sorti une plume et un parchemin, le sourcil haussé.

— Qu'est-ce que la Cour de justice a à voir avec Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Je croyais qu'il était question de rencontrer un responsable du dossier, Mr le Ministre.

Son « Mr le Ministre » avait été ajouté après une seconde d'hésitation, d'un ton un brin menaçant. Fudge se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sur son siège.

— Atkinson gère ce dossier, expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— _Hummm_, marmonna Rita, les yeux soudainement brillants de curiosité. Intéressant.

Sa plume, une Papote de toute évidence, glissa sur son parchemin, hors de ma vue. Je me sentis obligée d'ajouter :

— Rien de plus que de l'administratif.

Ma modestie sembla attirer son attention d'autant plus.

Pourquoi Fudge n'avait-il pas décidé de donner Scrimgeour ou Savage en pâture à cette lionne ?

Je restai aussi impassible que possible, lorsqu'elle demanda :

— Pourquoi vous, Mrs Atkinson ?

Je réussis à forcer un sourire, en croisant le regard peu rassuré de Cornelius.

Soit personne ne lui avait rien dit de mes relations passées avec Black, et il ne voyait pas ce que je pouvais répondre de consistant et de sensé.

Soit il avait senti le mauvais coup autant que moi et, au fait de mon adolescence Poudlardienne, s'imaginait que j'allais naturellement répondre quelque chose comme « _Black et moi ? Une longue histoire dont nous pourrions discuter autour d'un thé ! Qu'en dites-vous ? _».

Sacré Fudge !

— Les recherches demandent un peu plus de temps que les Aurors ou les brigadiers d'élite n'en n'ont, répondis-je finalement d'une voix dégoulinante de gentillesse. Dans l'hypothèse où Black serait attrapé, ce serait par ailleurs à mon service de gérer son procès et son retour en prison.

C'était la première fois que l'idée d'aboutir à quelque chose me traversait l'esprit. M'imaginer faire face au fugitif après tant d'années fit courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale un frisson désagréable. Mon sourire eut le bon goût de se flétrir à retardement, au moment où elle répétait, d'une voix quelque peu effrayante, si on la combinait avec le sourire perfide qui étirait ses lèvres :

— Dans l'hypothèse où ?

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser transparaître mon agacement. Manier les mots, c'était pourtant une bonne partie de mon domaine ! Tourner plus de sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche était probablement nécessaire pour faire face à Skeeter.

— Vous vous pensez incapable de l'attraper ? ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard railleur.

Évidemment, mon petit gabarit ne jouait pas en ma faveur et contrairement à Vance ou Dumbledore, aucune aura de respect n'émanait de mon port de tête ou de ma seule présence. Ma confiance en moi avait ses limites et la journaliste l'avait visiblement remarqué.

— Moi ? réussis-je à rétorquer, avec la même moquerie. J'avoue douter de mes compétences en la matière.

Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres, alors que Fudge se laissait aller à un sourire.

— En revanche, nous avons une confiance aveugle en nos corps d'élite, compléta-t-il à ma place, pompeusement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise. Je vis qu'il se forçait à rester souriant.

— Vraiment ? minauda-t-elle, ravie d'afficher ainsi son scepticisme. Les protections entourant Poudlard laissent pourtant à penser que le Ministère ne fait confiance qu'aux Détraqueurs.

Cette critique à peine voilée mit Fudge dans l'embarras.

Plusieurs des décisions qu'il avait prise au cours du dernier mois avait fait l'objet de critiques mais celle de faire sortir ces immondes créatures de la forteresse dans laquelle ils étaient jusqu'ici enfermés avait été, de loin, la plus controversée.

Certains n'y voyaient qu'une raison de plus pour encenser le Ministre et ses prises de décision risquées mais nécessaires. Ombrage était de ceux-là. D'autres en avaient profité pour condamner définitivement Fudge, arguant que tous ces Détraqueurs en liberté s'avéreraient probablement encore plus dangereux que Black. Bones avait l'air de se ranger à cette opinion, sans pour autant l'exprimer avec autant de virulence.

Sur cette question, mon point de vue était mitigé. Le seul fait d'en imaginer quelques-uns déambulant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard me faisait frissonner d'effroi mais je ne pouvais que reconnaître à Fudge un certain courage. Cette décision n'avait pas été prise de gaieté de coeur, c'était évident, et sa réaction ne faisait que me le confirmer.

Il se racla pourtant la gorge avec assurance, un instant plus tard et répondit, calmement :

— Ils ne sont là qu'en complément des Aurors et des tireurs d'élite dispersés à Pré-au-Lard et ses environs. Je ne me permettrais pas d'importuner l'ensemble de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne en les plaçant à chaque coin de rue.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé d'un ton presque plus léger mais la journaliste semblait avoir tiqué sur le début.

— Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur pour Pré-au-Lard et ses environs, Mr le Ministre ? s'enquit-elle, d'une voix doucereuse. Tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ne se valent-ils pas ?

Il blêmit, sans que je n'ai le temps de réellement mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qui déforma ses traits. A voir le sourire ravi de Skeeter, c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle entendait susciter. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, silencieusement.

— Vous savez parfaitement pour quelle raison, répliqua-t-il, d'une voix glaciale.

— Les lecteurs l'ignorent, eux, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

J'étais de toute évidence de trop, mais après tout, c'était mon bureau.

— Ils savent pourtant que la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard est primordiale.

— La sécurité des élèves ou celle d'un élève en particulier ?

Le ton était faussement innocent et m'arracha une grimace. Je me demandais un instant si Fudge avait expliqué à cette vipère le danger que courait Harry ou si ses compétences de taupe lui avaient permis de le découvrir toute seule. Ma logique me faisait pencher pour la première solution. Dans le cas contraire, la une aurait déjà fait grand bruit. Les travers les plus écoeurants de Black n'avaient pourtant pas encore chatouillé les oreilles de Clide. Si tel avait été le cas, il se serait en effet empressé de venir m'en demander confirmation. Et cette histoire de Gardien du secret m'aurait encore une fois empêché de fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Non, de toute évidence, Fudge avait préféré prévenir toute fuite en ce sens.

— Nous avons déjà discuté de tout ceci, me confirma-t-il justement, la voix tranchante. Il est hors de question que les coulisses les plus sordides de cette histoire fassent la première page de votre journal.

Rita accusa le coup avec un rictus pincé.

— Au risque de mettre à mal la liberté d'expression et le droit à l'information des lecteurs ? grinça-t-elle avec mépris. Mes lecteurs ont le _droit_ de savoir !

Daniel, à ce stade de la conversation, l'aurait indéniablement approuvé ; je me réjouis de le savoir à des kilomètres.

— La vie privée de ce garçon est en jeu, rétorqua le Ministre.

Je me retins de justesse de rire. Quelle vie privée ? Celle-là même dont il avait privé Lupin durant tout le mois dernier ? Je fis pourtant taire mes protestations rapidement. Contredire Fudge ici et maintenant, devant un tel témoin, c'était risquer mon emploi et ma position. Il y avait des choix qui, parfois, n'en étaient pas vraiment. La frustration me fit m'affaler sans élégance contre le dossier de mon siège. Le bruit grinçant de mon fauteuil attira l'attention des deux vers moi. Ils semblèrent se souvenir de ma présence.

Après un regard froid dans la direction de Cornelius Fudge, la journaliste se leva dans une envolée de robes digne d'un juge du Magenmagot.

— Sans davantage de collaboration de votre part, les choses ne risquent pas de changer, Fudge, dit-elle calmement, en guise d'au-revoir. Potter ne pourra pas toujours échapper à sa célébrité.

Le tout sonna surtout à mes oreilles comme une menace.

— Il y échappera jusqu'à ce qu'un événement digne de ce nom l'y oblige, répliqua le Ministre fermement. Dois-je réellement vous rappeler la consistance de notre arrangement ?

Elle plissa les yeux devant cette contre-attaque.

— L'évasion de son parrain, celui-là même qui a livré ses parents à Vous-Savez-Qui, _est_ un événement digne de ce nom.

— Pour autant que nous en sachions pour l'instant, le lien entre cette évasion et Harry n'est pas encore clairement établi. Potter n'est donc pas parti à un événement public au sens où vous semblez l'entendre.

Elle se fendit d'un rictus sardonique.

— Le public a donc toutes les raisons de croire que vous protégez Poudlard au détriment du reste de la Grande-Bretagne ?

Ce fut à son tour de se sourire, l'air mauvais.

— A votre place, je tenterais de présenter cette discrimination autrement, commenta-t-il avec courtoisie, comme si ce conseil était donné de bon coeur. La plupart de vos lecteurs sont des pères, des mères, des grands-parents, des oncles ou des tantes et nous voir protéger ces enfants fait probablement partie de leurs priorités. Réhabiliter l'image du Ministère n'est pourtant pas ce que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

Les narines de la sorcière se dilatèrent et sans répondre, elle nous salua tous les deux d'un signe de tête et sortit avec prestance de mon bureau. Fudge garda son air enjoué quelques secondes de plus avant de soupirer et de se lever à son tour.

— La communication avec la presse n'a jamais été mon fort, avoua-t-il, à mon grand étonnement.

— Ça n'a jamais été le mien non plus, avouai-je, plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose. Mais je suppose que nos situations ne se valent pas.

Il esquissa un faible sourire, enfonça son chapeau melon sur sa tête et sortit d'un pas plus raide que d'habitude.

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que Skeeter ait commencé à s'acharner sur Harry seulement en quatrième année, moi... pas vous ? Du coup, je me disais que peut-être quelqu'un l'avait plus ou moins empêché de tirer profit de la misérable vie de Potter. Votre avis m'intéresse.

Le chapitre 9 répondra au doux nom de **"La zone verte"**

_(...)_


	8. Décembre 1977 : Expédition nocturne

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 6** : Mack est en stage à Ste-Mangouste, quand Sirius & ses copains débarquent.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, même année, partageant avec elle un cours de Runes (cf chapitres 2&3)  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly et Aïda** sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Adrian Atkinson** : frère de Mackenzie, 7ème année, Poufsouffle, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch  
**Riley Thomas** : patiente de Ste Mangouste, devenue par la force des choses amie avec Mackenzie  
**Kathleen MacMillan** : tante de Mackenzie, légèrement _agaçante  
_**Hippocrates Smethwyck** : guérisseur stagiaire ici - guérisseur en charge de la Salle Dai Llewellyn dans le tome 5 - © JKR  
**  
**

* * *

Merci à **ConfortablyNumb, LaSilvana & Loanne **pour leurs reviews :) A **marijuane** pour le bêta (en cours ou à venir) & à ceux qui lisent sans rien dire (je vous surveille, oui, oui :D)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Expédition nocturne**

* * *

Organiser une soirée chez les Potter semblait, à première vue, une tâche des plus simples. Tout dans leur manoir appelait en effet aux festivités : les elfes de maison par demi-dizaine, les innombrables mètres carré s'étalant sur plusieurs étages, l'immense salle de séjour pouvant accueillir plus d'une centaine de convives et surtout, la cave à vins digne de la caverne d'Ali Baba qui, cachée à l'ombre d'un escalier, regorgeait d'un nombre incalculable d'alcools parmi les plus prestigieux.

L'organisation de notre petite sauterie du Nouvel An aurait donc dû, _en théorie_, se dérouler sans le moindre accroc. Jusqu'à sept heures, ce soir-là, ce fut d'ailleurs le cas. James s'était occupé de mettre à l'abri les objets de valeur qui s'amoncelaient dans toutes les pièces, Remus avait passé l'après-midi à déplacer les meubles pour dégager une piste de danse, Peter s'était chargé d'installer le buffet avec les elfes, pendant qu'affalé sur le canapé, j'avais pris le parti de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette chacune des décorations ridicules qu'Evans tentait d'accrocher dans la pièce principale. La dispute qui ne tarda pas à nous opposer n'était rien, pourtant, en face de la catastrophe que nous frôlâmes quand, une demi-heure avant le début des festivités, la cheminée du salon des Potter s'était mise à dangereusement crépiter. Au beau milieu de l'âtre verdoyant, le visage fatigué de Charlus, le père de James, était apparu, sous nos yeux stupéfaits.

Censé être coincé à l'autre bout du pays auprès de sa grande-tante malade, en compagnie de sa femme, il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis deux ou trois jours. C'était sans nul doute le plus mauvais moment pour décider de se pointer. La décoration du manoir familial était loin, très loin, de ce qu'elle était deux jours plus tôt.

Le premier à réagir fut Peter. D'un bond, il se retrouva accroupi face à la cheminée, empêchant partiellement les yeux de Potter senior de constater ce que nous préparions.

— Mr Potter, babilla-t-il immédiatement, hésitant et mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que... – comment allez-vous ?

Je regrettai légèrement que Remus soit à l'étage – les mensonges cohérents étant son domaine de prédilection – et sautai rapidement de l'autre côté de Queudver.

— Charlus, le saluai-je avec un sourire décontracté, lui barrant sans doute trop tardivement la vue de l'autre côté. Comment ça se passe, chez tante Adélaïde ?

J'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de parler de la famille de James comme de la mienne, adoptant les mêmes tics de langage que mon meilleur ami. Son père, visiblement, n'était pas prêt de trouver ça aussi normal que moi. Ou bien, était-il seulement habitué à ce que son fils paraisse, lui aussi, plein de sollicitudes uniquement quand il avait quelque chose à cacher ?

— Où est James ? s'enquit-il finalement en nous dardant d'un regard las. Sa mère va le tuer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La plupart du temps, avoir un grand frère comportait moins d'avantages que d'inconvénients. La bataille pour le dernier pancake était souvent perdu d'avance, les croche-pieds dans l'escalier toujours aussi régulièrement nombreux et les moqueries immanquablement constantes. Parfois, pourtant, être la petite sœur d'Adrian Atkinson s'avérait, si ce n'est agréable, tout du moins profitable. Sa façon toute particulière de faire tourner sa batte de Quidditch entre ses mains pour faire fuir les malheureux susceptibles de s'intéresser à moi avait fait ses preuves, presque autant, à vrai dire, que son aptitude à argumenter en faveur des causes qu'il estimait justes. Qu'il s'agisse de convaincre le monde entier que l'Angleterre avait de _réelles_ chances de gagner la coupe du monde ou de persuader mes parents de repousser d'une heure son couvre-feu, les longues tirades passionnées qu'il était capable de formuler dans ces moments-là s'avéraient, en général, diablement efficaces.

Réussir à nous éviter ne fut-ce que la fin de notre diner de famille tenait cela dit du _miracle_. Malgré le potentiel meurtrier de ces petites soirées supposées festives, mes parents n'avaient jamais voulu renoncer à cette occasion annuelle de réunir, _dans la même maison_, leurs deux familles respectives. Chaque année, le scénario était pourtant sensiblement le même : mes grands-parents paternels habillés en parfaits petits moldus, observant avec circonspection le chapeau pointu posé sur le crâne de ma tante Kathleen ; ma grand-mère maternelle tripotant avec agacement le blason des Cornfoot accroché sur le haut de sa robe, comme pour s'empêcher de le faire avaler à mon oncle Samuel, le frère de mon père, un fiévreux fils de Moldus à la langue un peu trop pendue ; et, bien entendu, au milieu de tout ça, une tripotée de cousins, cousines, grand-oncles, vieilles tantes et autres petits-amis, d'âges, de tailles et de races différentes.

Depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, ces réunions avaient perdu pour moi tout intérêt. J'avais depuis longtemps passé l'âge de ricaner à chaque gros mot lâché par ces adultes imprudents et le fait de rester assise aussi tranquillement que possible pendant des heures me rappelait incontestablement les cours du professeur Binns. Malgré le nombre d'excuses que j'avais été capable d'inventer pour en manquer ne serait-ce que dix minutes, mon succès avait jusqu'ici été mitigé – y compris le jour où une grippe du dragon m'avait obligé à avaler l'ensemble du dîner sous la forme d'une purée vaguement liquide, mes bronches étant par trop gonflées pour ingurgiter quoique ce soit de visuellement succulent.

Comment mon frère les avait-il convaincu de nous laisser filer et pourquoi une stupide fête organisée par une bande d'adolescents leur avait semblé plus convaincante que le teint maladif que j'affichais à l'époque ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Toujours était-il qu'à vingt-deux trente un trente-un décembre, je venais de quitter la table familiale bondée pour rejoindre une soirée qui, bien que loin de m'enthousiasmer autant qu'Adrian, avait le mérite de changer la donne.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après un soupir désabusé et un échange de regards désespérés, Peter se leva pour aller chercher Potter junior, occupé dans la cuisine. Il nous rejoint, l'air aussi alarmé et coupable que lorsque, la semaine dernière, ses parents étaient rentrés du travail après notre escapade à Ste Mangouste. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la nécessité de ne rien dire, et finalement, c'était James qui avait eu le plus de mal à garder sa petite mésaventure pour lui. Face à ses parents, James Potter n'avait plus rien de l'impertinent adolescent qu'il avait toujours été. Il n'y avait qu'Evans pour apprécier ce brusque changement de personnalité.

— Papa ! s'écria-t-il dès qu'il fut à genoux devant l'âtre à son tour. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois.

— C'est exactement ce que je crois, le contredit son paternel en retour, appuyant sur chacun des mots. J'aurais dû me douter que tu en profiterais.

James grimaça, l'air aussi innocent qu'un voleur pris la main dans le sac. Il resta silencieux une dizaine de secondes, observa le visage rougeâtre de son père puis adopta une mine affligée.

— S'il te plait, supplia-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Ne le dis pas à maman.

— Elle serait immédiatement rentrée si c'était elle qui s'était chargé de cette communication, fit remarquer Potter senior dans un soupir.

Jamesie hocha la tête avec contrition, dépité. Devant nos faces désemparées à tous les trois, Charlus soupira cependant de nouveau.

— Je venais te dire qu'on rentrait demain, finit-il par révéler, l'air résigné. Disons vers midi ? Le temps pour vous de faire disparaître les preuves de votre petite sauterie.

Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent, et il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais son père l'interrompit en grognant :

— Et cette fois, pitié, n'oublies pas de fermer la porte de notre chambre d'un sort suffisamment puissant. Si tout n'est pas à l'exacte place où elle l'a laissé, je n'aurais plus qu'à creuser ta tombe. Ca serait une triste fin pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

James blêmit, protesta à voix basse sur son impossibilité, lors de sa dernière tentative de soirée sans parents, d'utiliser sa baguette, mais son paternel avait déjà disparu. Il marmonna encore quelque chose, se releva et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage, pour s'assurer que personne ne violerait l'antre sacré de ses parents.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu devrais te maquiller un peu.

Je levai un oeil vers le plafond, rencontrant en chemin le visage arrondi d'Emma, la petite amie de mon frère. Nous étions toutes les deux en train d'attendre ce dernier dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre et, fatiguée par ma journée à l'hôpital et par ce dîner écourtée, je n'avais pas tenu une minute debout avant de m'affaler sur l'un des canapés en mauvais cuir qui y trônait.

— Adrian ne serait pas d'accord avec toi, répondis-je dans ce que j'espérais être un sourire, en observant avec fascination la couche de poussière s'étant formé sur le chandelier. Il pense probablement déjà que cette robe ressemble trop à une _vraie_ robe.

Elle observa un instant ma tenue, comme si elle ne m'avait pas aidé à la choisir, avant de me tirer par le bras pour m'obliger à me redresser. Je ne pus retenir un grognement.

— N'importe qui serait d'accord avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec entêtement. Tu ne ressembles plus à grand-chose depuis que tu as commencé ton stage.

Je retins un ricanement ironique en me mordant l'intérieur des joues. Qu'elle essaye de travailler en compagnie de Kathleen Macmillan de sept à dix heures par jour, et on en reparlerait ! Sans compter ma mère. Et Riley. Et la moitié des guérisseurs orgueilleux passant leurs journées dans cet endroit déprimant.

— Adrian est mon grand frère, lui rappelai-je, en choisissant de mettre de côté cette pensée. Le meilleur moyen de lui faire plaisir est de m'aider à ne ressembler à _rien_.

Sans m'écouter, elle fouilla dans ses poches avec ferveur et brandit, toute fière, un long tube noir dont je devinai immédiatement l'usage.

— Pas de rouge à lèvres, grognai-je, en me tassant contre un coussin pour m'éloigner d'elle. Adrian...

Son ricanement claironnant m'interrompit et elle baissa son bâton rougeâtre, tel un tueur choisissant d'épargner sa victime.

— Adrian n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Mackenzie. Tu as juste peur d'être quelqu'un d'autre que la petite Serdaigle au grand frère prétendument tyrannique.

— _Prétendument_ ? répétai-je, dans un ricanement. Et s'il te plait, pas de psychologie fumeuse ce soir, ni de « tu as trop peur d'être celle que tu es vraiment ». Je suis trop fatiguée pour gérer une Riley de plus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sans prendre la peine de se demander qui était Riley, s'enquit :

— Pourquoi tu viens, dans ce cas ? Si tu es trop fatiguée, tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque vingt-trois heures sonna, j'abandonnai l'idée que le flot de nouveaux arrivants débarquant de nul part puisse seulement se tarir. Durant les deux premières heures, le mouvement avait pourtant semblé calme et, dans un moment d'affolement qui n'était dû qu'aux nombres de verres ingurgités depuis la visite de son paternel, James avait osé sous-entendre que notre soirée – la « soirée de l'année », il y a pourtant encore quelques semaines – était un _échec_. Merlin avait probablement dû vouloir lui prouver le contraire puisque, dans la demi-heure qui avait suivi, la pièce s'était emplie à tel point que j'étais incapable, désormais, de savoir où il était.

La foule qui avait en effet investi les lieux, dans des costumes souvent aussi grotesques que délurés, me rappelait presque les soirées ministérielles auxquels mon propre père avait décidé, de nombreuses fois, de me trainer. A côté de certains camarades, le haut de forme à rayures que j'avais récupéré après que Lily ait convaincu James de ne pas l'acheter et la veste queue-de-pie que nous avions dégoté dans la même friperie, étaient le summum de la classe. Plus l'endroit s'emplissait de monde et plus j'avais l'impression que l'école toute entière avait fini par être convié à notre réveillon improvisé. Les nouveaux arrivants se multipliaient de minute en minute, sonnant à la porte, ou bondissant, noire de suie, de la cheminée.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour attraper un troisième verre d'hydromel sucré, après avoir dépensé toute mon énergie sur la piste de danse, je fus presque étonné de n'avoir pas encore croisé le visage de Rogue entre deux groupes de Poufsouffle. Une grimace de dégoût déforma momentanément mes traits.

— Black ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos, au moment où je secouai la tête pour chasser l'image du Serpentard et de son vilain nez. Ca fait un bail !

D'un mouvement de talon, je fis un tour sur moi-même pour faire face à Frank Londubat, ancien capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Il me broya les doigts pour me saluer et je lui tendis un verre saisi au hasard sur la longue table pleine à craquer.

— Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, lui fis-je savoir une fois que nos verres se furent entrechoqués dans un bruit qui passa inaperçu.

Il fronça les sourcils pour exprimer sa surprise et je précisai, dans un sourire carnassier :

— James ne t'a pas «_ annoncé _», cette fois.

Il éclata de rire, au fait des capacités de Potter après quelques verres de trop. Nos nombreuses victoires en Quidditch avaient donné à mon meilleur ami d'innombrables occasions de prouver l'étendue de sa bêtise, et, le plus souvent, de son admiration pour Londubat. Si Evans ne lui avait pas arraché le cœur quelques années plus tard, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas encore vu, révéla-t-il, moqueur. Ou alors, il n'est pas assez bourré.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté mais réussis – ou du moins, l'espérais-je – à faire mine de rien.

— Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour quitter un diner de famille, répondis-je, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Et je ne compte pas rester longtemps, de toute façon.

Elle plissa ses yeux bleus pour mieux m'observer, pendant que je me forçai à ne pas gigoter d'embarras. Finalement, son attention se reporta sur le rouge à lèvres qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

— Raison de plus pour se faire jolie, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire, en l'agitant sous mon nez. Une brève apparition mérite le maximum de soins.

Je reniflai pour lui signifier mon mépris mais n'eut pas la force de protester lorsqu'elle approcha la chose pour en peinturlurer ma bouche. L'entrée de mon frère l'empêcha d'aller plus loin que ma lèvre inférieure. Elle s'éloigna promptement face au sourcil haussé d'Adrian, sans oublier toutefois de me faire signe de presser mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Je m'exécutai instinctivement et sans réfléchir, me levai pour pousser le couple vers la cheminée dressée face à nous, et ainsi couper court à tout commentaire.

— Je vous rejoins dans une minute, leur indiquai-je alors qu'ils s'engouffraient avec difficulté dans l'âtre minuscule.

Adrian ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Emma prit le parti de l'en empêcher à son tour en jetant la poudre qu'elle avait en main, hurlant distinctement l'adresse des Potter. Songeant un instant à me défiler, je secouai la tête, inspirai bruyamment et en fit de même. Après avoir aperçu en accéléré un bon nombre de foyers raccordé à notre réseau, je fus propulsée au milieu d'une foule d'élèves que j'eus peine à reconnaître en l'absence de nos accoutrements officiels habituels. J'eus à peine le temps de m'extraire avec difficulté de la cheminée pourtant immense de chez les Potter avant de me sentir happé par un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient, boissons à la main, à quelques mètres de l'âtre. Parmi les visages de mes assaillants, je reconnus quelques Serdaigle de mon année, et un petit mélange de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor du même âge.

— Atkinson ! s'exclama la voix taquine de Desdemona, qui m'avait attrapé par les épaules en me reconnaissant. On te reconnaît à peine !

Je rougis immédiatement sous les regards qui convergèrent instantanément vers moi – et qui me semblèrent, un instant, rivée sur mes lèvres inhabituelles rouges. Je voulus passer une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux mais mes doigts se heurtèrent au chignon lâche que ma mère avait mis une seconde à faire apparaître sur mes cheveux mouillés, en début de soirée. Gênée, je me saisis tout de même d'une mèche qu'elle avait laissé encadrer mon visage, et l'enroulai entre mes doigts.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi facilement influençable ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je ricanai, optant plutôt pour l'hypothèse du coma éthylique, quelque part, dans l'une des trop nombreuses pièces de son foyer. Pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas nous tomber dessus dans les secondes suivantes, je fis quand même glisser mon regard du buffet au reste de la pièce, avant de tomber sur l'âtre immense qui servait actuellement d'aire d'atterrissage à un certain nombre de camarades. Une jappe de plomb, aussi inattendue que désagréable, tomba de ma gorge à mon estomac, mais, dans un geste que je voulus nonchalant, je me détournai pour faire de nouveau face à Frank.

— Alors, le boulot chez les Aurors ? l'interrogeai-je avec un véritable intérêt.

Diplômé trois ans plus tôt, Londubat avait passé ces années hors des murs du château à se former pour chasser les mages noirs. Potter et moi avions l'intention, l'année prochaine, de rejoindre leur rang.

— Un peu glauque ces derniers temps, éluda-t-il avec une moue. Je suppose que tu lis les journaux, comme tout le monde...

J'hochai la tête, soudainement un peu moins joyeux malgré l'atmosphère de fête, conscient des ravages de plus en plus nombreux que causaient autour d'eux ceux que la presse dénommait aujourd'hui les Mangemorts. Nous échangions un regard lugubre, quand une tête ronde, aux courts cheveux châtains, s'interposa entre nous.

— Sirius, quel plaisir de te voir !

Après s'être perchée sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue, Alice Horton attrapa son petit-ami par la taille, dans un geste attendrissant que je jugeai possessif.

— Ça te gêne si je te le vole ? La dernière fois que je ne l'ai pas vu dans cet affreux uniforme d'Auror, il portait celui de Poudlard !

Sans attendre mon assentiment verbal, mais considérant mon ricanement comme un accord tacite, elle entraina un Frank ravi vers la piste de danse. Je les observai un instant s'éloigner en riant, probablement soulagé de quitter pour un soir la brutalité du monde dans lequel il évoluait, et tournai finalement un oeil vers la cheminée où ma proie se tenait immobile, au centre d'une assemblée de sixième année dont je connaissais à peine les noms. De là où j'étais, je n'avais vu que sur sa coiffure plus sophistiquée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais, convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait que s'ennuyer autant que moi à leur vue, je me dirigeai instinctivement vers eux, prêt à extraire du groupe le seul élément qui m'y intéressait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Moins de deux minutes avaient suffi pour que les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus et que les taquineries habituelles déferlent sur moi.

— Ca m'étonne que tu sois là, attaqua Cygnus avec un sourire entendu, en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

— Après ta dispute avec Black, on s'était tous dis que tu ne serais pas invitée, enchaina Daniel sur le même ton. Ou, à défaut, que tu ne viendrais pas.

Je leur lançai à tous les deux un regard courroucé.

— Je ne me suis disputée avec personne !

Mon grognement fit sourire encore davantage Horton. Il joua avec la monture de ses lunettes quelques secondes.

— Alors pourquoi tu l'évitais, avant le début des vacances ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur maligne dans le regard. Tu me l'as avoué !

Je soufflai doucement pour ne pas céder à mon envie de lui faire avaler son sourire.

— Pour des raisons inavouables ? s'enquit Desdemona avec un rire dans la voix, tandis que je fusillai du regard son acolyte. Dis-nous _tout_ !

Le juron coincé jusqu'ici entre mes dents m'échappa, et les rires qui y répondirent me firent malgré moi serrer les poings. Pourquoi étais-je venue, déjà ?

— Lâchez-la un peu, intervint Holly à ce moment, d'une voix pondérée. On est là pour se détendre.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules et leurs sourires goguenards me signifièrent que c'était là leur façon à eux de décompresser. Il y eut tout de même un petit moment de silence salvateur, dont profita Andrew, un des Poufsouffle qui composait notre groupe hétéroclite, pour me complimenter sur ma tenue. La remarque me fit piquer un fard.

— C'est vrai que tu es jolie, intervint de nouveau Dan, m'arrachant un grognement anticipée. Pour qui est-ce tu t'es apprêtée comme ça ?

Il joua des sourcils d'un air provocateur.

— Pour ma grand-mère, répliquai-je, relativement sincère, en roulant des yeux.

Ma répartie le fit ricaner et il se pencha vers moi, l'air coquin.

— Ta grand-mère se dirige justement droit vers nous, murmura-t-il, railleur, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre distinctement. Tu lui as sans doute manqué.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me demander ce qu'il voulait dire, une main pressa doucement mon épaule, à la manière dont Sirius l'avait fait, quelques jours auparavant à Ste Mangouste. Pour une raison qui m'échappa, mon corps se raidit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après une légère hésitation, la Serdaigle se tourna vers moi, en même temps que la majorité de ses camarades. Horton envoya un rictus amusé dans ma direction, en s'éloignant de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Je plissai légèrement les yeux, avant de reporter mon attention sur l'ensemble qu'ils formaient.

— Bienvenue chez les Maraudeurs, minaudai-je en retirant mon chapeau, forme de salutation plus rapide qu'un échange de poignées de mains inutile. Puisse votre soirée se dérouler sous les meilleurs auspices dans notre humble demeure.

J'improvisai une petite courbette, sous leurs regards curieux, avant d'attraper Mack par la taille, prêt à l'éloigner de cette bande de rabats-joie.

— Je me permets de vous emprunter Atkinson un instant, ajoutai-je rapidement. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

La jeune fille se crispa encore un peu plus lorsque ma main vint se placer au niveau de ses reins. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à ses amis avant que je ne la pousse vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Alors que nous traversions la piste de danse, quelques regards insistants s'arrêtèrent sur nous, si bien qu'elle finit par se dégager. J'attrapai alors sa main avec bravade pour que nous puissions nous faufiler vers le buffet.

— Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu, lui indiquai-je alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant les petits fours.

— Je commence déjà à le regretter, grinça-t-elle avec un regard fulminant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit malgré moi.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait échapper à la griffe enfantine de Horton ? m'enquis-je, amusé, ponctuant ma phrase d'un clin d'oeil. J'appréhendais le moment où il finirait par te demander de lui accorder un rendez-vous d'une voix tremblotante d'émotion.

— _Daniel_ ? s'étrangla-t-elle, indignée, et les sourcils haussés de surprise. Non mais ça va pas ! C'est un ami.

Un ami qui lui murmurait lubriquement à l'oreille ? Mon oeil, ouais ! Cette douce naïveté caractéristique d'Atkinson m'avait manqué.

— Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de manifestations publiques d'affectation, ajoutai-je en ignorant son regard noir. Je pensais que tu me remercierais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors la main que tu as glissé dans mon dos, c'était juste pour être sûr que le taux d'alcool dans mon sang ne m'empêche pas de me perdre dans cet immense manoir, j'imagine ? Je suis censée te remercier pour ça aussi ?

Sa réprimande m'arracha un ricanement. Je retrouvai enfin ma petite Mack.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit un verre rempli à moitié d'un liquide ambré à l'odeur d'anesthésiant. Un whisky pur-feu, rien que ça.

— Il serait peut-être temps de se détendre, glissa-t-il avec insistance, alors que je refusai d'un geste de main.

— Si tu arrêtais tes conneries, je serais mille fois plus détendue qu'après dix verres de ce truc.

Il ignora ce grognement et avala le verre avec un haussement d'épaules. Un silence s'éternisa entre nous, au milieu du brouhaha environnant.

—Tu voulais vraiment me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je finalement, avec un soupir. Tu sais, quand tu m'as sauvé des griffes du plus vil dragueur de l'école.

Il roula des yeux, visiblement amusé.

— Rien de spécial, répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour me calmer. Il le remarqua immédiatement.

— Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de particulier ? interrogea-t-il en me proposant un autre liquide ambré, que je repoussai également.

— J'en sais rien, ironisai-je d'une voix faussement détachée. Des excuses dignes de ce nom, peut-être.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mes yeux s'arrondirent quelque peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches à mes excuses ? glapis-je, contrarié. Au moins, _moi_, je les ai présenté.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te présenterais des excuses, se rengorgea-t-elle en levant le menton. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir nié l'existence même de notre amitié !

— Peut-être mais, contrairement à toi, je me suis excusé pour ça. Tu m'as traité de salopard, je te rappelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant réfléchir à notre dernière rencontre, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

— Connard, corrigea-t-elle, un ton plus bas. Je t'ai demandé si tu n'en avais pas marre de jouer les « connards », pas les salopards.

Je lui offris un sourire sardonique.

— Je ne savais pas que tu prêtais tant d'attention à la terminologie, raillai-je. _Camarade_, pas ami, _connard_, pas salopard...

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes, culpabilisant sans doute d'avoir refusé les verres que je lui tendais puisqu'elle n'avait rien pour y reporter son attention. Je jubilai, adorant par dessus tout voir la Serdaigle se battre entre ses deux personnalités étranges : la gentille et polie Mackenzie que tout le monde côtoyait et ma charmante petite Mack, qui s'emportait à la moindre remarque inadaptée. Inutile de dire que je préférai cette dernière.

— Pas la peine de te lacérer la langue, ajoutai-je, après une vingtaine de secondes à observer les paillettes qui parsemaient de-ci de-là le haut de son crâne. Je sais que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi à ce niveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu es tellement gentille avec le reste du monde que tu n'as jamais l'occasion d'en présenter. Je suis tellement fier que je préfère nettoyer les cachots à genoux avec une brosse à dents plutôt que d'en faire à toutes ces personnes qui n'en méritent pas.

J'espérai qu'elle retiendrait uniquement la partie où je sous-entendais qu'elle méritait que je fasse cet effort. Elle ne laissa rien transparaitre à l'euphorie qu'aurait ressenti probablement toute autre personne à sa place, et finit par relever la tête quand je l'attrapai par la taille une nouvelle fois et lui désignai, d'un geste du menton, le centre de la pièce.

— Arrête ça, je déteste danser, bredouilla-t-elle, hésitante, les joues carmin. Je suis sûre que plein d'autres filles seraient ravies de tournoyer avec toi au milieu d'une foule d'élèves à l'esprit embrouillé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'espérai qu'il croirait à cette histoire de danse. Il lui serait difficile de découvrir que j'en avais fais pendant presque dix ans avant d'entrée à Poudlard. Encore une des lubies de ma grand-mère paternelle, supposée me rapprocher de mes « racines moldues ».

— Tu es mon invitée personnelle, se contenta-t-il de révéler d'un ton neutre. Tu seras donc la seule à avoir cet honneur.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, mais fier comme un coq, il m'entraina vers la piste où un nombre d'invités qui me parut beaucoup trop important nous observèrent d'un oeil curieux. Les loopings de mon estomac, que j'attribuais à cette proximité trop forte avec les effets pervers de la célébrité plutôt qu'au contact de Sirius, me donnèrent envie de vomir. Ne pas regarder du côté de la cheminée, où Daniel et les autres étaient probablement encore debout, était un exercice assez périlleux. J'hésitai sérieusement à lui écrabouiller les orteils avec la pointe de mes talons pour qu'il me laisse m'éloigner mais ce fut le moment que choisit Pettigrow, assigné visiblement au management musical, pour opter pour une musique plus douce. Black cessa alors de me faire tourbillonner autour de lui, mais se rapprocha de moi en posant une main froide sur le bas de mes reins. Je tentai de ne pas me raidir.

— Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il alors que je tardai à m'accrocher à lui à mon tour. Ça ne finira pas à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je posai une main sur son épaule, en essayant de garder le plus de distance entre nous.

— Certainement en gros titre de la Gazette de Poudlard, grommelai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

— C'est moi qui risque gros, en dansant avec toi, répliqua-t-il en respectant cependant l'écart que j'avais instauré entre nos deux corps. Horton pourrait me menacer du haut de son mètre vingt et Adrian me flanquer une bonne droite pour n'avoir pas respecté les consignes les plus élémentaires consistant à aller demander ta main avant de te toucher le bras.

J'esquissai un sourire, trop fatiguée pour le contredire une nouvelle fois sur ses insinuations à propos de mon camarade, plutôt d'accord avec sa remarque sur mon frangin. Il en profita pour s'avancer ostensiblement. Je lui écrasai alors délibérément le pied.

— Tu dansais plutôt bien jusqu'ici, grogna-t-il en faisant un instinctif pas en arrière, le pied en l'air.

Je m'excusai d'un « désolé » théâtralement convaincant et en profitai pour m'éclipser. En chemin, je croisai Lupin et m'arrêtai pour le saluer poliment. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il alla au-delà d'un sourire aimable et, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi, ne tarda pas à engager la conversation.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai s'arrêter devant Lunard, alors que j'essayai de ne pas tomber tête la première, planté stupidement sur une jambe à masser mon pied endolori. Un couple dansant me bouscula et je manquai de m'étaler mais une main ferme me rattrapa avec un rire bruyant. Je reconnus James.

— Il est temps d'arrêter l'alcool, Patmol, se moqua-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser, l'air visiblement euphorique.

— Parles pour toi, grinçai-je en reculant, son haleine m'asphyxiant. Où est-ce que tu as laissé ta sainte nitouche ? Elle ne doit pas trop apprécier tes baisers ce soir.

Il grimaça, mais ne semblait pas saisir mes sarcasmes.

— Quelque part dans l'une des autres pièces, répondit-il en secouant la tête misérablement. Et t'as raison, elle n'est pas très fan.

Je ricanai face à son air groggy et lui donnai une petite tape amicale dans le dos, étrangement compatissant. Il en était presque mignon, ce Jamesie amoureux.

— Et ta copine à toi, où est-ce qu'elle a disparu ? m'interrogea-t-il à son tour, en retrouvant l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Je n'en ai plus depuis un bail, répliquai-je en arquant un sourcil, me demandant cinq secondes si James ne revivait pas éveillé la soirée qu'il avait organisé cet été et qui avait marqué la fin de ma dernière relation. Tu devrais aller te coucher avant de sombrer définitivement.

— Il est même pas minuit, fit-il observer paresseusement en me montrant la grande horloge du salon contre laquelle était d'ailleurs appuyé un couple en plein batifolage. Et je ne parlais pas de Cassy, je parlais de Mack.

Je secouai la tête. Il était encore plus éméché que prévu.

— Vous dansiez collés-serrés, tout à l'heure, non ?

Je ne répondis rien, mon reniflement dédaigneux se perdant dans le bourdonnement de la musique autour de nous.

— Le Club des Ringards que tu ne fréquentes que pour elle, cette visite de la Salle sur demande, le coup de la dispute à Ste Mangouste, les excuses larmoyantes, et cette petite danse... avoue qu'il se passe quelque chose ! continua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil lubrique. Je suis ton meilleur pote, tu peux me faire confiance.

Je fronçai les sourcils et grognai un juron. Mon meilleur pote ? Il était surtout le plus idiot d'entre eux, pour l'instant ! Ma réaction dût lui apparaître comme un aveu.

— On en reparlera quand tu seras prêt, vieux, conclut-il, en me poussant vers l'avant. Mais fais attention à notre lycanthrope quand même. Il se pourrait qu'il prétexte un séjour à Ste Mangouste pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Regarde comme ils se marrent !

Je jetai un œil vers mes deux amis, presque instinctivement. James ricana bruyamment, me glissa quelque chose comme «_ tu es vraiment adorable »_ et disparut sans un mot de plus au milieu de la foule des danseurs, après un dernier sourire entendu dans ma direction. N'accordant que peu de crédit à ses paroles d'alcoolique, je pris le temps de rouler des yeux avant de prendre la direction du buffet, près duquel Remus et Mack se tenaient.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Malgré mon amitié avec Sirius, Lupin et moi n'avions que rarement eu l'occasion de discuter, si ce n'est pour échanger des banalités aussi excitantes que les résultats de nos examens ou nos projets pour les vacances d'été. Là où James et Peter endossaient à merveille le rôle de camarades bavards, Remus m'avait toujours semblé un brin trop taciturne, constamment plongé dans des pensées dont il était difficile de le sortir. Ce soir, pourtant, les choses semblaient plus simples et la conversation tourna rapidement autour de notre rencontre impromptue de la semaine dernière. Après lui avoir expliqué en trois mots la raison de ma présence à l'hôpital, il demanda, l'air curieusement détaché :

— Et cette fille avec toi, qui c'était ? Une stagiaire également ?

Il me tendit un verre de ponch que je n'eus pas à cœur de refuser.

— Riley ? fis-je en humant le liquide avant d'en avaler une gorgée avec réticence. C'est une patiente.

— Une patiente autorisée à quitter sa chambre ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils étonné. Je ne savais pas que Ste Mangouste avait une politique aussi laxiste.

— Il est difficile de rester inflexible face à Riley Thomas, soufflai-je, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Elle est pour les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste l'équivalent d'un Maraudeur pour le corps professoral de Poudlard : un caractère bien trempé, une agaçante tendance à vouloir tester les limites de ce qui se fait ou pas et une incroyable capacité à s'en sortir malgré tout.

Il eut un petit rire, à peine perceptible au milieu de cette musique assourdissante.

— J'en déduis que tu l'apprécies, commenta-t-il simplement.

J'haussai les épaules, face à cette référence évidente à mon amitié avec Sirius. Après plus de dix jours à la voir trainer dans mon dos, je devais admettre que Lupin n'avait pas tort : j'appréciai Thomas et son côté pince-sans-rire. Et ce, malgré son obstination à me faire admettre que Sirius et moi étions bien plus que des amis. Était-ce la preuve ultime de mon incapacité à attirer des personnes normales ? Entendre par là : qui ne m'appréciait pas uniquement pour ma docilité ?

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attacher aux mauvaises personnes, répliquai-je avec un fatalisme à peine feint. Riley n'est certainement pas la pire.

Il eut un sourire compatissant.

— Sirius, je suppose ?

Je songeai un instant à Daniel et Desdemona, qui méritaient probablement une place de choix dans la liste de mes amis les plus éreintants, mais finalement, je m'entendis souffler, résignée :

— Probablement Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je décidai de me manifester une fois que mon nom, pour une raison qui m'importait peu, tomba dans la conversation.

— Vous parliez de moi ?

Ils se retournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air étonné de me voir les interrompre.

— En train de vanter tes qualités et de nier tes défauts, railla Lunard, moqueur. Comme d'habitude.

Je me fendis d'un sourire, attrapant sur la table un verre de Pur-Feu avant d'appuyer mes fesses sur le buffet et de porter la boisson à mes lèvres.

— Vous pouvez continuer, leur indiquai-je d'une voix faussement désintéressée, une fois que le liquide eut brûlé mon oesophage. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Mackenzie leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir excédé, avant de les poser sur la montre accrochée à son poignet.

— Je crois que je vais plutôt y aller.

Le sérieux de son ton me fit presque recracher ma gorgée de Whisky.

— Tu rigoles ? Il n'est même pas minuit et tu viens à peine d'arriver !

— J'ai des choses à faire demain, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Autre que de dormir jusqu'à seize heures, je veux dire.

Remus ricana, et je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement en biais. Sa réponse se limita à un mouvement de sourcils indifférent. Si l'on ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses amis...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir dardé Lupin de ses yeux injectés de sang et de colère, il m'interrogea sur « les choses que j'avais à faire ».

— Ste-Mangouste, répondis-je d'un ton docte. Je dois y être à la première heure.

Il n'était pas obligé de savoir que je rêvai également de retrouver la chaleur de mes couvertures et la tranquillité de ma chambre.

— Aucune mère ne serait assez sadique pour faire travailler son enfant le jour du Nouvel An, jugea-t-il, les sourcils haussés, l'air outré. A part la mienne, bien sûr.

Je roulai des yeux, agacée par sa tendance à croire que toutes les mères qui ne répondaient pas au nom de Black étaient de charmants petits bouts de femme au service de leurs enfants. La mienne avait abandonné l'idée de me faire inutilement travailler demain uniquement parce que mon père, pour une fois, était en congés.

— Je ne travaille pas, avouai-je quand même, faisant preuve de bonne foi.

— Alors tu restes, fit-il, les yeux plissés, en attrapant fermement mon bras. Au moins jusqu'à minuit.

Lupin m'envoya un regard chargé d'empathie.

— Je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous, Leanor m'attend, indiqua-t-il finalement, en reculant d'un pas. Bonne nuit, Mackenzie.

Sirius n'attendit pas que je lui réponde pour m'entrainer dans le couloir reliant le salon à la cuisine des Potter, où un bon nombre d'élèves de toutes les maisons semblaient cheminer à intervalles réguliers. Sans se soucier des regards pesant sur nous, le Gryffondor continua son chemin et nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans le Hall vide, face à un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs du manoir. La musique semblait moins assourdissante, d'ici.

— Je dois vraiment y aller, répétai-je avec une grimace désolée. J'ai promis de rendre visite à Riley demain matin, à la première heure.

— Riley ? releva-t-il avec intérêt. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami. Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que nous sommes amis depuis_ un petit peu_ _plus_ longtemps, ce qui, dans ces conditions, a quand même son importance.

Je m mordis la lèvre d'exaspération. Pourquoi ressentait-il toujours le besoin de tout compliquer ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Riley est une fille et elle a davantage besoin de moi que toi.

Je pris place sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et lui envoyai mon sourire le plus goguenard.

— Que tu préfères les filles aux garçons ne change rien au fait que les _amis_ sont toujours plus importants que les _petites amies_.

Elle souffla, lasse, avant de me remémorer d'une phrase l'existence de la patiente trainant derrière elle au cours de notre dernière rencontre. Celle à qui elle avait prétendu que nous étions camarades.

— Tu pourrais y aller dans l'après-midi, lui fis-je remarquer avec bon sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots « _à la première heure_ » ?

J'haussai une épaule et la dardai un instant dans le silence relatif qui caractérisait ce coin de la maison. La couleur de sa bouche pincée, que j'avais jusqu'ici ignoré, me frappa. S'était-elle maquillée avant de venir ? Le rouge était étalé de façon inégale et s'était fissuré par endroits, comme pour indiquer que sur ses lèvres inhabituées, le maquillage avait du mal à adhérer. Je secouai la tête.

— C'est la façon dont tu les comprends que je ne comprends, finis-je par lâcher, en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La vue panoramique qu'il m'offrit sur ses molaires m'indiqua clairement quelle genre de mauvaise idée il avait en tête. Je reniflai, ce qu'il supposa être une invitation à continuer.

— La première heure de demain se situe entre minuit et une heure, expliqua-t-il calmement alors que je m'appuyai contre le seul mur où ne pendait pas un animal empaillé. Si tu n'y vas que dans la matinée, tu seras en retard.

J'eus un petit rire désabusé.

— Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à la terminologie, toi aussi.

— J'essaie d'apprendre des meilleurs, persifla-t-il moqueusement. Et je suis plutôt doué, si tu veux mon avis.

Je secouai la tête avec dépit. Ce garçon était irrécupérable. Il n'attendit pas mon inévitable réflexion sur ses chevilles bien trop gonflées pour se lever et ajouter, l'air déterminé :

— On devrait y aller maintenant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le rire qui me répondit était empreint d'une évidente moquerie.

— Je pense que _tu_ devrais retourner t'occuper de tes invités et que _je_ devrais rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a pas de _on_ qui tienne.

J'ignorai sa remarque et commençai à monter les marches vers le premier étage, d'un pas délibérément empressé. La mettre sur le fait accompli était le meilleur moyen de la faire réagir et, comme je m'y attendais, elle ne tarda pas à me suivre.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, grogna-t-elle dans mon dos. Ca ne marchera pas.

Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir.

— Je vais rendre visite à Riley, c'est tout, lui indiquai-je calmement.

L'exaspération la fit grincer des dents.

— Tu ne connais même pas son nom !

Je me retournai, au moment où nous arrivions devant la chambre de James. Après avoir réfléchi en vain quelques secondes pour tenter de m'en souvenir, je secouai la tête et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

— Peut-être mais quelqu'un doit tenir tes promesses à ta place, Atkinson, plaidai-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux devant ses yeux plissés. Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme une façon de me faire pardonner mon faux pas de la dernière fois.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je le regardai fouiller dans les affaires de son meilleur ami sans le moindre signe de gêne, pendant que je restai, prudente, sur le pas de la porte. Les élégantes tapisseries aux murs me donnaient presque envie de m'éloigner, de peur de les abîmer.

— Tu fais ça uniquement parce que Ste-Mangouste est fermé en pleine nuit et qu'y entrer est donc interdit, contestai-je alors qu'il faisait voler les sous-vêtements de Potter de son armoire à son lit.

Ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire, tandis qu'il attrapait un long morceau de tissu pour le fourrer dans un sac.

— Pas uniquement, dit-il. Je ne peux pas nier que l'idée est charmante, cela dit.

Je roulai des yeux avec agacement au moment où il revenait vers moi, pour rejoindre le couloir. En passant la porte, il en profita pour me tirer à sa suite.

— Peut-être que tu devrais venir avec moi.

— _Peut-être _? ricanai-je. Tu ne peux pas y aller sans moi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'adoptai une moue vexée.

— Tu me sous-estimes, Atkinson.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer, les yeux plissés.

— Très bien, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quel est ton plan, dans ce cas ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'haussai donc les épaules.

— On se faufile dans l'hôpital et on la kidnappe, proposai-je en m'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour lui faire face.

— _On_ ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je me mordis la lèvre, faussement pris sur le fait. Des connaissances sommaires en psychologie féminine étaient suffisantes pour savoir comment faire craquer une fille comme Mackenzie.

— Si tu avoues que tu veux venir, j'admettrais que j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ne répliqua rien et le seul bruit qui troubla cet instant de réflexion supposé silencieux fut celui de la musique, un étage plus bas. Le bourdonnement des conversations était perceptible malgré les lames de plancher nous séparant des autres invités.

— Si je dis oui, on y va comment ? finit-elle par demander.

Je pris ce « si » pour un oui et me rapprochai d'elle pour prendre ses mains entre les miennes.

— En dansant ? ironisa-t-elle, soudainement plus crispée.

— En transplanant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le moyen de transport ne me réjouissait guère et je le lui fis comprendre en reculant.

— Je ne viens qu'à la condition qu'on prenne le Magicobus.

Mon ton catégorique lui arracha un simple ricanement. Je pris soin de ne pas grimacer d'irritation.

— Pour arriver là-bas après un tour complet du pays ? Non, merci !

Plissant le nez pour lui signifier mon scepticisme, je l'empêchai précautionneusement de se saisir à nouveau de ma main. Le souvenir du coup bas de tante Kathleen, la semaine dernière, était encore trop prégnant.

— J'évite généralement de transplaner sauf s'il y a urgence, déclarai-je après quelques secondes.

Il tapota le cadran de sa montre, qu'il me mit un instant plus tard sous le nez.

— Il est presque minuit et Riley est toute seule, un soir de Nouvel An. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire plus urgent que _ça_.

Je le dévisageai, un sourcil haussé.

— Je pense que tu prends cette histoire beaucoup trop sérieusement, Black.

— Personne ne devrait être seul un soir de Nouvel An.

Je roulai des yeux malgré moi.

— Est-ce qu'on peut sauter le moment de la conversation où tu essaies de me convaincre que ton enfance malheureuse te permet de comprendre la solitude que ressent actuellement une pauvre patiente dont tu ne te souviens même plus du nom ? m'enquis-je, sarcastique. Je pense qu'on gagnerait du temps.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

— Seulement si on évite de s'attarder sur ta peur du noir, des balais, des gobelins et de Peeves, persifla-t-il en retour, en pressant mon épaule avec une compassion de toute évidence feinte. Je suppose que ça serait également du temps de gagné.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Elle força un sourire dans ma direction, mais ses dents étaient bien trop serrées pour simuler à merveille le calme.

— Je n'ai pas peur de transplaner, grogna-t-elle dans un reniflement. Le fait de m'imaginer exploser en un million de molécules me donne simplement envie de vomir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

— Et si l'on utilise la cheminée, tu ne redoutes pas de rester coincée dans l'un des conduits ?

La remarque me valut un coup de poing sur le torse, qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me désarticules, figure-toi, me fit-elle savoir en se renfrognant.

— N'importe qui est susceptible de se désarticuler, tentai-je de la raisonner.

— Pas mon père, décréta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. C'est pour ça que je ne transplane qu'avec lui.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur avec lassitude et la dardai d'un regard désabusé. Cette fille était tout simplement désespérante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu devrais éviter ce genre de commentaires en public, les jeunes ont une agaçante tendance à juger ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

D'un haussement d'épaules, je lui signifiai mon indifférence. J'étais une fille à papa :_ et alors ? _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sirius Black comprenne ce genre de choses.

— Je continue de croire que tu n'as pas assez d'expérience.

— S'il s'agit simplement de te tenir fermement la main pour m'assurer que ton corps ne se désintègre pas en chemin, je pense que je peux faire l'affaire, me fit-il savoir avec ironie. Je peux même te prendre dans mes bras, si ça te rassure.

Il s'approcha de moi sans attendre et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je sentis mes oreilles se colorer et remerciai silencieusement ma grand-mère de m'avoir obligé à laisser pousser mes cheveux pendant toutes ces années.

— Je vais te vomir dessus, fis-je mine de le prévenir, en cédant malgré moi à la pression de ses doigts. Ma mère a abandonné l'idée de me trimballer partout avec elle le jour où j'ai bousillé sa robe de soirée avant le gala de charité annuel organisé à l'hôpital.

— Je prends le risque, sourit-il en se rapprochant à son tour. Evites juste mes chaussures, elles sont toutes neuves.

Je reniflai, moins par dédain que pour me donner une contenance. De l'extérieur, la scène devait paraître affreusement ambiguë mais personne, heureusement, n'en était témoin. La fête continuait de battre son plein au rez-de-chaussée et Potter, pour des raisons de vie privée, probablement, avait barré l'accès aux étages. Ma gorge n'en était pas moins serrée, comme à chaque fois que je me préparai à transplaner. L'idée de le faire dans les bras d'un garçon qui ne soit pas mon père n'aidait pas à calmer les battements de mon coeur.

— Accroche-toi, histoire que je ne te mutile pas en route, railla-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

— Rassurant, grinçai-je en plaçant cependant mes doigts avec hésitation dans son dos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Alors que je faisais glisser mes mains de ses épaules au milieu de son dos, je perçus distinctement les soubresauts désordonnés qui menaçaient de perforer sa poitrine. Réprimant un sourire, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Rassurer Mackenzie faisait partie de ces choses que je faisais presque avec plaisir.

— Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'ai amené dans la Forêt Interdite ? lui demandai-je alors, à voix basse. L'an dernier, pour Noël ?

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait jusqu'ici vaguement collée contre mon torse, et me lança un regard désabusé. Je l'empêchai de s'éloigner en resserrant ma prise sur sa taille.

— Tu es censée me rassurer, siffla-t-elle avec désapprobation.

— Je suis en train de te rassurer, affirmai-je d'un ton badin. En te faisant remarquer que transplaner avec moi ne peut pas être pire que _ça_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se remémorant probablement comment les licornes que nous étions censés voir s'étaient transformés en Troll.

— Des fois, je me demande encore pourquoi je te suis sans jamais poser de questions.

Son ton sérieux m'arracha un ricanement. Sans jamais poser de questions ? Elle venait de passer cinq minutes à batailler sur le moyen de transport !

— Parce que les gentilles filles aiment les mauvais garçons ? proposai-je cependant, taquin.

Elle secoua la tête, dans un sourire accablée. Je profitai de ce silence visiblement approbatif pour soulever imperceptiblement mes pieds et les poser sur les siens. Sans attendre qu'elle ne bouge davantage, je nous fis donc transplaner d'un mouvement de baguette. Avant que ma vision ne se brouille, j'eus cependant le temps d'apercevoir, au bout du couloir, une silhouette élancée, dont je reconnus sans problème les cheveux flamboyants. Le regard perçant de Lily, lorsqu'il croisa le mien, me fit presque déglutir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une seconde plus tard, nous atterrissions dans une ruelle sombre dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Le voyage n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde et s'était accompagné des mêmes désagréments qu'habituellement, mais plutôt que de m'occuper de mon estomac barbouillé, je me détachai de mon camarade, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla penser que j'allais lui vomir mon dessert dessus puisqu'il s'éloigna de deux pas à son tour, le nez plissé, comme pour anticiper l'odeur.

— Je pense que tu te méprends sur la nature de notre relation, Black.

Il cessa de me scruter avec appréhension et opta pour un air interrogatif, sourcil haussé.

— Je ne suis pas une gentille fille, explicitai-je du bout des lèvres. Si tel était vraiment le cas, je ne te fréquenterais pas.

Il rit et m'entraina vers la gauche, là où une faible lueur semblait éclairer la rue.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment laissé le choix de ne pas me fréquenter et c'est exactement ce qui fait de toi une gentille fille.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour – principalement parce que je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour sans transplaner – et lui offrit un grognement pour seule réponse. Il me répondit d'un sourire rayonnant de blancheur et s'occupa finalement de négocier notre entrée à Ste-Mangouste avec la statue, à voix très basse, malgré l'absence de toute autre personne aux alentours. L'instant d'après, nous passions à travers la vitre, pour nous retrouver dans le Hall de l'hôpital, à l'entrée du service des urgences magiques.

Assis sur son siège à l'accueil, dont il s'occupait de mauvaise grâce en cette nuit, je reconnus Augustus Jorge, un des rares collègues avec qui j'avais échangé, au cours de mon passage ici, plus qu'une poignée de mains. Avant qu'il ait pu nous voir, j'entrainai Sirius vers l'escalier du personnel, heureusement vide, en maudissant au passage les chaussures inconfortables que ma mère m'avait conseillé de porter. Le bruit qu'elles causaient chaque fois qu'elles effleuraient le sol carrelé avait quelque chose de foncièrement irritant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à couvert sous un grand escalier. Mackenzie leva un oeil incertain vers le haut, comme pour mesurer la hauteur du plafond au-dessus de nos têtes avant de s'asseoir sur la première marche pour traficoter ses chaussures. Je l'observai un instant sans un mot avant de lui demander, perplexe, ce qu'elle fabriquait.

— J'enlève mes chaussures, fit-elle comme si c'était évident, en m'en tendant justement une. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, elles sont plutôt bruyantes.

Je gardai stupidement l'objet entre les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle fourre sous mon nez la seconde, en pointant mon sac du menton.

— Riley est au deuxième étage, indiqua-t-elle sans autre interlude, pendant que je me décidai à fourrer ses escarpins dans mes affaires. A la division des virus et parasites magiques.

Je pesai cette information sans répondre, davantage intéressée par la raison qui avait mené cette gamine ici que par les difficultés qui semblaient faire grimacer ma camarade. En scrutant le panneau dans son dos, j'appris que le premier étage abritait le service des blessures par créatures magiques.

Etait-ce vraiment là que Remus avait perdu une partie de son innocence d'enfant ? Au milieu d'un couloir bardé de murs blancs, empestant le trop propre ? La pensée me fit déglutir, au moment où Mackenzie s'impatientait de me voir si silencieux.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Contrairement à Poudlard, où seuls Peeves et Miss Teigne sont susceptibles d'interrompre tes promenades nocturnes régulières, il y a des guérisseurs de garde ici. Des gens avec des jambes, une conscience et le pouvoir de nous envoyer en prison !

Mon ton sarcastique – ou mon mélo-dramatisme à toute épreuve, au choix – semblèrent le sortir instantanément de ses pensées.

— Éviter Miss Teigne est plus dur que tu ne sembles l'imaginer, railla-t-il dans un sourire. Quelques médicomages de garde ne nous poseront pas problème.

— Ah ouais ? répliquai-je, agacée, en plissant les yeux. On a vraisemblablement pas la même idée de ce qu'est un problème.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle et le lui fit comprendre par une oeillade moqueuse. Avant qu'elle ne perde patience, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent, j'ouvris le sac que j'avais accroché à mon épaule et en sortis sans hésiter la cape des Potter. Mes doigts, empêtrés dans les plis du tissu, disparurent instantanément et la mâchoire d'Atkinson, comme par corrélation, sembla sur le point de se détacher.

— Tu trouves toujours que c'est un problème ? plaisantai-je en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, une fois, puis deux, avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Fier de mon petit effet, je laissai échapper un sourire avant de jeter la cape sur moi.

— Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré ça ? demanda-t-elle, un brin soupçonneuse, en observant l'endroit où j'étais censé me tenir.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je fis le tour et me glissai juste derrière elle, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

— Cette information relève du secret professionnel, vois-tu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me retins de sursauter lorsque son souffle vint caresser mon cou et qu'il réapparut juste à mes côtés. Sans attendre, il nous couvrit la tête de sa cape et se rapprocha pour s'assurer que nous tenions à deux dessous. Une fois son coude coincée dans mes cotes et mes jambes collées aux siennes, ce fut approximativement le cas.

— L'essence d'un secret, c'est de ne pas être dévoilé, lui fis-je ironiquement remarquer. Tu viens juste de me donner toutes les cartes pour dénoncer votre « professionnalisme » à Dumbledore ou McGonagall.

Sans répondre à ma menace, qui l fit simplement ricaner, il m'entraina vers l'étage du dessus, peu soucieux pour l'instant de nos pieds visibles à travers la cape trop courte, visiblement grisé à l'idée de ce nouveau terrain de chasse, si différent de Poudlard. Mon cœur à moi, si peu habitué à jouer avec le feu, se chargea de faire part avec force de mon appréhension.

Arrivé sur le premier palier, où un silence de mort continuait de régner, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, secoua la tête comme pour s'arracher à une idée avant de filer sans un mot vers l'étage du dessus. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte dépourvue de poignée qu'il fit immédiatement mine de vouloir pousser.

— Sirius_, non_ !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je fus moi-même étonné de ne pas sursauter à l'exclamation de Mackenzie. Peut-être étais-je désormais si habitué à ses objections que je les anticipai ? Une main figée en plein air, j'inspirai par le nez et lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

— Si la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que personne ne se montre, les guérisseurs vont trouver ça bizarre, explicita-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je la dardai d'une œillade désabusée avant d'hausser les épaules. En comparaison à une sortie avec Mackenzie, entrer par effraction dans le bureau de McGonagall était un jeu d'enfants.

— Tu préfères attendre derrière la porte que quelqu'un l'ouvre et nous fonce dessus ? demandai-je d'un ton railleur.

— Ce serait plus sage que d'y donner un coup de pied, telles les brutes que nous ne sommes pas.

Je roulai des yeux devant son ton ironique, avant de coller stupidement mon oreille à la porte.

— Est-ce que je suis assez sage à ton goût, là ? persiflai-je, exaspéré. Après tout, c'est toi la Serdaigle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, je l'observai attentivement, soucieuse de mémoriser cette scène ridicule pour pouvoir la lui rappeler plus tard. Finalement, je me tournai sans un mot vers le mur de gauche qui, à l'image de celui de droite, était orné de l'emblème de l'hôpital. Mon index glissa mécaniquement le long de l'os, comme il l'avait fait un bon milliard de fois depuis que j'étais ici, et une poignée fit son apparition.

— M'écouter sans te moquer systématiquement de moi serait plus sage encore mais tu es sur la bonne voie, estimai-je en ouvrant la porte du petit cagibi. Je pense que tu peux décoller ton oreille de là, maintenant.

J'eus le temps de le voir grimacer avant qu'il ne couvre la totalité de son corps de la cape et disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Sans me soucier de savoir s'il était vexé d'avoir été pris de court par ma formidable ingéniosité, je le suivis – ou du moins, fis mine de suivre son corps invisible – et refermai la porte derrière nous. Sa respiration régulière m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas dévalé les escaliers en sens inverse mais j'étais incapable de savoir où il s'était placé. Dans le doute, je regardai droit devant moi, mal à l'aise, et désignai la seconde porte.

— Comme tu vois, elle s'ouvre en tirant et non en poussant. Ça règle le problème de la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule au milieu de la nuit.

Sa tête sans corps apparut près de l'une des nombreuses armoires à potions qui encombraient cette officine.

— Tu brises le charme de la sortie, Atkinson, grogna-t-il, en appuyant ses dires d'un regard éloquent. Les chaussures qui claquent, les portes qui grincent, les médicomages qui surveillent... c'est ce qui donne à cette expédition un intérêt !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à me rappeler que l'intérêt s'appelait Riley et que son père n'apprécierait pas d'aller la récupérer au département des Aurors, mais je l'en empêchai en parcourant les deux pas qui nous séparaient pour la recouvrir de la cape et ouvrir la porte.

— En plus, il est près de minuit, continuai-je, dans un marmonnement, en me faufilant avec elle par l'entrebâillement. Ils doivent probablement être...

Le «_ endormis _» censé achever ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Mackenzie venait de m'écrabouiller le pied avec force, m'interrompant au milieu de ma phrase. Son pied nu eut moins d'effet qu'en début de soirée, mais je ne pus retenir mon grognement mécontent, juste avant de remarquer que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Face à nous, dans le long couloir éclairé dans lequel nous venions d'atterrir, trois guérisseurs de garde relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Leurs trois paires d'yeux étaient tournés vers l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, les uns fixant sans la voir la porte qui venait de se refermer dans un grincement, le dernier semblant chercher d'où venait de s'échapper cette voix qui n'était autre que la mienne.

La respiration de Mackenzie, sur ma gauche, sembla alors s'affoler. Instinctivement, sans doute pour être sûre que les guérisseurs présents ne nous voient pas par mégarde, elle s'était rapproché de moi et je sentais contre mon bras le sien légèrement tremblant. L'envie me prit de lui saisir la main pour la rassurer, mais je m'abstins de tout mouvement, jusqu'à ce que les regards des individus se désintéressent de ce qu'ils durent assimiler à une hallucination due à l'heure tardive.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Même après qu'ils aient repris leur place initiale, je me trouvai incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Juste devant la chambre de Riley, à seulement quelques mètres de nous, était assis Hippocrate Smethwyck, l'assistant du guérisseur Jones, sur une chaise. Il avait replongé le nez dans un journal qu'il tenait en main et seul le bruit régulier indiquant qu'il venait d'en tourner une nouvelle page berça paisiblement la tranquillité de l'endroit pendant les deux ou trois minutes suivantes.

A ce stade de la mission, je savais être la seule susceptible de nous guider mais ce silence, étouffant, m'empêchait d'envisager le moindre mouvement. J'étais certaine que le simple frôlement de mes collants sur le sol les alerterait à nouveau sur notre position et la simple idée de nous savoir découvert me fit déglutir. Au moment où Sirius se permettait de me presser la main avec force pour me sortir de ma léthargie, la voix d'une des infirmières s'éleva pour briser le silence qui semblait l'ennuyer autant qu'il me paralysait.

— Alors, cette Gazette ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard plein d'intérêt vers le stagiaire. Toujours aux bottes du Ministère ?

Étonné d'être ainsi interrompu, le jeune homme leva les yeux de son quotidien, juste au moment où le second guérisseur – dont j'ignorai également le nom – tournait un œil vers eux. Black en profita pour me donner un nouveau coup d'épaule. Sa respiration était régulière, presque calme, mais la façon dont il laissait échapper un léger sifflement, à peu près toutes les minutes, était une façon discrète de m'indiquer qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

—Je ne sais pas, avoua Smethwyck en passant une main sur son menton imberbe, visiblement incertain quant à la réponse à apporter à une telle assertion. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont aucune taupe pour les nourrir de quelques détails lugubres sur les derniers cas dont nous avons dû nous occuper ici ?

Le second homme eut un rire un peu jaune, avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Tu parles, la Gazette a des oreilles partout, même dans ce couloir, siffla-t-il, mauvais. Son directeur est seulement un pantin entre les mains du Ministre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais sans doute décidé de rester planter là, à écouter les informations pertinentes que semblaient prêt à échanger ces quelques membres du personnel d'un hôpital qui voyait arriver chaque jour un certain nombre de personnes aux blessures étranges. L'occasion d'atteindre notre but était pourtant juste sous notre nez et devant l'inaction de Mack, j'amorçai un mouvement vers la gauche, l'obligeant à en faire de même pour ne pas se faire prendre. Elle sembla se réveiller, puisqu'elle m'indiqua d'un signe de tête que nous devions aller de l'autre côté, droit vers les gardiens de nuit.

Mes pas, habitués au déplacement sous la cape, étaient assurés et silencieux. Les siens, hésitants et gauches, m'obligeaient à plus de vigilance, malgré tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité au cours des deux dernières heures. D'une oreille distraite, je suivais cependant la conversation qui se tenait toujours dans le couloir illuminé par les décorations de Noël encore accrochées au plafond Il était question d'un patient soumis à l'Imperium qui avait tenté de détourner en début d'année le Poudlard Express se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

Pendant une seconde, l'information frôla la surface de mon esprit sans l'intégrer avant que mon attention ne se déporte brusquement des pas de ma camarade à leurs paroles. Je m'arrêtai presque malgré moi mais réussis à en avertir instinctivement Mackenzie d'un coup de hanche, à l'image du code que j'utilisais presque chaque fois que je partageai la cape avec Peter.

— Personne n'a encore réussi à découvrir qui l'avait ensorcelé ? s'enquit l'une des voix, avec dépit.

Chacun d'entre eux secoua la tête, la mine contrariée à l'identique. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux mais ils ne semblaient pas distingués le bruit de nos respirations que nous tentions d'atténuer au maximum.

— Et le cas de Riley Thomas est plutôt inquiétant, lui aussi, ajouta l'homme au journal en désignant la porte la plus proche de lui, qu'il surveillait. Depuis quand les Ciseburine alitent aussi longtemps une gamine en pleine forme dont les parents sont, comme par hasard, diplomates au nom du Ministère ?

Je devinai que la chambre vers laquelle nous devions aller était celle qu'il venait de montrer du doigt. Pourtant, à l'image de Mack, je restai immobile, l'esprit occupé par les informations que venaient de lâcher le médicomage.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A l'évocation de Thomas, mon sang se glaça et je pliai fébrilement les doigts, comme à chaque fois que l'appréhension venait me ronger l'estomac. Quelques jours de travail à l'hôpital m'avaient suffi à comprendre que le cas de Riley n'avait rien de commun – qu'il s'agisse du traitement administré ou des faveurs systématiques qui lui étaient accordés – et qu'elle n'avait été, en réalité, que l'une des malheureuses premières victimes de cette vague d'attaques sordides qui sévissaient un peu partout dans le pays. Aucune information ne m'avait été révélé, cependant, et je ne devais ma déduction qu'à une bonne culture médicinale, acquise auprès de la branche maternelle de ma famille : les piqûres Ciseburines n'étaient pas fréquentes en Grande-Bretagne et elles ne provoquaient, en principe, que de simples démangeaisons. Or, chez Riley, les symptômes étaient ceux d'une variole du dragon, l'issue fatale en moins.

Si la conversation dont nous étions témoins se bornait à confirmer les quelques soupçons que j'avais eu jusqu'ici, elle semblait nourrir, chez mon camarade, une réflexion intense, manifestée par la grimace étrange qu'il affichait désormais, et qui, si mon expérience ne mentait pas, ne signifiait qu'une chose : cette histoire de parasites étrangement importés d'Amérique Latine _l'intéressait_. Et lorsque quelque chose intéressait Sirius Black, les choses pouvaient rapidement tourner à la catastrophe pour la personne concernée.

A l'instant où j'envisageai de couper court à cette dangereuse conversation en émettant un quelconque bruit, l'horloge, au bout du couloir, s'en chargea à ma place. Je sursautai, surprise par ce tapage soudain, alors que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit nous indiquant le passage d'une année à l'autre. L'instant d'après, des « _bonne année _» joyeux fusaient pêle-mêle des bouches environnantes avec entrain, faisant oublier à nos compagnons de couloir les sombres paroles qu'ils échangeaient jusqu'ici. Souhaitant avant tout m'éloigner de l'endroit, j'en oubliai mes craintes d'être prise sur le fait, et décidai d'entrainer Sirius vers la chambre de Riley. Celui qui la gardait venait de se lever pour aller claquer quelques bises sur les joues de ses collègues et sans réfléchir, je poussai donc mon camarade vers l'avant, pour parcourir les pas qui nous séparaient de la porte, que j'ouvris sans hésitation.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte et refermée sur nous, abandonnant notre duo au milieu de l'obscurité d'une chambre étroite. Le mouvement soudain de Mackenzie, jusqu'ici si hésitante, m'avait pris de court par sa spontanéité, si bien que la cape, à laquelle je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'accrocher avec force, avait glissé, ne cachant plus que la moitié de nos corps. La jeune fille n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte, mais au moment où j'avais tourné un regard vers l'arrière par précaution, les yeux d'un des sorciers chargés de la surveillance avait croisé les miens l'espace d'une seconde. A son expression stupéfaite, je sus immédiatement que ma – _notre_ ? – présence ne lui avait pas échappé et qu'une poignée de secondes lui suffirait pour rouvrir la porte et vérifier que cette fois-ci, la fatigue n'y était pour rien.

Le temps me manqua pour prononcer le moindre mot à l'adresse de Mackenzie mais le grincement des gonds dans notre dos l'alerta mieux que je ne l'aurais fais. D'instinct, j'attrapai le tissu de la cape pour en couvrir nos visages, en pressant ma main sur la bouche d'une Mack visiblement paniquée. Avant que les sortilèges ne fusent dans la pièce, afin de l'éclairer un tant soit peu, je la poussai avec une violence mesurée contre le mur le plus proche pour qu'aucun des nouveaux arrivants ne nous heurte par mégarde. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le tissu translucide alors que je me serrai contre elle, le cœur battant.

Habituellement, dans ce genre de situations où je me trouvai à deux doigts de voir s'ajouter à mon palmarès de retenues quelques heures de ménage, l'adrénaline dans mon sang se manifestait uniquement par des sens davantage aux aguets. A l'instant pourtant, alors que je risquai de me retrouver au département de la Justice magique du Ministère, j'avais l'impression étrange que ce qui me tenait lieu de cœur venait d'être parachuté dans mon estomac, où il pesait considérablement. Ma pomme d'Adam s'agitait dans ce qui me semblait être une danse tribale à quatre temps et, chaque fois que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle reste en place comme à son habitude, elle se heurtait à la peau de ma gorge avec force. Je tentai de mettre cette réaction sur le compte de ma méconnaissance de l'endroit et de la situation mais à chaque fois que Mackenzie faisait un imperceptible mouvement contre moi, je sentais un nouveau coup douloureux me frapper la paroi du cou.

N'osant même pas secouer la tête pour remettre mes idées au clair, je restai donc immobile, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Mack, alors que ses doigts glacés s'étaient accrochés sans doute spontanément à mes deux bras que je m'efforçai de garder sagement le long de mon corps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La situation s'était retournée trop rapidement pour que je puisse réellement comprendre comment Sirius et moi en étions arrivés à nous tenir si proches, dans cette position qui faisait s'enflammer mes joues. Les yeux tournés vers l'intérieur de la pièce au moment où il s'était probablement rendu compte que les guérisseurs avaient remarqué notre présence, j'avais seulement eu le temps de croiser le regard étonné de Riley. Comprenant que la cape avait glissé, aucun son n'avait pu sortir de ma bouche, qui s'était pourtant entrouverte, avant Sirius ne me pousse vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Ma tête avait heurté l'un des murs et, les yeux aveuglés par la douleur, je n'avais plus réagi.

Le malaise que je ressentais à être ainsi coincé entre un mur et Sirius Black était aussi désagréable que ne m'étaient étrangers les picotements qui tiraillaient mon ventre de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Ses jambes étaient collés aux miennes de manière à ce que nous occupions le moins de place possible. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon auparavant et cette simple pensée me tétanisait. Pour éviter d'aggraver les choses, je fuyais fermement tout contact visuel avec Black, malgré notre proximité indécente, et il semblait curieusement en faire de même. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Riley, dont l'étonnement s'était mué en un sérieux mesuré depuis que les guérisseurs l'assaillaient de questions plus ou moins précises sur ce qu'ils avaient vus. Son air fatigué et ses cernes jouaient en sa faveur et personne ne fut alerté par les discrets coups d'œil moqueurs qu'elle jetait en direction de l'endroit où elle nous avait vu disparaître.

— Tu es sûre que personne n'est entré ? l'interrogea de nouveau la médicomage avec insistance, alors que les autres scrutaient de leurs yeux inquisiteurs la chambre, braquant à plusieurs reprises le rayon de lumière de leur baguette vers nous.

— A part vous, personne, fit-elle en feignant un bâillement, le ton teinté de reproche. A vrai dire, je dormais.

A ses mots, l'assistant de Jones sembla vouloir lâcher prise, mais l'autre homme présent continuait de faire le tour de la pièce avec minutie, se rapprochant inexorablement de nous. Je tentai de m'astreindre à respirer sans le moindre bruit, les mains de plus en plus serrés autour des bras de Sirius. Ce dernier finit par planter son regard dans le mien, me blâmant silencieusement et je relâchai la pression en fermant les yeux. Si l'obstination de cet homme à rôder autour de nous ne finissait pas par payer, j'étais certaine que les battements de mon coeur, qui m'assourdissaient déjà, finiraient par être entendu de tous.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le guérisseur me faisait penser à Miss Teigne. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais entrapercevoir son nez plissé, à l'affût de notre présence. Si ses sens s'avéraient aussi aiguisés que ceux du stupide animal de Rusard, il finirait lui aussi par percevoir le parfum vanillé de Mackenzie, auquel j'avais tout le loisir de faire attention dans cette position. Voyant qu'il longeait le mur contre lequel nous étions appuyé, malgré les tentatives de Riley pour les mettre dehors, je commençais doucement à me déplacer pour m'éloigner de lui, sur la pointe des pieds. Je tenais d'une main la cape et de l'autre, poussai Mackenzie à me suivre. Elle sursauta, l'air angoissé, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à ce que je lui imposais.

Nous longeâmes le mur silencieusement, alors que notre prisonnière commençait à s'impatienter, expliquant à ses gardiens qu'avec eux devant sa porte, elle ne risquait rien.

— Vous égalez presque les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, ironisait-elle pendant que j'essayais de repérer un endroit autour de moi.

— Vous risquez plus que les prisonniers de cet endroit, lui répondit l'une des voix d'un ton grave.

— C'est vrai, fit-elle, visiblement provocante. Ils se font bouffer leur joie de vivre par une bande de détraqués et je me fais voler la mienne par des gens présumés tout à fait humains.

Un sourire m'échappa mais l'ironie de la réplique ne sembla pas toucher les guérisseurs. Le fouineur, qui continuait inconsciemment de nous suivre, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, vexé ou peut-être simplement alerté par les propos de sa patiente. Je continuai cependant de m'éloigner de lui, la main de Mack fermement coincée dans la mienne, par mesure de sécurité.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'avais l'impression que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis près d'une décennie quand, enfin, je décelai sur le visage des guérisseurs des signes de capitulation. L'assistant de Jones se fendit d'une moue contrite avant de se diriger vers la porte avec résolution.

— Si jamais quelque chose de bizarre se passe à nouveau, on est juste derrière.

Sa voix était hésitante et il se contenta d'enjoindre à ses collègues de le suivre d'un signe de tête. J'eus presque pitié pour lui quand Thomas lui jeta un regard las, adoptant ce sourire hypocrite grâce auquel elle m'avait si souvent déstabilisé au cours de mes premiers jours à l'hôpital.

— Pas de panique, persifla-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Si jamais votre couple fantomatique repasse, je vous fais signe.

Le mot couple manqua de me faire déglutir bruyamment. L'instant d'après, la porte fut refermée et j'en oubliai de grogner de dépit contre Riley. Tout ce qui réussit à m'échapper fut un bruyant soupir de soulagement, révélateur de toute ma couardise. Sirius me lança alors un avertissement du regard, que je ne saisis pas, libérant ma main pour tirer sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon, avant de la secouer sans prononcer un mot. J'arquai un sourcil, ce à quoi il répondit d'un sourire.

— Insonorisation de la pièce avant toute chose, m'expliqua-t-il à voix haute, sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser de cette foutue cape. C'est une règle de base, Atkinson.

Riley choisit ce moment pour intervenir, en se raclant la gorge bruyamment.

— D'après mes parents, ne pas entrer par effraction chez les gens est également une règle de base, railla-t-elle en se levant du lit pour s'approcher de l'endroit où s'était élevé la voix de Black. Montrez-vous !

Sirius ricana, détendu, avant de se tourner entièrement vers la jeune fille qui tâtonnait dans notre direction. Lorsqu'elle fut à deux pas, il retira la cape d'un coup sec, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Sirius Black, fit-il de sa voix la plus pompeuse, en lui tendant une main.

Je profitai des présentations sommaires pour m'éloigner définitivement de lui. Ce ne fut qu'en croisant brièvement le regard moqueur de Riley que je compris que ce mouvement brusque de recul n'était pas passé inaperçu - à ses yeux, tout du moins. Sirius semblait bien trop content d'avoir bravé son interdit de la journée pour se soucier de mes réactions.

— L'idée était d'arriver aux douze coups de minuit mais nous avons fait face à quelques _difficultés_, ajouta-t-il, en désignant du menton la porte. Bonne année quand même !

Je bougonnai à mon tour ce qui ressemblait à des vœux mais Thomas se chargea de me les faire rapidement regretter.

— Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais l'année commence plutôt bien, non ?

Sirius opina du chef, en tournant sur lui-même d'un air intéressé, encore relativement insensible aux sous-entendus constants qui ponctuaient la quasi-totalité des interventions de Riley. Le rictus narquois de cette dernière me fit rougir de façon honteusement coupable et pour couper court à toute forme de moquerie, je demandai, abruptement :

— Et maintenant, comment on sort d'ici, d'après vous ?

* * *

Le chapitre 10 s'appellera "**Comme un soupçon de jalousie dans l'air"**

Merci de lire, de regarder, de survoler, de commenter et... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : c'est gratuit et ça fait très très très très plaisir :)

_(..._


	9. Sept-Oct 1993 : La zone verte

**Précédemment dans La course - chapitre 7 : **Les choses patinent toujours au Ministère. Sirius se balade près de Poudlard, Skeeter fourre son nez curieux partout, Kingsley enquête sur la zone verte.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique, responsable du côté administratif du dossier Black & ex-amie du fugitif  
**Clide Chambers** **:** L'assistant que lui a assigné le Ministère - tout juste sorti de Poudlard  
**Daniel Horton** : meilleur ami de Mackenzie, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste  
**Vera Edgecombe** : mère de Marietta, employée du 6ème étage - © JKR - je lui ai seulement donné un prénom  
On ne présente plus **Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks** (Aurors)** Cornélius Fudge** (Ministre)**, Dolores Ombrage** (Sous-secrétaire d'Etat),** Amélia Bones **(tête de la Justice Magique) ou encore** Arthur Weasley **(Artisanat moldu). © JKR

* * *

Merci à **Lola**, **Earenya**, **Loanne** (pour sa private review ! :D), **Silva**, **FicAndRea** (pour ses deux rewiews !) et **malilite**. Vos commentaires sont juste parfaits !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**La zone verte**

* * *

L'aventure la plus intéressante du mois n'eut finalement lieu que lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'achever. Fidèle à sa promesse, Kingsley me rejoignit seul dans un coin de l'Atrium, le dernier vendredi de septembre, pour aller explorer la « zone verte ».

Comment avait-il convaincu Scrimgeour de nous laisser nous occuper de ça par nous-mêmes ? C'était une très bonne question. Faire preuve de laisser-aller en ces temps troublés n'était pas du meilleur effet pour quiconque voulait flatter l'égo démesurée de ce cher Fudge et, le chef des Aurors faisant plus ou moins partie du cercle des favoris à la Cour, la décision était étonnante.

Peut-être estimait-il simplement que la piste n'avait plus d'intérêt, depuis que le Survivant avait fait un retour rassurant à Poudlard, où Dumbledore pouvait garder un œil brillant sur lui ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'appréciais fortement de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard condescendant du sieur Rufus ou d'un de ses subordonnés, signe supplémentaire de l'incompétence qu'ils m'attribuaient sans jamais chercher à s'en cacher. Au Ministère, avoir la paix était une tâche de tous les instants, et si Shacklebolt était capable de l'obtenir pour moi, j'étais certaine qu'il irait loin.

— Comment y va-t-on ? m'interrogea-t-il, une fois échangées les convenances d'usage ouvrant toute conversation. Tu es commanditaire de la première partie de la mission.

J'haussai les épaules avec accablement. Après une douzaine d'années sans oser ne serait-ce que fouler du pied le nord-est de la capitale, retourner chez Sirius Black n'était pour moi qu'une punition de plus liée à la résolution de cette affaire d'évasion. Mon esprit paranoïaque, et singulièrement égoïste ces jours-ci, tendait de plus en plus à penser que le Mangemort n'avait décidé de s'échapper que pour tourmenter mon inconscient occupé jusqu'ici à se reposer.

— Dans mes souvenirs, des barrières anti-transplanage avaient été posées par Black sur l'appartement, dis-je pourtant d'un ton merveilleusement neutre. C'était pour...

Je m'interrompis en plissant les yeux, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

— Pour... ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

Ah, que je lui enviais cette impassibilité !

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondis-je d'une voix sèche, en détournant la tête vers la fontaine de la fraternité magique. L'immeuble est dans un quartier moldu, il ne serait de toute façon pas très judicieux de transplaner à proximité.

Loin de se vexer de mes cachotteries, il acquiesça, m'accordant visiblement une confiance aveugle pour le guider.

— Un quartier moldu, vraiment ? releva-t-il seulement, avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix. Une manière comme une autre de tromper son monde, après tout.

J'avalai ma salive de travers, réprimai un toussotement avant de me composer une mine indifférente. Je faisais partie du « monde » que Black avait trompé et Kingsley, quoique malgré lui, en avait une conscience plus étendue que les autres fonctionnaires penchés sur ce dossier. Le tact n'était probablement pas une qualité que l'on exigeait des Aurors ; ou alors, les quinze années de service de Shacklebolt l'avait rendu aveugle au point qu'il ne soit plus capable de distinguer entre une collègue à ménager et un suspect à brusquer.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, je me permis de garder les paupières closes, comme pour réfléchir à une autre solution, et, lâchant un soupir las, je me dirigeai vers le mur de droite, où s'alignaient plusieurs âtres destinés aux départs.

— Allons-y par cheminée, marmonnai-je. Le point public le plus proche est à Whitechapel Road.

Criant ma destination, je sautai à pieds joints dans le premier feu disponible, espérant que mes pensées moroses se perdraient dans la contemplation en accélérée des foyers paisibles qui étaient situés dans les tuyauteries à traverser. En moins de trois minutes, j'atterris à l'autre bout de Londres, couverte de suie, juste avant Kingsley. Après s'être extirpé du conduit et avoir rejoint la principale rue commerçante, l'homme, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de transformer sa cape en manteau long, eut un léger rire sans joie.

— Whitechapel est un choix qui coule de source, finalement, commenta-t-il en observant avec intérêt les alentours. La fascination pour les crimes barbares n'a visiblement pas de frontières.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et son explication fournie en détails sur Jack l'éventreur, un tueur en série moldu ayant choisi ce paisible quartier comme scène de crime, acheva de me saper le moral.

Ce n'était qu'un indice de plus m'incitant à admettre que la perversion maléfique de Black ne datait pas des deux derniers mois précédant la mort de James et Lily ; même après douze ans de réflexion et six semaines de confrontation directe avec cette information évidente, une partie de moi refusait de l'admettre tandis que l'autre, en pleine rébellion, s'offusquait de tant de naïveté. J'étais à peu près certaine que dans peu de temps, mes deux moi finiraient par s'entretuer, laissant ma carcasse de schizophrène aux lions affamés qui me tournaient autour depuis le début de l'affaire.

Malgré l'aspect rénové de certaines façades et la multiplication des commerces de surface dans le quartier, m'y promener me donnait l'impression paradoxale d'avoir dix ans de moins. J'avais si souvent fais le tour du pâté de maisons pour y voir plus clair qu'il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour m'y retrouver. L'immeuble, classique, n'avait pas pris une ride. Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les yeux et me laisser envahir par les souvenirs, consciente qu'une telle attitude serait des plus irritantes pour mon collègue, peu habitué aux effusions émotives à l'égard d'un tel personnage.

Je secouai donc doucement la tête, l'estomac noué, avant d'attaquer la montée de l'escalier étroit que j'avais eu l'occasion de gravir un nombre incalculable de fois. Au troisième étage, je m'arrêtai pour désigner la porte de gauche à l'Auror aux aguets. Avec un regard circulaire, il tira sa baguette de sa poche, et commença à marmonner doucement, alors que je m'appuyais sur la rampe pour m'assurer que personne ne venait troubler notre entrée par effraction. Bientôt, la porte céda sous les sorts à répétition, et le grincement caractéristique de gonds n'ayant plus servi pendant des années m'arracha à ma surveillance.

Tandis que Kingsley entrait sans se faire prier, je me laissai une poignée de secondes de répit. Secondes qui devinrent minutes, sous l'effet d'une panique difficile à réprimer et qui me rappelait vaguement l'oppression d'un départ précipité par voie de transplanage. Finalement, quand la voix de la raison l'emporta, je franchis le seuil et me retins in extremis d'éternuer bruyamment.

Du couloir impeccable s'ouvrant sur une série de portes menant à trois pièces au total, il ne restait qu'une allée sale, où des îlots de poussières faisaient concurrence à des toiles d'araignées de compétition. Le cœur serré, je fis quelques pas vers l'avant, avec l'impression qu'une enclume venait de me tomber sur la tête. La faible lumière qui s'échappait, dans mes souvenirs, des chambres alentours, semblait avoir totalement disparue, laissant place à une obscurité mordante à laquelle j'eus du mal à m'accoutumer. En entrant dans le salon principal, l'unique pièce que j'avais visité lors de mon premier passage ici, j'en compris la raison. Les fenêtres, que Black n'avait jamais pris le temps d'orner de rideaux, étaient dans un état de dépérissement avancé. Le gris avait remplacé le translucide des carreaux et empêchait tout ensoleillement de cet espace renfermé depuis trop longtemps.

En plissant les yeux, je pus constater cependant que les trois fauteuils d'origine conjurés par Sirius n'avaient pas bougé et que la table et le canapé qu'il y avait ajouté, dans un effort pour meubler son intérieur, étaient également toujours là. La chair de poule sur mes avant-bras ayant bon dos, je tentai de m'occuper autrement qu'en posant mon regard sur chaque recoin de la pièce susceptible de me replonger dans un panel de souvenirs indésirables. Au moment où je tirai donc ma baguette, prête à lancer un _Recurvite_ plus que nécessaire, une main entoura mon poignet et, dans le noir qui m'entourait, me fit sursauter.

— Ne jamais purger la scène de crime de ses preuves, fit la voix pédagogue de Kingsley, près de mon oreille. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu peux effacer en tentant d'y voir plus clair.

Comme pour donner le bon exemple, il se contenta d'un _Lumos_ salvateur. Mes derniers cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dataient de bien trop loin, en effet. Avec une légère hésitation, j'en fis de même. J'aurais pourtant préféré un _Alohomora_ susceptible de déverrouiller une fenêtre. Un soupçon d'air frais n'aurait pas fait de mal à mes bronches.

— Et ensuite ? demandai-je dans un reniflement. Tu aurais dû venir avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

Ma remarque le laissa inexpressif, et même ma baguette illuminée dans sa direction n'eut pas l'air de le gêner.

— Tu l'es suffisamment, se contenta-t-il de m'énoncer, avec une neutralité des plus agaçantes. Mes détecteurs de magie noire n'ont pour l'instant pas cru bon de nous avertir de la présence d'un danger.

Cette constatation me rassura, pour une raison évidente : savoir que je n'allais pas être attaqué par un meuble ensorcelé et finir ma semaine à Ste Mangouste, dans un coma magique désagréable, était une bonne nouvelle. Si rien ici n'indiquait la nature malveillante des activités de Black, pensai-je par ailleurs, c'était un brin de culpabilité en moins pour moi.

La main tendue de Shacklebolt m'arracha à cette pensée honteusement – et égoïstement – révoltante.

— Mets ça et ne les enlève sous aucun prétexte, m'ordonna-t-il en fourrant entre mes doigts une paire de gants argentés. Ils empêcheront les reliques et autres objets ensorcelés de s'attaquer à toi.

Je l'observai enfiler avec minutie la seconde paire qu'il tira de sa poche.

— Ce genre de petites choses devrait être commercialisé, dis-je d'un ton léger. C'est une aubaine pour les gens empotés comme moi.

Il eut un vague sourire.

— C'est une livraison spéciale des Langues-de-Plomb pour les Aurors et ça n'est qu'expérimental, me fit-il savoir. La protection ne dure au mieux qu'une ou deux minutes et sans une bonne formation pour contrer les effets néfastes de ce que tu tiens en main, ces gants deviennent inutiles.

Je déglutis dans un bruit un peu étouffé. Et bien, à quoi bon toucher quoique ce soit ? La bonne formation, je ne l'avais jamais eu.

— Je serais avec toi, ajouta-t-il, devinant à la façon dont mon nez s'était froncé ce qui me tourmentait.

Bien que ne doutant pas des compétences de mon partenaire, je n'en fus pas plus rassurée. Une ou deux minutes, c'était très peu, non ?

Considérant avoir momentanément calmé mes doutes, Kingsley se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers le couloir, estimant probablement le vide du salon comme sans intérêt. Enfiler ma paire de gant de protection nécessita quelques poignées de secondes supplémentaires, que j'accueillis avec soulagement. Finalement, lorsque le vêtement, trop grand à première vue, moula mes doigts et mes poignets avec aisance, je dus me résigner à suivre le mouvement. Arrivée à hauteur de la première chambre, je remarquai que l'Auror s'était arrêté. La porte était ouverte, et à la lumière de nos baguettes, elle semblait même avoir été défoncée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je plissai les yeux, regardai l'intérieur avec circonspection et finis par souffler, la gorge sèche :

— Sa chambre.

— Fais attention, dans ce cas, fut son seul avertissement, avant d'entrer.

Balayant l'impression de déjà-vu qui venait une nouvelle fois de me prendre aux tripes, je lui emboitai le pas, sur la pointe des pieds. La pénombre était la même que dans le reste de l'appartement mais l'état de saleté avancé était occulté par le désordre sans nom qui y régnait. Dans mes souvenirs brumeux, l'endroit n'avait jamais été bien propre, ce que j'avais toujours attribué à la désinvolture agaçante de Sirius. Aujourd'hui cependant, les paires de chaussettes sales, les pantalons entassés et les bouteilles de bièrraubeurre vides semblaient avoir été emporté par un ouragan ayant tout ravagé sur son passage.

— On dirait que quelqu'un a fait un tour ici, commenta-t-il avec neutralité.

Je ne pus que l'approuver.

Le lit qui trônait quelques années auparavant au centre de la pièce avait été renversé, comme si une personne l'avait brusquement bousculé pour accéder plus facilement à ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Or, à sa place, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des débris de verre et des morceaux de papiers froissés. Je me détournai de ce spectacle pour observer Kingsley se diriger à pas souples vers la penderie encastré dans l'un des murs. Des robes poisseuses y étaient restées accrochées et un bataillon de chaussures autrefois blanches, mais devenues noires, encombraient le parquet. Aux fenêtres, les rideaux avaient été arrachés sans emphase et pendaient lamentablement au bout de tringles tordus par la brutalité avec laquelle on les avait traité. La petite table de nuit sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de déposer sa baguette pendant la nuit n'était plus qu'un monceau de débris de bois dont le contenu avait été vidé sur le sol.

Après hésitation, ce fut cette direction que je pris.

— S'il était venu récemment pour chercher quelque chose, il aurait sans doute pris le temps de nettoyer un peu tout ça, commentai-je en m'agenouillant sur le sol. Ça lui aurait fait gagner du temps d'agir dans une pièce plus propre.

—Les malfrats n'ont pas l'habitude de s'encombrer de ce genre de détails, répliqua-t-il, sans faire montre de l'arrogance qu'aurait fait naitre ma remarque chez un autre. De toute façon, sa baguette lui a été retiré suite à son emprisonnement.

Le fond de ma gorge se chargea de salive, que je réussis à dégager pour répliquer, sèchement :

— Ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'évader.

Par son silence, il sembla me donner raison, et pendant un instant, j'observai ses mains passer avec aisance d'une robe à l'autre pour en fouiller les poches et les plis.

— Le temps lui manquait, fit-il finalement valoir, en éclairant de sa baguette un paquet de cigarettes vides, qu'il jeta sur le sol déjà jonché. Il pensait sans doute que le Ministère avait déjà été tuyauté sur l'existence de cette planque.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler devant ce reproche qui n'en était peut-être pas un, et détournai la tête vers mon coin de la pièce.

A l'époque de l'arrestation, le choc m'avait laissé tout simplement incapable de prendre une décision à ce sujet. Les problèmes personnels et les situations urgentes l'avaient emporté sur le reste, et, après plusieurs années, signaler l'emplacement de cette baraque au Ministère – mon nouvel employeur – m'avait paru sans intérêt. Black était sous les verrous et les preuves de culpabilité étaient écrasantes, alors, à quoi bon ?

L'appartement s'était rappelé à mon bon souvenir le jour de son évasion, en même temps que la majorité des souvenirs qui se rattachaient, de près ou de loin, à mon ancien camarade. Pour le reste, ma mauvaise foi m'imposait de rejeter la faute sur Scrimgeour, qui s'était désintéressé de mes ajouts sur la carte ces dernières semaines.

Kingsley, qui n'attendait aucune réponse à cette remarque « innocente », avait déjà reporté toute son attention sur ses recherches.

J'en fis de même, ne récoltant pendant les cinq minutes suivantes que quelques bouts de verre sur les doigts, que mes gants empêchaient de me perforer la peau. Il semblait que la table de nuit de Black n'ait été en fait que son réservoir personnel à alcool. J'abandonnai donc l'évidence pour m'intéresser à ce qui couvrait le sol sous le lit. Après avoir éloigné les moutons de poussière d'une main hésitante, je pointai le bout de ma baguette illuminée dans la direction des papiers, qui s'avérèrent être des photos. Un éclat flamboyant accrocha mon regard et, mon cœur s'emballant légèrement dans ma poitrine, je dégageai d'une main tremblante l'unique photo intacte, de la taille d'un petit tableau, qui s'étalait là.

Un haut-le-cœur me fit détourner les yeux de l'image de Lily et James, riants aux éclats et tenant dans leurs bras un Harry minuscule. _Cette_ photo, j'en connaissais l'origine. J'en connaissais l'histoire, le moment, l'emplacement. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déchiré ? A quoi bon avoir dupé son monde jusque dans l'intimité de sa chambre ?

Le picotement dans mes yeux désormais habitués à l'obscurité n'avait rien à voir avec les acariens proliférant dans la pièce. Avec une inspiration, j'entrepris de dépoussiérer de ma main libre l'image mobile, passant un doigt tremblant sur la chevelure désordonnée de James et l'équivalent, moins fourni, qui semblait pousser à l'époque sur le crâne juvénile de son fils. Mon pouce resta bloqué sur la silhouette de Lily et, le cœur broyé face à son sourire éclatant, je la reposai doucement dans le coin propre que j'avais épuré quelques minutes auparavant.

Ignorant du mieux que je pus l'étau qui s'était enroulé autour de ma gorge, je décidai de déplier les autres clichés malmenés qui gisaient à côté, découvrant à cette occasion une rétrospective, année après année, de la relation ayant uni les Maraudeurs. Les plus récentes me renvoyèrent à la figure des souvenirs que je croyais avoir définitivement enterré.

Potter et Black, en équilibre précaire sur le ponton du Lac à Poudlard, m'envoyant sourires et clins d'oeil charmeurs.

James et Remus, l'un en face de l'autre, concentrés sur une partie d'échecs d'une violence à peine plus faible que celle de la guerre qui les attendait dehors.

Lupin et Black, élégants dans les costumes apprêtés que je les avais vu porter le soir du mariage des Potter, profitant d'une parenthèse bienvenue dans la terreur sans fin qui agitait notre quotidien.

Lily et James, un sourire légèrement flétri pendant sur leurs lèvres rougis, observant avec consternation la silhouette de Sirius s'élançant devant eux, dans une tentative pour gâcher leur cliché, le même jour.

Une série de poses plus innocentes les unes que les autres, mais qui, dans l'instant, ne m'arrachèrent que des battements de cœur sinistres et des reniflements. Aucune de ces photos n'avaient été froissées mais elles semblaient lointaines, vides, révoltantes.

A quelques mètres seulement, j'en trouvai d'autres, du même calibre, mais roulés en boule de papier, brûlés à certains endroits, particulièrement mal en point. Elles me parurent étrangement plus criantes de vérité. Après tout, c'était ainsi que cette belle amitié, prise pour exemple tant de fois, avait terminé : _mal en point._

— Quelqu'un semble s'être acharné sur le pauvre Pettigrow, remarqua Shacklebolt, que j'avais senti s'approcher silencieusement, après une fouille infructueuse de la penderie. Les points brûlés sur les photos, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'opinai douloureusement du chef.

— A croire que sa mort n'a pas été suffisante.

Le timbre de ma voix était dur, comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'ici. J'avais toujours eu une affection complaisante pour Peter, due probablement à notre manque de confiance commun. Je soufflai par la bouche avec force pour tenter de me calmer et décrispai mes doigt pour libérer la photo. Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint le tas de déchets, je me tournai vers Kingsley pour demander :

— Tu penses qu'il est revenu ici pour ça ? S'acharner sur un bout de papier représentant celui qui l'a envoyé tant d'années en prison et qui l'a empêché d'accomplir sa triste destinée comme il l'entendait ?

Ma diatribe rageuse le fit ricaner. Je plissai les yeux dans une interrogation muette.

— Tu prêtes à Black de trop bonnes intentions.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir mon « _Quoi ?_ » indigné.

— A t'entendre, on croirait qu'il est doué de sentiments, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux habituel. S'acharner sur des photos, c'est une chose que font les gentils pour tenter de calmer leurs nerfs malmenés par la vie.

Je fis mine de rester de marbre face à cette déclaration. Shacklebolt avait pourtant touché du doigt la corde sensible : je continuais à considérer Black comme l'être humain que j'avais connu, et non comme le monstre qu'il était devenu.

— Qui s'en est pris à Peter sur ces photos ? demandai-je alors, sur la défensive. Remus ? Il aurait défiguré Black, selon toute logique !

Pour toute réponse, il m'offrit un haussement de sourcils. Qu'avais-je encore dis ?

— Lupin connaissait cette planque ?

J'hochai la tête dans un signe affirmatif, avec une moue condescendante. Évidemment qu'il connaissait cet appartement ! Ils étaient _amis_. Enfin, tout le monde le croyait jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Kingsley rumina cette réponse un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête, pour se sortir de sa réflexion.

— Tu penses que c'est lui qui est passé ?

Mon couinement lui arracha un léger sourire.

— Non, répliqua-t-il, laconique. Il s'en serait effectivement pris à Black. Mais...

A ce point de la phrase, il parut hésitant. Le voir en proie à des doutes me fit presque ricaner mais je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas commenter. A la place, je jouai des sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

— Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? termina-t-il placidement. Ils étaient amis.

Pendant une seconde, l'air me sembla manquer de densité mais mes mains posées sur le sol froid me permirent de ne pas me laisser submerger par ma rancœur. Cette interrogation, toute légitime qu'elle puisse sembler aux yeux extérieurs, me glaçait régulièrement le sang. Je n'osai imaginer le nombre de fois où elle avait été posée, me concernant.

De la part de Shacklebolt, elle m'étonnait presque autant qu'elle ne me blessait. Fudge était-il passé par là ? L'intégrité de l'Auror m'avait toujours semblé intacte, pourtant, et ses opinions détachées au maximum des préjugés habituels.

J'inspirai profondément à deux reprises pour retrouver mon calme et ne pas lui hurler dessus.

— Lupin était aussi ami avec Potter, Evans et Pettigrow, rappelai-je d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Il a perdu beaucoup plus que tu ne crois.

Il fronça le nez, exprimant ainsi son scepticisme. J'en perdis toute forme de patience.

— J'étais amie avec Black, moi aussi ! grinçai-je entre mes dents, dans un élan de solidarité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

— Dumbledore te fait confiance, fit-il simplement valoir.

L'agacement fit place à la perplexité.

— Qu'est-ce que l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est à lui que tu dois ta « _promotion-punition_ », répondit-il, comme si l'information n'était un secret pour personne. Tu ne savais pas ?

La révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Que Bones et Fudge, pour des raisons inconnues, soient derrière tout ça pouvait s'avérer explicable : ils étaient respectivement directrice du département et Ministre de la Magie. Mais _Dumbledore_ ? Pour quelle obscure raison avait-il jugé bon d'imposer ma présence ici ? Était-il devenu définitivement gaga ? Avait-il décidé de me punir en m'imposant cette mission ? Ou croyait-il sincèrement que retrouver Black me permettrait d'assouvir une vengeance que mon entrée à la Justice magique n'avait pas permis de mettre en œuvre ? Avait-il seulement idée de ce qui m'avait poussé à postuler dans ce département-là ?

Merlin, cet homme était inconscient !

— Atkinson ?

Je secouai la tête, m'arrachant à mes questions existentielles sur la sainteté d'esprit d'Albus.

— Dumbledore fait confiance à Lupin pour enseigner à des gamins sans défense, finis-je par répondre, saisissant la perche tendue. Pourquoi ne lui appliques-tu pas les mêmes principes qu'avec moi ?

La moue qu'il me renvoya me rappela le jeune Kingsley, celui qui, tout Préfet-en-Chef qu'il était, avait encore la spontanéité d'un adolescent.

Je me souvenais l'avoir agacé par mes silences butés lorsque, profitant de la proximité que lui offrait sa position d'élève de Serdaigle, il avait tenté de m'arracher le nom de celui qui, à treize ans, m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ses échecs répétés, qui s'ajoutaient à ceux qu'avaient essuyé avant lui le corps professoral de Poudlard, lui en avaient sans doute appris davantage sur moi que je ne l'imaginais.

Il me le confirma une seconde plus tard, lorsqu'il déclara :

— Je le connais moins bien que je ne te connais. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

J'étais sur le point de faire remarquer que Remus non plus mais l'ombre de son malaise et sa main tendue vers moi me signifièrent son désir de mettre fin à la discussion. Reconnaissante pour toutes les fois où il était resté quand d'autres m'auraient laissé gérer mes choix contestables sans le moindre regret, je me relevai obligeamment, époussetant ma robe d'un geste absent pendant que son regard circulaire analysait une dernière fois les lieux.

— Ce n'était pas Black non plus, estima-t-il, reprenant la conversation là où la neutralité était encore de rigueur.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Je ne vois personne d'autre susceptible d'en vouloir à un mort érigé en héros pour s'être opposé publiquement à lui.

— Il n'aurait pas épargné cette photo-là.

D'une main, il désigna le portrait des Potter et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Je restai un instant pantoise devant cette déduction que mon esprit pourtant logique n'avait pas faite. Obéissant finalement à une impulsion incontrôlée, je jetai un sort de réduction sur l'image et réduite à un rectangle de vingt centimètres sur quarante, je la glissais dans ma poche.

Le reste de la visite, que j'avais espéré moins forte en émotions pour l'adolescente hypersensible que j'étais redevenue ces jours-ci, s'avéra finalement pire encore que je l'avais imaginé. Dans la seconde pièce, étrangement agencée, nous découvrîmes un lit trop petit, un coffre à moitié ouvert et une table flanquée de quatre chaises.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda mon collègue après avoir marmonné une formule pour s'assurer que le champ était libre.

— Aucune idée, répondis-je avec sincérité. Je ne suis jamais rentrée ici.

«_ C'est une pièce sans intérêt pour l'instant _», m'avait expliqué Black à l'époque. J'en avais déduis que vivant seul, il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Kingsley en tira une toute autre conclusion :

— C'est probablement ici qu'il est venu chercher quelque chose.

— En ravageant au passage la pièce d'à côté ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— En attendant, il y a un coffre ici, fit-il calmement remarquer. Et il est ouvert.

— Il y a un lit d'enfant aussi, ironisai-je, sans savoir pourquoi je perdais mon sang froid. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

— Il espérait peut-être devenir papa ?

Son ton était aussi railleur que le mien mais je sentis mon corps se raidir et ma bouche s'assécher. Il n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer mais se félicita sans doute de m'avoir fait taire ; au moins, je ne protestai pas lorsqu'il s'approcha du coffre en question et l'ouvrit plus grand.

Sentant la tête me tourner légèrement, je préférai me diriger vers une des chaises et m'y affalai avec la grâce d'une dragonne protégeant ses œufs. D'un geste inattentif, je retirai mes gants, fixant le lit, puis les trois chaises restantes. Imaginer Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin assis tout autour de Black ne fit qu'accentuer mon envie de vomir et je détournai les yeux vers l'endroit où mon collègue s'était désormais accroupi.

Le silence s'étira pendant que, du fond du coffre, il semblait retirer des kilos et des kilos de lettres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que mon œil ne soit attiré par un éclat argenté qui semblait s'échapper de l'un des parchemins. Intriguée, je plissai les yeux avant de m'en approcher, le cœur désormais battant.

Un clignement de paupières m'aurait suffi à reconnaître le petit carré qui se détachait nettement des feuillets couverts d'encre. Kingsley, trop occupé à déterrer les correspondances de Black pour se préoccuper de moi, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son « _Ne touches pas ça à mains nues !_ » arriva bien trop tard. J'avais déjà l'objet entre les mains et rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ? conclut-il en me regardant empoigner l'objet sans l'once d'une hésitation.

— Un miroir à double sens, glissai-je d'une voix sourde, avec l'impression qu'un tambourin battait la mesure au niveau de mes tempes. Un vieil héritage de la famille Black.

Il observa avec circonspection mon jeu de mains. Les Black étaient connus pour posséder des objets non recommandables.

— Pose-le, finit-il par m'ordonner d'une voix dure. Tu ne sais jamais quand un artefact de magie noire risque de s'enclencher.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation avant de déclarer, la voix plus ferme :

— Ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Je l'ai déjà utilisé.

L'intérêt de Shacklebolt pour l'histoire des miroirs le détourna bien vite du coffre de Black qui, finalement, ne contenait rien d'intéressant : lettres, anciens livres aux couvertures poisseuses et magazines sur les bolides moldus. La couverture de l'un d'eux, où s'étalait une moto d'un rouge criard sur laquelle était assis un adolescent aux allures de révolutionnaire, me fit grimacer mais la perspective d'une négociation corsée avec l'Auror-le-plus-flegmatique-de-sa-génération m'en détourna assez rapidement.

J'avais envie, presque _besoin_, de garder ce miroir et d'en trouver l'autre exemplaire, celui-là même que j'avais en vain cherché, pendant dix longues minutes, au milieu des reliques sans danger entassés là par l'aîné des Black pendant des années.

De cet objet, je connaissais l'essentiel : son origine inoffensive et son dernier propriétaire en date. Sans son doublon, il se révélait d'un intérêt fort limité. C'était une quête sans but précis, si ce n'est celui de réunir les deux parties d'un tout, et je dus jurer solennellement à Kingsley que non, je ne comptais pas en faire un usage interdit, ni, par la suite, les revendre sur le marché noir à la manière d'un Mondingus Fletcher amateur. Sa façon de scruter longuement mes traits, pour déceler la moindre trace d'un mensonge, me froissa légèrement – j'étais tout de même fonctionnaire au Ministère, moi aussi ! – mais il hocha finalement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Pour ne pas rentrer bredouille, il décida de mettre le coffre sous scellé et, de cette mission, il ne subsista plus qu'un rapport succinct déposé sur mon bureau, ainsi qu'un miroir et une photo précieusement cachés dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de ma cuisine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o****OoOoOo**  


Les quinze premiers jours d'octobre passèrent incroyablement lentement. La douceur toute relative de la fin de l'été laissa progressivement place au vent glacial et dérangeant du début de l'automne, lequel amena jusqu'à mon bureau un personnage dont j'aurais préféré retarder, sinon éviter, la venue.

Chaque entreprise, quel que fût le nombre de ses employés, son secteur d'activité ou le succès de ses productions, possédait au moins _un_ opportuniste ; l'un de ces employés sans cesse souriant, hypocritement convaincant, profitant de la moindre occasion pour enfoncer la tête de ses collègues dans l'eau gelée de leurs bêtises, pour mieux pouvoir respirer l'oxygène putride que ses manigances faisaient flotter dans l'air.

Au Ministère, plus encore que partout ailleurs, ce genre de phénomènes pullulait. D'après Daniel, le constat n'avait rien d'étonnant ; le bâtiment abritait en effet une structure bien plus dangereuse qu'une entreprise lucrative : un gouvernement soucieux de faire de son mieux pour diriger d'une main de fer la vie de ses humbles habitants.

La concurrence constante entre ces profiteurs placés stratégiquement à chaque étage était d'ailleurs, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce qui lui permettait de se maintenir si durablement : gérer les attaques incessantes de ses voisins de pallier était suffisamment prenant pour que personne, finalement, n'ait le temps d'aller embêter plus que de raison le Ministre de la Magie lui-même.

Fudge l'avait incroyablement bien compris, quoiqu'en dise son look de benêt et son attitude toujours un peu trop enthousiaste pour un homme politique représentant la population britannique dans son ensemble et censé être un modèle de pondération. Je le soupçonnais depuis des années d'exacerber les rivalités entre bureaux, multipliant sans cesse les raisons pour chacun d'entre nous de se cracher, sinon au visage, au moins dans le dos. Dans cette politique aussi grossière que désespérément efficace, Cornelius avait trouvé, ces dernières années, une alliée inattendue mais farouchement compétente.

Tous ceux qui avaient rencontré Dolores Ombrage avant l'avènement de son heure de gloire avaient pourtant été unanimes : son aspect particulièrement fade, son attitude excessivement docile et le service dans lequel elle avait été affecté ne jouaient pas en faveur d'une évolution aussi fulgurante. Son poste de gratte-papier au sein du Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique avait toujours été vu comme aussi insignifiant que celui où évoluait actuellement Vera Edgecombe. Contrairement à cette dernière, qui continuait à trainer son air maussade au sixième étage, Ombrage avait pourtant vite fait de se distinguer et de rejoindre le premier niveau, où les services restreints de Monsieur le Ministre s'amusaient à régenter nos vies depuis leurs confortables quartiers, comme on observe son fou se faire laminer par le cavalier adverse, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

Si sa déportation d'un service à l'autre avait aiguisé les langues les plus vicieuses, elle avait contenté au moins deux personnes : Fudge, qui avait rallié à sa cause la plus efficace des opportunistes que le bâtiment n'ait jamais abrité, et Bones qui, pâtissant de l'immensité du niveau deux qu'elle dirigeait, avait abrité pendant des années le bureau de cet être exécrable.

Depuis qu'elle n'étouffait plus nos couloirs par sa seule présence, les choses n'allaient pourtant pas mieux. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si cette impression était due aux manœuvres qu'elle menait tranquillement juste sous nos pieds – le sol n'avait pas l'air très épais entre les deux étages – ou bien au fait que Black s'était échappé. Son déménagement inespéré avait en effet précédé de peu l'évasion du prisonnier le plus méprisé de l'histoire d'Azkaban.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en la voyant sur le pas de ma porte, serrée dans une robe d'un violet pâle étrangement fade en comparaison à son rose habituel, je me relevai précipitamment de mon siège, sur lequel j'étais jusqu'ici affalée, toute occupée à dicter mollement à une plume ensorcelée les derniers évènements récents de notre chasse à l'homme. Je lançai un regard noir à Clide, qui trottinait derrière elle, et il ouvrit les bras dans un geste de désespoir théâtralement convaincant, me signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

A la vue de son menton fièrement levé et de sa bouche doucement pincée, toute mon animosité envers Chambers s'envola. Il fallait s'appeler Amélia et ne pas risquer de se faire virer à coup de pieds pour s'opposer à une mante religieuse comme celle qui me faisait désormais face. Même Fudge devait échouer à contrôler les tendances despotiques de sa subordonnée.

Ignorant l'échange silencieux entre mon assistant et moi, elle fit deux pas de plus à l'intérieur de mon bureau, en me saluant du bout des lèvres. Son « _Miss Atkinson _» pompeux manqua de peu de m'arracher une grimace de désespoir. Je me composai cependant une mine sérieuse et lissai ma robe machinalement, en marmonnant des salutations d'une voix faiblement enthousiaste.

— Monsieur _Campers_, fit-elle d'une voix piquante, en tournant un œil vers Clide. Soyez _mignon_ et laissez nous seules un instant.

Le concerné blêmit, de colère ou d'irritation, mais s'effaça en fermant la porte derrière lui, sans oser la reprendre sur son nom qu'elle avait écorché ou le qualificatif ridicule dont elle l'avait afflué. Je me retrouvai alors seule face à Dolores Ombrage.

Sans attendre la moindre invitation, elle s'installa d'autorité sur le fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs. Son sourire hypocrite, un brin perfide, me donna l'impression désagréable que quelque chose n'allait pas, et la façon dont elle me scrutait de ses petits yeux me fit m'asseoir à mon tour en silence.

— Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû vous rendre une petite visite, Miss Atkinson, minauda-t-elle d'entrée de jeu. Après tout, nous travaillons en collaboration, pour une fois.

Son ton me fit pincer légèrement les lèvres mais, après une seconde de crispation, je réussis à esquisser un sourire au moins aussi faux que le sien. _En collaboration _? Plusieurs notes violettes par semaine, ordonnant diverses mesures à la légalité suspecte : c'était l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une collaboration ?

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?

Elle se racla la gorge dans un « _Hum, hum _» désagréable avant de sourire à nouveau. Était-ce le « _Madame_ » qui l'avait vexé ? A trente ans passés, me faire encore appeler « Miss » avait aussi de quoi irriter. Qu'importe que le terme soit légalement adéquat.

— En tant que sous-secrétaire d'État au ministre de la Magie, je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu... _désorientée_ par la tournure que prenne les choses.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération à la mention de son poste. La façon dont elle ne cessait de se vanter de sa promotion commençait à agacer la quasi-totalité des employés qui se retrouvaient face à elle. Après quatre mois, je m'étonnai encore que personne n'ait tenté de lui faire avaler sa baguette magique par le nez.

— La tournure que prenne les choses ? répétai-je avec autant de politesse que possible. De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler, Madame ?

Elle émit un nouveau « _Hum, hum_ », les traits de son visage plissés, et je ne pus retenir un discret sourire. C'était définitivement le «_ Madame _» qui la faisait tiquer.

— Vous admettrez avec moi, Miss Atkinson, que l'affaire Black est au point mort, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête vaguement affirmatif. Évidemment qu'elle était au point mort. Depuis l'évasion, elle n'avait même jamais bougé.

— Il va falloir que ça change, et très vite, ajouta-t-elle suffisamment courtoisement pour paraître aimable mais pas assez pour que je prenne son ordre pour une suggestion. Le Ministre attend des _résultats_.

L'emphase sur le dernier mot aurait pu me faire ricaner mais son sérieux m'empêchait de ruiner ce moment. Si j'osais ne serait-ce que sourire, elle n'hésiterait pas aller reporter mon attitude au Ministre en question, dont elle était depuis longtemps le principal chien de garde. Je me parai donc de mon air le plus factice pour répondre :

— Sauf votre respect, Madame, je vous conseille d'en toucher quelques mots à l'Auror Scrimgeour ou au Brigadier-en-chef Savage. Ils sont en charge des recherches et seront plus à même de vous expliquer pourquoi Black continue de nous échapper.

Elle fronça le nez, comme si ma réplique avait incommodé son odorat et se redressa pour planter ses yeux humides et minuscules dans les miens. Je me forçai à faire fi de mon malaise soudain pour ne pas reculer mon propre visage, ce qu'elle était susceptible d'interpréter comme un signe de faiblesse. Ombrage adorait par-dessus tout mesurer l'ascendant psychologique qu'elle avait sur les autres.

— C'est à vous que je pose la question, Atkinson, et j'attends une réponse.

La politesse feinte qui teintait sa voix cachait très mal la menace qui pointait derrière. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter de colère et ce fut à mon tour de me racler la gorge.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que Black était un féru de magie noire et le bras droit présumé de Vous-Savez-Qui ? m'enquis-je d'un ton désormais aussi grinçant que le sien. Il risque de nous échapper aussi longtemps que nous a échappé son maître.

Elle grimaça pour la première fois, comme si l'évocation du passé du prisonnier l'effrayait.

— Le Ministère l'a attrapé une fois, me rappela-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, m'indiquant ainsi que c'était en fait ma dernière phrase qui l'avait fait tiquer. Fudge était là.

J'haussai les sourcils. Quel besoin de me préciser ce détail sans intérêt ? Ce n'était certainement pas grâce à Fudge qu'il avait été attrapé.

— A l'époque, Black faisait encore des erreurs de stratégie, fis-je remarquer avec froideur. Douze ans de prison lui ont donné le temps de réfléchir, d'une part, à la bonne façon de déjouer les dispositifs de sécurité d'Azkaban, et, d'autre part, au meilleur moyen d'échapper aux innombrables sorciers qui se mettraient inévitablement à sa poursuite après ça. Nous avons affaire à un mage remarquablement intelligent et rusé. Il va falloir un peu plus qu'un claquement de doigt du Ministre pour réussir à mettre la main dessus !

Ma réplique la fit renifler de dédain et elle me darda d'un regard glacial. Je le soutins tout de même sans sourciller ; la vie m'avait fait me frotter à plus coriace qu'elle. Le pastel de ses vêtements m'empêchait, par ailleurs, de la considérer comme un véritable danger.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que je ne sentis pas venir l'attaque :

— De quel côté êtes-vous donc, Miss Atkinson ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse. Le nôtre, j'ose espérer ?

Mes oreilles prirent une teinte rouge brique avant même que je n'ai le temps d'y prendre garde, rapidement suivi dans ce mouvement par mes joues. Un rictus triomphant vint étirer les lèvres de mon interlocutrice, laquelle ne s'était probablement pas attendue à un tel succès. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ignorait sur quelle pente glissante elle venait de s'agripper et que sa perfidie n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de chance.

Machinalement, j'hochai tout de même la tête. Son sourire sembla s'accroître, lui bouffant tout le visage.

— Voilà qui est mieux, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Après Dumbledore négociant bec et ongles pour limiter au maximum le nombre des Détraqueurs protégeant ces pauvres écoliers en danger, j'ai cru un instant que nous vous avions également perdu.

Le sous-entendu à propos d'Albus hérissa les poils sur mes avant-bras mais je gardai un air impassible. Mes muscles crispés m'empêchèrent cependant de sourire. Cet entretien inutile commençait à m'irriter ; je préférai autant en rester à un échange cordial de notes de service.

— Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? finis-je donc par demander d'un ton dont la brusquerie sembla l'étonner. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une employée comme les autres et il y a peu de chance pour que je sois la première à deviner où se cache Black et ce qu'il compte faire.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

— Vous me faites perdre mon temps, Atkinson, grinça-t-elle, avec une sècheresse qui trahissait son impatience. Faites donc ce que Dumbledore attendait de vous !

S'il s'agissait d'une énigme, elle était fort mystérieuse.

— Vous savez, lorsqu'il nous a fortement_ conseillé_ de vous choisir à ce poste à la place de Savage, ajouta-t-elle avec impatience, en me voyant hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

_« Apporter à l'enquête un point de vue 'différent', en tant qu'ancienne connaissance/amie de l'évadé » _me semblait être mauvaise réponse. Risquée, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui espérait corps et âme me débarrasser de ce dossier trop encombrant.

— Lui éviter la paperasse administrative que j'essaie de trier chaque jour ? proposai-je donc avec ironie. Pour qu'il puisse réellement se consacrer à fouiller tous les coins de la Grande-Bretagne avec ses hommes.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de goûter à la plaisanterie et pinça de nouveau les lèvres.

— Vous n'avez donc aucun _don_ ? Ni emprunte magique particulièrement sensible à l'approche d'une figure de magie noire, ni don de voyance particulièrement convaincant ? Rien ?

— Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas avec vous mais au département des Mystères, en train de me faire disséquer, ripostai-je avec acidité, vexée par le ton déçu de sa voix et son insistance sur le mot '_don_'.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, son visage passant du paisible à l'irascible.

— Quand est-ce que Dumbledore cessera de vouloir nous faire perdre notre temps ? marmonna-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour moi. Imposer les incompétents élevés sous sa douce folie à chaque poste clé...

Inspirant profondément, je fis un effort pour ne pas le prendre pour moi ; après tout, elle n'avait même pas prononcé mon nom. Je dus tout de même serrer les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Elle ne se reprit que lorsque mes mains se posèrent brutalement sur le bois sec de mon bureau. Papillonnant des paupières, elle releva les yeux vers moi, sembla se souvenir de ma présence et m'adressa un sourire d'une hypocrisie proche de son point culminant.

— Très bien, Miss Atkinson, arrêtons-nous là, fit-elle en se levant lentement de son siège, aidée par les accoudoirs. Veillez à envoyer à mon bureau les rapports dont nous avons parlé le mois dernier.

Il me fallut une poignée de secondes pour replacer les choses à leur place et faire le lien.

— Les écoutes de Remus Lupin ? Je vous ai fais parvenir tout ce que nous avons récolté, l'informai-je avec un vague sentiment de triomphe. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il vient d'intégrer le corps professoral de Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant en Défense contre les forces du mal. Mettre l'école entière sous écoute est hors de ma portée et de la vôtre.

Son sourire disparut alors complètement et elle tourna les talons dans un mouvement furieux. Trop occupée à maudire Dumbledore, elle en oublia de me saluer.

Je ne m'en formalisai pas : toute victoire contre Dolores Ombrage méritait d'être pleinement savourée. Je passai donc le reste de la journée à commérer joyeusement en compagnie de Clide, dont le visage perplexe n'avait pas mis plus de cinq secondes, montre en main, pour se glisser par l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Merci à Wikipédia et à Esprits criminels pour m'avoir fait m'intéresser à Jack l'éventreur et à Whitechapel ; la référence est donc véridique.

Pour découvrir d'où Mackenzie tient sa connaissance du miroir à double sens, il faudra attendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre 11 s'appellera "**De la poudre aux yeux**".

Aux yeux de qui ? Vous le saurez si vous laissez une review :D

Merci d'avoir lu & à la prochaine :)

_(...)_


	10. Janvier 1978 : Mordre la vie à pleines

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 8** : Mackenzie et Sirius s'introduisent à Ste Mangouste pour en faire sortir Riley.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités : **

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, même année, partageant avec elle un cours de Runes (cf chapitres 2&3)  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly Clarke et Aïda Balagoon **sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Adrian Atkinson** : frère de Mackenzie, 7ème année, Poufsouffle, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. **Emma** est sa petite-amie.  
**Riley Thomas** : patiente de Ste Mangouste, devenue par la force des choses amie avec Mackenzie  
**Kathleen MacMillan** : tante de Mackenzie, légèrement _agaçante  
_**Samuel Atkinson** : oncle de Mackenzie, de passage en Angleterre, travaillant en Égypte et vivant en Turquie

* * *

101 reviews ! Héhé :D Et 9 rien que pour ce chapitre. Merci, merci ! Surtout que vos commentaires sont juste géniaux, détaillés, parfaits. **  
**

Merci à **Loanne**, **Earenya**, **malilite**, **Silva**, **FicAndRea**, **Ify Moon**, **Scar of Sun, Jeanne et Lilisa.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Mordre la vie à pleines dents**

* * *

_Cinq minutes._

Ce fut le temps nécessaire à Riley pour se voir accorder ma sympathie ; et, soyons honnête, un petit peu de mon admiration.

La question de Mackenzie, évidemment, avait fait tomber sur la pièce un silence dépité. Du moins, elle m'avait fait taire, comme à chaque fois que sa sacro-sainte rationalité tentait de museler mon légendaire pragmatisme. Retrouvant rapidement mes réflexes malmenés par ce passage sous cape à ses côtés, je lui lançai un regard exaspéré, qui la fit simplement rougir.

— Il est hors de question que je retourne sous ce bout de tissu avec vous deux, ajouta-t-elle tout de même, en se renfrognant un peu plus. On risque de se faire prendre. D'ailleurs, il faudrait rouvrir la porte et ils ne se feront pas avoir trois fois !

— Jamais deux sans trois, contre-attaquai-je, dans un manque flagrant d'inspiration. Avec de la chance, ils finiront par s'assoupir. Leur métier est tout sauf excitant !

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur moi, voilées par une agaçante lueur sceptique. La simple idée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison et que nous étions coincés ici pour le reste de la nuit m'écorchait l'esprit. Alors s'il fallait le lui avouer...

— On se calme les tourtereaux, nous interrompit alors Riley, réussissant par ce dernier terme à faire mourir dans ma gorge ma remarque lancinante. J'ai une idée !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sans plus d'attention pour le pincement de lèvres de Sirius, et encore moins pour ma mine déconfite, elle nous entraîna dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et nous indiqua la cabine de douche.

— De mieux en mieux, bougonnai-je, presque malgré moi. Une douche, maintenant ?

Black fronça les sourcils, les yeux plissés dans ma direction, et je sentis presque instantanément le rouge me monter aux joues. Le souvenir de la position dans laquelle nous étions quelques minutes plus tôt faisait se tordre, à lui seul, mon estomac ; me retrouver coincé avec lui dans cet espace étroit, après un tel panaché d'émotions, était absolument hors de question.

— Je sais _exactement_ ce que tu t'imagines, Atkinson, railla Thomas, d'une voix si traînante qu'elle en paraissait presque désincarnée. Malheureusement, ça sera pour une autre fois.

La rapidité avec laquelle mon visage s'embrasa avait quelque chose de fascinant et, à en croire l'expression perplexe qui s'imprima sur le visage de Sirius, de légèrement inquiétant. Avant que les connexions ne se fassent dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je détournai la tête vers Riley, pour la fusiller du regard.

— Sais-tu que près de 98% des morts subites qui ont lieu dans un hôpital ne donnent pas lieu à une enquête de la part des autorités ministérielles ? m'enquis-je d'un ton grinçant de sarcasme. Surtout si un simple regard à la scène de crime vient conforter la théorie d'une chute malheureuse sur un sol glissant.

Elle m'offrit son rictus le plus ironique.

— Une chance que mes parents soient diplomates au service du Ministre, dans ce cas, dit-elle d'un ton léger, en s'engouffrant dans la cabine carrelé. Je suppose que dépêcher la meilleure équipe d'Aurors ne sera pas un problème pour eux.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle me tourna le dos et s'affaira autour du robinet au centre duquel le sceau de l'hôpital semblait avoir été dessiné. Il y eut comme un tremblement dans le conduit au-dessus de sa tête et, du pommeau usagé qui trônait au sommet de ce cagibi, des trombes d'eau déferlèrent tout à coup, dans une cacophonie de tous les diables.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'entendis-je crier, en reculant pour éviter les gouttes qui nous éclaboussèrent brusquement, Sirius et moi.

M'ignorant royalement, elle posa son doigt sur le symbole de l'hôpital qui décorait le mur et, exactement comme moi devant l'armoire à potions de tout à l'heure, le fit glisser le long de la baguette. L'eau ne cessa pas pour autant de couler, mais au centre du mur, une fente entre deux mosaïques sembla s'agrandir, jusqu'à devenir suffisamment large pour permettre le passage d'une personne.

— Je sors d'ici, sourit-elle en se tournant vers nous. Et vous ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Fasciné par ce passage secret, je ne tardai pas à emboîter le pas à Riley, oubliant instantanément l'idée de trouver un sens au drôle d'échange dont je venais d'être le témoin. La pièce dans laquelle je me retrouvai la seconde d'après appartenait, de toute évidence, au même bâtiment ; les murs éblouissants de blancheur et l'odeur d'antiseptique y étaient aussi prégnants que depuis le début de notre périple ici. Ce n'était cependant pas le prolongement de la chambre que nous venions de quitter et, bien que mouillé jusqu'à l'os, je ne pus empêcher mes zygomatiques de s'étirer, éclairant mon visage d'un sourire immensément stupide.

— C'est génial ! m'extasiai-je en repoussant la mèche de cheveux collée à mon front, rencontrant ainsi les yeux brillants de fierté de Thomas. Je pensais que seul Poudlard recelait ce genre de choses.

Son regard moqueur, qu'elle accompagna d'un petit rire de gorge, ne tarda pas à me signifier que c'était une pensée stupide.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? demandai-je pour couper court à tout quolibet.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, et, tournant sur moi-même pour me donner une contenance, je me retrouvai face à Mackenzie. La surprise, sa robe trempée contre sa poitrine, l'air vaguement acariâtre qui déformait les traits de son visage ; autant d'éléments qui, sur le moment, me firent déglutir.

— Dans le vestiaire des guérisseurs-stagiaires, indiqua cette dernière, sans sembler remarquer le mouvement de ma pomme d'Adam, en désignant d'un geste de la main une rangée de casiers. Comment as-tu découvert ce passage ?

Son amie haussa les épaules, le visage éblouissant de malice :

— Une glissade sous la douche qui a tourné à mon avantage, révéla-t-elle en jouant des sourcils. Enfin, si l'on excepte la vue panoramique sur l'arrière-train de Labrouss qui, même si mon échelle de comparaison reste relativement faible, n'en a pas moins été traumatisante.

N'ayant qu'une vague idée de ce que pouvait signifier cette conversation, je restai silencieux. Mackenzie, pour sa part, éclata de rire.

— Il t'a vu ?

Riley secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Si je n'avais pas été moi-même à moitié nue et en possession d'un moyen de sortir en douce de ma chambre de temps en temps, je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité à lui faire remarquer ma présence. Qui sait ce que serait capable de faire cet idiot pour que je taise cette humiliante rencontre au reste du personnel hospitalier ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mon peu de conscience professionnelle aurait dû me dicter de la réprimander pour son insouciance mais le simple fait d'imaginer Labrouss menacé par une fille de dix ans sa cadette ne fit que redoubler mon hilarité.

— C'est pour ça que je ne traîne jamais avec plus d'une fille à la fois, intervint Sirius en nous lançant à chacune un regard empreint de moquerie. Dès qu'elles se mettent à parler du beau fessier d'un type en caleçon, le reste du monde n'existe plus.

— Personne n'a dit qu'il était en caleçon, et encore moins qu'il était beau sans, répondit Riley d'un air mutin.

Black eut un gloussement suspect, pour lequel je lui envoyai un regard goguenard. Il y répondit en m'envoyant, moqueur, un baiser du bout des doigts. Les sourcils haussés de Riley m'indiquèrent qu'il était temps de changer de sujet ; le froid qui me faisait grelotter dans mes vêtements trempés était un sujet tout trouvé.

— Une idée pour éviter que je ne rentre de ta soirée avec une pneumonie qui n'aurait rien de normal ? demandai-je donc à Sirius. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie.

Ses yeux se posèrent, une seconde, sur ma silhouette et il tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en servir sur moi, Riley bondit entre nous, le faisant sursauter.

— Attendez ! claqua-t-elle d'une voix ravie, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le type qui a mis en place ce système a pensé à tout.

Elle n'ajouta rien nous permettant de comprendre cette affirmation et tourna la poignée qui lui faisait face. A l'idée de tomber sur quelqu'un, mon cœur manqua un battement ; elle semblait cependant suffisamment habituée à se promener dans les couloirs pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas surveillé au milieu de la nuit.

— Vous venez ? appela-t-elle depuis le corridor. Il n'y a personne !

J'échangeai un regard avec mon camarade Gryffondor, hésitante à l'idée d'obéir à une fille qui venait de me forcer, au moins indirectement, à prendre une douche toute habillée. Sirius, de son côté, paraissait avoir mis ses soupçons de côté puisque, l'instant d'après, il suivait le même chemin qu'elle. Le constat me fit un drôle d'effet : Black s'en remettait rarement aux gens – aux _filles_, surtout – sans les connaître. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

— Mack, bouge-toi ! appela-t-il pourtant, depuis l'autre côté. On va pas t'attendre toute la nuit !

L'excitation dans sa voix me fit grimacer et, d'un pas réticent, je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la porte.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A peine eut-elle foulé le couloir du pied que l'air maussade sur le visage de Mackenzie s'envola. Le souffle d'air chaud qui s'était échappé de l'embrasure de la porte lorsque je l'avais dépassé rendirent à ses lèvres, jusqu'ici bleutées, des couleurs plus orthodoxes.

— Le type en question n'était pas aussi doué que ça, marmonna-t-elle tout de même, après s'être tournée vers Riley. Ce sort s'active _à chaque fois_ que quelqu'un sort de cette pièce, pas seulement quand la personne est trempée.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'ignorant délibérément.

— La prochaine visite de routine pour vérifier que les fantômes que vous êtes ne m'ont pas réduit au silence aura probablement lieu dans cinq ou six heures, estima-t-elle, en nous entraînant résolument vers une porte qui cachait un grand escalier. Ça nous laisse le temps de rôder un peu dehors.

J'esquissai malgré moi une moue déçue. Rôder ici, sous la cape de James, et découvrir les secrets de l'hôpital le plus célèbre de la Grande Bretagne magique me semblait nettement plus intéressant que de traîner des pieds sur la neige boueuse qui recouvrait actuellement la ville de Londres.

Exposer mon point de vue à une gamine coincée entre ces murs depuis un bon moment était cependant risqué ; si, deux étés plus tôt, quelqu'un m'avait proposé une visite guidée des sous-sols attenants au manoir de mes parents après un mois de juillet pluvieux à leurs côtés, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau, en tous cas.

Mackenzie, dont j'attendais inconsciemment la remarque réticente, se contenta de soupirer avec fatalité :

— Ne perdons pas de temps, dans ce cas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avant de disparaître sous le tissu translucide que lui tendit Sirius, Riley m'adressa un sourire teinté de reconnaissance, qui, je dus bien l'admettre, me gonfla bêtement le cœur. Son effet apaisant n'eut cependant aucune influence sur mes sursauts répétés, alors que nous descendions à pas feutrés l'escalier principal. Sans la cape sur notre dos, je me sentais libre de mes mouvements mais paralysée par la peur que quelqu'un sorte de nul part pour nous demander ce que nous faisions là. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps pour que cela arrive ; le Hall étant quasiment désert, Augustus, à l'accueil, n'eut aucun mal à nous repérer, alerté, sans doute, par le bruit des chaussures que j'avais remises.

— Mackenzie ! appela-t-il, avec de grands moulinets des bras destinés, sans doute, à attirer mon attention. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est qui, ce type ?

Je vis la bouche de Sirius s'ouvrir dangereusement pour lui répondre vertement quel genre de « type » il était mais, d'un violent coup d'épaule, je réussis à le faire taire.

— J'ai oublié ma baguette avant de partir, au vestiaire ! grommelai-je, attrapant au vol la première pensée qui me vint. C'est mon... mon _cousin_, il m'a fait transplané ici. Bonne nuit !

Et d'un geste, je tirai Black vers l'extérieur, ignorant la grimace qui déformait ses traits.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— _Ton cousin_ ? grognai-je dès que nous fûmes dehors. Et pourquoi pas ton frère, tant qu'on y est ?

Elle haussa les sourcils devant la rudesse de mon ton, sans se douter de la poussée d'agacement qui me tordait actuellement le ventre.

— Tout le monde ici sait que je n'ai qu'un frère et qu'il s'appelle Adrian, répondit-elle simplement.

Je me renfrognai sans raison apparente et, considérant en avoir fini avec moi, elle tourna sur elle-même, en appelant le nom de Riley à plusieurs reprises.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel le froid qu'il faisait m'apparut de façon encore plus crue. Au moment où je regrettai d'avoir fais sortir Thomas de l'hôpital sous une cape d'invisibilité qui lui permettrait aisément de me fausser compagnie, elle refit son apparition, rejetant le vêtement en arrière pour ouvrir les bras et respirer un grand coup. Même le fait d'être vêtu de son pyjama, qu'elle avait oublié de remplacer par une tenue plus décente dans sa précipitation, ne semblait pas la gêner ; bien malgré moi, cette vision me fit sourire.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque, qui mit fin à l'instant.

— On retourne à la soirée ? proposai-je en regardant ma montre, pour constater avec horreur que mon couvre-feu n'était pas loin d'expirer.

Riley considéra l'idée un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

— J'ai besoin de me promener, exposa-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi pas du côté moldu ?

Le visage de Sirius perdit toute trace de défiance, s'éclairant soudain d'un sourire, comme à chaque fois que son côté rebelle trouvait le moyen de défier ses parents à distance.

— Tu connais le côté moldu ? s'enquit-il avec avidité. Comment ?

Tandis que Riley s'épanchait sur la question en évoquant son grand frère Darius, dont le but, depuis sa majorité, était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le monde sorcier et lui, je soupirai, l'estomac noué.Tenir la chandelle entre ces deux-là me paraissait désormais presque pire que d'essuyer les remarques moqueuses de Daniel et Desdemona, dans un coin du salon bruyant des Potter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Ton frère n'a pas étudié à Poudlard ? m'étonnai-je, alors que nos pas nous menaient tranquillement vers le bout de l'allée.

Sa moue fut une manifestation éloquente de son irritation.

— Il a eu un précepteur pendant sept ans et une autorisation spéciale pour pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école pendant les périodes scolaires, quand tous les autres étaient à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle, l'air si excédé que je n'eus aucun mal à en conclure que la chose l'exaspérait. Mes parents pensent que nous faire parcourir le monde avec eux pour les observer « réformer les relations diplomatiques de l'Angleterre » est bien plus instructif que de « se retrouver coincé avec d'autres adolescents shootés aux hormones pour apprendre à changer une chenille en ver de terre ».

Elle avait mimé des guillemets de ses deux mains dans un geste plein de mépris ; je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

— Il y a pire comme parents, commentai-je d'un ton dégagé. Les miens étaient plutôt pas mal, dans leur genre.

Son air agacé se changea en une grimace désolée.

— Ils sont morts ?

La petite voix qu'elle venait d'arborer me fit penser à celle dont usait parfois Mackenzie, dont j'entendais les pas traînants derrière nous. Je lui jetai un regard à la dérobée, espérant chasser par ce geste le drôle de sentiment, entre colère et déception, qui continuait de me serrer le ventre chaque fois que je songeai à mes parents. A la place du sourire rassurant qu'elle m'adressait quand le sujet se retrouvait de nouveau sur le tapis, je ne rencontrai qu'une mine renfrognée. Avec un soupir, je reportai donc mon attention sur Riley pour souffler, avec un certain fatalisme :

— Ça aurait été tellement plus simple qu'ils le soient.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La phrase que venait de lâcher Sirius comme une banalité de plus eut l'avantage de mettre fin, à mon grand soulagement, à cette discussion ; entendre les deux héritiers d'une famille aisée discuter précepteurs et autres joyeusetés ne faisait que me renvoyer à la figure la longue liste de nos incompatibilités.

— On a qu'à aller près de chez moi, suggéra Black après cinq minutes d'errance, en s'arrêtant devant une volée de marches dans laquelle s'engouffrait justement un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes habillés de la plus étrange des manières. Ça doit pas être très loin et c'est dans un quartier moldu.

J'accueillis la proposition avec une exclamation étouffée.

— Chez toi ? répétai-je, en tournant un visage scandalisé dans sa direction. Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais un _« chez toi »_ !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mon regard convergea du drôle de bonhomme au jean déchiré sous la fesse gauche qui cheminait devant moi au nez froncé de Mackenzie. Dans un geste attendri, j'entrepris de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais elle se décala d'un pas, anticipant sans doute mes intentions. Je lui offris alors mon expression la plus innocente.

— Et bien, tu seras la première à visiter, répliquai-je, avec malice. C'est encore mieux que d'être la première à l'apprendre.

Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse – et, j'eus envie de le croire, jalouse. Cette simple pensée me fit sourire.

— La première, tu dis ?

Je grimaçai devant sa clairvoyance.

— James est venu avec moi, une fois, admis-je tout de même, avec réticence. Son père s'est porté garant pour moi, il a plus d'expérience avec la paperasse moldue.

Elle accueillit la réponse avec une moue et balaya mon argument d'une main, sans toutefois le commenter.

— Vous avez fini de vous chamailler pour des broutilles ? nous interrompit finalement Riley, en nous observant tour à tour d'un air ennuyé. Vous aurez tout le temps de le faire quand je ne serais plus dehors avec vous !

La remarque fit immédiatement effet et avec précaution, nous commençâmes à suivre la foule de curieux personnages qui s'élançaient vers les souterrains du métropolitain – ou était-ce _métrofolitain_ ? Merlin, comme les cours d'Études des moldus étaient loin !

Peut-être était-ce le jour de l'an et ses effluves d'alcool qui l'expliquaient mais, dans le compartiment relativement rempli du train qui nous mena vers le Nord de la ville, personne n'eut l'air franchement étonné de côtoyer une adolescente en pyjama blanc et un garçon emmitouflé d'une longue cape noire. Seule Mack, dont la robe bleutée avait l'avantage de la simplicité, semblait se fondre aisément dans ce décor pittoresque.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Se perdre dans le métro de Londres nous prit encore une heure ; presque autant, finalement, que de trouver le fameux « chez lui » de Sirius à travers le dédale des rues du fameux quartier dans lequel il « vivait » – ou vivrait, plus vraisemblablement. Ce furent les connaissances encyclopédiques du Gryffondor en matière d'Astronomie qui nous sauvèrent des engelures, me démontrant au passage que ces fins de soirées à observer des étoiles du sommet de la plus haute Tour de Poudlard, pendant cinq ans, pouvaient potentiellement s'avérer utiles.

Arrivé devant un immeuble à l'allure classique, il esquissa enfin un sourire avant de pousser d'un coup de pied violent la porte pour nous laisser passer. La cape qu'il avait subtilisé à l'hôpital avait terminé sur les épaules fragiles de Thomas et, malgré mes protestations, il s'était senti obligé de me tendre la veste ridicule dont il s'était afflué en début de soirée, donnant aux flocons qui tombaient de temps à autre du ciel noir un libre accès à ses bras rougis.

Ressortir de son appartement – une série de pièces agencées de façon intéressante mais dépourvues du moindre meuble – ne semblait donc pas au programme. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Sirius réussit à faire apparaître plusieurs fauteuils dont les rembourrures moelleuses m'appelèrent à grands cris ; incapable de retenir plus longtemps un bâillement disgracieux, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur l'un d'eux, sans plus me soucier de l'heure qu'il était, de la possibilité que quelqu'un découvre ce que nous venions de faire ou de la conversation qui continuait joyeusement à mes côtés. De temps en temps, une onomatopée ou un hochement de tête m'échappait, lorsque Sirius me demandait de confirmer à Riley l'une des blagues stupides qu'il avait orchestré ou le nombre de retenues qu'il avait jusqu'ici collectionné.

Papillonnant des paupières avec excès pour tenter de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, ma dernière pensée cohérente fut marquée de l'espoir qu'il n'aille pas lui raconter tous les sales coups qu'il m'avait réservé avant de m'accorder, si difficilement, l'amitié qu'il semblait lui offrir, à elle, sur un plateau d'argent.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— On la réveille ?

La question de Riley, assise en tailleur sur le siège à côté du mien, me fit sursauter. Je détachai mes yeux de l'image de Mack qui, sur le fauteuil d'en face, s'était assoupie, la bouche à demi-ouverte.

— Je sais pas, soupirai-je à regret, en souriant malgré moi. Elle est plutôt mignonne comme ça, non ?

L'adolescente me décocha une œillade étrangement joyeuse avant de se ranger à mon avis et de jeter un œil sur sa montre.

— Tu vas devoir me raccompagner tout seul, alors, signala-t-elle en se levant. Si quelqu'un découvre mon absence, on risque un peu plus qu'une retenue.

J'échangeai avec elle un regard complice ; nous venions de passer près de deux heures à comparer la dangerosité de nos expéditions et le nombre de nos heures de retenue respectives, duel que j'avais gagné à plat de couture. J'avais appris à cette occasion que Riley avait intégré l'Institut Salem de sorcellerie, aux États-Unis, pendant une courte année, avant que ses parents, de retour dans leur Grande-Bretagne natale, ne lui réserve le même sort qu'à son frangin : un précepteur barbant, disait-elle, auquel elle était ravie de pouvoir échapper ces derniers temps.

— Très bien, fis-je en bondissant sur mes jambes à mon tour. Transplaner à deux est moins risqué qu'à trois et sans Atkinson traînant sa carcasse de peureuse derrière nous, on pourrait faire un tour de l'hôpital sous la cape, non ?

D'un signe de tête enthousiaste, elle acquiesça et commença à babiller sur un passage clandestin menant des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée à une salle de soins de l'étage du dessus, me laissant songeur quant à cette fixette que le bâtisseur de l'endroit semblait avoir développé à l'égard des sanitaires.

Un instant plus tard, loin de se montrer aussi hésitante que Mackenzie, elle entourait ses bras autour de ma taille. Avant de disparaître avec elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser un œil attendri sur ma camarade, toujours endormie.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut une pression de plus en plus forte autour de mon poignet, pareille à celle d'un étau, qui me sortit de mon sommeil dans un sursaut. Le dos douloureux et la gorge sèche, je me surpris à papillonner des paupières pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Chez Sirius. Avec lui et Riley.

Seul Black, pourtant, était actuellement agenouillé devant mon fauteuil, un sourire un brin moqueur lui étirant les lèvres.

— Où est Riley ?! demandai-je, prise de panique, en me levant d'un bond.

Pour toute réponse, il émit un grognement, dont l'écho douloureux me fit instinctivement baisser les yeux. Dans ma précipitation à me relever, j'avais envoyé mon genou droit sur son visage, le faisant basculer vers le sol, là où il se tenait actuellement le nez d'une main, gémissant. Aussi efficacement que si un verre d'eau m'avait été envoyée à la figure, la vision acheva de me sortir du sommeil cotonneux dans lequel j'évoluai jusqu'alors et je me retrouvai accroupie sur le sol près de lui, marmonnant à plusieurs reprises à quel point j'étais désolée. Quand je voulus poser ma main sur la sienne pour évaluer les dégâts, sa bouche forma une protestation grimaçante et il se releva avant que je n'ai pu m'approcher de trop près.

— C'est bon, grinça-t-il avec humeur, le nez en sang et les sourcils froncés. Reste là où tu es.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et la gorge nouée, je fis même quelques pas en arrière, en laissant mon regard scanner rapidement le reste de la pièce. Où avait-il donc enfermé Thomas ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'expression de Mack s'assombrit quelque peu, mais tout à ma douleur, je fus incapable de m'en émouvoir. Un peu étourdi, je me trainai jusqu'à un fauteuil pour rassembler mes pensées, tout en tâtant précautionneusement mon nez du bout des doigts. Chaque frôlement de peau sur l'os m'arracha un grognement, ce qui m'amena à la conclusion, évidente, qu'il était cassé.

Après une bonne minute d'immobilité, durant laquelle je sentis son regard peser furtivement sur moi à plusieurs reprises, Atkinson répéta la question qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Je réussis à mettre mon humeur massacrante de côté pour lui répondre, d'une voix étrangement nasillarde :

— Je l'ai raccompagné à l'hôpital pendant que tu dormais. On ne voulait pas te réveiller.

Sans doute consciente que ma blessure lui faisait endosser le mauvais rôle, elle se contenta de détourner la tête dans un geste nerveux ; pas dupe pour une noise, je devinai qu'elle était froissée d'avoir été mise de côté. La pointe de jalousie que j'avais perçu en début de soirée dans sa voix me revint en mémoire et j'esquissai malgré moi un sourire.

— Tu me raccompagnes aussi, dans ce cas ? souffla-t-elle timidement, résignée à demander mon aide.

Sentant la situation tourner de nouveau à mon avantage, je fis un effort pour me redresser et hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Je ne peux pas transplaner directement chez toi sans connaître l'endroit, lui rappelai-je, après avoir respiré par la bouche. On a qu'à retourner chez James, et tu pourras utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer.

Ma proposition ne lui arracha qu'un rictus embarrassé.

— Si je fais crépiter la cheminée de mon salon maintenant, tu risques de ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi, commenta-t-elle d'un ton détaché qui sonnait faux. Je devais rentrer pour une heure du matin.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avec la moitié d'un sourire sur les lèvres, il regarda sa montre. Son nez était bleu et gonflé mais il ne semblait plus s'en soucier ; se moquer de moi avait toujours été plus fort que tout.

— Ce qui élève ton retard à plus de cinq heures, estima-t-il dans un murmure railleur.

Se doutant probablement qu'un tel laisser-aller n'était pas dans mes habitudes, il prit un malin plaisir à m'entendre déglutir. Par Merlin, pourquoi avais-je décidé de le suivre, _déjà_ ?

— De toute façon, Adrian a bien dû rentrer sans moi et remarquer mon absence, soupirai-je avec fatalité. Je préférerais quand même éviter de débarquer pendant le petit-déjeuner de mes cousins. Pour l'exemple, tu vois ?

Il eut un regard faussement compatissant dans ma direction et se leva, les yeux brillants.

— Viens, dit-il en attrapant ma main pour me placer face à lui, prêt à transplaner à nouveau. J'ai une idée.

Plus encore que la future sensation d'écrasement dans la poitrine que ce nouveau déplacement me faisait présager, ce fut l'accent d'excitation dans sa voix qui me fit appréhender. Combien d'idées avait-il par jour ? Probablement un peu trop. Et celle-ci me faisait déjà peur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je réapparus avec elle dans le garage attenant au manoir des Potter. La musique qui résonnait quand nous l'avions quitté avant les douze coups de minuit avait laissé place à un calme presque effrayant. Godric's Hollow, en hiver, avait toujours eu ce petit coté enchanté qui, dans mon enfance, avait tant manqué aux alentours lugubres du 12, square Grimmault. Du moins, c'était ce que je m'étais toujours imaginé ; à six heures du matin, un premier janvier, c'était seulement frisquet et désespérément désert.

L'œil suspicieux et le visage un peu pâle, Mackenzie tourna sur elle-même, sans se soucier une seconde de la vue qu'offrait l'une des fenêtres restées ouvertes ; son regard venait de tomber sur mon « _idée _» et elle me lança un regard consterné.

— J'ai transplané deux fois en une nuit, déjoué la surveillance de trois guérisseurs grâce à une cape d'invisibilité, pris une douche froide toute habillée pour sortir d'un hôpital déprimant, fait le tour de Londres en métro et marcher dans le froid en suivant les étoiles, énuméra-t-elle avec une lassitude et une fatigue évidentes. Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus !

Je haussai les épaules avec un soupir résigné.

— Il reste le balai de James, dis-je avec une fausse bonne volonté en désignant au hasard un placard dans le fond. Si tu t'accroches bien et que je vole vite, il y a des chances pour qu'on arrive avant midi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je savais pertinemment qu'il mentait mais qu'il allait gagner, une fois de plus : Potter tenait trop à son Nimbus pour le cacher dans un placard délabré du fond de son jardin ; mais j'avais le vertige et Sirius, bien sûr, était au courant. Avec un soupir théâtral, je levai des yeux implorants vers le ciel avant de les poser de nouveau sur lui.

— Et comment on fait pour savoir dans quelle direction aller, avec ce truc ? Je vis à des kilomètres !

Tout sourire, et visiblement ravi de la question, il se dirigea résolument vers l'énorme moto. Le souvenir de Lily parlant d'un trafic de magie autour de cet engin s'imposa à moi une seconde, douchant de façon incroyablement rapide mon peu d'enthousiasme. Insensible à mes réserves, Sirius me demanda d'approcher, avant de tracer de sa baguette, sur ce qui semblait être un tableau de bord, les six lettres du comté d'Exmoor, où j'habitais. Si ce n'est quelques étincelles à l'extrémité du bout de bois et un bruit ronronnant, indiquant que le moteur venait de se mettre à tourner, il ne se passa rien de spécial.

— Fais moi confiance, dit-il en enjambant le siège pour s'asseoir avec aise. Je te promets qu'on sera là-bas dans moins d'une heure.

Me voyant hésitante, il tapota avec impatience le siège derrière lui et, trop fatiguée pour batailler, je finis par y prendre place, avec une certaine appréhension. N'était-ce pas cette chose qui, moins d'une semaine plus tôt, avait envoyé James à l'hôpital ?

— Accroche-toi à moi, me conseilla Sirius en se dirigeant précautionneusement vers le centre du jardin des Potter. Ça risque de secouer un peu.

Aucune de ses directives, cependant, n'aurait pu me préparer à _ça_.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que mes bras avaient fermement enserré sa taille, Sirius démarra et je constatai avec affolement qu'il se dirigeait droit vers la haie de jardin de sa famille de substitution, sans sembler s'en inquiéter plus que de raison. J'émis un grognement sourd dans son dos, et ne récoltai en réponse qu'un grand rire amusé – assorti, j'en étais presque sure, à un grand coup d'accélérateur. Au moment où la vue de la haie de plus en plus proche menaçait de me faire hurler, un haut-le-cœur inattendu m'empêcha ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche, au risque de vomir le contenu de mon estomac sur Sirius. Au lieu d'un cri, je resserrai ma prise sur ce dernier et fermai les yeux, affolée.

Jamais je ne me serais doutée que cette moto pouvait voler.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Plus l'engin prenait de l'altitude, et plus Mackenzie était prise de panique. Je le sentais. Littéralement. _Physiquement_.

A un mètre du sol, elle serra ses petits bras craintifs si fort autour de mon ventre que je manquai de m'étouffer. Pour assurer ma survie, je me vis forcer de retirer l'une de mes mains du guidon pour tenter de lui faire doucement lâcher prise. Voir ma main baladeuse se désintéresser du contrôle du véhicule l'alarma suffisamment pour que, retrouvant un tant soit peu de sa lucidité, elle cesse de me presser comme le citron que je n'étais pas.

A cent mètres d'altitude, lorsque les arbres se transformèrent en brindilles et que la neige ne fut plus qu'une surface blanche, lisse et soyeuse, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si profondément dans la peau de mes avant-bras que je dus inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises pour continuer à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'enfin, l'humidité grisante des nuages laissa sur notre peau une pellicule de sueur froide, indiquant que nous étions désormais plus proche du ciel que du sol, ce furent _ses dents _que je sentis s'enfoncer à la base de mon cou, là où son visage s'était innocemment posé, quelques minutes plus tôt. La férocité de l'acte m'arracha une flopée de jurons et, pour supporter cette douleur passagère et nous éviter le crash, je serrai avec fébrilité le volant.

Fort heureusement, elle lâcha prise presque immédiatement, comme si me faire partager sa terreur l'avait calmé, et, arquant le dos pour essayer de me détendre à nouveau, je me jurai de ne plus jamais, _jamais_, jouer avec les peurs de Mackenzie.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle s'avérait la plus dangereuse.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, la moto perdit de l'altitude, faisant grossir encore davantage l'appréhension qui m'emplissait l'estomac. Je détestais par-dessus tout les descentes et les atterrissages.

De temps à autre, j'osai furtivement ouvrir les yeux, pour constater que la nuit commençait doucement à s'éclaircir, annonçant une aube que je n'avais pas vu venir. Quand, enfin, le véhicule s'écrasa sur le sol dur et caillouteux d'une route de campagne, dans un vrombissement, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Sirius, pour une raison qui m'échappait, savait exactement où il allait et quelle route suivre. Vidée de mes forces, je ne trouvai même pas le courage de l'interroger sur le sort qu'il avait probablement jeté à cette moto et me contentai de serrer prudemment sa cape, au cas où l'idée saugrenue de se lancer à la conquête du ciel le reprendrait.

Les rues du village étaient vides de tout habitant, à mon grand soulagement ; me voir revenir à l'arrière d'une moto en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et rebelles aurait ravi mes voisin(e)s assoiffé(e)s de ragots. La maison rougeâtre de mes parents, égale à elle-même et identique à toutes les autres, finit par se dresser devant nous et l'intelligente moto de Sirius commença à dangereusement bourdonner, comme pour indiquer à ce dernier de s'arrêter. Dès qu'il eut coupé le moteur, je lâchai mon camarade, qui sauta à pieds joints sur le sol poisseux, comme si un hippogriffe était à ses trousses.

Or, _j'étais_ l'hippogriffe en question. Une vague de culpabilité me fit baisser la tête.

— Tu es folle, décréta-t-il en se contorsionnant étrangement pour se masser le cou d'une main. Complètement folle !

Je considérai en rougissant son nez déformé, la peau sèche de ses bras faiblement recouvert par la cape, sa drôle de posture. En une nuit, j'avais défiguré Sirius avant de le mordre violemment : il avait donc probablement raison.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle eut le bon goût de paraître gênée.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres, en se levant à son tour avec hésitation. A ma décharge, tu savais parfaitement que j'avais le vertige ! Adrian te l'a dit.

Je voulus renifler avec dédain mais ne put que grimacer de douleur. J'en avais presque oublié qu'elle m'avait _aussi_ cassé le nez.

— Tu n'es qu'une espèce de _sauvage_, commentai-je avec une irritation redoublée, ignorant sa justification. Est-ce que c'était une forme de punition sordide parce que la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme tu l'entendais ?

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise devant ma déclaration, stupide s'il en est. A ma décharge : c'était la douleur qui parlait.

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu viens de me faire virevolter à des kilomètres du sol ! rappela-t-elle avec une grimace. Je ne me venge de rien du tout.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de vivre l'une de ses plus grandes peurs, elle était quand même drôlement calme. Les nerfs à vif d'avoir été mordu, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer sur ma lancée, avec une ironie mal dosée :

— Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas été jalouse de Riley, toute la soirée ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

La question m'estomaqua. Le sérieux avec laquelle il l'avait posé encore davantage.

— Que..._Quoi_ ?

Il eut un sourire perfide, sûr d'avoir atteint son objectif.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as boudé tout du long.

Je croisai les bras dans un geste bêtement défensif, avant de le fusiller du regard.

— Tu peux parler, monsieur _je-suis-jaloux-de-la-petite-amie-de-mon-meilleur-a mi _! grognai-je avec colère. Tu n'es pas mieux !

A l'évocation de Evans, il sembla littéralement se gonfler de colère avant de brusquement laisser ses épaules s'affaisser. Était-il lui aussi sensible à la fatigue d'une nuit blanche, finalement ? Parce que mes nerfs à moi commençaient définitivement à me lâcher.

— Alors, tu étais jalouse ? conclut-il dans un sourire, railleur. _Vraiment ?_

Mes joues rougissantes me trahirent avant même que je n'ai pu le détromper vertement et je dus me forcer à ne pas grogner lorsque son rictus victorieux s'agrandit. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Juste... juste le sentiment désagréable de me faire voler ma place, lors d'une soirée où il aurait dû tenter de se racheter une conduite auprès de moi, et non de Riley. Le lui expliquer était cependant _absolument_ inenvisageable.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Bien sûr que non, se rengorgea-t-elle finalement, de façon un peu trop tardive. C'était une bonne soirée.

Son manque d'enthousiasme me fit légèrement sourire, et j'en oubliai toutes mes doléances. Il était temps d'en profiter un peu...

— On recommencera alors ?

— On recommencera quoi ?

Soupçonneuse, comme toujours. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

— Une expédition nocturne, lâchai-je avec nonchalance. Avec ou sans Riley.

Elle me décocha un regard clairement sceptique, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Si je me laissai aller à cet exercice, je devais admettre que les contre l'emportaient largement. En une nuit, j'avais récolté plus de blessures qu'en plusieurs dizaines de nuit avec un loup-garou enragé. Mais courageux pour courageux...

— Si tu veux, grommela-t-elle finalement, avec réticence. Si tu promets qu'il n'y aura ni balais, ni moto volante.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, assurai-je dans un ricanement. A condition que tu ne me mordes plus !

Elle marmonna un nouveau « _désolée _» timide, avant de m'indiquer d'un signe de la tête qu'elle voulait désormais rentrer chez elle et que je lui bloquais l'entrée. Avec un sourire, je fis un pas de côté.

— L'art du compromis, c'est définitivement ce que je préfère chez toi, lui dis-je d'un ton joyeux. A plus, petite sauvage !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, j'avais déjà déposé sur sa joue un baiser rapide, glissé un nouveau « Bonne année » de rigueur et enjambé ma moto pour une nouvelle promenade en hauteur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après l'avoir observé une seconde ne devenir qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel désormais clair, je pris une profonde inspiration, et me décidai à entrer chez moi. Le petit jardin infesté de mauvaises herbes était étrangement vide, après une semaine à y voir une bande de gamins brailleurs s'y disputer fiévreusement du matin au soir. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé sur le chemin du retour – outre les scénarios catastrophes au cours desquels la moto de Sirius s'écrasait dans la rivière qui bordait notre village – mon père furieux ne m'attendait pas sur le pas de la porte. Ni, _derrière_ la porte. En vérité, le seul bruit qui perturba le calme de la maison lorsque j'y entrai fut celui de mes clés – et de mes pieds.

A pas silencieux, je traversai le couloir, le cœur d'abord battant puis, à mesure que j'approchai du salon, un peu plus sereine. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les rideaux sombres de la pièce, qui semblait vide. Sans plus m'y attarder, je m'apprêtai à poser le pied sur la première marche menant à l'étage, grisée par ma chance, quand une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

— Alors, comme ça, on découche ? fit la voix – _amusée ? _– de mon oncle Sam, en provenance du salon. Ça m'étonne de ta part !

Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau alors que mon pied droit retombait mollement sur le sol, près de son double. Je me tournai au ralenti vers le salon, pour constater que le frère de mon paternel y était assis sur un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, le bout de la baguette éclairée. Heureusement, il semblait seul. Et il _souriait_.

— C'était ton petit copain dehors ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt, m'arrachant un grognement de lassitude. Votre dispute avait l'air électrique !

— Sirius est un ami, lui fis-je savoir simplement. Et on ne se disputait pas.

— Sirius Black ? sourit-il avec un ravissement étrange. Kathleen en a parlé, la semaine dernière, en rentrant de l'hôpital.

Le soupir qui m'échappa était clairement agacé. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— C'est un ami, répétai-je du bout des lèvres. Et... euh_..._ On avait quelque chose d'important à faire, qui a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, c'est tout.

Il répondit d'un rictus amusé ; je devais définitivement apprendre à mentir.

— J'imagine, commenta-t-il en agitant sa main en l'air avec un clin d'œil. Ça restera notre secret, si tu veux. Quand Adrian est rentré sans toi, pris de panique, j'ai prétendu que tu étais rentré plus tôt, par cheminée. S'il apprend ce qui t'a retenu, il serait capable de sortir sa plus jolie batte de Quidditch et de refaire le portrait de ton _ami_.

Je lui lançai un regard consterné, hochai tout de même la tête et m'apprêtai à monter furtivement, heureuse d'avoir échappé au courroux familial, lorsqu'il ajouta, plein de malice :

— J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés, au moins !

Le visage horrifié que je tournai vers lui le fit éclater de rire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je ne fus de retour chez les Potter qu'à huit heures passées. Dans un moment de sagesse rare, j'avais décidé de parcourir les derniers kilomètres me séparant de Godric's Hollow sur la terre ferme, pour éviter que le faible sortilège d'illusion qui empêchait les Moldus de me repérer ne s'estompe. Dans le salon, poussière, gobelets, assiettes, cotillons, et autres saletés donnaient une idée assez claire du bazar qui avait régné ici pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. James, en piteux état, était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé qui avait repris, sans trop savoir comment, sa place initiale. Au bout du divan, somnolait Peter, le menton dans son torse, tandis que Remus, l'air un peu hagard mais parfaitement éveillé, traçait des motifs géométriques sur le sol avec son index.

Lorsque le bruit de mes pas traînants lui parvint, il releva légèrement la tête et m'observa d'en bas avec un sourire moqueur.

— Un revenant, constata-t-il, en scrutant mon visage de ses deux yeux plissés. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez ?

Avant que je n'ai pu trouver quoi répondre, un grognement échappa à Potter que je croyais encore endormi, mais qui venait de s'emparer de son crâne dans un geste semi-dramatique. La vision me fit sourire.

— Arrête de crier, Lunard, gémit-il en ouvrant avec réticence ses yeux craintifs, papillonnant des paupières pour s'adapter à la lumière.

Il tourna un œil vers moi, m'analysa un instant avant de demander à son tour :

— T'étais où toute la nuit ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez ?

Répétée, la question m'arracha un soupir désabusé ; Mackenzie m'avait définitivement défiguré. Sans répondre, je retirai ma cape et me laissai tomber à côté de Remus, aux pieds de Peter, arrachant à ce dernier un brusque sursaut. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, avant de se redresser.

— Patmol, t'as quoi au cou ? demanda-t-il en touchant d'un doigt la morsure douloureuse qu'y avait laissé la Serdaigle. Tu t'es fais mordre ou quoi ?

Je fermai une seconde les yeux, évitant les regards inquisiteurs de mes copains et en les rouvrant, constatai que Evans était sur le pas de la porte, en pyjama fleuri, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je déglutis.

— Alors, cette nuit avec Mackenzie ? me lança-t-elle en s'approchant de nous, arrachant à Peter une exclamation étouffée. Comment c'était ?

Je la fusillai du regard, sentant James dans mon dos se relever avec un intérêt nouveau et une gueule de bois moins conséquente.

La matinée allait être _longue_...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o  
**

Trois jours plus tard, je retrouvai mon vieux groupe de copains dans le Poudlard Express, tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoires : même si quitter la résidence de mes parents signifiait également abandonner sans regrets la réunion de famille interminable qui s'y était déroulée, c'était le cœur légèrement serré que j'avais laissé Riley entre les mains de ma mère et, pire encore, de ma tante. Malgré tous les défauts qui faisaient d'elle l'une des personnes les plus insupportables que j'avais l'opportunité de rencontrer jusqu'ici, je sentais qu'elle allait me manquer. Sans ses piaillements résonnant avec une agaçante constance à mes oreilles, le compartiment du train dans lequel nous avions élu domicile me paraissait d'ailleurs anormalement calme. Il fallut près d'une heure de silence pour que la voix de Holly vienne mettre fin à cette inhabituelle quiétude.

— Mystérieux, en neuf lettres ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête du magazine dans lequel elle était jusqu'ici plongée.

Un silence pensif flotta quelques secondes dans la petite pièce, alors que chacun de nous s'arrachait à ses occupations pour accorder un court instant de réflexion à cette énigme.

— C'est stupide, ce mot a déjà neuf lettres, fit pensivement remarquer Duncan qui, assis face à Cygnus et Daniel sur le sol, était en pleine partie de cartes explosives. L'intérêt des mots croisés, c'est de chercher des mots en trois lettres qui en résument d'autres qui en font quinze. Pas de chercher un synonyme en dix lettres pour un mot de la même longueur.

Dirk lui adressa un regard agacé, comme s'il s'en voulait, par moments, d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi intelligemment stupide. J'ignorai la voix mesquine qui me soufflait que personne d'autre en ce bas monde ne serait jamais capable de lui accorder une telle amitié et reportai, à contre-cœur, mon attention sur mon devoir de Métamorphoses que j'essayai désespérément de terminer pour pouvoir m'occuper de celui de Potions.

— En fait, il en fait dix, corrigea machinalement Aïda. Pas neuf.

Personne ne lui répondit quoi que ce soit, de sorte qu'un nouveau silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les soubresauts du train et les brides de conversation fugaces qui nous parvenaient parfois du couloir.

— Mackenzie ?

Je détachai mes yeux de mon parchemin raturé pour les poser sur Desdemona, alors qu'une énième explosion au centre du compartiment faisait reculer précipitamment Daniel.

— Oui ?

Elle n'eut pas l'air de m'entendre puisque ce fut vers Holly qu'elle se tourna.

— M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-I-E, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton sournois, en détachant les lettres pour les compter sur ses doigts. Mystérieux, en neuf lettres : _Mackenzie_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que je retrouvai, le dimanche suivant, le chemin du château. Entendre mes trois meilleurs amis commenter inlassablement les événements de la nuit du Nouvel an, accompagnant leurs sarcasmes fleuris de ricanements ignares, avait réussi à pourrir mes derniers jours de vacances.

Imaginant qu'ils ne se permettraient plus ce genre de remarques au sein même du collège, où les oreilles indiscrètes étaient bien trop nombreuses, je m'installai avec soulagement dans l'un des compartiments du train, d'autant plus heureux de voir que la rouquine de mon meilleur ami avait décidé de rejoindre un compartiment différent, pour une séance de ragots purement féminins. Échapper aux oeillades dont elle m'avait abreuvé ces derniers temps me rendait d'autant plus euphorique.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Patmol ? demanda Cornedrue qui, installé sur la banquette en face de moi, n'avait pas attendu dix minutes pour écraser mes beaux espoirs du bout de ses chaussures toutes neuves. Un souvenir lubrique ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Lunard, affalé près de lui, tandis que Peter, à ma gauche, se contentait d'un simple sourire. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, je le fusillai du regard.

— Ferme-la un peu, Potter, grognai-je, d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus menaçante. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à propos de cette putain de...

— Morsure ? compléta Remus, goguenard. Rends-toi compte, Patmol, ça nous fait un point commun ! Je n'osais plus espérer.

Depuis quand notre lycanthrope plaisantait-il sur sa condition ? Être la risée du groupe en rendait l'équilibre et les mentalités bien précaires.

Alors que je cherchai activement une répartie susceptible de leur clouer le bec, James esquissa une moue pensive, se grattant le menton d'un geste faussement perplexe :

— Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt parlé de suçon, crût-il bon de nous faire savoir, sans pouvoir retenir un ricanement. Ce genre de traînées rouges et ovales ne mentent _jamais_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans un même mouvement, nos camarades lâchèrent leurs occupations respectives pour épier ma réaction. Facile à déstabiliser, je ne fus même pas capable de leur offrir la confrontation qu'ils attendaient et ne put empêcher ma bouche de s'entrouvrir légèrement, laissant parler mon étonnement.

— _Quoi_ ? réussis-je à balbutier, sans me soucier de Duncan qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos du mot « mystérieuse » qui, lui, faisait dix lettres.

Tout comme Aïda n'avait eu le droit qu'à un silence indifférent quelques secondes plus tôt, la remarque de notre camarade essayant de rattraper sa bourde précédente nous laissa stoïques. Seule Desdemona, maîtresse de son petit effet, laissa échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le claquement de dents et le ricanement, avant de se tourner lentement vers moi.

— Tu es mystérieuse, Mackenzie, dit-elle simplement, quand elle sentit que sa mise en bouche avait assez duré. Est-ce que tu oserais le nier ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ignorant jusqu'à mon envie de lui éclater de rire au nez ; l'ironie, parfois, cédait le pas à la perplexité.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus, tandis qu'elle appuyait son dos contre le mur près de la fenêtre où elle était assise et ramenait ses genoux vers elle pour les entourer de ses deux bras. Nous partagions la même banquette, si bien qu'elle planta directement ses prunelles curieuses dans les miennes, quand elle demanda enfin :

— Où est-ce tu as disparu, le soir du réveillon, après avoir été arraché à notre petit groupe par Black ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Bien que profondément vexé, je me fis violence pour ne pas remonter le col de ma chemise, dans un geste qui ne ferait qu'accentuer son hilarité.

— Ton expertise ne sera pas nécessaire, marmonnai-je, les lèvres à peine desserrées. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment un expert de la chose, par ailleurs. Je parie qu'Evans est en train de relayer quelques infos compromettantes sur tes contre-performances en la matière, en ce moment même !

Le regard noir par lequel Potter me répondit valait son pesant de gallions et un sourire prit naissance, inévitablement, aux coins de mes lèvres.

— Le petit Jamesie est frustré ? ajoutai-je, grisé par ce succès inespéré. Je t'avais bien dis de tenter ta chance avec une adversaire moins rebelle.

— La ferme, grogna-t-il à son tour, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pour un type qui s'est fait cassé le nez par une gamine pesant quarante-cinq kilos toute mouillée, avant de se faire _mordre_ violemment, tu parles beaucoup trop.

Remus choisit ce moment pour éclater de rire, aidé sans doute dans sa réaction par ma mine révoltée.

— Un partout, souaffle au centre, commenta-t-il, l'œil brillant malicieusement. J'avais pourtant parié un KO au détriment de Black.

Dans un monde objectivement normal, ce genre de répliques relevait de mon monopole ; celui que je m'étais arrogé, dès la première année, sur le domaine de la blague vaseuse. Ce bouleversement dans la distribution des rôles me fit grimacer et je pris rapidement la même pose que James, épaules basses, bras croisées et nez froncé.

Conscient d'être le seul à ne pas s'être mouillé jusqu'ici, Peter jeta un regard circulaire dans le compartiment avant de lancer, hésitant :

— On ne pourrait pas simplement profiter de notre voyage en train vers Poudlard ? C'est le _dernier_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je ne pus m'empêcher de papillonner des paupières bêtement pendant près d'une minute. Minute dont Desdemona profita pour me dévisager à loisir. Elle semblait s'amuser furieusement de mon embarras soudain.

— Comment tu expliques avoir disparu avec lui dans un sombre escalier interdit au public pas plus de trente minutes après ton arrivée, comme par magie ?

— Techniquement, ils ont dû disparaître par magie, fit remarquer Cygnus dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue étouffante – pour moi, tout du moins. Le « _comme _» n'était pas nécessaire.

Si je n'avais pas eu l'impression de me retrouver en salle d'interrogatoire, la lumière dans les yeux et les mains attachées dans le dos en moins, j'aurais sans doute émis ce petit rire nerveux qui me caractérisait quand j'étais mal à l'aise. A la place, ma gorge se serra et les battements contre mes côtes se firent un peu plus rapides.

— On s'en fout, grogna Odgen en se levant avec brusquerie, gâchant ainsi toute sa mise en scène. On veut juste savoir ce qu'ils ont fait !

Elle se mit à marcher à travers la petite pièce, gênée dans sa progression vers la porte par le trio masculin, toujours assis par terre. Quand elle parvint à destination, son épaule s'appuya tout naturellement au montant et elle jeta un œil dans le couloir à travers la vitre. J'eus la crainte, un instant, qu'elle baisse le store et verrouille la poignet, comme pour ajouter à l'ambiance sordide qu'elle essayait de créer. Je me rappelai soudain que, lors de son entretien d'orientation avec Flitwick, l'an dernier, elle avait prétendu vouloir devenir Auror ; j'avais moins de mal, désormais, à la voir endosser l'uniforme.

Perdue dans mes pensées paranoïaques, je sursautai quand elle claqua des doigts juste devant mes yeux, sans que je ne sache à quel moment elle était revenue vers moi.

— Personne ne vous a plus vu de la soirée, Atkinson, reprit-elle d'un ton doucereux. La dernière fois que je _t'ai_ vu, tu dansais avec lui au milieu de la piste. La dernière fois que je _l'ai_ vu, James Potter s'efforçait de tenir debout et lui ricanait au nez. La dernière fois que _vous_ avez été vu par certains, vous montiez à l'étage. Est-ce que tu oserais le nier ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu es déprimant, Queudver, s'agaça James en sortant de sa bouderie, alors que Remus perdait son sourire presque instantanément. On aura d'autres occasions de prendre le train ensemble ! On le fera même une fois par an si ça te rassure.

Il avait sans doute voulu se montrer moqueur et désinvolte, mais la lueur dans son regard noisette ne mentait pas. Peter avait posé le pied pile sur la corde sensible, avec son tact déplorable habituel. Tentant de rediriger la conversation vers des cieux différents, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de révéler ce que leurs moqueries ininterrompues sur mes mésaventures à Ste Mangouste m'avaient empêché jusqu'ici de raconter :

— D'après mes dernières précieuses informations, notre voyage de septembre aurait pu tout aussi bien être le dernier.

Le silence qui accueillit cette sombre phrase était curieux. La mine de mes copains aussi. Leur attention désormais toute tournée vers moi, et pour des raisons tout à fait honorables cette fois, je me lançai dans une explication approximative des propos tenus par les guérisseurs de garde, inconscients de notre présence dans ce couloir présumé vide de l'hôpital. Lorsque j'en eus fini, l'atmosphère s'était alourdie d'une dose de perplexité presque palpable.

— Détourner ? répéta Remus avec un haussement de sourcils intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «_ détourner _» ?

— Dévier le train de son trajet initial, rétorqua James, ne résistant pas à se moquer. C'est la définition commune de détourner.

Lupin ne lui accorda pas même un regard courroucé.

— Vous pensez honnêtement que Vous-savez-qui a voulu tous nous tuer ? tenta-t-il, reformulant sa pensée. Morts, on ne lui servirait à rien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais _un peu_ trop ?

La voix de Holly, sèche et moqueuse à la fois, fit tomber, comme un soufflet, l'effet que voulait donner Desdemona à son énumération. Si je n'avais été que le témoin de la scène, j'aurais sans doute été du même avis qu'elle. En tant que cible de son interrogatoire improvisé, j'avais surtout le sentiment que mes joues écarlates allaient finir par prendre feu. Notre apprentie Auror avait approché son visage du mien à mesure qu'elle énonçait les potins dont elle avait pris connaissance par quelque obscur moyen et ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le simulacre de contact visuel qu'elle avait réussi à établir entre nous. Elle y fut pourtant contrainte lorsque, incapable de ne pas réagir, elle fusilla Holly du regard.

— Non, grinça-t-elle en se laissant toutefois tomber sur la banquette en face de moi, visiblement découragée. Mackenzie ne révélera rien de sa liaison avec Black si on ne l'y pousse pas !

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, pourtant en quantité insuffisante dans ma bouche devenue sèche.

— Une _quoi_ avec _qui_ ? articulai-je alors qu'un éclat de rire saisissait les garçons assis par terre.

— Une histoire d'amour avec Sirius Black, traduisit Aïda dans un soupir.

Je bafouillai des mots que je fus même pas certaine de comprendre moi-même, si bien que le ricanement de Duncan se transforma rapidement en un fou rire incontrôlable. Dirk, qui avait délaissé son livre pour s'intéresser à nous, se fendit d'une moue exaspérée.

— Vous êtes _tous_ complètement fous, déclara-t-il en nous dardant, tour à tour, d'un regard hautain. Et complètement _stupides_. Comment le Choixpeau a-t-il pu sérieusement pensé à vous envoyer à Serdaigle ?

Il avait dit ça de son ton condescendant habituel mais, croyez-y ou non, j'étais d'accord avec lui. C'était une première, à mon sens, mais je n'allais pas cracher sur le seul de mes camarades qui s'avérait clairvoyant, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pettigrow s'était crispé à mes côtés, visiblement effrayé, mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Depuis près de deux ans, de façon timide et isolée au départ, mais de manière de plus en plus violente et fréquente désormais, celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort s'évertuait à faire du monde sorcier un jardin défraichi après le passage d'une meute de gnomes particulièrement voraces. Chaque semaine, une série de morts aussi subites que féroces venait remplir la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette, dont la lecture des pages s'avérait souvent plus déprimante que la précédente.

— Tous les meurtres perpétrés jusqu'ici ne lui servent à rien, grognai-je finalement, la mine assombrie par ce constat. Ça ne l'empêche pas de s'en donner à cœur joie.

— Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Remus, après une œillade dans ma direction, c'est que son but est de rallier des fidèles à sa « cause » et que tuer dans le tas est le meilleur moyen d'en perdre. Il s'attaque d'habitude à ceux qui s'opposent ouvertement à lui.

James, qui avait déjà repris son sérieux, pâlit de façon considérablement rapide. Sous les regards qui s'étaient posés avec appréhension sur lui, ses mains serrèrent compulsivement le cuir du banc sur lequel il était assis. A la même époque l'année dernière, le nom de son parrain, dont il avait toujours été très proche, s'était à la liste des victimes lâchement tuées par ce groupe de terroristes.

— Tu veux dire qu'il n'aurait pas attaqué à cause des Serpentards ? se fit-il finalement préciser, d'une voix gutturale.

— Entre autres, répondit Lunard avec prudence. Eux et ceux qui croient en ses balivernes sur la race et le sang.

Une montée d'acide dans la gorge m'empêcha de jurer. Ce genre de conversations me ramenait inévitablement à l'époque de ma cohabitation avec mes parents, où les ignominies sur les moldus, sangs-de-bourbe et autres sangs souillés étaient monnaie courante. Je fis l'effort de serrer les dents pour expirer une bouffée de colère. Avec le temps, mon groupe d'amis s'était habitué à mes réactions qui, sans jamais être violentes, n'étaient jamais loin de me faire exploser. Le calme prodigieux qu'ils arrivaient à garder en ce genre de circonstances, était paradoxalement ce qui m'agaçait le plus.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— Je pense que Dirk a raison, convint finalement Daniel en passant une main devant son visage maculé de traces noires. Black est définitivement trop constant.

Les coins de ma bouche, qui s'étaient relevées avec un brin de reconnaissance, s'affaissèrent instantanément.

J'oubliais trop vite que mes amis n'étaient _tous_ que des dégénérés. Et que si Desdemona chassait les ragots en attendant de broyer du mage noir, Horton ne pouvait s'empêcher de psychanalyser l'ensemble de ses semblables, les transformant malgré eux en éprouvettes expérimentales. Il se leva du sol en lissant sa robe froissée et prit place sur la banquette en face de la mienne, dardé à cette occasion par les prunelles agacées de Odgen.

— Constant ? répéta Aïda, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Black pour dire ça ?

L'interrogation était légitime – bien plus, tout du moins, que celles de Desdemona – mais elle me mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Sirius n'avait jamais demandé à être le sujet de cette conversation et le savoir analysé sous toutes les coutures par l'œil ultra-sensoriel de Horton fit monter d'un cran ma jauge d'agacement.

— Rien de plus que vous, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a la même bande de copains depuis sept ans et passe la quasi-totalité de son temps avec eux. Son frère et lui sont en froid, et pour autant que je sache, il a une haine viscérale envers sa famille.

Il esquissa un geste vers ses cheveux, qu'il gratta pensivement avant de conclure :

— Les amis sont pour lui une espèce de famille de substitution et Mackenzie est ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une amie. Il n'irait jamais mettre ça en péril pour une soirée de débauche avec elle !

**oOoOoOoOo**

— C'est en effet bizarre, approuva James après une courte réflexion. L'information est sans doute passée de bouche en bouche avec les transformations que cela implique. On devrait mener notre propre enquête.

Le ton de sa voix n'admettait aucune hésitation mais Pettigrow sursauta brusquement, semblant sortir d'une léthargie interminable.

— _Quoi_ ? balbutia-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le sourire de James avait quelque chose de féroce, attirant inexorablement mon attention.

— Je veux dire qu'on devrait cuisiner quelques Serpentards, à commencer par Servillus et ses copains Mangemorts.

Ah, que c'était bon de retrouver le vrai James, loin de la guimauve qu'il était devenu ces derniers temps ! La mention de Rogue fit cependant se hausser un sourcil sur le visage de Remus, qui me jeta un regard en biais. Le sujet était devenu tabou depuis ma « blague » en sixième année, laquelle avait bien failli faire exploser notre quatuor en lambeaux.

Désormais mal à l'aise, je me tortillai sur mon siège, hésitant à exprimer ouvertement mon enthousiasme.

— Lily n'appréciera pas, tenta alors Peter, avec un drôle de rictus.

La froideur du regard que Potter porta sur Pettigrow détourna Lupin des pensées acides qu'il semblait toujours avoir, de temps en temps, à mon encontre.

— Elle n'est plus amie avec cette raclure, rétorqua James d''une voix tranchante.

Je me gardai de faire le moindre commentaire sur la question, pressentant que Potter était prêt à mordre quiconque le contredirait. Guimauve, disais-je ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'hésitai une seconde entre vomir et me lever pour partir sans un mot tandis que Cygnus laissait échapper un sifflement qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Cela suffit à Desde pour réagir et relever la partie de la phrase qui m'avait échappé – tout ce qui ne concernait pas « _la soirée de débauche avec elle _», en fait.

— Ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une amie ? répéta-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils fraîchement épilés.

Daniel opina du chef et voulut commenter mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Les entendre deviser sur mon amitié avec Sirius en ces termes, sans même se soucier de ma présence venait de me faire l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, je me tenais devant eux, fulminante, tentant d'ordonner mes pensées acides pour ne pas m'étouffer avec mes propres mots.

Le résultat fut pourtant des plus décevants.

Dans ma tête, mon ton froid et menaçant aurait dû avoir l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent frais sur mes deux camarades. A la place, ma pitoyable non-question – un « _sérieusement ?!_ » prononcée d'une voix mâchée par la colère – leur fit uniquement hausser les sourcils.

La boule dans ma gorge m'empêcha, cependant, d'ajouter quoique ce soit de ridicule et sans même jeter un regard de plus dans la direction des autres, je sortis d'un pas raide, rejoignant le couloir étroit, et quelque peu étouffant, du Poudlard Express. J'eus tout juste le temps de me rendre compte que mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient un peu trop pour me permettre d'avancer rapidement avant qu'une voix ne m'interpelle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Peter blêmit, baissant la tête vers ses pieds, comme pour couper court à toute autre attaque. J'en ressentis un vague sentiment de compassion à son égard : entre Evans et Pettigrow, mon choix était vite fait. Potter, dont les hormones avaient pris possession du cerveau, n'eut pas l'air de regretter ses propos et reprit la conversation, là où elle s'était pacifiquement arrêtée :

— Si l'on s'y prend bien et que l'on fait ça avec subtilité, ça devrait bien se passer.

Je m'apprêtai à hocher la tête pour marquer mon assentiment quand il ajouta, d'une voix rendue dure par la sobriété :

— N'est-ce pas, Patmol ?

Rougir n'était pas dans ma nature mais le regard imperturbable de Remus et le sourcil haussé de Cornedrue eurent raison de mes habitudes.

La confiance avait été une composante fragile entre nous, l'an dernier, et il arrivait parfois que des conversations innocentes viennent me le rappeler de façon quelque peu désagréable.

— C'est bon, grinçai-je en feignant l'agacement. J'ai compris la leçon.

Si Lupin s'en contenta, tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour mettre fin à la conversation, mon meilleur ami eut l'aplomb de me darder avec insistance pendant encore un instant. Je fis taire mon agacement, certain que me dérober à cet examen silencieux équivaudrait, pour Potter, à un signe de faiblesse. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune raison de le faire puisque j'avais _réellement_ compris la leçon : depuis l'épisode de la Cabane hurlante, toute envie de rire aux dépens de mes camarades m'était passée, faisant de l'apprentissage de la finesse le seul avantage tangible de cette malheureuse aventure.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'était Daniel.

Sa rapidité m'avait à peine permis de dépasser la porte du compartiment suivant, rempli d'élèves de sixième année habillés aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, un peu piteusement. Je me suis légèrement emporté.

J'ignorai ses paroles et décidai de chercher où mon frère avait bien pu se terrer, sûr qu'avec lui à mes côtés, personne n'oserait me questionner sur mon côté « débauché ».

— Je pense vraiment que tu es amie avec Black, ajouta-t-il sans se démonter, en calquant son rythme sur le mien. Pas uniquement ce qu'il en a de plus proche.

Si sa remarque avait pour but de me faire réagir, il l'avait atteint. Mon volte-face le fit presque sursauter.

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Il haussa les épaules et se crut autorisé à se rapprocher de moi pour me faire faire demi-tour. Mon mouvement de recul quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule dénotait d'un certain dégoût, plus que de l'agacement que ses remarques pernicieuses m'inspiraient habituellement. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

— Je n'en ai pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Je dis la vérité : je ne pense vraiment pas que tu ais une relation amoureuse secrète avec Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quelques raclements de gorge empruntés mirent fin à cet aparté gênant et nous commençâmes à échafauder des plans sur la comète, où cape d'invisibilité, carte du Maraudeur et Bombabouses jouaient un rôle prédominant. Très vite, le regard sceptique de Remus ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Peter, d'abord timide, se joignit à nos jacasseries une fois que James, redevenu amical, lui eut enjoint de donner son avis. Deux heures plus tard, et au regard des informations lapidaires que j'avais récolté à l'hôpital, nous n'étions pas plus avancé, prêt à abandonner.

— Et si on s'occupait de quelque chose de plus amusant ? lâcha James, à bout de nerfs. A moins que l'un de nous se sacrifie pour passer du temps avec les Serpentards sans que ces derniers trouvent ça complètement improbable, on n'avancera pas.

Lunard et Peter acquiescèrent. Il avait raison : aucun Serpentard ne se laisserait duper et utiliser la cape de James pour infiltrer leur Salle commune relevait du suicide.

— La prochaine pleine lune ? proposai-je avec entrain.

— Il n'en reste que six, bougonna Pettigrow, maussade.

Cette fois-ci, même James n'eut pas à cœur de le rabrouer. Les pleines lunes étaient notre ciment. Loin de Poudlard, elles n'auraient plus la même saveur.

— Raison de plus pour en profiter, risquai-je en tentant de paraître moins affecté qu'ils ne l'étaient, sans succès. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette fois ?

Dans le coin qu'il avait assiégé, collé à la fenêtre, Remus eut un reniflement nerveux. Malgré nos escapades, ces trois dernières années, il appréhendait toujours autant les transformations à Poudlard.

— C'est dans deux semaines, nous informa-t-il, inutilement puisque nous tenions un calendrier précis. On a le temps de s'organiser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé vers la porte mais personne ne semblait s'en approcher.

— On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ? intervint Peter, sans prêter plus d'attention au lycanthrope. Du côté ouest, on a pas trop eu l'occasion d'explorer...

James approuva avec la même vigueur que la mienne et Remus ne résista pas longtemps à notre enthousiasme. Une minute plus tard, nous étions tous assis en rond à même le sol à détailler ce que nous pourrions faire en une nuit. Quand Evans vint nous rejoindre, la nuit commençait à tomber à travers la fenêtre, et il fut aisé de cacher rapidement les plans que Peter, plutôt agile avec un crayon en main, s'était évertué à gribouiller avec ferveur au cours des dernières heures. Sa présence, étrangement, m'irrita à peine ; s'il y avait un pan de notre amitié que Lily ne viendrait jamais mettre en péril, c'était bien celui-là.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il avait parlé sans baisser la voix, si bien que la préfète qui passa à côté de nous fronça les sourcils. J'attendis qu'elle s'éloigne pour reprendre d'une voix sourde :

— Je me fous de ce que tu penses et de ce que tu ne penses pas ! Je veux juste que vous vous mêliez de vos affaires, Desdemona, toi et tous les autres.

— Tu peux toujours nous demander de ne pas nous en mêler, répliqua Horton en me dévisageant comme si j'étais stupide. On le fera peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le reste de l'école se souciera de ce que tu veux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'appuyai contre la fenêtre à travers laquelle un paysage grisâtre défilait. Je détestais qu'il ait raison.

— Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant, lui révélai-je alors, lasse de cette mascarade. Il m'a juste accompagné voir une amie.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de moi, m'attrapant au passage la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Mes fesses heurtèrent douloureusement le sol dur du train.

— Personne ne trouvera ça intéressant, en effet, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Peut-être que si tu _me_ révélais ce que tu cherches absolument à cacher, _je_ trouverais ça digne d'intérêt.

Mon regard en biais exprima à merveille mon scepticisme mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner :

— Qu'est-ce que Sirius et toi avez fait de mal ?

Un de mes sourcils se haussa.

— C'est comme ça que tu arraches aux autres les détails les plus scabreux de leur vie ? En leur faisant croire qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de _mal_ ?

Sa réponse se limita à un reniflement dédaigneux, presque nerveux. Le truc bien avec les pseudo-psychologues qui vous font asseoir sur le sol inconfortable d'un train en mouvement, c'est qu'ils n'en sont qu'à leur début : leur propre psychanalyse leur prendra un peu plus de temps que celle des autres, assez pour que je puisse en tirer avantage tout du moins. Sur le moment cependant, les scrupules m'empêchèrent de le laisser ruminer seul ce que la vie lui apprendrait probablement un jour et je me sentis obligé d'ajouter, dans une grimace moins ironique :

— Moralement, c'était loin d'être « quelque chose » de mal. J'imagine que d'un point de vue purement légal, les choses se présentent un peu différemment.

Pour une raison qui m'échappa, les yeux clignotants de curiosité qu'il posa sur moi eurent raison de mes dernières réticences et je me laissai aller, l'instant d'après, à lui raconter la vérité : que nous n'avions rien fait d'autre que de promener à travers Londres jusqu'au petit matin, avec une patiente clandestine sur les bras. Alors que je lui expliquai que c'était le port d'une cape d'invisibilité qui nous avait permis de la faire sortir en douce de l'hôpital, je me demandai, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, si l'expression dont il avait usé – « _ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une amie _» – n'était pas une terminologie plus adaptée à notre relation depuis ces vacances.

* * *

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, ce chapitre s'appelait "Comme un soupçon de jalousie dans l'air". En le relisant et en corrigeant la première partie du chapitre, celui-ci m'ait venu tout naturellement... :D J'ai traqué les fautes jusqu'au bout, mais il en reste probablement encore, j'espère pour autant qu'elles ne gênent pas la lecture !

Le chapitre 12 s'appellera "**Attaque dans l'Allée des embrumes**" et oui... il se passera quand même à Poudlard !

Un petit avis pour contenter mes petits yeux d'auteur accro à la review ? :)

_(...)_


	11. Novembre 1993 : De la poudre aux yeux

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 9** : Mackenzie accompagne Kingsley dans l'ancien appartement de Sirius et y retrouve le miroir à double sens (ou tout du moins, l'un d'eux), ainsi qu'une tripotée de photos des Maraudeurs où Peter manque à l'appel. L'Auror lui affirme que c'est grâce à Dumbledore que le dossier Black lui est revenu, ce que lui confirme Ombrage, lors d'une petite visite de courtoisie qu'elle lui rend.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités : **

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique, responsable du côté administratif du dossier Black & ex-amie du fugitif  
**Daniel Horton** : meilleur ami de Mackenzie, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste  
**Anna** est leur fille  
**Clide Chambers** **:** Assistant de Mack  
**Thomas Savage** : Brigadier-en-chef, à la tête de la Brigade Magique des tireurs d'élites  
**Sturgis Podmore :** membre de l'Ordre du Phénix - apparaissant dans le tome 5. © JKR  
**Desdemona Odgen** : ancienne camarade de Mackenzie, aujourd'hui Auror  
**Holly Clarke et Cygnus Barbary **sont également des ami(e)s de Mack.**  
**

* * *

J'avais prévu de vous dire "ce chapitre est moins long que les autres" mais il a pris du poids à la correction. Du coup, je vous dirais juste : MERCI ! A **Loanne**, **Earenya**, **Elro**, **malilite**, **Silva et Valouw** (x 8 ! Merci merci merci)**. Un merci spécial à Jeanne**, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP : merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, et j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**De la poudre aux yeux**

* * *

Ce fut sans doute à mon incompétence et à celle de mes collègues « élevés sous la douce folie » caractérisant le directeur de Poudlard que s'en prit Ombrage, quelques quinze jours plus tard, au lendemain d'Halloween. Après une journée complète à me tourner les pouces au-dessus des extraits de naissance et de décès de la famille Black, dont Scrimgeour espérait encore tirer une quelconque piste, j'avais passé la soirée à avaler de la tarte au potiron, emmuré dans un silence conscient, dont je ne sortais que pour complimenter Holly et Cygnus sur tel ou tel plat. Desdemona avait bien tenté de me faire décrocher un mot qui ne soit ni « _oui _», ni « _non _», mais leur persistance agaçante à « _commenter l'actualité _», tout en évitant de faire référence à celui qui faisait la première page depuis près de trois mois, avait eu raison de mon babillage habituel.

Si le choix m'avait été laissé, j'aurais sans doute trompé mon ennui devant une émission minable, en songeant aux 31 octobre habituellement chômés que j'avais partagé avec Anna, Daniel et un nombre incalculable de cochonneries sucrées. Pour le double de mon salaire quotidien, je fus pourtant « _invitée _» à passer le « _Jour de la victoire sur le Lord Noir _» dans mon bureau à « _chercher _» celui qui, sans le vouloir, avait permis de donner à la fête d'Halloween une portée doublement commémorative. De retour chez moi, j'avais trouvé Daniel sur le canapé, bien décidé à m'en déloger avant même que j'y ai posé les fesses. « _Ressasser le passé_ » était, disait-il, « _très mauvais pour moi_ » ; d'autant plus depuis que le passé était devenu présent et aurait dû me conduire à passer ma soirée à rédiger cet insipide rapport de fin de mois à l'intention de Bones.

Les années suivants la naissance d'Anna, lorsqu'il était encore simple de la coucher dans la pièce d'à côté sans risquer de la voir se réveiller toutes les quinze minutes en chouinant, l'artifice avait été plutôt efficace. Manger des kilos de tarte en compagnie de mes amis d'enfance avaient réussi, ces dernières années, à effacer de ma mémoire les kilos de souvenirs qui s'y battaient en duel. Cette année, pourtant, tous mes efforts furent ruinés par la nouvelle qui m'accueillit au saut du lit, le lendemain matin. Comme tous les premier novembre, je me réveillai avec des maux de ventre digne des plus mauvais jours du mois, auxquels s'ajoutèrent, ce matin-là, une terrible gueule de bois.

Trop de tarte. Et _beaucoup_ _beaucoup_ trop d'alcool.

Avec un effort surhumain, je réussis néanmoins à m'extirper de mes couvertures pour trouver Horton affalé sur le canapé de mon salon, en tee-shirt et caleçon ; sans les ridules qui encadraient ses yeux fermés, signe des années qui s'étaient écoulés, j'aurais certainement pu croire à un bond de dix ans dans le passé. Privée d'une bonne partie de ma mémoire, de mes forces et, plus ennuyant encore, dépourvue de ma baguette, je n'eus d'autre choix que de détourner la tête de ce spectacle pour me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. L'odeur de renfermé qui y régnait m'incita à ouvrir la fenêtre, derrière laquelle se dessinait un ciel morne et nuageux, zébré de-ci, de-là, par un rayon de soleil solitaire.

En me penchant sur la balustrade, je pus même constater que mon voisin d'en face n'avait toujours pas décidé de s'acheter des rideaux. Ou mieux encore, de s'habiller avant de parader devant ses fenêtres.

— Et une journée de plus parmi ces fous de Londoniens, marmonnai-je pour moi-même, en reculant d'un pas pour échapper à la vue imprenable qu'il m'offrait sur son fessier.

Au même moment, une boule de plumes, que mes yeux gonflés de fatigue identifièrent comme une chouette, m'obligea à me replier encore davantage vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans un geste absolument stupide et inutile, je levai même les mains devant mon visage, comme pour me protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. L'oiseau se contenta pourtant de se poser doucement sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un soupir soulagé ; je n'avais la force de me battre avec personne ce matin, et encore moins avec un hibou qui, au jeu de la dentition la plus aiguisée, risquait de gagner haut la main.

Il tendit une patte experte, au bout de laquelle était coincé un exemplaire roulé de la Gazette, je fis quelques pas vers le comptoir avant de la reposer sur mon épaule nue pour tendre la seconde patte, où était accroché une petite bourse destinée au paiement. Je fis quelques pas vers le comptoir, jetai le journal sur la table, où il tomba ouvert sur une photo de Black, et attrapai dans un pot quelques Mornilles.

— Va donc dépouiller quelqu'un d'autre de sa petite monnaie, maintenant, fis-je en lissant son plumage avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal me mordilla l'oreille dans un geste affectueux avant de s'envoler. Finalement, la Gazette ne se servait pas uniquement de hiboux kamikazes pour la distribution : depuis que Clide avait insisté pour m'y abonner à nouveau, aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer. Mon intérêt pour le quotidien s'arrêtait pourtant là ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui noircissait les pages de l'édition matinale venait toujours encombrer mes oreilles quelque part entre l'Atrium du Ministère et son deuxième niveau.

Déterminée à ignorer les potins que Skeeter avait réussi à déterrer sur Black dernièrement, je me consacrai à la recherche de ma baguette magique – que je trouvai dans le fond de la poche intérieure de ma robe – puis à la préparation d'une cafetière de liquide revigorant, dont l'odeur épicée suffit à elle seule à me réveiller. Une tasse à la main, je finis par me diriger d'un pas un peu plus décidé vers le salon et tapotai, du bout de ma baguette, le front gentiment offert de mon meilleur ami.

— Debout ! claironnai-je d'une voix chantante, qui persécuta mes propres tympans. Il est près de neuf heures, l'heure où habituellement, ton premier patient désarticulé attend en hurlant devant la porte de ton bureau.

Il limita sa réponse à un grognement sourd et crut bon de se retourner pour échapper à mes coups incessants. Dans sa précipitation, le poids de son corps l'entraîna vers le sol mais il réussit à se rattraper au canapé de justesse.

— _Atkinson_, arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il d'une voix qui, privée de toute sa fatigue, aurait pu passer pour menaçante.

— Tu préfères un _Aguamanti_ ? Desdemona dit que c'est efficace pour réveiller les pauvres toquards qui envahissent les cellules de dégrisement du dixième étage.

Ma menace, quoique fort illusoire, eut l'effet escompté. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et m'observa avec lassitude.

— Dis-moi, bougonna-t-il, la langue pâteuse et les paupières papillonnantes. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que je sois ici ?

Je ricanai.

— Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espérais que tu pourrais répondre à cette question pour moi.

Ses pupilles fixèrent quelques secondes de plus le plafond, à qui il offrit un bâillement disgracieux. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur moi, ce fut pour fixer avec intérêt ma tasse fumante.

— C'est du café que je sens ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants et le nez plissé.

— Mets un pantalon, rétorquai-je simplement en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

J'entendis un vague « _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais comme ça _» me poursuivre mais quand il entra à son tour dans la pièce, cinq minutes plus tard, ses jambes poilues avaient disparu derrière son pantalon de la veille. Il saisit la tasse de café que je lui tendis, me suivit du regard quand j'allai m'asseoir à la table avant de poser un œil sceptique sur le comptoir, sur lequel les yeux de Sirius continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites creuses, avec une régularité presque cérémonieuse.

— Tu es abonnée à ce torchon depuis quand ? fit-il en le désignant du menton.

J'haussai les épaules, alors que le bruit de ses doigts se serrant autour du parchemin tintait à mes oreilles. Horton et la Gazette avaient toujours fait plus de deux.

— C'était ça, ou Clide surgissant dans ma cheminée tous les matins à l'aube pour m'annoncer une nouvelle aussi désespérante que celle de la veille, marmonnai-je alors qu'il s'intéressait à la première page. Black s'est évadé, Potter a disparu, Bones exige ton rapport de fin de mois avant ce midi, Scrimgeour refuse d'admettre que Black ne se cache pas dans la cave à vins de Mme Rosmerta... Ce genre de _réjouissantes_ choses, conclus-je d'un ton faussement léger.

Trop occupé à lire pour m'écouter râler, il émit un vague grommellement d'approbation. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, je n'eus vue que sur ses cheveux noirs, dressés en épis sur son crâne fatigué.

— C'est sans doute parce qu'il s'imagine que tu lis le journal avant de venir que Chambers te le fait porter, finit-il par lancer, les lèvres pincées et le ton plus dur que deux minutes plus tôt. Sinon, crois-moi, le crépitement dans ton âtre se serait fait attendre depuis bien longtemps, ce matin.

Avec une grimace entre écœurement et appréhension, et pour répondre au sourcil interrogateur qui se haussa sur mon visage, il balança l'exemplaire de la Gazette vers moi. De nouveau, je dus faire face à l'image de Sirius qui, les yeux exorbités et la mine patibulaire, semblait me regarder d'un air désœuvré. Le titre qui accompagnait l'image me fit cracher ma gorgée de café, manquant au passage de me faire m'étouffer :

**SIRIUS BLACK RÉUSSIT DE NOUVEAU A VIOLER L'INVIOLABLE**

**IL ATTAQUE POUDLARD, SOUS L'ŒIL INDIFFÉRENT DU MINISTÈRE**

— C'est cette attaque injustifiée contre le Ministère qui te tracasse, hein ? tenta de se moquer Dan en me voyant pâlir considérablement. Tout a changé depuis que tu es passée du côté « obscur de la Force ».

Mon regard assassin le dissuada de continuer à escalader cette pente glissante, au risque de finir au sol, le nez écrasé sous le poids de a pantoufle en poils de Boursoufles.

— Pas d'humour douteux pour tromper l'austérité, fit-il mine de se remémorer, en se frappant le front d'un air – réellement – contrit. Je crois bien que c'est une règle dont tu m'as déjà parlé, une ou deux fois.

Le cœur bien trop battant pour lui suggérer de doubler son estimation par mille, je fis l'effort de lire les quelques lignes qui suivaient. Outre les quolibets jetés à l'encontre du Ministre de la magie, les dénonciations d'inefficacité particulièrement virulentes mais auxquelles les éditions des trois derniers mois m'avaient habitué, l'article précisait que personne n'avait été blessé et que Dumbledore et son corps professoral avaient pris les choses en main, sans réussir à mettre la main sur le renégat. Il s'achevait sur une ligne désespérante quant à l'avenir sécuritaire de la Grande-Bretagne magique et était signé Skeeter.

Après un court instant, les muscles de mes mains se détendirent légèrement et je réussis à reposer, faussement tranquille, le journal sur la table.

Depuis le jour de l'évasion, aucune nouvelle sur Black ne m'avait plus _vraiment_ étonné ; Fudge aurait pu m'annoncer, entre deux sourires polis, qu'il était en fait l'assassin de ma mère, j'en aurais à peine été surprise. Avec difficulté mais efficacité, j'avais fini par me faire à cette image nouvelle que je croisai quarante fois par jour, dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, sur les murs du Ministère et un peu partout ailleurs. Seulement, me réveiller un matin pour découvrir qu'il avait osé s'introduire dans le château un 31 octobre, probablement pour mettre la main sur Harry, me donnait tout bonnement envie de vomir.

D'un mouvement brutal de la tête, je fis taire mes pensées, incitant par la même Daniel à rompre ce silence :

— Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il simplement.

La neutralité qui teintait sa voix me donna l'impression d'avoir atterri à Ste Mangouste, section Psychomagie et troubles du comportement. Le fait qu'il reste calme, alors même qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'exploser, tout autant.

— Black a toujours eu une drôle de façon de fêter les anniversaires, tentai-je dans une pâle tentative de plaisanterie. C'est ce que tu m'as dis pendant des années, non ?

Il hocha gravement la tête, les yeux rivés sur mes poings que j'avais inconsciemment serrés.

— Je crois que je suis bonne pour quelques heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui aussi, ajoutai-je en me levant pour aller me changer. N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte en sortant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, douchée et habillée, les dents brossées et une Potion anti-grise mine ingurgitée, je sortis de la salle de bains attenante à ma chambre, sans que Daniel n'ait pas encore tenté de m'y suivre. Pas certaine que son impatience et sa curiosité le fasse tenir plus longtemps, je décidai de transplaner depuis ma chambre directement dans l'Atrium du Ministère, lequel s'avéra grouillant de monde, comme de juste. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je ne pris même pas la peine de me diriger vers mon bureau et me traînai directement jusqu'à celui de Bones. Heather m'y accueillit d'un sourire vaguement défait et, sans même me demander la raison de ma visite, tapa deux coups à la porte de la chef du département, marmonna quelques mots que je n'entendis pas avant de me laisser me glisser dans la pièce.

Assise derrière son bureau, aussi droite et impassible qu'à son habitude, Amélia releva à peine les yeux vers moi lorsqu'elle demanda, laconiquement :

— Vous avez lu les journaux, je suppose ?

J'opinai du chef, avant de m'asseoir poliment sur la chaise qu'elle me désignait.

— D'après la note de service qui m'est parvenu, le Ministre est particulièrement contrarié par les événements, m'annonça-t-elle, dans un pincement de lèvres irrité.

— Je suppose que c'est Ombrage qui l'a rédigé, répondis-je, mesquine. Elle s'inquiète bien trop souvent de la santé de ce cher Cornelius.

Le regard sévère qu'elle posa sur moi me fit rougir légèrement. Pendant une seconde, j'aurais pourtant juré y lire une pointe d'amusement.

— J'apprécierais que ce genre de commentaires ne vous échappe qu'en présence de vos amis, Atkinson.

Je lui fis savoir mon assentiment d'un hochement de tête, les épaules légèrement affaissées.

— La couverture de l'affaire par les médias nuit à l'image du Ministère et ceci ne concerne pas seulement Ombrage ou Fudge, continua-t-elle d'un ton égal. _Notre_ département est la risée première de la Gazette. Si rien n'est fait dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, vous pouvez être sure de retrouver votre nom et le mien salis dans ses colonnes dès demain matin.

Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour lui affirmer que voir mon nom dans la Gazette me laissait aussi indifférente que les joues rosies et les yeux bleus de Gilderoy Lockhart – et que, accessoirement, je n'avais aucun moyen de régler la situation de moi-même – elle me gratifia d'un de ses coups d'œil réfrigérant, qui m'incita à la fermer immédiatement. Satisfaite, elle approcha son buste de son bureau et posa les coudes sur ce dernier, comme pour créer une certaine proximité entre nous.

— Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez de tout ceci et je dois admettre que je vous comprends. Les ordres restent pourtant des ordres, Atkinson, et toute ma bonne volonté n'y changera rien.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas gonfler les joues pour expirer toute ma lassitude par la bouche ; si ce genre de comportements agaçait déjà ma mère lorsque je n'avais que cinq ans, je pouvais supposer sans risquer de me tromper qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure façon de me discréditer face à Bones.

— Quels sont les ordres ? soufflai-je donc, de mon ton le plus professionnel.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour me laisser entendre que les directives en question allaient à l'encontre de ses convictions.

— Faire en sorte que les choses se tassent, donner à la Gazette de quoi ronger son frein quelques temps, simuler à l'extérieur une activité de recherche intense et communiquer avec la presse plus régulièrement, énuméra-t-elle.

— Communiquer avec la presse ? répétai-je, sans pouvoir retenir une grimace.

Un sourire indulgent étira ses lèvres ; la chose était suffisamment exceptionnelle pour être soulignée.

— Rassurez-vous, j'ai convaincu Fudge que vous n'aviez pas l'étoffe d'une correspondante presse, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Les services du Ministre sont actuellement en train de rechercher un collaborateur ou une collaboratrice pour endosser ce rôle. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

Je me fendis à mon tour d'un sourire, soulagée. J'avais désormais des années d'expérience dans mon domaine mais une fois sortie d'un tribunal, et du confort léger d'une plaidoirie rodée et bien préparée, j'étais perdue. Répondre aux questions insidieuses de Skeeter du tac au tac était une tâche qui n'entrait pas dans mes compétences. Son passage éclair dans mon bureau, au mois de septembre, s'était chargé de me le confirmer.

— Le reste suppose juste de...

Réajustant le monocle qu'elle portait à l'œil gauche, elle saisit de sa main droite une note pourpre :

— …d'assurer une représentation ministérielle partout où la Gazette pourrait aller fourrer son nez curieux pour lui montrer que le Ministre _agit_, lut-elle avec un reniflement indéfinissable. Bref, de la poudre aux yeux.

Sa voix était teinté d'un léger mépris que je trouvai très à propos. Sûr qu'elle pensait la même chose d'Ombrage que moi.

— Une bonne partie des effectifs d'Aurors et de brigadiers sont actuellement en train de fouiller Pré-au-Lard et les villages alentours au peigne fin, m'indiqua-t-elle. Comme l'article en première page l'a si bien précisé, Dumbledore s'est chargé de mettre ses élèves en sécurité avant de fouiller plus d'une fois l'intégralité des pièces du château. Fudge est actuellement en train de donner une interview pour la RITM, en espérant contrebalancer les propos tenus par Skeeter sur « _l'attaque _» qu'aurait subi Poudlard, qui se limite jusqu'ici à un acte de vandalisme sur un tableau. En attendant qu'il puisse rencontrer lui-même le directeur ce soir, il serait bon que l'un de nous se déplace pour '_représenter_' le Ministère à Poudlard.

Je sus que cette agréable tâche m'était destinée avant même qu'elle n'ajoute :

— Avec de la chance, vous pourriez y croiser votre fille.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La dernière phrase cachait sans nul doute un cadeau empoisonné, mais elle me fit envisager cette visite sous un angle nouveau. Le voyage de Londres à Pré-au-Lard, que j'effectuai en Magicobus pour m'éviter l'aire de Transplanage encombré, fut mouvementé. Dans sa hâte pour s'arrêter, l'énorme engin faillit écraser une demi-douzaine d'individus entassés devant la porte des Trois Balais.

— Toujours sur mon chemin, ces passants, marmonna le chauffeur dans un grognement irrité.

Je retins mon commentaire sarcastique et descendis, pâle et nauséeuse, les quelques marches me permettant d'atteindre la terre ferme. Mme Rosmerta, dont les formes voluptueuses faisaient probablement encore rêver des générations de jeunes garçons, sortit s'égosiller contre Ernie, pour avoir manqué de dévaster sa devanture. Un coup d'œil à cette dernière me permit d'aviser le groupe de six brigadiers qui avait failli pâtir le plus directement des freins défectueux du bus, parmi lequel je reconnus Thomas Savage, leur supérieur. Il fit un pas vers moi et me serra la main avec fermeté.

— Atkinson, nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit-il avec professionnalisme. Allons-y.

Et avec un geste galant de la main, il m'invita à ouvrir la marche vers le château, dont la silhouette se profilait au loin, plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. Sur le chemin, ses explications sur le partage des tâches entre Aurors et Brigadiers me détournèrent du souvenir brumeux des dizaines de conversations que j'avais tenu avec certains de mes camarades sur cette même bande de terre, des années plus tôt. Selon lui, si Scrimgeour avait tant insisté pour s'occuper du village et de ses environs immédiats, c'était pour assurer aux Aurors la primauté d'une éventuelle découverte.

— Si Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé dans le château, nous ne trouverons rien, explicita-t-il devant mon silence pensif.

Je fis taire mon fatalisme, me contentant d'un mouvement neutre de la tête. A mes yeux, Rufus avait pourtant presque autant de chances que nous de sortir triomphant de cette promenade dans les rues sinueuses de Pré-au-Lard : si Black avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château sans être inquiété, il n'avait sans doute eu aucun mal à trouver où se planquer, que ce soit dans le village ou ailleurs.

En lieu et place de la verdure foisonnante qui entourait, il fut un temps, le portail de l'école, nous fûmes accueilli par une étendue de plantes grisâtres dont les fleurs et pétales pendaient lamentablement, comme à l'agonie. Le froid glacial et perturbant qui enveloppait les alentours me fit déglutir et, en levant les yeux, je pus constater qu'un nombre incalculable de Détraqueurs planait devant les grilles, semblant monter une garde aveugle sur les alentours. Le cœur battant dans mes tempes et les entrailles glacées, _littéralement_, je me forçai à baisser la tête vers mes pieds pour ne plus voir leurs mains putréfiées s'échapper de sous leur cape, comme prêtes à entourer le cou de ceux qui se montreraient trop faibles en leur présence. Le dégoût que cette pensée m'inspira fut bientôt supplanté par un accablement d'une puissance sans précédent, tandis que mon esprit habituellement si enclin à la catégorisation rejouait, à guichet fermé, des scènes dont j'aurais voulu éradiquer jusqu'à l'existence.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'arrêter pour porter mes doigts à mon front, dans l'espoir de faire taire les voix et disparaître les couleurs, une main se saisit de mes épaules, pour ne me lâcher que lorsque le portail fut quatre à cinq mètres derrière nous. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je relevai la tête dans un rictus crispé et reconnut les cheveux blonds et la mâchoire carrée de Sturgis Podmore, lequel semblait avoir brillamment passé l'épreuve de force. Debout plus loin, les autres paraissaient en revanche bien plus pâles que lorsque le Magicobus avait manqué de les écrabouiller.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque mais douce.

J'hochai la tête, les épaules toujours crispées et la gorge plus sèche que jamais.

— Merci, réussis-je à souffler.

Il secoua la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien, au moment où une ombre massive s'abattait sur notre groupe, se chargeant d'expédier ce sujet aux oubliettes.

— Hagrid, le saluai-je en levant un visage probablement pâle, mais barré d'un sourire rayonnant, vers le garde-chasse qui s'était arrêté à notre niveau. Ça fait si longtemps !

Il étira un sourire, que sa barbe hirsute me cacha à moitié. Malgré la lueur bienveillante qui faisait briller ses yeux, son visage tout entier suintait l'inquiétude. Les coins de ma bouche s'affaissèrent quelque peu devant ce constat : il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie dans le collège où j'avais fais mes études mais d'une visite professionnelle dans le collège que mon ex-ami avait tenté d'attaquer la nuit dernière.

— Une bonne quinzaine d'années, hein ? répondit-il de sa voix bourrue, que les années n'avaient pas altéré. A croire que vous autres, vous oubliez le chemin de Poudlard dès que vous posez un pied dehors !

Le sentiment de honte qui m'envahit eut vite fait de s'évanouir lorsqu'il voulut serrer ma main, sembla constater qu'elle était bien trop minuscule par rapport à la sienne, et m'attrapa toute entière pour me serrer contre son torse massif. Après m'avoir reposé sur le sol, il salua les autres, plus ou moins de la même manière, insensible à l'aspect imposant que les brigadiers entendaient donner.

Sa silhouette inratable se chargea ensuite de nous conduire le long du chemin pentu qui zigzaguait jusqu'au château. Le parc, que la neige n'avait pas encore rendu glissant, avait été assailli par des groupes d'élèves d'âges et de maisons différentes, qui suivirent notre progression des yeux en discutant d'un air excité. Pendant que Podmore échangeait avec Hagrid d'une voix animée, Savage, de même que trois de ses autres hommes, semblait se complaire dans l'observation de l'espace. Seul Brown paraissait chercher quelque chose des yeux, jusqu'à ce que _quelqu'un_ ne lui saute littéralement dessus par derrière alors que nous abordions les marches du Grand Hall. Tout notre groupe tourna le dos aux portes à battant pour observer la scène avec étonnement.

— _Papa_ ! s'écria une voix rendue suraiguë par l'excitation et émanant d'une fille aux cheveux blonds, lisses et tirés à l'arrière en une longue queue de cheval. Black a attaqué le tableau qui gardait notre salle commune !

Après quelques secondes, Brown se détacha de sa fille, qui avait fourré son nez droit sur son torse.

— Tu es venu pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant papillonner ses longs cils, les pupilles brillantes d'une curiosité mal contenue.

Le père hocha la tête avec ce qui ressemblait à un vague sourire. A part la couleur de leurs cheveux, ils se ressemblaient très peu.

— Tu as entendu, Parv' ? s'exclama la jeune fille en se tournant vers une jeune indienne plutôt jolie. Quand je dirais ça aux autres !

Il y eut un sifflement désapprobateur dans notre dos, comme un claquement de langue excédé.

— Vous ne direz rien à personne, Miss Brown, grinça la voix reconnaissable parmi mille autres de McGonagall. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de saluer votre père et de rejoindre votre Salle commune où vos oreilles seront à l'abri de ces discussions d'adultes.

La jeune fille rougit, sous les yeux amusés de son paternel, qui serra tendrement sa main avant de la laisser s'enfuir en direction d'un groupe d'élèves assis à quelques pas et qui embrassait la scène avec intérêt.

— Bonjour à tous, nous salua la professeur après que nous ayons monté après elle les marches menant au Grand Hall, que les malheureux qui y stationnaient désertèrent aussitôt qu'ils croisèrent son regard acéré. Je dois admettre que les circonstances n'incitent pas à l'agrément mais revoir certains élèves ayant si bien réussis est toujours un plaisir.

Nous fîmes mine de chacun la remercier mais elle écarta les bras et pinça les lèvres à la deuxième tentative, comme à l'époque de notre scolarité. Ah, ces choses qui ne changeraient jamais !

— Ne perdons pas de temps en futilités, nous ne faisons qu'attirer l'attention des élèves sur vous, et le directeur préférerait que votre visite passe inaperçue. Les esprits sont déjà échauffés et une nuit dans la Grande Salle n'a rien arrangé.

D'un geste de la main, elle nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au premier étage, sur le palier duquel elle s'arrêta pour nous séparer. Par groupe de deux, les brigadiers furent envoyés vers les tours Est, Ouest et Nord, chacun accompagné d'un elfe de maison ou d'un professeur. Avant de disparaître avec Savage et Brown, elle chargea Hagrid de me guider vers le bureau du directeur. Je comptai quatre marches avant qu'il ne me demande comment j'allais, dix quand il m'annonça qu'il était devenu professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques et encore vingt de plus pour lui expliquer quel poste me permettait d'obtenir une entrevue exclusive avec le directeur de l'école. Ce ne fut que dans le long couloir vide du deuxième étage, dont l'issue était marquée par la gargouille en pierre gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il évoqua Anna ; d'autres auraient sans doute mis moins temps à aborder ce sujet à potins.

— Je la croise parfois avec le petit Londubat, me fit-il savoir, d'une voix marquée par la compassion.

— Ils sont cousins, lui expliquai-je de ma voix la plus neutre, en forçant un sourire. Cousins germains.

Ses petits yeux humides se posèrent un instant sur le haut de mon crâne.

— C'est aussi ce que Neville m'a dit. Anna Horton, qu'elle s'appelle ?

Je le lui confirmai d'un mouvement du menton.

— Comme Daniel, complétai-je avant qu'il ne le fasse.

L'information lui arracha un sourire et il porta une main à ses cheveux hirsutes.

— Sa tignasse l'indique plutôt clairement, répondit-il en riant alors que nous arrêtions devant la gargouille cachant les appartements du directeur. Les yeux et le nez, par contre, ce sont les tiens.

J'hochai la tête sans commenter, faisant taire le vague malaise qui me tordait l'estomac. En apparaissant, l'escalier tourbillonnant coupa court à toute autre analyse des traits d'Anna et nous mena à l'intérieur même du bureau farfelu de Dumbledore, que je repérai, de dos, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur les montagnes qui encerclaient le domaine. Il se tourna doucement vers nous, sa barbe suivant le mouvement, et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire malicieux.

— Miss Atkinson, dit-il poliment avec un mouvement de la tête que je lui rendis respectueusement. Merci Hagrid d'avoir accompagné cette honorable dame ici.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement – _honorable dame ?_ Une première !

— C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur, bafouilla le garde-chasse, les yeux brillants.

Il eut bientôt fait demi-tour, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Je parcourus les quelques pas qui me séparaient du bureau, jetant un coup d'œil aux tableaux : si certains portraits dormaient, affalés contre le cadre élégant de leurs tableaux, d'autres me suivirent des yeux avec curiosité. Toutes ces présences m'avaient toujours mise mal à l'aise, tout du moins le peu de fois où j'avais été convoquée ici.

— Asseyez-vous donc, Mackenzie, m'invita le directeur d'une voix courtoise en prenant lui-même place sur le grand siège derrière son bureau. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Mackenzie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr.

Il eut un sourire et joignit ses mains devant lui, les coudes sur le bois du bureau. Je me sentis soudain encore plus gênée. Qu'étais-je censée dire ou faire ? Bones n'avait rien indiqué en ce sens ! Je me surpris à mon tour à joindre mes deux mains mais pour les tordre entre elles. La malice étira encore davantage les coins de sa bouche vers le haut et ses yeux perçants, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, me transpercèrent d'un regard interrogatif.

— Quelque chose vous dérange, Mackenzie ?

Je me raclai la gorge et détachai mes mains l'une de l'autre pour les poser sur mes genoux. L'impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans et d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise manqua de me faire grimacer. A trente ans passés, le sentiment était pour le moins désagréable.

— J'ignore pourquoi je suis ici, avouai-je, honnête.

Il émit un petit rire, dont la légèreté jurait avec l'air grave que mes souvenirs associaient à ce lieu.

— Visite de routine ministérielle, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Pour sauver les apparences, dit-on. Leur régularité dépend du Ministre en place mais Cornelius en raffole. Il suffit qu'un ou deux témoins aient vu votre petit comité arriver tranquillement tout à l'heure et tout ira mieux, pense-t-il.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et préférai donc me taire. Dumbledore, fou ou non, m'avait toujours impressionné. La lucidité dont il faisait constamment preuve, plus que toute autre chose.

— Nous pourrions parler d'autre chose que des événements de cette nuit, si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il d'une voix aimable. Quoiqu'il en soit, le sujet sera abordé dès ce soir avec le Ministre et je dois avouer que la perspective d'en discuter encore une fois après une nuit sans sommeil ne m'enchante guère.

J'opinai du chef dans un sourire poli, sans toutefois me risquer à orienter la conversation dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

— Une idée pour commencer ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

J'hésitai quelques secondes, la curiosité piquée à vif devant son air si tranquille. Quel mal y aurait-il à demander _pourquoi _? Depuis ma dernière discussion avec Kingsley, la question me bouffait littéralement l'esprit.

— Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur le Directeur ?

— Seulement si vous m'appelez Albus, répondit-il avec une moue amusée, les doigts battant la mesure sur son élégant bureau.

Je lui offris une grimace d'excuse.

— Certaines rumeurs courent, au Ministère, commençai-je précautionneusement, et je me demandais...

— Si elles s'arrêteront un jour pour marcher ? plaisanta-t-il, tandis que je m'interrompais une seconde pour chercher comment tourner mon propos sans paraître récriminatrice. J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait peu de chances pour que cela arrive, Mackenzie.

Étirant un faible sourire, je secouai la tête.

— Certaines d'entre elles persistent à dire que vous êtes à l'origine de ma présence dans votre bureau, aujourd'hui. Que vous avez vous-même insisté pour que j'hérite de ce poste dans le dossier Black.

Impassible, il ne prit même pas la peine de nier ; pas plus que de confirmer, en réalité. Retroussant simplement les lèvres, sans que ce geste ne trahisse à lui seul un quelconque sentiment d'agacement, il m'incita d'un mouvement de la barbe à continuer. Mes paroles n'avaient encore rien d'une question, semblait-il vouloir dire.

— Pourquoi avoir proposé mon nom pour gérer _cette_ affaire-là ? lançai-je alors, directe. Il y a tellement d'employés du Ministère à qui ce travail, cette '_promotion_'_,_ aurait davantage plu.

— Pour la même raison que celle qui m'a poussé à proposer à Remus le poste vacant dans mon corps professoral, répliqua-t-il calmement, en me regardant dans les yeux. Vous étiez la mieux placée.

Je fis taire la voix qui m'incitait à lui répondre d'un ricanement moqueur.

— Parce que Sirius Black était mon ami ? interrogeai-je à la place, sèchement. Il ne l'est plus, aujourd'hui.

— Il l'a été, jugea-t-il bon de me rappeler.

— Il ne l'est plus, répétai-je d'une voix plus ferme encore que la sienne. Cette amitié ne m'est d'aucune aide dans le « travail » que j'accomplis sur ce dossier.

Son sourire, comme fixé à ses lèvres, ne disparut pas. Il sembla même s'accroître, malgré l'agressivité qui teintait ma voix.

— Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez suggéré de rechercher Harry chez son meilleur ami, le soir de sa fugue ? Votre idée aurait pu s'avérer vraie et j'ose émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle vous a été soufflée par un souvenir lié à Sirius.

Je me sentis de nouveau rougir et me fustigeai mentalement d'être la même gamine de quinze ans terrifiée lorsque Dumbledore était dans les parages. Cet homme donnait l'impression d'avoir des oreilles partout ; c'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas. Il eut l'indulgence de laisser passer quelques poignées de secondes de silence afin de me laisser reprendre contenance.

— Songez à Sirius comme à l'être humain qu'il a été ne fait pas de vous un monstre, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Sachez distinguer les deux et tirez profit de votre connaissance du premier.

La première fois, l'entendre appeler le prisonnier par son prénom avait sonné comme une erreur. La seconde fois, la chose sonnait davantage comme une provocation. Les – trop nombreuses – fois où son prénom résonnait dans ma tête, rattaché au souvenir de l'ado stupide qu'il avait longtemps été, je me sentais particulièrement écœurante. Il n'était plus rien d'autre que l'heureux héritier du nom qu'il avait fait mine de détester pendant tant d'années ; l'appeler par son prénom, c'était lui faire trop d'honneur, en un sens.

— Admettons que mes « connaissances » soient utiles, finis-je par soupirer, pas certaine de vouloir engager un bras de fer avec un vieillard bien plus habile que moi. Pourquoi m'enlever toutes mes autres fonctions ? Black est sans doute une priorité mais rendre quatre à cinq rapports par mois et en lire une dizaine d'autres est loin de remplir mes journées.

Il appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et gratta son long nez aquilin, sans répondre.

— Je... J'ai besoin d'autre chose que de voir le nom d'un assassin qui s'est dit mon ami pendant des années me hanter tous les jours sans interruption, renchéris-je, mal à l'aise.

— Je comprends, fit-il avec gentillesse. Remus a émis les mêmes réserves que les vôtres avant d'accepter son poste.

J'haussai un sourcil.

— Voir Harry tous les jours lui rappelle sans cesse James et Lily, précisa-t-il avec un certain détachement, me faisant déglutir.

— Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce poste, dans ce cas ?

— Parce que Harry n'est pas son seul élève, indiqua-t-il simplement. Je parlerais à Fudge de votre cas ce soir.

Cette conversation s'arrêta là et les quelques mots qui furent échangés par la suite n'eurent rien à voir avec Black, Fudge, Bones ou qui que ce soit d'autre. De banalités en banalités, nous en vînmes à discuter Quidditch et il évoqua les chances de l'Irlande de se qualifier, excellentes par rapport à celles de l'Écosse. De la coupe du Monde à la coupe des Quatre Maisons, il n'y avait qu'un pas que nous n'eûmes aucun mal à sauter. Vingt minutes plus tard, il me raccompagnait au Grand Hall et me saluait chaleureusement avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de robe gracieux.

De la poudre aux yeux, en effet.

Désormais seule, mes collègues étant visiblement encore occupés aux quatre coins du château, je décidai de risquer un œil dans la Grande Salle, laquelle s'avéra vide de toute âme affamée. Il était onze heures passés, l'heure où le petit-déjeuner avait été dévoré et où le déjeuner n'avait pas encore été servi. Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation nostalgique par une voix qui résonna derrière moi :

— C'est toujours bizarre de revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournai pour constater que Lupin se tenait, en meilleure forme que dans le train, sur les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre. Un sourire moins emprunté, peut-être un peu plus détendu, flottait sur ses lèvres sèches. Pour seule réponse, j'hochai la tête silencieusement, en jetant un nouveau coup œil dans la Grande Salle.

— Drôle de sensation, en effet, commentai-je en m'approchant finalement de lui.

Une procession d'élèves de deuxième ou troisième année nous dépassa, juste au moment où j'abordai la première marche pour le rejoindre.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une quarantaine d'années, ajoutai-je dans un marmonnement lugubre en les regardant défiler.

Il rit. _Très_ loin de l'image qu'il m'avait donné dans le train.

— Après un ou deux mois ici, on s'habitue, me fit-il charitablement savoir.

Je me fendis d'un sourire.

— Malheureusement, je manque de temps. Le ministère occupe la plupart de mes journées.

— Brouiller les pistes du Ministère quant à la localisation de Black occupe la plupart de tes journées, tu veux dire ? fit une voix lente et glaçante de sarcasme dans mon dos. Il est évident que cela doit prendre _beaucoup_ de temps, en effet.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour faire face à Severus Rogue, dans ce que j'espérai une attitude digne et pleine de neutralité. Intérieurement, l'accusation faisait pourtant bouillonner mon sang – sang qui, le connaissant, m'avait probablement déjà trahi, en désertant brusquement mon visage. Il était agaçant de constater à quel point je n'avais pas changé : la plus minime des provocations, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle venait d'un Serpentard, avait toutes ses chances de m'atteindre.

Remus, de son côté, se garda de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un haussement de sourcils surpris.

— Bonjour Severus, répondit-il simplement, d'une voix somme toute polie.

L'autre eut un reniflement qui, de sa part, était susceptible d'être considéré comme une salutation. Tandis que je constatai que les années l'avaient rendu encore plus renfrogné que dans mes souvenirs, un rictus désolant vint barrer son visage.

— C'est une petite réunion des anciens pour vérifier que vos plans marchent comme il se doit ? persifla-t-il sur le même ton doucereux, qu'il saupoudra au passage de mépris. Rassurez-vous, pour l'instant, le directeur a _confiance_ en vous. Vous pouvez continuer à aider Black en toute impunité.

Et sur ces belles paroles, qui m'assommèrent avec la même efficacité qu'un sortilège d'Expulsion et qui firent simplement grimacer Lupin, il disparut dans un mouvement de robe noire, presque aussi gracieux que celui du directeur. En voilà un qui avait gagné en confiance, avec les années...

— A ça aussi, on finit par s'habituer, soupira Lupin avec un regard compatissant dans ma direction.

J'haussai les épaules avec autant de détachement que possible. L'air autour de nous semblait pourtant s'être chargé de quelques degrés supplémentaires, comme si, d'un coup de baguette discret, Rogue s'était appliqué à enfermer notre duo dans une bulle réfrigérante, où flottaient les regrets glaçants qui nous liaient désormais à Black. Pour me donner une contenance toute relative, j'observai les élèves de passage dans le Grand Hall, lesquels ne portaient leur attention sur moi qu'une poignée de secondes avant de passer leur chemin.

Au moment où je m'interrogeai sur la localisation de Anna, une diversion se présenta à Lupin qui, jusqu'ici gagné par mon malaise, sauta sur l'occasion :

— Dean Thomas a l'air particulièrement captivé par ta présence.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation des Poufsouffle descendant les escaliers et suivis son propre regard, qu'il avait rivé sur les portes à double battant. Un groupe de Gryffondor s'y était arrêté, parmi lesquels la jeune Brown, son amie indienne et les deux garçons que Neville avait présenté à ma fille, en ma présence, sur le quai 9 ¾. Le plus grand d'entre eux avait, en effet, les yeux rivés sur nous.

— Et pourquoi pas par la tienne ? demandai-je avec un sourcil haussé.

— Il me voit plus ou moins tous les jours depuis le début de l'année et n'a jamais rougi en croisant mon regard, répondit-il moqueusement.

En se rendant compte que nous l'avions remarqué, les joues du jeune garçon s'étaient effectivement assombries. Je tournai un œil sceptique dans la direction de Lupin.

— Je crois qu'il se pose des questions, tout simplement.

— C'est l'âge, railla-t-il en laissant échapper un ricanement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me surpris à penser que Lupin avait fréquenté Black et Potter beaucoup trop longtemps pour en ressortir indemne. Pensée qui me mortifia, une seconde plus tard : Lupin, Black et Potter n'étaient plus des noms à coller les uns derrière les autres.

— Pas ce genre de questions, le réprimandai-je, excédée. Des questions à propos de lui. De Riley, plus exactement.

Il ne cilla pas mais un tic au coin de ses lèvres m'indiqua que cette référence ne le laissait pas indifférent.

— Riley ? répéta-t-il avec lenteur. Qu'est-ce que Riley a à voir là-dedans ?

— Son nom est _Thomas_, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, me moquai-je à mon tour. A une époque, ta mémoire avait la réputation d'être sans limite.

Ma réplique lui fit tirer une drôle de tête. Heureusement que, mue d'un instinct de survie, je ne l'avais pas appelé « _Le Rappeltout_ », comme Black l'avait parfois surnommé devant moi. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour tirer ses propres conclusions de mes sous-entendus ; il finit cependant par planter ses yeux plissés dans les miens, l'air interdit.

— Tu crois vraiment que Riley est... ?

L'arrivée du groupe de Rouges et Or à notre hauteur, à cet instant précis, fit mourir le reste de son évidente question dans sa gorge. Tandis qu'ils saluaient poliment Lupin, en m'octroyant au passage d'un coup d'œil curieux ou d'un sourire gêné, je décidai de profiter de leur présence pour m'enquérir :

— Vous êtes des amis de Neville, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait où je peux le trouver ?

Parmi le bel ensemble d'haussements d'épaules silencieux que m'offrirent ses camarades, l'empressement de Dean à me répondre passa pour une anomalie.

— Il lui arrive d'aider le professeur Chourave dans les serres le weekend, débita-t-il à toute vitesse, tandis que son ami blond haussait un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

Bien que familière avec les serres, je ne me sentis pas à cœur de refuser. N'importe qui aurait cédé, j'en étais certaine, devant un regard aussi suppliant.

— Ça serait gentil de ta part, fis-je avec un sourire.

D'un signe de tête à ses trois camarades, il leur signifia de monter sans lui et descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier, comme s'il appréhendait que je change d'avis. Après avoir salué Lupin, en me retenant au passage de lui faire ravaler son air goguenard d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule, je le rejoignis. Un silence nous accompagna jusqu'au bas des marches du perron ; silence dont Dean profita pour lorgner dans ma direction, régulièrement, à la dérobée.

Il n'osa pourtant ouvrir la bouche que lorsque nous nous lançâmes à l'assaut d'une partie du Parc désertée de tout autre élève. Se tournant à demi vers moi, il lâcha, d'une voix quelque peu incertaine :

— Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Vous savez...

Il se racla la gorge avec gêne.

— ... pour vous avoir traité de raciste.

Je lui signifiai d'un signe de tête que ce n'était rien.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, avouai-je, de ce ton maternel qui avait hérissé les poils de mes avant-bras un bon nombre de fois, au cours de mon adolescence. C'était incorrect de ma part.

Il se laissa le temps de la réflexion avant de balayer ma réponse d'un geste de la main.

— C'était une question légitime, je crois, répondit-il, en fixant le bout de ses chaussures avec intérêt. Si vous avez connu une sorcière portant le même nom que moi au cours de vos études, je veux dire.

Les coins de ma bouche s'étirèrent, avant que je ne puisse me retenir. Vivre toutes ces années avec Daniel dans les pattes m'avait permis de maîtriser les rudiments de la psychologie élémentaire et il était évident que si Dean m'avait tiré jusqu'ici, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, c'était pour poursuivre la discussion avortée que nous avions eu sur le quai de la gare, le premier septembre.

— Thomas est un nom de famille très courant, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, comme pour tempérer ses expectatives. Vous n'avez probablement aucun parent en commun.

Mon énoncé eut l'air de le décevoir profondément.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme si elle lui avait échappé par mégarde, avant de secouer la tête.

— Tu pensais que... ? l'incitai-je à reprendre.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin des serres, martyrisant ses mains entre elles dans un effort pour trouver le courage de parler.

— Je pensais que peut-être, vous aviez connu mon père, termina-t-il, à voix plus basse. Ou que vous le connaissez, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit mort. Ma mère dit qu'il nous a simplement _abandonné_, parce que c'était un lâche et que « c'est ce que les lâches font », d'après elle.

L'ironie de son dernier bout de phrase était sans doute involontaire mais elle acheva de consolider le sentiment de malaise qui m'avait saisi à l'instant où il avait mentionné son paternel disparu – ou, pire encore, _mort_. La simple idée de devoir y songer, en liant l'élément à l'unique membre des Thomas que je connaissais bien, me rendait nauséeuse : n'avais-je pas assez à faire avec Sirius Black sur les bras ?

— Ma mère est persuadée que mon père n'était pas sorcier et que toute cette histoire de magie, d'école de sorcellerie et de baguette magique m'est tombée dessus un peu par hasard, ajouta-t-il, puisque je ne répondais rien. Mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs ne possèdent pas la moindre once de magie en eux et... ce sont mes _demi_-frères et mes _demi_-sœurs, répéta-t-il avec insistance. Nous n'avons pas le même nom de famille. Je suis le seul Thomas de ma famille, Mrs...

— Atkinson, complétai-je quand il planta ses yeux dans les miens, dans une interrogation muette. Mackenzie Atkinson.

A la façon dont il plissa le nez, je devinai qu'il cherchait à graver ce nom dans sa mémoire. Qu'avais-je donc fais à Merlin pour qu'il mette sur ma route, et en si peu de temps, des vestiges aussi vifs de mon passé ?

— Être le seul sorcier de ma fratrie est compliqué, vous savez, reprit-il. J'aimerais au moins me dire que c'est une différence que j'ai hérité de mon père, à défaut d'autre chose.

Devant un déballage de sentiments aussi honnête de la part d'un garçon dont je ne connaissais rien, si ce n'est le nom, je ne trouvai rien à répondre. L'apparition de Neville, les mains pleines de terre et l'air plus enjoué que je ne lui connaissais, me libéra du poids qui semblait peser sur mes épaules. Il plissa les yeux d'étonnement quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute ce que je faisais ici avec Dean, avant de me saluer avec plus de chaleur qu'un mois auparavant, en présence d'Augusta.

Lorsqu'il rompit la brève accolade qu'il me donna et commença à m'expliquer qu'Anna était probablement dans sa Salle commune, je tombai sur le regard clairement dépité de son camarade. Avec un soupir, je lui adressai un faible sourire que je couplai, dans ma grande bonté, à un léger hochement de tête.

Il était plus que temps d'écrire à Riley.

* * *

Au programme du chapitre 13, voyons voir : un retour aux joyeuses affaires ministérielles, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage canon, lequel viendra pimenter la vie trop tranquille de cette chère Mackenzie. Ça s'appellera **"Valse avec les souvenirs" **; mais lesquels ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

En attendant, si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot gentil et des tas de compliments :D


	12. Janvier 1978 : Attaque dans

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 10** : Fin de nuit mouvementé avec Riley & retour à Poudlard.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités : **

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, même année, partageant avec elle un cours de Runes  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly Clarke et Aïda Balagoon **sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Lucy Bones** : Poufsouffle, 2ème année, membre du Club de Bavboules  
**Candice Quirke** : Serdaigle, 2ème année, membre du Club de Bavboules  
**Grégory Madley** : Gryffondor_, _2ème année, membre du Club de Bavboules_  
_**Wilkie Tycross** : Serdaigle, 1ère année, membre du Club de Bavboules  
**Riley Thomas** : patiente de Ste Mangouste, devenue par la force des choses amie avec Mackenzie

* * *

Merci à **Silva**, **Elro**, **Valouw**, **Earenya** et **malilite** pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. A **misoka-chan** pour son très gentil mot & à **Orlane Sayan** pour ses innombrables reviews ! :) Pour les autres... n'ayez pas peur de vous manifester :D

Les réponses aux reviews arriveront ce soir. Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes**

* * *

Je consacrai les deux semaines qui suivirent notre retour à Poudlard à rattraper le retard que ces vacances plus que chargées m'avaient fait prendre sur mes obligations d'étudiante. Chaque soir, un nouvel étage de parchemins s'ajoutait à l'immeuble de mes devoirs non-faits, m'obligeant à veiller jusque tard, avec la Dame Grise pour seule compagnie. Mes pauses déjeuner ressemblaient davantage à des heures d'étude et toutes les douches que je prenais n'étaient pas suffisantes pour éradiquer les traces d'encre décolorées qui s'étalaient le long de ma main droite.

En d'autres termes : j'avais la désagréable impression de passer mes BUSES à nouveau.

A en croire les regards compatissants qui m'accueillirent lorsque je m'affalai à la table des Serdaigles pour grignoter, c'était même une impression partagée. Pour faire bonne mesure, je passai une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés, forçai un sourire et entrepris de remplir mon assiette de purée avec entrain, espérant que les conversations reprennent comme si de rien était. Je ne réussis pourtant qu'à attirer encore davantage la pitié de Cygnus, qui posa sa fourchette et son couteau sur la table pour mieux me tendre le plat de viande.

— Et si tu te joignais à nous, cet après-midi ? suggéra-t-il gentiment, une fois que je l'eus remercié.

— Pour faire quoi ? répondis-je, pour la forme.

Il leva un doigt vers le plafond magique, d'où des flocons épais semblaient nous tomber sur la tête, sans jamais atteindre leur but.

— Bataille de boules de neige. Contre les Gryffondors de notre année, crût-bon de préciser.

Je me fendis d'une grimace avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre, dépitée.

— J'avais prévu de terminer mon devoir de Métamorphoses avant mon rendez-vous avec Flitwick, dans vingt minutes. Autant dire que je suis déjà en retard sur mon programme.

Se désintéressant de son assiette, Desdemona leva un haussement de sourcils dans ma direction.

— Quel rendez-vous avec Flitwick ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement soupçonneuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

_Encore_? eus-je envie de répéter, outrée ; je n'avais jamais foulé le bureau professoral pour autre chose que de simples visites formelles ! Si l'on y soustrayais, bien sûr, ma mémorable crise de larmes en première année et les aller-retours constants que j'y effectuais, en troisième.

— Rien du tout ! grognai-je en lui jetant un regard mauvais. J'ai seulement besoin de conseils.

**OoOoOoOo**

Les meilleures grasses matinées étaient, et de loin, celles qui suivaient une nuit de Pleine Lune. L'adrénaline retombant, rien ne paraissait plus moelleux que nos matelas défoncés ou plus doux que les couvertures cotonneuses dans lesquelles je me plaisais à me retourner, encore et encore, sans jamais me soucier des cours à venir, des devoirs à terminer et des déjeuners à avaler. Même les ronflements de Potter, sur ma gauche, étaient partie intégrante du tableau.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant, en revanche, n'en faisait pas partie ; d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de celle de mon dortoir.

— Debout les marmottes !

Avec un grognement, je fourrai mon nez dans l'oreiller qui soutenait jusqu'ici l'arrière de mon crâne, pour tenter de retrouver la douceur des minutes passées. La sensation de tomber progressivement dans les méandres agréables de la somnolence ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, avant que des bruits de pas délibérément bruyants ne viennent accompagner cette voix désagréable.

Celle d'Evans.

— Il est déjà treize heures, insista-t-elle, quelque part sur ma droite. Levez-vous !

Ravi d'avoir tiré les rideaux de mon baldaquin en rentrant ce matin, je gardai les yeux obstinément fermés, luttant contre mon envie de les ouvrir pour pourrir Evans avec la mauvaise humeur d'une grasse matinée volée. Après tout, elle ne cherchait probablement que James et sa mission actuelle – nous réveiller tous – perdrait de son intérêt dès qu'elle le trouverait.

L'accalmie, pourtant, ne dura qu'une minute, peut-être deux, avant qu'elle ne se remette à sillonner la pièce de ses talons bruyants.

— Il s'est passé un truc cette nuit ! lança-t-elle d'une voix sentencieuse, en tirant des rideaux – pas les miens, fort heureusement. Où est Remus ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Ogden n'eut pas l'air convaincue. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

— La médicomagie ne m'intéresse plus, continuai-je, avec une solennité qui aurait fait ricaner Daniel s'il avait été là. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau plan de carrière.

Holly leva un regard incrédule sur moi.

— C'est ce que tu veux faire depuis ta première année ! me rappela-elle, comme si je pouvais possiblement l'oublier. Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?

Je fronçai le nez, dans un effort de réflexion. Parce que suivre les traces de ma famille maternelle risquait de faire de moi un monstre avant l'âge légal, peut-être ?

— J'ai évolué ? proposai-je à la place, dans un sourire faussement enjoué.

— Juste comme ça, en seulement deux semaines ? intervint Duncan.

— Deux semaines que je viens de passer à Ste Mangouste, rétorquai-je avec humeur, en tranchant d'un coup de couteau mon morceau de steak. Deux longues semaines déprimantes.

— Déprimantes comment ? insista Holly, sourcils froncés. Toute activité est potentiellement déprimante, Mack.

Ma fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche, avant de rejoindre mon plat encore plein.

— Déprimantes comme des virus auxquels personne ne trouve de solution, des sortilèges qui ne permettent aucune guérison, des patients qui ne reverront plus leur maison, énumérai-je dans une grimace. Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça, croyez-moi.

— Qui donc le serait ? conclut Aïda, perplexe.

Je me remis à manger, feignant une assurance que je ne ressentais pas plus que dix jours plus tôt, lorsque la vue d'une enfant ensanglanté avait manqué de me faire m'évanouir au milieu des guérisseurs affolés.

— Aucun d'entre nous, même pas Dirk, affirmai-je d'un ton que j'espérais plus léger. Le désordre que peut générer une urgence risquerait de le rendre dingue.

L'atmosphère perdit en intensité avec l'éclat de rire de Cygnus, lequel fut rapidement rejoint par Duncan. Cresswell, lui, se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux et d'un regard noir.

— Où est Daniel ? demandai-je, ravie de pouvoir clore le sujet Sainte-Mangouste. J'étais certaine qu'il déjeunait avec vous.

**OoOoOoOo**

Mises bout à bout, les deux phrases me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

Avant d'avoir compris d'où je tirai cette soudaine vivacité, j'avais ouvert les yeux et mes rideaux, pour me retrouver face à Evans. Debout au centre de la pièce, entre les lits de Peter et Remus, elle sembla à peine s'étonner de nous voir tous réagir au quart de tour et prit rapidement place sur le lit de James, non sans avoir esquissé un sourire pleinement satisfait.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les traits du visage de Potter se tordre d'irritation. J'échangeai avec lui un regard désabusé.

— Il est à l'infirmerie, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un grincement m'indiquait que le corps de Peter venait de retomber mollement sur son lit. Malade.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois, répondit-elle simplement, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le cerveau encore trop embué pour me souvenir de la dernière fois que l'excuse de l'infirmerie avait été invoquée, je replongeai le nez dans mes draps, certain de ne pas pouvoir supporter les élans d'affection de ces deux-là après si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur. Les muscles de mes jambes et de mes bras, malmenés par une nuit à défier loup, cerf et rat dans les tréfonds de Pré-au-Lard, semblaient pourtant s'être réveillés, injectant dans mon corps courbaturé une douleur diffuse.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda finalement James, dans un bâillement disgracieux. Tu as dis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit.

Abandonnant Potter sur le matelas, la jeune fille se redressa, la mine soudain plus grave.

— Les Londubat ont été attaqués, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sinistre. C'était dans la Gazette de ce matin.

Une exclamation sur ma gauche m'indiqua que Pettigrow ne s'était pas rendormi ; la rapidité avec laquelle ma propre gorge se serra m'empêcha de me joindre à lui. Relevant la tête dans un craquement sinistre, je me contentai de poser un regard désormais fixe sur Lily, à l'image des deux autres.

— Les Londubat ? répéta Queudver d'une voix blanche. Ils sont... _ils sont morts_?

**OoOoOoOo**

Ma question, toute innocente qu'elle ait pu être, venait de ruiner l'effet laissé par mon dernier commentaire : un silence s'abattit sur mon groupe, tandis que mes camarades, manifestement mal à l'aise, me toisaient d'un regard surpris.

— Quoi ? ajoutai-je, gagnée par un sentiment d'embarras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis ?

— Rien qui nous prouverait que tu ne lis pas les journaux, rassures-toi, ironisa Dirk.

Je le fusillai du regard, avant de grogner :

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'avais des devoirs à terminer, figures-toi !

— Ceux que tu devais faire pendant les vacances ? persifla-t-il encore. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Atkinson !

Comme pour marquer encore davantage son agacement, il accompagna sa répliqua d'un mouvement de fourchette brusque, arrosant Duncan d'une cuillerée de légumes. Ce dernier eut une grimace de dégoût mais fit disparaître la tache sur son pull d'un coup de baguette.

— Daniel est avec Flitwick, dans son bureau, m'informa-t-il en lançant un regard agacé à son meilleur ami, pour mieux l'inciter à se taire. Alice a été admise à Sainte-Mangouste.

L'information me fit lâcher mes couverts qui, dans un tintement bruyant, tombèrent sur la table. Cette fois, un grognement échappa à Duncan, tandis qu'il essuyait des doigts son front couvert de purée.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demandai-je, le cœur battant, sans prendre la peine de m'excuser.

— Une rixe avec des Mangemorts, m'expliqua laconiquement Desdemona, en serrant les dents. Mais plus de peur que de mal, d'après les informations qu'on en a.

**OoOoOoOo**

La question, brusque et maladroite, fit sursauter Evans.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix atrocement sèche, laquelle fit rougir Peter. Ils... ils ne sont pas morts, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Seule Alice a été blessée.

Je levai un sourcil, perdu. Ce réveil brutal me faisait encore tourner la tête.

— Augusta, tu veux dire ? tentai-je de la corriger.

Son regard agacé me fit me sentir plus bête que je ne l'étais.

Elle avait bien dit Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? A part la mère de Frank, il n'y avait pas d'autre femme parmi eux.

— Alice Horton et Frank Londubat ont affronté des Mangemorts hier soir, clarifia-t-elle alors. Alice a été blessée.

Étrangement, l'information me rassura. Alice et Frank étaient Aurors, après tout ; ils savaient se défendre. Mieux, sans doute, que les parents de Frank.

Tandis que je secouai la tête, m'autorisant un soupir de soulagement, j'entendis Peter déglutir.

— Alice va bien ? demanda-t-il encore. Je veux dire... elle va s'en sortir ?

Une moue mystérieusement indéchiffrable vint déformer ses traits, tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules. Cette non-réponse sembla sur le point d'achever Queudver, lequel s'était avéré extrêmement sensible, au cours des dernières années, au charme d'Alice Horton.

— Quelques détails de plus seraient les bienvenus, intervins-je, comme pour secourir mon ami.

Pour toute réponse, elle me darda d'un regard agacé avant de jeter un journal plié en quatre dans ma direction.

**OoOoOoOo**

La gorge désormais serrée, je repoussai mon assiette avec une grimace de dégoût. Pour atterrir à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'il y ait eu un minimum de mal ; je le savais d'expérience, désormais. Savoir l'unique sœur de Horton coincée dans l'un des services que j'avais sillonné suffisait à me couper l'appétit.

— J'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, leur indiquai-je en me levant pour prendre congé. Peut-être que je réussirais à le croiser.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, dans un concert de hochements de tête gênés. Avant que je ne quitte la table définitivement, Dirk tendit vers moi un exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa robe :

— Lire pourrait t'occuper, lança-t-il, goguenard.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas l'insulter, je lui arrachai le journal des mains et filai en direction du septième étage.

Face à la porte hermétiquement close du bureau de Flitwick, d'où aucun signe de vie ne semblait vouloir s'échapper, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me laisser glisser contre le mur pour parcourir les feuillets du regard avec appréhension. Mon instinct me dicta de sauter la une ; c'était au beau milieu des faits divers que les nouvelles accablantes se cachaient le mieux. Celle qui m'intéressait n'occupait pas plus d'une dizaine de lignes, en page 12, traitant en diagonale d'une étrange descente de Mangemorts sur l'Allée des Embrumes, à propos de laquelle le journaliste s'interrogeait : pourquoi maintenant, en groupe et en pleine connaissance des risques ?

La fin de l'article, après bien des spéculations, admirait le courage et l'efficacité des deux jeunes Aurors de garde hier soir ; lire les noms d'Alice et de Frank vantés de la sorte aurait suffi à emplir Daniel d'un stupide sentiment fierté, en temps normal. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, Dumbledore et Flitwick sur les talons, il m'apparut pourtant plus pâle que jamais. Les bras ballants, l'air décomposé, il jouait avec ses lunettes perchées sur l'arête de son nez avec une telle frénésie qu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence.

En une seconde cependant, je fus sur mes jambes, saluant avec empressement mes deux professeurs.

— Miss Atkinson, vous êtes en avance pour notre entretien, remarqua Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

— Je venais voir Daniel, expliquai-je d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

L'intéressé leva un œil curieusement étonné sur moi et je me sentis rougir. J'avais prouvé à de nombreuses reprises mon incapacité chronique à consoler qui que ce soit en cas de coup dur. Prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras, poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule ou tout simplement trouver les mots justes : trois choses d'une facilité affligeante mais que l'handicapée des sentiments que j'étais ne parvenait que très rarement à accomplir.

— Je vous attend dans mon bureau dans dix minutes, Monsieur Horton, indiqua alors Dumbledore, avec une neutralité bienveillante.

Sans en attendre davantage de sa part, il me salua d'un « Miss Atkinson » lapidaire, signe de la tête et sourire rassurant à la clé, avant de tourner les talons. Une fois que Flitwick eut fait de même, en direction de son propre bureau, je me retrouvais seule face à un Daniel anormalement taciturne.

**OoOoOoOo**

L'exemplaire atterrit sur mes genoux, m'offrant une vue sur la première page, consacrée à la sélection nationale de l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch à venir, organisée cet été en URSS. Pour une fois, j'ignorai l'article et passai fébrilement aux pages suivantes, à la recherche de l'information qui m'intéressait. Mes yeux avaient encore bien du mal à ne pas papillonner de fatigue d'eux-mêmes, et, après plusieurs pages d'inutilités, je tombai sur l'encart réservé à la soirée d'Alice et Frank.

Le titre, tout de suite, me fit froncer les sourcils :

**ATTAQUE SURPRISE SUR L'ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES**

_Tout est bien qui finit bien_

Et Alice blessée, c'était _bien_? Quelle bande de crétins !

Six minuscules lignes, qui passaient presque inaperçues, composaient le corps de « l'article ». Une série d'interrogations stériles, quelques mots alambiquées sur le courage de nos deux camarades et une note de fin joyeuse, similaire au sous-titre. Aucune information de fond, aucune explication concrète ; autrement dit, du vent...

Dans un geste impatient, je balançai le torchon à Peter.

— Cet article ne mérite même pas son nom, commentai-je froidement.

Lily eut un mouvement de la tête qui semblait manifester son assentiment ; à la façon dont Potter était occupé à lui embrasser le cou, je n'étais pourtant pas certain qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Ni même qu'elle m'ait entendu.

Je fis passer tout mon agacement dans un raclement de gorge ostensiblement bruyant.

— Désinformation est le mot qui me semble le plus adéquat, me répondait-elle, la seconde suivante, relevant ses joues rosies et ses yeux brillants dans ma direction.

En temps normal, son ton docte aurait suffi à me faire grogner ; sur le moment, pourtant, je fus à deux doigts d'opiner.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le silence qui s'imposa entre lui et moi me fit presque regretter d'être venue seule ; pourquoi n'avais-je pas amené Holly et ses mots doux ? Cygnus et ses blagues vaseuses ? Desdemona et sa langue bien pendue ? Inspirant profondément, je me forçai à faire deux pas vers lui, avant de m'arrêter à distance raisonnable. Il sembla à peine le remarquer.

— Tu as vu ce qu'ils en disent dans le journal ? risquai-je finalement, d'une voix incertaine.

Il émit un grognement sourd, relevant brusquement la tête.

— Un tissu d'inutilités, si tu veux mon avis, cracha-t-il froidement.

Je m'obligeai à ne pas fixer ses yeux brillants, ses joues sèches ; avait-il pleuré ? A cette pensée, ma gorge se serra encore davantage.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demandai-je doucement, broyant mon appréhension sous deux pas supplémentaires.

— Elle s'en sortira, paraît-il. Dumbledore m'autorise à aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui et demain.

J'accueillis la nouvelle avec un rictus gauche, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de me renvoyer. A le voir ainsi, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte du bureau, battant la mesure du bout de son pied gauche, j'eus l'impression de faire face à un nouvel élève, l'un de ces élèves dont, par nature, je ne savais rien.

Incapable de parler, je m'apprêtai à serrer son épaule de la main, lorsqu'il reprit, gravement :

— Le pire, Mackenzie, c'est qu'_Il _était là. Tu-Sais-Qui était là, en chair et en os, et cet article ne le précise même pas.

Je déglutis, l'épine dorsale parcourue d'un frisson. Voilà qui expliquait mieux la pâleur de ses joues.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la Gazette cache certaines informations, m'entendis-je répondre, avec une neutralité toute feinte. C'est peut-être une façon pour eux de protéger la population ?

Mon hypothèse lui arracha un reniflement de dédain, qu'il crut bon de combiner à un regard agacé.

— Bonjour la liberté de la presse et le droit à l'information ! bougonna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te choque pas !

En d'autres circonstances, un sourire dépité aurait probablement effleuré mes lèvres ; mon incapacité à consoler n'avait visiblement d'égal que la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle je réussissais à irriter. Sur le moment, cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'un Horton exaspéré valait toujours mieux qu'un Daniel déprimé.

— Même si c'était le cas, même si ça me choquait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, dans le fond ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à me démontrer par A + B à quel point mon avis pouvait, à lui seul, changer la face du monde mais je l'en empêchai d'un geste impatient de la main.

— J'ai seize ans, je te rappelle. Si je décide de me rebeller, le monde entier se contentera d'éclater de rire !

Il roula des yeux, comme pour exprimer sa désapprobation, mais ne répondit rien, admettant par là même que j'avais raison.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le soupir que lâcha Peter se présenta, heureusement, comme la plus agréable des diversions. Admettre qu'Evans n'était pas aussi stupide que j'aimais à le penser me coutait déjà beaucoup. Les chances que j'y perde les restes de mon amour propre étaient élevées, s'il fallait en plus que je le fasse à haute voix.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas ? s'enquit mon camarade, en basculant sur le ventre pour nous faire face.

— Ils sont Aurors, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Aucun Auror n'y va plus, répliqua-t-il froidement. C'est un quartier _réservé_. Tout le monde le sait.

Evans pinça les lèvres sans répondre, prouvant qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui ignoraient que, depuis plusieurs années déjà, les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes, observé d'un œil sceptique depuis des siècles, étaient désormais inaccessibles. A quiconque entendait rester en vie, tout du moins.

— Le Ministère y fait quelques descentes, parfois, contesta James, comme pour lui venir en aide.

— Rarement au milieu de la nuit, marmonnai-je, appuyant mes poings contre mes paupières pour vaincre la fatigue. Il lui arrive d'y envoyer quelques Aurors, en journée, pour faire taire ceux qui l'accuse de mollesse mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

— Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? m'interrogea Lily, avec intérêt.

J'haussai les épaules, grimaçant.

Quelques années de vie au square Grimmauld auraient fait de n'importe quel moldu un incollable en la matière.

— Je le sais, c'est tout, répondis-je, un peu sèchement.

Evans eut le bon goût de ne rien ajouter, le nez néanmoins plissé.

Le fait que son chevalier servant reste prudemment silencieux suffit à me convaincre que j'étais dans mon bon droit et je replongeai, aussi dignement que possible, la tête dans mes couvertures.

**OoOoOoOo**

Nous passâmes les cinq minutes suivantes assis à même le sol, dans un silence religieusement perturbant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je me surpris à lui donner quelques conseils sur Sainte-Mangouste, le redirigeant vers ma mère pour des explications complémentaires, et vers Riley, pour toute potentielle déprime ; qui mieux qu'elle pouvait l'agacer avec la même efficacité que moi, après tout ?

En guise de réponse, il ne m'offrit qu'un sourire et, dans un geste qui me parut incroyablement intimidant, posa sa tête sur mon épaule la plus proche avec un soupir. Notre directeur de maison ne tarda pas, cependant, à rouvrir la porte de son bureau, brisant par ce geste cet instant d'inhabituelle complicité. Dans un geste maladroit, je pressai la main de mon camarade entre la mienne, lui rappelai le nom de Riley avant de me glisser, une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, à travers la porte que Flitwick avait laissé ouverte.

Si l'on exceptait le somptueux sapin qui brillait dans un coin de la pièce, vestige d'une journée qui remontait à plus de trois semaines désormais, la pièce n'avait pas changé. A plusieurs mètres du sol, voletaient toutes ces choses qui y voletaient déjà, la première fois que j'avais foulé ce bureau du pied – plumes, parchemins et autres bouquins ; tous semblaient vouloir prouver que la grandeur n'était pas uniquement question de taille.

Au centre, trônait le même bureau que dans mes souvenirs, celui-là même que j'avais trouvé énorme à onze ans et qui, à seize ans révolus, me parût presque plus impressionnant. J'en étais à me demander sur combien de coussins il s'asseyait pour se maintenir à une hauteur respectable, quand je le vis soudain se hisser sur la chaise que je fixai des yeux. Rougissante, je me détournai, tandis qu'il m'indiquait, d'un geste de la main, le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

— Et bien, Miss Atkinson, lança-t-il de sa voix fluette, en m'observant m'y installer, les deux mains en évidence sur les accoudoirs rembourrés. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**OoOoOoOo**

L'incapacité de Peter à rester silencieux m'empêcha, une fois de plus, de m'enfoncer dans la somnolence. Sa voix, timide et mesurée, se répercuta à nouveau, interrompant, fort heureusement, les bruits de succion qui avaient repris, du côté de chez James.

— Pourquoi t'as dis '_Les Londubat_' ?

Je me retournai sur le dos, en passant une main lasse sur mon visage. N'y en avait-il pas un pour rattraper l'autre ?

Evans, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait, tourna un œil perdu vers lui.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as dis '_Les Londubat ont été attaqués_', en parlant de Frank et Alice, explicita-t-il, confirmant mes soupçons. Pourquoi '_Les Londubat_' ?

D'empourpré, Pettigrow passa à écarlate en entendant Lily éclater d'un rire si léger qu'il en paraissait presque désincarné. Toutes les occasions étant bonnes pour la blâmer, je lui jetai un regard noir.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne deviennent '_Les Londubat_', claironna-t-elle, sans sembler le remarquer.

Le visage de Peter s'allongea de quelques centimètres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? demanda James, une main dans les cheveux.

Evans la lui retira, pour mieux jouer avec le bout de ses doigts.

— Ils se sont fiancés, révéla-t-elle, souriante. Alice me l'a dit, à votre soirée.

Un « _Quoi ?_ » échappa à Potter et Pettigrow, à moins d'une seconde d'intervalle. Si le second était dépité, le premier semblait sincèrement étonné ; Evans, sourcil droit haussé, se tourna exclusivement vers lui.

— Ça te dérange ? questionna-t-elle, abruptement.

Je sentis arriver le coup foireux avant Potter qui répliqua, sincère :

— Ils sont jeunes, c'est tout.

Evans pinça les lèvres.

— Comme si l'âge avait de l'importance, grogna-t-elle, comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

Il papillonna des paupières, pendant que Peter se retranchait avec précaution sous ses couvertures.

— Ça en a, fit-il platement remarquer.

La ridule entre les yeux de la jeune fille se creusa encore davantage et elle se recula un peu, pour mieux atteindre le bout du lit.

— Dois-je en déduire que si je te demandais de m'épouser à la fin de l'année, tu ne le ferais pas ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Un instant, la question me prit de court, bien qu'elle fut, en soi, parfaitement logique. Je rejetai le souvenir de Daniel au loin et me concentrai sur mon professeur.

— Je crois que je me suis trompée d'orientation, déclarai-je, après m'être raclée la gorge, comme pour mieux cacher mon malaise.

N'étais-je pas la seule à changer d'avis un an après mon conseil d'orientation et six mois seulement après le choix définitif de mes matières, après tout ? Mon inconstance eut l'avantage de faire sourire Flitwick.

— Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ceci arrive, répondit-il, contredisant directement mes pensées. Très peu d'élèves osent venir en parler directement à leur professeur référant, pourtant.

Le constat me redonna un peu confiance et, pendant qu'il faisait voler jusqu'à lui un bout de parchemin jauni, je m'installais plus confortablement sur mon siège. Il le consulta du regard, avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

— Vous étiez partie sur la médicomagie, à ce que je vois. Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?

Mon discours rôdé sur mes deux semaines à l'hôpital, dont je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir supporter l'ambiance morbide, eut l'effet escompté. L'air désormais grave, il hocha la tête avant de demander :

— Et que souhaiteriez-vous faire, à la place ?

Une fois encore, l'interrogation me décontenança. Les vacances m'avaient convaincu que soigner n'était pas ma vocation, sans toutefois me laisser le temps de songer à une porte de sortie. Quand le regard fixe que Flitwick faisait porter sur moi commença à me gêner, j'ouvris la bouche, pour un résultat pitoyable ; si ce n'est un « _Euuuh_... » particulièrement éloquent, aucune réponse ne me vint.

**OoOoOoOo**

James rougit violemment, à l'instant même où un soupir m'échappait ; Merlin seul savait à quel point je détestai les questions pièges. Et les discussions stupides. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle menait à des questions improbables comme celle-ci.

Qui donc penserait à se marier après cinq ans de joyeuse rivalité, un an d'une cordiale amitié et six mois de batifolage innocent ? Personne d'autre qu'Evans, visiblement.

— Eh bien, euuuuh... Bien sûr que je... comment dire ? Je ne...

Sans une once de pitié pour ce bégaiement d'adolescent, Evans croisa les bras, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés. Cette fille était-elle seulement sensible ?

— Potter ! grinça-t-elle sur le même ton qu'à l'époque de nos quinze ans, comme pour répondre négativement à ma question.

Le concerné se recula avant d'appuyer son dos sur le mur derrière son lit, penaud.

— J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il faiblement. Je... On est jeunes, non ?

Excédé par tant de guimauve et, soyons honnête, de stupidité, je sautai sur mes jambes, interrompant Evans, dont la bouche venait de s'ouvrir. Les grognements de mon estomac m'offrait un prétexte parfait pour s'éclipser.

— Douche, infirmerie, cuisines, énumérai-je platement, en pointant l'index vers la salle de bains.

Suivant mon exemple, Peter débita une excuse toute faite, impliquant un tour à la Bibliothèque et des devoirs à terminer, avant de s'enfuir, une robe propre et des morceaux de parchemin à la main. James le suivit d'un regard noir avant de se tourner dans ma direction ; je me contentai d'hausser les épaules pour me dédouaner.

Ce n'était certainement pas de ma faute, s'il sortait avec cette déséquilibrée !

**OoOoOoOo**

Un tel étalage d'ambition dût faire de la peine à ce pauvre Flitwick qui, plein de bonne volonté, se chargea de rappeler mes succès – et insuccès – aux BUSE. Il énonça avec fierté mes deux O (Sortilèges et Métamorphose) ainsi que mes quatre E (Potions, Défense, Runes et Botanique), s'épancha quelques secondes sur mes deux A (Histoire de la magie, Étude des moldus), et marmonna légèrement à la vue de mon unique P (Astronomie).

— Vous avez de grandes capacités, Miss Atkinson, conclut-il. Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée !

— Je suppose que le large choix que ça m'offre m'empêche de voir ce pour quoi je pourrais être faite.

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la mauvaise volonté lui arracha un sourire. Je tentai d'y mettre un peu du mien :

— Le Ministère de la magie ? hasardai-je donc. Le recrutement de nouveaux fonctionnaires y est fréquent.

Son froncement de sourcils m'indiqua que mon ton ne l'avait pas convaincu plus qu'il ne m'avait convaincu. Je m'étais contentée de répéter ce que mon paternel avait un jour lancé à table, à l'attention de mon frère et moi.

— Et dans quel département imagineriez-vous évoluer ?

J'haussai les épaules, mon imagination ne me permettant même pas de deviner la multitude de services que l'endroit recelait.

— Coopération magique internationale ? proposai-je, faute de mieux.

— C'est une idée intéressante, concéda-t-il du bout des lèvres. Les matières choisies en début d'année devraient vous permettre sans le moindre problème d'intégrer la fonction publique. Puis-je, cependant, vous suggérer quelque chose de moins... _familial_?

**OoOoOoOo**

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, douché, parfumé et vêtu d'une robe toute propre, je m'échappai de nouveau du dortoir, insensible à la dispute stupide qui secouait encore James et Lily, entre les baldaquins désormais fermés du lit de mon meilleur ami. Les brides que j'en perçus, en récupérant la carte du Maraudeur caché dans le tiroir de sa table, suffirent à me faire fuir prestement : l'avais-je réellement entendu lui promettre, solennellement, de « _l'épouser un jour_ » ?

J'en étais encore à me convaincre que non, trois minutes plus tard, face à l'entrée désertée de notre Salle commune.

— Que vous arrive-t-il donc, Monsieur Black ? s'enquit la Grosse Dame. On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! **(1)**

— J'en vois tous les jours, répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle me fusilla du regard, visiblement vexée.

— Inutile d'en devenir désagréable, marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un sourire piteusement désolé, en secouant doucement la tête. Malgré ma tendance à la réveiller à des heures improbables depuis mes premiers jours à Poudlard, je savais qu'elle appréciait les compliments que je lui glissai, clin d'œil à la clé, chaque fois que je passai son portrait. Je la vis d'ailleurs papillonner des paupières, hésitante, avant de rendre les armes dans un soupir.

— Tâchez de ne pas rentrer trop tard, ce soir.

D'une courbette, je lui signifiai mon accord, avant de filer en direction de l'infirmerie, là où Remus, mon dernier espoir contre l'adversité, s'était probablement déjà réveillé.

**OoOoOoOo**

Son ton était taquin, mais je ne pus retenir un léger rougissement. Rares étaient les gens qui savaient que mon père avait débuté à la Coopération magique internationale, avant de se voir proposer un poste au Département des Mystères ; le fait que Flitwick en fasse partie m'étonnait à peine.

De la tête, je l'invitai à continuer.

— N'avez-vous jamais songé à devenir avocate ? m'interrogea-t-il alors avec un étonnant sérieux, en matérialisant devant lui une brochure aux couleurs ocres. La profession est renommée, l'enseignement rigoureux et surtout, manier les mots est un atout crucial, dans cette profession.

Il me tendit le dépliant – _« Professions juridiques »_ – sous le regard interloqué que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer.

— Manier les mots ? répétai-je d'une voix couinante qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne.

— Nous pensons que vous avez un talent indéniable quand il s'agit d'écrire.

Je relevai un sourcil.

— Qui ça, _nous_?

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice devant ma spontanéité.

— L'ensemble des professeurs ayant eu l'occasion de corriger vos devoirs s'accorde à dire que ce sont les plus agréables à lire, à défaut d'être les plus brillants. Pour ma part, je pense sincèrement que votre plume pourrait être votre plus fidèle amie.

Le compliment – si tant est que c'en fût un – s'accompagna d'un sourire, mais je ne répondis rien, encore surprise. Où était-il allé pêcher cette idée incroyable ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, à mi-chemin entre une armure et la porte de l'infirmerie, j'eus le déplaisir de repérer la silhouette longiligne d'un élève indésirable. Le grognement que je ne pus retenir à cette occasion le fit se retourner, lui révélant ma présence à quelques mètres. Il se fendit alors d'un rictus méprisant qui, associé à son nez crochu, manqua de me faire vomir.

— On vient rendre visite à son ami le monstre ? s'enquit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ayant promis au dit « monstre » de me tenir tranquille en présence de Servillus, je gardai mes poings serrés contre mes flancs, tentant de l'ignorer. La règle était implicite et même Rogue, depuis cette histoire, m'évitait. Il semblait cependant trop satisfait de me croiser « par hasard » – devant l'infirmerie un lendemain de pleine lune ? Qui donc croyait-il tromper ? – pour laisser passer cette occasion.

— J'aurais pourtant pensé que Lupin serait suffisamment _intelligent _pour te rayer définitivement de la liste de ses amis, continua-t-il, alors que je m'éloignai à pas raides pour rejoindre la porte du local. Il faut croire que je l'ai _surestimé_.

Incapable de contenir le déferlement de colère qui me saisit, je me retournai vers lui dans un craquement sinistre des muscles de mon cou. Il souriait avec perfidie et ce seul constat m'obligea à me calmer. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait, me raisonnai-je en serrant les poings : me pousser à bout, provoquer le duel et rameuter quelques professeurs pour me voir coller.

Il était hors de question que je lui offre ce plaisir.

— Tu veux dire, comme Lily l'a fait avec toi ? rétorquai-je d'une voix glaciale. Faut croire que tu l'as _sous-estimée_.

Il blêmit, le teint plus cireux que jamais, et j'en profitai pour détourner la tête de ses cheveux gras et parcourir au pas de course les derniers centimètres me séparant de la porte de l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoOo**

— Je suis incapable de plaider quoique ce soit, finis-je par opposer, dans un marmonnement maladroit.

— Ces choses-là se travaillent, Miss Atkinson, me rassura-t-il en secouant sa main avec nonchalance.

— Je ne serais même pas capable de présenter un exposé face à une salle de plus de dix élèves, insistai-je, les doigts crispés sur le prospectus.

Il eut un sourire indulgent, comme si ce genre de réticences lui était souvent opposé.

— Il y a encore quelques années, vous étiez convaincue que votre place n'était pas sur les bancs de cette école, crut-il bon de me rappeler. Ne m'avez-vous pas prouvé, à moi comme à vous-même, que c'était une erreur ? Avec un peu de confiance en vous et beaucoup de travail, vous pourriez me le démontrer une fois de plus, en mettant, par la même occasion, votre talent au service de la communauté. Je suis le premier à vous en croire capable.

Face à son air convaincu, je ne trouvais rien à répondre, certaine, par ailleurs, qu'il servait le même discours préenregistré à la moitié d'entre nous.

Je me contentai donc d'un hochement de tête qui eut l'air de le ravir.

— Je vais songer à tout ça, tentai-je de tempérer, en désignant le parchemin.

— Si la fonction publique vous attire mais que l'indépendance vous enchante, c'est encore le meilleur des compromis, argua-t-il de nouveau. Je reste à votre disposition, si vous avez des questions.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, alors que dans mon esprit, une bataille d'arguments percutants débutait. En secouant la tête, je réussis à me concentrer sur l'instant présent et à poser l'unique question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que je serais faite pour ce métier, professeur ? Le simple fait de m'imaginer en train de prendre la défense de quelqu'un devant les juges du Magenmagot me donne la nausée.

**OoOoOoOo**

Une fois passée le dernier rempart de sécurité – Pomfresh elle-même – je me composais une mine détendue, oubliant que je venais de croiser Rogue, que ses sous-entendus sans saveur avaient réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit, que James avait l'intention de demander Evans en mariage _un jour _et qu'Alice Horton, bientôt Londubat, avait été blessée la nuit dernière, dans une allée où elle n'avait rien à faire.

Derrière le rideau que j'ouvris précautionneusement, la silhouette de Remus se dessinait, cachée sous des couvertures trop nombreuses. Après m'être assuré qu'il était réveillé, je sautai au bas du lit, avec un enthousiasme feint. Il grogna.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Lunard, souris-je en le voyant ouvrir un œil fatigué, qu'une cerne violette cachait presque. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Il tourna difficilement son corps endolori de l'autre côté, dans un second grognement. La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde mais au moins, aucune griffure ne barrait son visage aujourd'hui. Décidant de la jouer détendu, comme d'habitude, je glissai vers l'autre bout du lit avec aisance, évitant cependant de lui écraser les pieds de tout mon poids.

— Laisse-moi dormir, Patmol, grinça-t-il dans une pâle tentative pour me menacer.

Je lâchai échapper un soupir plein de regret, clairement théâtral.

— Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu dormir, soufflai-je d'un ton peiné. Mais Evans a débarqué avec une nouvelle déprimante, ce matin, avant de demander gracieusement à Cornedrue s'il souhaitait l'épouser.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les deux cette fois, esquissant un faible sourire.

— Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? persifla-t-il, d'une voix faible mais clairement moqueuse. On parle de James et Lily.

— Il n'a pas dit oui, contrai-je en le dardant d'un regard mauvais.

— Ça ne saurait tarder, si tu veux mon avis.

Je grimaçai à nouveau, agacé par son ton assuré, tandis que ses pupilles perdus au milieu d'un océan de peau pâle se teintaient de malice.

— Et bien quoi ? fit-il, en se rallongeant sur le dos. T'es jaloux ?

D'un reniflement, j'exprimai tout mon dédain et plutôt que de répondre, je redirigeais la conversation sur des terrains moins glissants.

Quelques mots prononcés à voix basse sur notre soirée d'hier, la nouvelle de l'attaque sur Alice et Frank, une ou deux spéculations improbables sur leur présence là-bas et les dix minutes accordées par l'infirmière au moment de mon arrivée avaient déjà filé. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de saluer mon ami proprement, elle me claquait la porte au nez et je me retrouvai seul dans le couloir désert.

— Je reviendrais ce soir ! grognai-je contre le battant, avant de sortir la carte de ma poche, pour l'actionner d'un sort.

La dernière étape de mon périple – les cuisines – supposait, pour être réussie, de me trouver un compagnon de gloutonnerie.

Indécemment collé à celle d'Evans, et toujours dans le dortoir, l'étiquette de James indiquait clairement que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui. Avec une grimace du plus bel effet, je cherchai donc Peter et tombai au passage sur la bulle au nom d'Atkinson, dans le bureau de Flitwick. Quelques secondes, j'envisageai d'aller l'y attendre, de préférence derrière une armure, pour pouvoir lui arracher l'un de ses hurlements terrifiés dont elle avait le secret ; le souvenir encore prégnant de ma dernière tentative se chargea de doucher mon enthousiasme et d'instinct, je passai une main à l'arrière de mon cou, là où elle m'avait mordu.

Attendre demain et rejoindre Peter à la Bibliothèque me semblait soudainement plus sage.

**OoOoOoOo**

Mon professeur eut un soupir de dépit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réticences.

— Les défenseurs ne font pas l'unanimité et n'ont jamais eu très bonne presse mais je suppose que je vois en vous quelqu'un d'assez fort pour assumer ce rôle, répondit-il, en posant les mains sur son bureau, pédagogue. Il y a des escrocs partout, Miss Atkinson, mais si vous décidez de prendre la défense de ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur, vous devriez éviter les revers de la profession, et même, contribuer à la restauration de son image.

Un « merci » hésitant fut la seule réponse que je parvins à articuler, songeuse. Avait-il seulement idée de mon incapacité à accuser le coup chaque fois que quelqu'un me prenait à partie ? J'aurais bien du mal à redorer le blason de quoique ce soit.

Il dut lire sur mon visage les traces persistantes de mon hésitation puisqu'il ajouta, philosophe :

— La vie se chargera de vous enseigner comment faire face à vos détracteurs, Mackenzie. J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre qu'à tout juste seize ans, vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien, lorsqu'il s'agit de vous entourer des bonnes personnes.

Je ne pus retenir un « Quoi ? » perplexe, lequel lui arracha un rire claironnant.

— Les rumeurs courent, Miss Atkinson, et les professeurs sont loin d'avoir hérité d'oreilles défaillantes. Les miennes sont même plutôt efficaces, ajouta-t-il en les désignant, amusé. Nous en tirons seulement des conclusions un peu différentes de celles des plus jeunes.

— Que voulez dire par là ? réussis-je à demander, sans être sure de vouloir une réponse.

— Votre amitié avec Sirius Black n'est un secret pour personne, répliqua-t-il, comme si le lien était évident. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne peut que vous tirer vers le haut, en ce qui me concerne.

Ma mine dût passer d'incrédule à horrifié puisqu'il leva les mains bien hauts en couinant :

— Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons !

Je tentai de reprendre une certaine contenance, en m'efforçant à tout le moins de fermer la bouche. Un énième silence s'installa alors avant qu'il ne saute de sa chaise, souriant.

— Je crois que je vous ais assez importuné pour cette fois, fit-il, en m'invitant à me lever. Si une question vous vient, vous savez où me trouver.

Je le remerciai du bout des lèvres, encore plus perdue qu'en arrivant, avant de sortir par la porte qu'il m'ouvrait.

L'idée même de terminer mes devoirs, comme il était initialement prévu, me fit tourner la tête – la motivation, après un tel début d'après-midi, semblait ne pas vouloir répondre à l'appel. Mes pensées filèrent du côté de Daniel, qui était probablement déjà parti, puis vers le parc, dont le sol enneigé et glissant se profilait à travers le carreau de la fenêtre qui me faisait face. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'en pris la direction, avec la ferme intention d'y rejoindre mes camarades.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, je fus le premier d'entre nous à arriver au QG de la Garderie, déjà assiégé par les lutins qui en étaient membres et qui m'accueillirent, une fois n'est pas coutume, comme l'honorable doyen que j'étais. Dans le coin de tableau qu'il occupait toujours, Labathube se contenta d'un grognement de bienvenue, auquel je répondis d'un clin d'oeil.

— Où est Mack ? demandai-je, une fois libre de mes mouvements, en m'asseyant à l'une des petites tables.

Lucy haussa les épaules, en se tournant vers la petite Quirke, qui partageait avec Atkinson la même Salle commune.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, révéla cette dernière en se rasseyant à sa place. Même pas à table, ce midi.

J'avais passé la journée à somnoler dans mon dortoir, ignorant les ronflements de Peter et les grommellements indistincts de Potter, et me trouvai donc incapable de confirmer ses propos. Wilkie Tycross s'en chargea à ma place.

— Peut-être qu'elle compte passer son tour, hasarda Madley avec un brin de perfidie. Comme toi, la dernière fois.

Je lui offris mon regard en biais le plus menaçant mais le mal était déjà fait.

— Peut-être qu'elle veut se venger parce qu'elle a passé deux heures à nous regarder jouer, la dernière fois, appuya effectivement Bones, en jouant des sourcils. Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'il manque quelqu'un, l'un de nous ne peut pas jouer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un soupir ; gérer les reproches d'une bande de gamins encore incapables de comprendre quoique ce soit était hors de mon champ de compétences.

— Vous auriez pu alterner, leur fis-je remarquer, avec bon sens.

— Ou tu aurais pu venir, rétorqua la petite Poufsouffle avec bravade.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, là où une grimace teintée d'indifférence aurait pu m'échapper. Le Choixpeau avait certainement dû hésiter avant de placer un tel spécimen dans la maison des présumés gentils. Ses petits yeux bruns accrochèrent les miens de façon si soutenue que je me sentis obliger de me justifier.

— J'étais malade, ce soir-là, mentis-je, en appuyant nonchalamment le dos contre ma chaise. Comment vouliez-vous que je vienne ?

**OoOoOoOo**

L'aisance avec laquelle il débita son mensonge me fit ricaner, révélant ma présence sur le pas de la porte. En m'apercevant, le visage de Sirius sembla s'allonger de dépit.

— T'es là depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-il sans même un salut digne de ce nom.

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce et répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée près de Labathube. Débutée une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, ma course effrénée dans les couloirs avait été marquée par une rencontre malencontreuse avec Peeves et s'était terminée, immanquablement, par un passage rapide chez Pomfresh. J'avais dû m'arrêter une ou deux minutes de plus avant d'entrer dans le QG, pour éviter de cracher mes poumons sur le pas de la porte.

— Assez longtemps pour apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle, répondis-je, mesquine, en ponctuant le tout d'un sourire des plus hypocrites. J'ose espérer que ta maladie n'a pas gâché tes fêtes de fin d'année.

Il renifla de dédain devant mon manège mais manqua de temps pour répliquer. Lucy venait de sauter sur ses jambes pour me céder la place en face du Gryffondor et s'était mise à babiller, sans plus d'interlude, à propos du Noël qu'elle avait passé auprès de sa famille, en Irlande. J'eus le temps de saisir le nom de sa tante – Amélia – et le métier de son père Edgar – apothicaire – avant que sa voix ne se perde parmi celles de ses condisciples.

Avec un sourire, je me glissai sur ma chaise et plaçai le plateau de jeu entre nous, de façon à pouvoir en disposer les pièces.

**OoOoOoOo**

— Où étais-tu ? attaquai-je alors qu'elle s'auto-attribuait la moitié des boules verdâtres – les plus répugnantes. Tu n'es jamais en retard à une réunion.

— Je ne suis jamais plus en retard que toi, corrigea-t-elle, dans un sourire en coin.

— Et bien, il y a un début à tout, visiblement.

Mon ton moqueur me valut un regard âpre, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser dans ma direction l'autre moitié des billes.

— J'avais un devoir à terminer, se justifia-t-elle. Un truc pour McGonagall que je n'ai pas pu terminer hier.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que l'excuse, à force d'être utilisée, n'était plus convaincante ; c'était, après tout, celle qu'elle m'avait constamment servi, ces deux dernières semaines, lorsqu'elle entendait se débarrasser de moi.

— Ça a un rapport avec ton passage dans le bureau de Flitwick ? demandai-je à la place, en attirant vers moi une partie des boules bleutées – les moins odorantes.

Mon ton faussement innocent fut loin d'avoir l'effet escompté ; elle releva la tête si brusquement que j'entendis presque son cou craquer, malgré le bruit d'une explosion à la table de Tycross et Bones.

**OoOoOoOo**

— Tu m'espionnes ? grommelai-je, soupçonneuse.

Il esquissa un sourire et attendit que je déplace d'un geste absent mon premier pion pour répondre :

— Tous les jours, depuis ta quatrième année, si tu veux tout savoir. Comment aurais-je découvert que tu sortais avec Titus McBertom, sinon ?

Mes joues chauffèrent presque instantanément, plus par agacement que par gêne.

— Je ne sortais pas avec Titus, grinçai-je entre mes dents serrés, en empoignant une Bavboule pour la lui jeter à la figure. C'était juste un baiser _non désiré_, derrière une porte _verrouillée_.

Il esquiva le projectile avec aisance et une trainée pestilentielle vint bientôt recouvrir le mur derrière lui. Son rire-aboiement emplit la pièce, de telle sorte que les regards des plus jeunes se posèrent une seconde sur nous.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il, révélant à cette occasion une trainée de dents blanches. Tu peux sortir avec qui bon te semble, pour autant que ça me concerne.

**OoOoOoOo**

Elle m'adressa un sourire sardonique.

— Trop aimable de ta part, souffla-t-elle, ironique. Sois sûr que je viendrais me cacher derrière toi le jour où Adrian découvrira que je veux épouser Amycus Carrow ou Severus Rogue.

Je grimaçai, admettant malgré moi ma défaite ; le don d'Atkinson pour taper là où il fallait était sans doute ce qui la rendait, parfois, si déstabilisante. Le fait qu'elle soit incapable de s'en rendre compte compensait largement cet étrange trait de caractère.

— Essaie de choisir quelqu'un de plus présentable, au moins.

Un rire légèrement ironique me répondit et, pendant un court instant, je craignis qu'elle n'évoque Regulus avant de me rappeler qu'elle ne tirait cette carte de sa manche que lorsqu'elle estimait que je dépassai les bornes.

Le pion qu'elle bougea, la seconde suivante, projeta sur nous deux Bavboules rougeâtres, qui nous aspergèrent d'un liquide nauséabond.

— Je pensais à changer d'orientation, expliqua-elle, en passant une main dégoûtée sur son visage, dans l'espoir vain d'en retirer toute trace suspecte. Flitwick me semblait le plus apte à m'aider.

J'hochai lentement la tête, me remémorant sa mine dépassée, à Sainte-Mangouste ; imaginer que mon apparition inattendue n'en avait pas été l'unique déclencheur me fit presque chaud au cœur.

**OoOoOoOo**

Après avoir esquissé un sourire mystérieusement rassuré, il demanda de plus amples explications ; au souvenir de mon entretien de la veille, je ne pus retenir un nouveau ricanement.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que son intervention puisse être considérer comme utile, mais il semble convaincu que j'ai de l'avenir dans le droit.

Au contraire d'Holly et Desdemona, qui m'avait offert leur plus beau – et vexant – froncement de sourcils, un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

— Peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis s'il avait conscience du nombre de lois que tu as violé le soir du Nouvel An, commenta-t-il avec malice.

Je roulai des yeux, en mordant l'intérieur de mes joues pour ne pas sourire. Si l'on exceptait la presque crise cardiaque suscitée par notre passage sous cape, l'interminable marche dans les rues frigorifiantes du Londres moldu, la balade inattendue à des kilomètres du sol, le sous-entendu affreusement univoque de mon oncle Sam et le petit manège de Ogden dans le Poudlard Express, cette soirée avait définitivement le potentiel d'un bon souvenir.

— A mon avis, il veut simplement s'assurer que tu aie toujours une alliée stratégiquement haut placée, rétorquai-je, perfide. Juste au cas où tes mauvaises idées te conduiraient tout droit en prison, évidemment.

Il renifla avec mépris et j'ajoutai, avec un petit sourire faussement fière :

— D'après lui, notre amitié « _n'est un secret pour personne_ » et « _manier les mots_ » comme je le fais est un atout susceptible de pouvoir t'aider.

**OoOoOoOo**

Je roulai des yeux sans répondre, tentant d'imaginer l'adolescente qui me faisait face au milieu d'une bande d'employés du Ministère, comme j'avais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer à la pelle au cours de mon adolescence, chez moi ou chez les Potter. Je les revis, secs et ennuyeux, échangeant des paroles insipides, et secouai la tête ; le minois de Mackenzie n'avait rien à faire là-bas.

— C'est Riley qui va être déçue, en tous cas, commentai-je, faute d'arguments valables. Elle doit attendre ton retour à l'hôpital avec impatience.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur quelques instants et elle se désintéressa du jeu dont elle observait le plateau immobile depuis plusieurs minutes.

— J'ose espérer qu'elle sera sortie de l'hôpital, d'ici là, soupira-t-elle, quelque peu rembrunie.

Saisissant la perche tendue, je poussai de côté le plateau, oubliant momentanément que ce geste équivalait à un forfait. Les Bavboules de Mackenzie, jusqu'ici relativement inoffensives, s'animèrent d'elles-mêmes, et vinrent, dans un sifflement glaçant, s'écraser sur mon visage. Un instant aveuglé, j'entendis le rire des plus jeunes s'élever autour de nous ; lorsque je réussis à rouvrir les yeux, Candice notait avec application le résultat de notre partie sur le tableau noir accroché à l'un des murs.

Un _Aguamenti _plus tard, je perdis tout intérêt comique à leurs yeux et pus me tourner de nouveau vers Mack sans avoir à observer le coin de ses lèvres se soulever.

— Tu ne me laisses jamais gagner sans raison, fit-elle justement remarquer, en jouant des sourcils.

J'hochai la tête distraitement, cherchant un moyen d'introduire subtilement mon sujet, sans être pourtant trop vague. Finalement, j'abandonnai cette bataille perdue d'avance et lançai, direct :

— Pourquoi Riley est-elle à Sainte-Mangouste ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est _vraiment _arrivé?

**OoOoOoOo**

La question aurait pu me désarçonner, si je n'avais pas attendu des semaines qu'il se saisisse d'une occasion pour la poser.

— Piqûres de ciseburines, répondis-je sans grande conviction. Les guérisseurs de garde n'ont pas menti.

Il grimaça légèrement, clairement sceptique, avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour reformuler sa pensée :

— Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'elle ait été attaquée par...

Son ton baissa d'une octave, m'indiquant avant même qu'il ne le prononce le nom qu'il avait en tête.

— ... par _Tu-sais-qui _?

Exactement comme hier, face à Daniel, un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine dorsale ; même afflué de ce qualificatif ridicule, la référence au mage noir n'arrivait pas à me laisser indifférente.

— Ses parents sont diplomates, me contentai-je de déclarer, une fois certaine de ne rien laisser paraitre de mon malaise. A toi d'en tirer les conclusions que tu veux.

**OoOoOoOo**

Intégrant cette nouvelle information à mon analyse, je me sentis rouler des yeux face à cette réponse prudente. Le bruit des explosions aux tables voisines fit office de silence pendant un instant.

— Ça fait d'elle une proie facile, estimai-je finalement, pensivement. Si j'étais à _sa _place, j'attaquerai les enfants plutôt que les parents, pour tirer au maximum profit de leur terreur à eux.

Pendant une seconde, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regrettai instantanément d'avoir laissé échapper le fond de ma pensée à haute voix ; de la part d'un Black, aussi déshérité soit-il, une idée pareille était nécessairement mal perçue.

La plupart du temps, je faisais en sorte de mesurer les paroles qui menaçaient de s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres mais la fougue l'emportait parfois sur le maigre contrôle que je tentai d'établir. Je ne pus pourtant m'empêcher de penser, un brin amer, que Mackenzie n'aurait certainement pas réagi si un quelconque de ses camarades d'ascendance moldue avait énoncé cette vérité primaire.

**OoOoOoOo**

— Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents ne la placent pas à Poudlard ? reprit-il, quand mon silence se fit trop long. Elle y serait en sécurité.

Le danger d'un nouveau faux pas désormais désamorcé, je retrouvai l'usage de la parole :

— J'imagine qu'ils considèrent que l'hôpital est un lieu suffisamment sûr.

— Le même hôpital où deux adolescents ont réussi à la soustraire à la surveillance de trois médicomages présumés compétents ? fit-il mine de se faire préciser, à la fois ironique et fier de lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

— C'est grâce à ta cape, contrai-je cependant, en voyant que ma réaction lui arrachait un rictus satisfait. Sans elle, nous serions déjà devant un juge.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les bras croisés sur son torse et le dos collé au dossier de sa chaise.

— Vraiment, Sirius, insistai-je. Sans cette cape, Riley n'aurait jamais décidé de t'ériger au rang de héros.

**OoOoOoOo**

Les termes choisis eurent l'effet inverse à celui espéré puisqu'ils ne firent qu'agrandir mon sourire.

— N'est-ce pas la preuve que cette expédition aura été utile ?

— Non, répliqua-t-elle, dans un rictus sournois. Seulement celle que Riley n'est pas la plus Poufsouffle d'entre nous **(2)**. Deux jours avant de te rencontrer, elle était prête à ériger un autel en l'honneur de ma tante, pour avoir réussi à faire disparaître les derniers boutons qui lui couvraient le visage.

Je fis mine de grimacer, déçu.

— Si tu as une idée pour m'aider à maintenir mon statut, je suis preneur, dans ce cas.

Elle se gratta le menton, faussement pensive.

— Offre-lui un hibou efficace, proposa-t-elle finalement. Ceux de Ste Mangouste sont probablement les plus lents du monde et Riley n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un modèle de patience. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas abandonné l'idée de m'écrire avant même de l'avoir envisagé.

Malgré son ton badin, j'eus la nette impression qu'elle était au moins à moitié sérieuse ; communiquer avec Thomas, semblait-elle me dire, était un véritable problème.

**OoOoOoOo**

— Si le problème vient de l'usage d'un hibou, lui en offrir un n'est probablement pas la bonne solution.

Au son de sa voix, je compris qu'il n'avait pas été dupe de ma prétendue désinvolture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer, à la place ? ne pus-je pourtant m'empêcher de demander, de la même voix légère. Pirater le réseau de cheminées de Poudlard pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle depuis une salle de classe vide, tous les soirs ?

Avant même qu'il ne réponde quoique ce soit, je surpris la lueur d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans son regard métallique, laquelle indiquait avec certitude que ma suggestion ne venait pas de tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je voyais presque les idées bouillonner dans son esprit, juste derrière la peau plissée de son front.

Distraitement, il passa une main pour relever les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, à la manière de Potter ; je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas en sourire.

— Ne te sens pas obligé de creuser cette idée, surtout. McGonagall apprécierait probablement un moment d'accalmie.

Le rire qui me répondit eut le mérite d'être clair : si je voulais le convaincre de ne pas errer dans le château à la recherche d'une cheminée fonctionnelle, il n'était certainement pas bon d'invoquer les bénéfices qu'en tireraient le corps professoral.

— En septembre prochain, elle pourra savourer toutes les accalmies que tu lui accorderas, railla-t-il, l'air presque candide. En attendant, je compte bien approfondir cette histoire de piratage de cheminées avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je fis rouler mes yeux, faussement désapprobatrice. En réalité, l'aide de Sirius m'enchantait bien plus qu'elle ne m'agaçait.

— Tant que tu t'appliques à ne me contacter qu'une fois la solution trouvée, ça me va J'aurais bien besoin d'une trêve, moi aussi.

Il se leva pour contourner la table, s'assit nonchalamment sur le meuble en bois, pour mieux avancer son visage vers le mien, les yeux brillants de malice.

— A ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop, Atkinson, glissa-t-il à mon oreille. D'autant plus que l'année prochaine, tu ne tiendras certainement plus le même discours, quand le château n'abritera plus que des crétins tels que Cresswell, incapables de se montrer con avec élégance.

J'eus bien du mal à retenir un ricanement, tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller, comme à son habitude, « égayer » les parties de Bavboules qui se tenaient à moins d'un mètre nous. Un pincement au cœur ne tarda pas à me confirmer qu'il n'avait pas tort : le fait est que, au moins ici, son absence prochaine serait regretté ; dans moins d'une minute, le Club des joueurs de Bavboules se transformerait en Club des _jeteurs_ de Bavboules, et, à en croire les éclats de rire qui suivaient généralement ce changement de statut, la bêtise de Sirius y était unanimement appréciée.

Seul Labathube grogna lorsque la première Bavboule lancée vint s'écraser contre son tableau dans un « _Splash _» puant. A la fin de la séance, les murs – et nos corps – dégoulinaient littéralement tandis que sur le tableau noir, les points de Sirius venaient, une fois de plus, exploser son palmarès.

* * *

**(1)** Je sais que la Grosse Dame voit des fantômes tous les jours, elle aussi, mais... imaginons qu'elle soit née-moldue ? Les expressions, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !

**(2)** Rappelons que Poufsouffle est la maison des gens loyaux ; Riley aurait probablement du mal à y trouver sa place :)

* * *

Le chapitre 14 répondra au mystérieux nom de "**Œil-de-Lynx & Langue-de-plomb**" ; au programme, Sirius, des cheminées et des personnages encore inexploités. Je vais essayer, vraiment, de poster le chapitre 13 dans les temps (trois semaines maximum) ; les temps sont un peu durs, avec le stage et le temps pourri qui fait que je suis malade en plein mois de mai. Une inondation de reviews pourrait cela dit me booster :D

**Un avis, les gens ? Please *o***

A bientôt !


	13. Novembre 1993 : Valse avec les souvenirs

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 11** : Sirius s'introduit à Poudlard et attaque la Grosse Dame ; Mackenzie se rend alors à Poudlard pour représenter le Ministère, en compagnie d'une bande de brigadiers. Elle y rencontre notamment Dumbledore (lequel tente de lui rappeler que Sirius n'a pas toujours été un monstre), Remus (taquin, comme au bon vieux temps), Rogue (qui vient plomber l'ambiance de ses sarcasmes) et Dean, qui lui demande son aide pour retrouver son père.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**  
**Daniel Horton** : meilleur ami de Mackenzie, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste  
**Anna** **Horton** : fille de Mackenzie et Daniel, en première année à Gryffondor  
**Clide Chambers** **:** Assistant de Mackenzie au Ministère  
**Dempster Wigglewade **: Substitut de Mackenzie, à la Cour de justice magique. © JKR  
**Hestia Jones :** membre de l'Ordre du Phénix - apparaissant dans le tome 5. © JKR  
**Riley Thomas** : amie de Mackenzie, rencontrée plus de quinze ans plus tôt, à Sainte Mangouste

* * *

Merci à mes charmant(e)s lecteurs(trices), nouveaux(elles) ou habitué(e)s : **Earenya**, **Dragonfly in Amber**, **Orlane Sayan** (x 2), **FicAndRea**, **Elro**, **Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, **Valouw**, **Misoka-chan**, **malilite** & **LaSilvana**. A ceux qui lisent silencieusement, m'ont mise en alert ou en favori aussi ! (n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, hein ?). Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Valse avec les souvenirs**

* * *

Les vingt-quatre heures qui s'écoulèrent entre mon passage à Poudlard et mon retour au Ministère semblèrent suffire aux Services personnel du Ministre pour dégoter une sorcière susceptible de jouer le rôle de médiateur entre la Gazette, dont le nombre d'assauts avait doublé, et notre département, jusqu'ici prétendument débordé.

L'excuse d'un trop plein de travail avait été la première - la seule, même - à m'être passé par la tête le jour où, traversant l'Atrium anormalement vide, j'avais croisé un pauvre stagiaire du journal à la recherche de scoops, lequel s'était lancé à ma poursuite, aidé sans doute par la description qu'avait dû faire sa patronne de moi à l'ensemble de sa rédaction. Sa jeunesse et mon air faussement sévère avaient probablement joué en ma faveur puisque je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler de lui ; si l'on exceptait, bien sûr, le «_ trop occupé à brasser l'air dans l'Atrium, les services concernés du Ministère refusent de répondre à nos questions_ » qui avait conclu l'article paru le lendemain de ce petit accrochage... Une offensive de débutant, à côté de la Skeeter !

Quoiqu'il en soit, arrivant au deuxième étage le lendemain matin, je trouvai Clide assis derrière mon bureau, et non dans l'antichambre où il était censé se tenir pour accueillir mes visiteurs.

— Je me demande pourquoi on te paye, marmonnai-je en guise de bonjour, posant sac et manteau sur le bureau, juste sous son nez.

— Probablement pas pour ranger ça, renifla-t-il, moqueur, en me regardant faire.

Tandis que je me fendais d'un reniflement qui n'eut l'air que d'accentuer son sourire, il s'informa sur mes activités de la veille. J'haussai une épaule, un bout de fesses posé sur le meuble le plus proche – la commode dans lequel j'entassais mes plus anciens dossiers.

— Aucune trace du fugitif dans les alentours, lui appris-je, consciente que cette information lui était probablement déjà connue. La Bièrraubeurre aux Trois Balais est toujours excellente, cela dit.

Devant mon rictus et mon ton enjoués, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de froncer les sourcils.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu plaisantes à propos de Black ?

— Je ne plaisantais pas, indiquai-je, l'air faussement dégagé. Encore moins à propos de Black.

Il eut l'air rassuré de retrouver mon air grognon, ce que je vis à ses yeux brillants de malice à peine voilée, mais ne put s'empêcher d'insister, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés :

— D'habitude, chaque fois que j'ose une pique, tu me pourris.

Et, face à mon silence, de reformuler sa question, comme pour mesurer les limites que j'avais repoussées dans mon acceptation de la situation, pendant mon absence de la veille :

— Depuis quand est-ce que la référence à notre évadé ne t'arrache pas la moindre grimace ?

Le reproche que j'avais perçu dans sa première question – innocent, presque enfantin – avait déserté sa voix, laissant place à une réelle curiosité ; je rassemblai tous mes efforts pour ne pas réagir de la façon qu'il raillait à raison, plaquant sur mon visage un sourire que j'espérai neutre.

— Depuis que je me suis résignée à l'idée de le voir courir dans la nature pour tout le reste de sa vie, répondis-je, à moitié honnête. Qui a dit que la vie de fugitif était enviable, après tout ?

Mon trait d'esprit ne fit qu'accentuer son étonnement.

— Tu me fais carrément peur, maintenant, commenta-t-il avec une moue, en se levant docilement de mon siège pour me laisser me glisser à sa place. Que dirait Ombrage en entendant la responsable exclusive du dossier blasphémer de la sorte ?

Un sourire, sincère cette fois, vint barrer mon visage.

— Elle serait profondément offensée de voir que la Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique dénigre à ce point les efforts faits par ses services, répliquai-je malicieusement.

— La Défenderesse générale auprès de la Cour de justice magique ? releva-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Cette simple répétition me fit prendre conscience de notre équipe désormais bien rodée ; de toute évidence, il commençait à me connaître. Réprimant quelque chose comme de la fierté – celle d'avoir fait de lui un assistant honnête, bien que bavard, peut-être ? – j'eus un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

— Simple et juste retour des choses, indiquai-je calmement, intérieurement excitée à l'idée de retrouver de vrais dossiers, composés de vrais rapports et se terminant sur de vraies conclusions. J'ai croisé Bones ce matin, qui a croisé Fudge avant moi, qui a croisé Dumbledore hier soir et... Dumbledore est un génie, conclus-je, d'un ton sans doute trop guilleret.

Dans ses yeux bleus, je ne vis rien d'autre que du scepticisme ; de la méfiance, peut-être, aussi.

— Tu ne m'apprends rien pour l'instant.

Faisant mine de fouiller dans mon courrier en attente, je lui indiquai la porte du menton, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un sourire éblouissant.

— Wiggleswade attend certainement que tu ailles le décharger d'au moins la moitié de ses dossiers.

Son visage sembla s'allonger ; de dépit, visiblement.

— On perd le dossier Black ? s'enquit-il d'une voix déçue.

— On gagne juste de quoi occuper les journées à le voir nous échapper, rétorquai-je sèchement. Je continuerai de lire ces rapports sans saveur pendant que tu commenteras inlassablement les dernières folies de sa pauvre vie.

Surpris par cette nouvelle forme d'ironie, il marmonna une phrase que je ne compris pas et sortit du bureau, probablement pour aller récupérer ce qui me revenait de droit, dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je me laissai aller contre le dos de ma chaise, avec un soupir de satisfaction ; pour la première fois depuis trois mois, constatai-je avec soulagement, j'étais sûre de ne pas devoir songer à Sirius en permanence.

Le retour de Chambers, une pile de dossiers sous le bras, se chargea de réfréner mon élan d'enthousiasme.

— Le dossier Black reste notre priorité, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, en posant le tout sur mon manteau.

Sa lucidité m'agaça mais j'hochai la tête avec une grimace ; Bones avait été plutôt claire sur le sujet.

— Parce que tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir de la visite à ce propos, ajouta-t-il devant la flagrance de ma déception.

Je balayai son intervention de la main et attrapai un dossier sur la pile, avec une mimique enfantine. Levant les yeux au ciel, il me laissa me délecter seule des pièces de procédure qui me tombèrent entre les mains quand j'ouvris la pochette. Une affaire d'adoption, m'apprit la lecture en diagonale des faits ; parfait pour recommencer.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'entendis deux coups frappés à ma porte, laquelle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête souriante de Clide, puis le reste de son corps mince, une seconde plus tard. Il fut suivi de très près par trois autres silhouettes ; Tonks, Shacklebolt et une petite sorcière dont le visage joufflue et les joues roses, constatai-je immédiatement, ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

Avant même qu'elle ne lâche un « _Mackenzie Atkinson ?_ » interloqué, je devinai, à ses yeux ronds puis à ses sourcils froncés, qu'elle m'avait elle aussi parfaitement remise. Ignorant le salut discret, mais clairement amusé, que Kingsley m'adressa, je me levai ; qu'il était loin – et bon ! – le temps où les gens ne se souvenaient jamais de moi.

— Hestia Jones ? la singeai-je presque, avec une raillerie qui eut l'air d'étonner Chambers et Tonks, dont les cheveux oranges illuminaient un peu la pièce.

La sorcière confirma d'un signe de la tête, un sourire vaguement poli persistant sur son visage perplexe.

Était-ce là la preuve que Dumbledore, en faisant de moi l'un de ses pions, n'avait pas pensé à tout ? Si les circonstances avaient été à la plaisanterie, j'aurais presque pu en rire.

— Que me vaut le plaisir ? demandai-je à la place, tandis qu'elle serrait mollement, et de mauvaise grâce, la main que je lui tendais.

— Je suis la nouvelle correspondante presse, répondit-elle avec une certaine neutralité. Pour le Ministère, auprès de la Gazette, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Ma bouche, détestablement absurde, ne trouva rien de mieux que d'émettre un «_ oh _» à l'éloquence suspecte. Comme pour tromper notre nouvelle interlocutrice sur la déception clairement perceptible dans mon ton, Kingsley conjura deux chaises, lesquelles vinrent élever le nombre de sièges destinés aux visiteurs à quatre. Je regardai Chambers se poser sur l'une d'elle avec une légère appréhension.

— Vous serez amenées à travailler ensemble, précisa l'Auror titulaire en prenant place à son tour. Mackenzie gère le côté administratif du dossier Black.

Me retenant de grogner que le plus intelligent aurait été de la prévenir avant de l'introduire dans mon bureau, je me contentai de rester silencieuse, tentant d'interpréter le «_ Ah _» qu'elle émit à son tour, comme en écho. Un blanc dans la conversation, pendant quelques instants, me permit de mesurer mes chances de survie – nulles, de toute évidence.

— Tu travailles sur ce dossier ? se fit-elle finalement répéter d'une voix étrangement atone. _Toi_ ?

L'emphase ne m'échappa ; pas plus que la catastrophe qu'elle annonçait.

— Je sais exactement ce que tu penses, grommelai-je précipitamment, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers Clide et Tonks.

Les deux observèrent ma réaction avec la même curiosité ; les yeux plissés pour l'une, le nez froncé pour l'autre. Kingsley, que j'avais pourtant connu plus bavard, crût bon de rester silencieux. J'allais lui jeter ce regard suppliant, signifiant clairement « _Sauve-moi _» quand elle lâcha la bombe, simplement, doucement, presque trop gentiment.

— Tu étais amie avec Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton, cependant, avait la teneur presque tangible de la glace. En l'entendant, j'eus l'impression désagréable d'avoir traversé un fantôme par mégarde ; une tripotée de fantômes, en réalité. Ceux de tous ceux qui m'avaient un jour reproché cette amitié désormais diabolisée.

Le silence de mort qui tomba sur la pièce ne dura qu'un instant ; ce fut Chambers, comme de juste, qui le rompit d'un « _Quoi ?_ » théâtral. Je me sentis rougir légèrement, mais me forçai à garder la tête haute, levée. En évitant, toutefois, les regards des deux plus jeunes.

— Et tu sortais avec Hippolyte Abercrombie à la même époque, n'est-ce pas ? jetai-je, cachant le tremblement de ma voix sous une fausse indifférence.

Elle ne se laissa pas tromper pour autant ; le souvenir de leur rupture brutale, à une époque, était capable de la transformer en Mimi Geignarde, pourtant.

— Les choses ont changé, répondit-elle simplement.

— Ça tombe bien, persiflai-je, glaciale. Pour moi aussi, figures-toi.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée, elle eut l'air vaguement honteuse ; ce fut elle qui rompit notre échange visuel prolongé, coupable. Se pouvait-il que je l'ai convaincue ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça ; la voix de Tonks, étrangement rauque et hésitante, m'en empêcha.

— Tu es Mackenzie ? interrogea-t-elle, comme si elle me rencontrait pour la première fois. La Mackenzie de Sirius ?

Cette fois, j'eus l'impression qu'une main invisible, une main glacialement invisible, avait une prise directe sur mon cœur battant contre mes côtes. Comme pour y faire écho, ma gorge se serra, pour une raison qui m'échappait.

Était-ce cette façon de prononcer son prénom, si loin de la neutralité toute déguisée affichée par un Dumbledore habitué à cacher ses émotions ? L'émotion que Tonks y avait mis, sans doute contre son gré, était sans équivoque : elle avait connu et aimé Sirius. Tout en elle l'indiquait, actuellement ; du son de sa voix un peu cassée à la tension de son corps raidi. Jusqu'ici, sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une mission liée de près ou de loin à son cousin l'évadé avaient réussi à me tromper.

Était-ce la jeune fille endormie qui se cachait entre mes côtes, la seule d'entre nous deux à pouvoir s'étonner d'être encore la Mackenzie de Sirius pour quelqu'un ? Et non pas seulement l'ex-amie crédule de cet abject de Black ?

Oubliant le contexte – Kingsley, Clide, Hestia, lesquels semblaient trop consterné, éberlué ou intéressée pour nous interrompre – je me surpris à hocher la tête doucement, posant mes mains sur mes genoux, sous le bureau qui nous séparait. Leur tremblement ne s'en calma pas pour autant.

— On ne s'est rencontrées qu'une fois et tu étais très jeune, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle. Je... Je pensais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, enfermée, de toute évidence, dans la même bulle que la mienne.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, confirma-t-elle, alors que le regard de Clide se faisait incrédule. J'avais de vagues souvenirs de Remus mais...

Elle se tut un instant, pensive, tandis que je déglutissais.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette drôle de scène qui se jouait devant moi ?_ Avec moi _? C'était Tonks ! Et je la croiser presque chaque jour depuis deux ans.

— Je devais avoir sept ans, peut-être moins, la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, reprit-elle avant que je n'ai pu la couper. Il y avait mon père et ma mère, assis dans le salon et... Sirius aussi. Il était venu vérifier que nous allions bien. Ou faire semblant, peu importe, ajouta-t-elle avec une dureté dans cette voix qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Elle plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux se remémorer, plongée dans son souvenir.

— Il me tenait sur ses genoux et l'une de ses jambes, je m'en souviens, n'arrêtait pas de taper le sol nerveusement. J'en avais presque la nausée, crût-t-elle bon de préciser, avec une grimace. Ma mère lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et c'est là qu'il a parlé de James, de Lily, de la guerre, d'un hôpital et de toi. _Mackenzie_. Quelqu'un venait de mourir, un de tes proches je crois, et il peinait à te consoler.

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton confiant, comme si elle ne faisait que répéter une histoire qu'on lui avait un jour raconté – comme si Sirius avait été là avec nous, à la recherche de la meilleure façon de me faire faire mon deuil. La résurgence des souvenirs ne tarda pas, accompagnée des mêmes désagréments que le jour où Clide m'avait jeté ce journal annonçant son évasion. Les yeux fermés, je rejetai au plus loin les images qui se multipliaient derrière mes paupières, avant de secouer la tête.

En les rouvrant, quelques secondes après, je me sentis rougir, reprenant conscience. Il y avait Chambers, Shacklebolt et Jones ; ce n'était pas le moment.

— C'est du passé, coupai-je, trop tardivement mais abruptement.

Elle papillonna des paupières, si bien que j'ajoutai, soudain coupable de l'avoir laissée s'emporter :

— Je suis désolée, Tonks.

Sa tête eut un vague mouvement, comme une approbation, et la voix profonde de Kingsley emplit de nouveau la pièce. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas intervenu plus tôt ? Je lui lançai un regard courroucé, ou qui y ressemblait dans l'état où j'étais, mais il l'ignora ; au passage, je croisai celui plein de points d'interrogation rancuniers de Clide.

Merlin ! Pourquoi Tonks avait-elle parlé de Sirius en ces termes ?

— Dois-je aller prévenir Bones qu'il risque d'y avoir un problème ou peut-on commencer ? lâcha King, avec un regard circulaire.

Ce n'était pas une menace adressée à Jones et moi, mais une simple question.

Je secouai la tête avec brutalité ; Bones était un problème plus épineux encore à gérer. Hestia, elle, se contenta de hausser une épaule avec timidité ; l'avantage du monologue de Tonks se trouvait peut-être là. Avait-on jamais assisté à une pareille description de l'ignoble Black, inquiet de la santé de ses amis, soucieux du bien-être de sa petite cousine ?

— Très bien, continua l'Auror avec une insensibilité toute professionnelle. Hestia, faites nous part des principales lignes de votre programme.

Sur le même ton, elle prit sa suite et expliqua, dans un discours préparé à l'avance, l'importance de la communication sur une telle affaire, pour des raisons politiques notamment. Il était nécessaire, disait-elle, de sortir de ce silence coupable que le Ministère gardait depuis trop longtemps ; compatir à l'émotion de la population, aborder les questions sécuritaires avec insistance et répétition, faire croire aux pauvres citoyens qui nous entouraient que nous savions ce que nous faisions : un vaste programme qui survola mon esprit, tel un volatile aux ailes silencieuses. La conclusion, selon laquelle elle serait désormais la seule à parler à la presse à ce propos, Fudge mis à part, fut la seule que j'entendis distinctement, pour tout de suite l'approuver.

Sa sortie, quelques minutes plus tard, s'accompagna d'un sourire vaguement désolé dans ma direction. Tonks suivit avec raideur, menée par Shacklebolt, dont le regard soucieux semblait, à lui seul, résumait toute la situation. Clide, quant à lui, se décida pour un silence boudeur, qu'il alla perpétrer dans la pièce d'à côté.

J'en fus plus soulagée que dépitée ; gérer mes propres angoisses, tout le reste de la journée, s'avéra amplement suffisant.

Le soir venu, je m'enfuis de mon étage pour transplaner directement dans ma chambre, incapable de supporter la nausée d'un voyage en cheminée ou la lenteur d'une halte en métro. Sans réfléchir, je pris le chemin de ma commode, que j'ouvris avec précaution, et sortis de sous le tas de sous-vêtements un objet ressemblant à une balle de petite taille, tenant tout juste dans la paume de ma main. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts, observant la peinture noire légèrement écaillée qui la recouvrait, avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Le point blanc qui l'ornait et dans lequel était censé apparaître les réponses aux questions posées à cette « boule magique » moldue me donnait l'impression d'avoir jauni.

Pourquoi l'avais-je donc gardé ? Dans le miroir qui me faisait face, mon reflet grimaça, devant l'évidence de la réponse ; pour me souvenir que Sirius – _ce Sirius-là_ – avait bien existé, un jour, quelque part, dans une autre décennie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

— Tu as du courrier.

Sèche et lapidaire, la phrase claqua comme un fouet à mes oreilles. Avec un soupir, je levai un œil vers Clide qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage encore teinté d'amertume.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation de Jones et les mots de Tonks, mais mon assistant ne déridait pas. Il lui avait fallu déjà quelques heures pour pouvoir me parler de nouveau, sans répondre par de simples grognements à mes ordres ou à mes questions. Sans doute s'était-il résigné à changer de comportement uniquement pour ne pas risquer de se faire virer ; ce que, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire.

Du bout de ma plume, je désignai mon bureau, sur lequel il posa une enveloppe où mon nom était inscrit, d'une écriture droite et soignée que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'était en tous cas pas une réponse de Riley, à qui j'avais écris un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, et qui, si sa conscience la rappelait à l'ordre, répondrait peut-être dans un mois, pour ne pas faire trop attendre ce pauvre Dean.

— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

J'haussai un sourcil dans sa direction, étonnée de le voir si bavard.

— C'est peut-être de la part d'un des vieux amis dont tu ne me parles jamais, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Irritée, je lâchai ma plume et mon travail pour le dévisager.

— Merlin, Clide ! soufflai-je avec exaspération. On croirait entendre mon dernier amant le jour où il a appris que j'avais une fille de dix ans avec Daniel !

Il grimaça sans attendre ; la comparaison, pour autant que je sache, avait toujours été efficace.

— Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'as rien dis ?

— Parce que tu es une pipelette et que mon amitié avec l'assassin le plus recherché de l'année aurait fini sur toutes les bouches, répondis-je avec sincérité, dans un regard moqueur. La Gazette aurait _a-do-ré_ !

Il s'assit en face de moi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour que je puisse mesurer à quel point il était vexé, avant de marmonner :

— Je ne l'ai encore dis à personne.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit.

— Les bonbons que je garde pour les visites d'Anna sont dans la boite colorée sur la plus haute étagère derrière ton propre bureau, fis-je, railleuse. Je crois que tu mérites une récompense.

Comme si un sort venait de lui être jeté, il se leva d'un bond, me lança un regard furibond et disparut, me laissant seule avec la lettre. Certaine que la glace était désormais brisée et que mon assistant était de retour, avec tous ses défauts, je le laissai s'enfuir, pour mieux m'intéresser à mon courrier.

De l'enveloppe décachetée glissa un court morceau de parchemin, à la même écriture soignée :

_« Chère Mackenzie,_

_Il m'a fallu près d'une semaine pour rassembler les restes du courage que chaque Gryffondor, ancien ou actuel, se targue d'avoir, pour t'écrire ces quelques mots. Notre rencontre, en septembre, m'a laissé cette drôle d'impression, celle de retomber dans un passé que je croyais avoir dépassé, avec plus ou moins de succès. Impression qui, il est vrai, m'avait déjà brusquement saisi près de deux mois plus tôt, à la lecture des journaux._

_De toutes les personnes avec qui j'aurais cru avoir envie de discuter, tu étais la plus inattendue, je dois dire. Rien d'autre que des regrets ne me lient à toi, finalement, mais à l'heure actuelle, tu es aussi la seule personne qui me semble capable de comprendre, tout simplement. Cette petite discussion et les vieux démons qui l'ont coupé, il y a une semaine, m'a laissé sur ma faim._

_Mes soirées de professeur solitaire m'offrent un temps considérable pour la reprendre quand tu veux._

_Serais-tu libre pour un verre aux Trois Balais, au cours de la semaine prochaine ?_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_R. J. Lupin. »_

Curieusement, aucune réaction ne vint perturber ma lecture ; aucun tremblement, pas de sensation d'étouffer due au gonflement d'une boule dans sa gorge. _Rien_. Lupin n'avait rien dit de spécifique, n'avait pas posé sur papier le nom du seul démon qui nous liait, ni prit la peine de préciser quoique ce soit. Un seul fait était pointé du doigt, inéluctable : nous étions dans la même situation, à quelques détails près.

_Incapable d'oublier._

Sans plus réfléchir, je me saisis de ma plume, la trempai dans mon encrier et griffonnai ma réponse sur un morceau de parchemin vierge :

_« Que dirais-tu de mardi prochain ? Le 15, à 21h._

_Cordialement,_

_M. Atkinson »_

Laconique mais efficace. Il accepta dans des termes aussi peu nombreux et une semaine plus tard, je quittai le bureau avec une quinzaine de minutes d'avance sur l'horaire du rendez-vous. Après avoir hésité à rentrer chez moi pour me changer, je laissai parler ma fatigue et transplanai directement depuis l'aire prévue à cet effet dans l'Atrium, pour atterrir, toute entière, devant le pub silencieux.

Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, après tout.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la lumière de quelques lampadaires magiquement allumés donnait à l'endroit une signature singulière, comme un faible _Lumos_ lancé par un sorcier tout juste débutant. Je me rendis compte à cette pensée que je n'étais venue ici de nuit qu'une seule fois ; qu'une fois ma scolarité terminée, je n'avais posé les pieds à Pré-au-Lard qu'en de rares occasions, et uniquement à la lumière du jour.

Pour un mois de novembre, le temps était plutôt clément. Ni pluie, ni neige, juste un vent glacial, semblable aux souffles des Détraqueurs dont la ronde devait être terminée et, qui me fit resserrer ma cape contre moi, avec un frisson.

Paradoxalement, pourtant, le constat m'incita à attendre Remus dehors ; la chaleur étouffante de l'établissement, dans mes souvenirs, invitait davantage à la somnolence qu'au réveil. Après une journée à réviser mon cas d'adoption, pour le plaider finalement devant une formation restreinte de la Cour – trois juges fatigués, à la mine tirée – un soupçon d'air frais n'était pas de refus ; grisée à l'idée de retrouver mon travail habituel, j'en avais presque oublié à quel point mettre tout son cœur à convaincre un jury était épuisant.

Le vent, finalement, n'en était que bienvenu.

Deux regards, un de chaque côté de la Grande Rue, me suffirent à remarquer que le village était plus désert que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginer ; en voyant la photo de Black sur la devanture du magasin qui me faisait face, je n'eus rien d'autre qu'un soupir.

_Évidemment_, songeai-je avec amertume. Plus personne ne se risquait à mettre le nez dehors dans une telle obscurité.

Depuis que le fugitif s'était montré à Poudlard, la zone était devenue rouge sur la carte de Scrimgeour, ce qui suffit à me convaincre que les quelques passants qui m'avaient dévisagés avec curiosité, en traversant la rue vide de toute autre âme en peine, n'étaient autre que des Aurors de garde.

Après en avoir observé un tourner à l'angle, je décidai, faussement téméraire, d'emprunter la chaussée en contrebas, retrouvant après seulement quelques pas ce banc que mes souvenirs brumeux n'associaient plus qu'à Daniel ou Desdemona. Je m'y laissai tomber un peu mollement, observant les alentours vides, sentant comme une étrange présence autour de moi. Un instant, je fus tentée de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror surveillant simplement mes arrières, par précaution, mais une forme, bien plus petite qu'un homme, étrangement plus familière, et définitivement non humaine, apparut rapidement devant moi.

Je plissai les yeux, me redressai par automatisme et scrutai l'autre côté de la chaussée, là où la '_chose_' s'était plantée, immobile et méfiante, ses yeux jaunes et brillants plantés dans les miens. La faible lumière des réverbères, aidée en cela par un instinct anormalement visionnaire, me permit de mettre un mot sur l'image qui s'offrait à moi.

C'était un chien. Noir et grand, juché sur ses pattes hautes, la gueule pendante, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Sans doute plus maigre que la dernière fois que je l'avais aperçu, rectifiai-je mentalement, le cœur battant. Définitivement semblable, cependant, à celui qui avait bondi de nulle part, ce soir-_là_.

Cette dernière pensée me fit déglutir. Y avait-il un seul objet, une seule chose qui, au château ou dans les alentours, ne me rappelait pas Sirius ?

Renonçant à répondre à cette question-là, je plissai de nouveau les yeux, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas ; de son côté, l'animal semblait me darder avec une curiosité similaire. C'était un chien, bien sûr, un animal intelligent et émotif, mais le constat m'étonna. Se rappelait-il de moi ?

Mue d'un élan venu de nul part, je fis mine de me lever mais n'eut guère le temps de faire un pas. Étrangement sensible à mes faits et gestes, interprétant mon mouvement comme un signal, le chien avait fait un saut que son corps pourtant osseux ne semblait pas pouvoir lui permettre, atterrissant devant moi. Il n'attendit pas dix secondes pour tendre une patte, comme une invitation ; je la saisis sans réfléchir et l'animal se blottit, un instant plus tard, dans mes bras offerts.

— C'est donc vraiment toi ? murmurai-je, près d'une de ses grandes oreilles, qui se balançaient joyeusement.

Sa truffe fourrée dans le creux de mon cou, me reniflant littéralement, je n'obtins évidemment aucune réponse. Sa respiration régulière, rompue par des inspirations plus prolongées de temps à autre, m'apparut pourtant comme une réplique. D'un geste machinal, je caressai les poils sur son dos, sentant sous mes doigts comme le battement d'un cœur ; j'aurais même pu jurer qu'un frisson avait parcouru son échine.

— Tu te souviens de moi ? me surpris-je à demander, doucement.

L'animal frétilla, sa queue prise dans un mouvement frénétique de la gauche vers la droite. Un sourire m'échappa, alors que sa truffe quittait mon cou et que sa langue, longue et blanchâtre, léchait brusquement mon visage.

— Je prendrais ça pour oui, dis-je dans un rire, en essuyant mon visage d'une main qu'il lécha à son tour. J'ose même croire que je t'ai manqué !

Il jappa, très doucement, trop doucement pour un chien en pleine santé ; si tant est que l'on puisse le considérer comme tel. Ses yeux tristes étaient vitreux, presque vides, et après un moment à me baver faiblement sur les mains, il revint fourrer son corps maigre contre le mien.

Mon cœur se serra un instant.

— Tes propriétaires sont morts avant toi, n'est-ce pas ? continuai-je, insensible au ridicule de cette situation. Un chien ne vit pas si longtemps, habituellement.

Sa truffe se fronça contre ma joue, je le sentis, mais il ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'en avait pas envie.

De quand datait la dernière manifestation d'intérêt et de chaleur à l'égard de cette pauvre bête ? Des siècles, visiblement.

Mes genoux, cependant, ne tardèrent pas à protester de cette position inconfortable, à moitié accroupie, à moitié debout, et je me détachai doucement de lui. Il eut comme un regard de reproche dans ma direction et la magie de l'instant, aussi fugace qu'elle était arrivée, se flétrit.

L'animal recula, montra ses crocs jusqu'ici invisibles, grogna férocement et je reculai d'un pas, instinctivement.

— Est-ce que tu as faim ? tentai-je d'une voix rauque, qui sonna comme désespérée à mes propres oreilles. Je... Je dois avoir quelque chose dans mon sac.

Il parut comprendre ma phrase puisqu'il se jeta brusquement sur le sac en question, que j'avais laissé sur le banc. Fourrant sa gueule dedans, il s'énerva contre la fermeture, ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir et finit par se résoudre à le saisir entre ses crocs pour le faire tomber à mes pieds. Docilement, je l'ouvris, farfouillai pour trouver la moitié du sandwich que je n'avais pas terminé à midi, et avec plus d'étonnement, une tablette de chocolat qui devait y trainer depuis Halloween.

Visiblement calmé, il profita de mon mouvement vers le sol pour frotter son nez contre le mien avant de coincer les victuailles entre ses dents. Je n'eus le temps, ni d'en retirer les emballages pour lui permettre de les manger, ni même de le caresser une dernière fois.

— Mackenzie, c'est toi ? appela en effet une voix lointaine dans mon dos – celle de Lupin, à ne pas en douter.

Cette intrusion étrangère fit fuir l'animal si rapidement que je m'étonnai de cette soudaine vigueur ; comme avalée par l'obscurité, il disparut de mon champ de vision sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je me retournai donc, pris mon sac, débarrassai ma robe de ses poils gris-noirs avec empressement et remontai la rue marchande vide pour arriver à la hauteur de Lupin et des Trois Balais.

Les mêmes cernes sous les yeux, un vague air interrogatif, des cheveux parsemés de blanc que j'avais à peine remarqué, lors de nos deux dernières rencontres.

— Tu parlais à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il après m'avoir saluée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le banc pour mesurer la distance qui m'en séparait ; d'ici, jugeai-je, il était difficile de voir quoique ce soit. Je préférai encore que Lupin ignore que je parlais – bien que rarement – à certains animaux.

— Un vieil ami, éludai-je distraitement en prenant d'autorité la direction de la porte du pub. Un Auror de garde ce soir, précisai-je même, inspirée.

Mon explication sembla contenter sa faible curiosité et il m'emboita le pas. Au comptoir, il commanda une hydromel à la tenancière, qui l'accueillit d'un pompeux « Professeur Lupin » avant de se tourner vers moi. Ma présence, et l'étrange couple qui nous formions ce soir, fit se hausser un sourcil sur le visage de Rosmerta, qui cessa ses petits mouvements de baguette envoyant à leur place les verres propres, qu'un chiffon autonome s'était chargé de sécher. Elle me salua chaleureusement, ou tout au moins, de façon assez convaincante, et je me décidai pour un sirop de cerise-soda.

— Professeur Lupin ? répétai-je avec un petit sourire alors que Remus choisissait de s'attabler dans le fond du bar, là où l'oreille indiscrète des quelques groupes présents n'aurait aucune chance de nous entendre. Ça sonne étrangement sage à mes oreilles !

Il eut un rire un peu rauque.

— Une douce façon de me rappeler à quel point j'ai vieilli, surtout, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Les traits de son visage l'indiquaient encore mieux que cette nouvelle appellation qui lui allait comme un gant mais je me gardai de toute remarque impolie.

— C'est toujours mieux que les '_Miss Atkinson_' que l'on me sert tous les jours, marmonnai-je, faussement fataliste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore quinze ans et des boutons sur le nez.

Il sourit, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux bleus, et attendit que Rosmerta se soit éloignée, après avoir déposé nos boissons sur la table au bois brut, pour se racler la gorge.

— Je crois que je te dois des excuses, Mackenzie.

Avant que la phrase ne lui échappe, grotesque dans sa solennité, j'avais deviné à son air sérieux que nous ne plaisantions plus ; l'absence de surprise ne m'empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils. Ça avait plutôt bien commencé, jusqu'ici, pourtant. Aucun malaise, aucune appréhension ; rien que deux vieux camarades attablés pour prendre un verre avant de rentrer se coucher, chacun de leurs côtés.

Quel besoin avait-il donc de s'excuser ?

— Tu te trompes sans doute d'interlocutrice, répondis-je simplement, avec une perfidie dont je ne pris conscience qu'une fois la bêtise débitée.

Son air coupable suffit à me persuader que le sous-entendu avait été compris ; sa question suivante, elle, ne fit que me le confirmer.

— Comment va Riley ? demanda-t-il lentement, comme hésitant.

J'haussai une épaule.

— Riley va toujours bien, même quand elle va mal, répondis-je, avec sincérité. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il cilla mais s'enquit tout de même, sur le même ton faussement détaché :

— Tu la vois souvent ?

— Pas vraiment, avouai-je, un peu gênée d'admettre que c'était de sa question que je tirai cette conclusion. Une ou deux fois par an, sans doute.

Il hocha la tête lentement, comme pour se dépêtrer des fils arachnéens de ses pensées et mieux formuler son interrogation suivante ; à quel nombre pouvaient-elles s'élever après douze ans de silence ? Troublée par ma propre question, je pris les devants et ajoutai, avec une soudaine fermeté dans la voix :

— Le plus simple, Remus, ça serait que tu lui écrives.

Le conseil sonna davantage comme un ordre mais je ne vis pas l'expression de son visage, plongé qu'il était dans son hydromel.

Remus n'était pas Sirius, cependant, songeai-je. Il ne rouspétait pas à chaque injonction qu'on lui donnait.

La pensée, dérangeante dans son naturel, ne m'arracha guère plus qu'une grimace, juste au moment où il relevait la tête.

— Elle a sans doute d'autres choses à régler, marmonna-t-il, l'air triste mais pourtant sûr de son hasardeuse déclaration.

Il semblait si simple, pour lui, de tirer un trait sur son passé, de trouver des excuses à sa couardise.

— Comme quoi ? rétorquai-je, sur la défensive. Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas parlé depuis des années ! Tu ne peux pas en savoir plus que moi sur 'les choses' qu'elle aurait à régler.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, rehaussant son teint fatigué, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes mirettes ; le constat me fit furtivement penser à Holly qui, avant de tomber dans les filets de Cygnus, avait été plus que sensible au charme mystérieux de Remus Lupin. Que penserait-elle de lui, si elle le surprenait maintenant, dans sa robe miteuse ?

— Cette histoire avec Dean, hasarda-t-il alors, comme pour m'empêcher de salir les restes de sa dignité. C'est le genre de choses à régler en priorité, bien avant les regrets d'un ami qui s'est barré en courant, plus de dix ans plus tôt.

Sur ce point, j'aurais pu l'approuver mais je n'en fis rien.

— Un vieux démon de plus venu tout droit de son passé, ça ne changera pas grand chose, au train où vont les choses, ironisai-je à la place. Sirius Black s'échappe de sa prison, Remus Lupin fait sa réapparition et son frère a peut-être un rejeton ? Voilà qui devrait assouvir sa soif de rebondissements !

Il perdit de ses couleurs, me rappelant à cette occasion qu'il n'était ni Clide, ni Daniel. Mes sarcasmes, parce qu'il avait toutes les chances de les voir comme des vérités, lui échappaient.

— Tu crois que Dean est son neveu ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir, tentant de dévier du danger sans trop paraître impoli.

Dans un nouvel haussement d'épaules, j'avalai ma gorgée de sirop avant de répondre :

— Qui d'autre ? Dean dit que son père l'a abandonné, qu'il porte son nom mais que c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de lui.

Hésitant un instant à continuer, je me lançai tout de même, avec l'idée que cachait l'existence de ma fille à Remus était aussi stupide que de la rayer de mon histoire ; ils s'étaient rencontrés ce même jour, après tout. Le récit que je lui fis de ma rencontre avec Dean, sur le quai 9¾, fut d'ailleurs accueilli avec la plus grande des placidités.

— Je suis bonne pour mener ma petite enquête, maintenant, ajoutai-je, exagérant à peine mon découragement. D'après ce que j'ai pu récolter pour l'instant, les services de l'état civil moldu oblige les parents à déclarer la naissance de l'enfant sous sept jours. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Dean porte le nom de Thomas contrairement au reste de sa famille – nombreuse, j'ai cru comprendre.

Il opina et je me demandai, furtivement, s'il faisait partie de ce genre de professeurs agaçants, qui, avec une curiosité malsaine, obligeait chaque nouvelle tripotée d'élèves à noircir un parchemin d'informations personnelles ; père, mère, frères et soeurs, lieu de naissances et autres hobbies.

— Ça ne ferait qu'ajouter un élève à la liste des enfants liés de près ou de loin à mes anciens camarades, commenta-t-il finalement, avec l'air détaché de celui qui constate un fait inéluctable.

— Il y en a tant que ça ?

Il prit le temps de peser ma question, ajoutant un élève à chaque nouveau clignement de paupières – nombreux, eux aussi.

— Harry et Neville principalement, finit-il par affirmer, rappelant à ma mémoire défaillante qu'il avait aussi été ami avec Alice et Frank. Dean, si tes conclusions s'avéraient justes. Et ta propre fille, évidemment. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr, mais on y passerait la soirée.

Entendre les deux premiers noms, comme flanqués dans la même catégorie, me serra le coeur. La référence à Anna, au milieu de tout ça, aurait presque pu passer inaperçue, s'il n'avait pas ajouté, plus doucement, comme dans un murmure :

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais une fille de cet âge, avant que tu ne me la présentes. La fille de Daniel, d'après le nom qu'elle porte ?

De toute évidence, la question n'en était pas une – quel autre Horton avait-il survécu à la guerre, aux guerres, à toutes les guerres qui s'étaient succédées, dirais-je même ? Uniquement Daniel.

Tandis que mon estomac se contractait, il força un rictus, se souvenant peut-être de l'agacement qu'inspirait Horton à Black, en son temps – combien de fois avaient-ils manqué d'en venir aux mains, juste sous mes yeux, pour une chose aussi stupide que le meilleur moyen de me tirer de ma léthargie ? Des milliers, peut-être.

Mon hochement de tête mécanique fut sans doute interpréter comme une invitation à continuer son interrogatoire ; était-ce une manière de m'occuper suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à subir toutes les questions que Riley aurait voulu que je lui adresse ?

L'interrogation suivante eut le mérite de me détourner, brusquement, de ces pensées :

— Vous êtes mariés ?

Avant d'avoir pu songer à réfréner mon instinct, j'éclatai de rire, d'un rire nerveux, mais qui fut loin de passer inaperçu. Ses sourcils froncés, plus encore que les regards de certains clients, me forcèrent à reprendre mon sérieux.

— Les gens continuent de m'appeler Miss Atkinson, lui rappelai-je, railleuse. C'est une histoire... _compliquée_, disons.

Il accepta le terme plus facilement que prévu, abandonnant ici les indiscrétions ; à la différence de Riley, ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater, elle qui m'avait targué de mélodramatique quand j'avais usé de ce terme pour décrire la situation. « _Vous avez couché ensemble, qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué là-dedans ? » _avait-elle répliqué en apprenant la grossesse, au lendemain de la fin de la guerre, en plein milieu du chaos qui en avait résulté.

Pourtant, c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

— Et Harry ? fis-je avec un intérêt à peine feint, changeant sans la moindre finesse de sujet.

Un haussement de sourcils qui me parut surjoué me répondit et j'ajoutai :

— Il sait ?

Devant la clarté de la demande, il n'émit qu'un rire ; lugubre, malheureusement.

— Quoi, donc ? fit-il mine de m'interroger. Que j'étais ami avec son père, avec sa mère, avec son... avec son parrain ? Que Sir... que _Black_ était son parrain ? Et qu'il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec férocité.

Je n'eus guère la force d'hocher la tête, la gorge désormais serrée. Son ton, sa posture, ses poings serrés ; tout en lui m'indiquait qu'il était furieux et que, sans doute, cette conversation n'aurait jamais dû être lancée.

— Il ne sait rien, je crois, consentit-il à grogner, pourtant, un ton plus bas. La _famille_ qui l'a élevé lui a caché jusqu'à l'existence de la sorcellerie.

L'information, toute neuve pour moi, manqua de me faire recracher ma gorgée de sirop.

— Il ne sait rien de James et Lily ? m'entendis-je demander, un instant plus tard, d'une petite voix.

— Il sait probablement que sa mère avait ses yeux et qu'il ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau.

L'ironie sous-jacente à ces propos ne m'échappa pas.

— Lorsqu'il était en première année, Hagrid lui a fait parvenir quelques photos. Il s'était adressé à moi – et à d'autres aussi, je suppose.

Mon attention fut accaparé quelques secondes par le résidus rougeâtre qui s'était collé au fond de mon verre. Quelques photos et des comparaisons creuses ; un bien maigre héritage, selon moi.

— Tu comptes le lui dire ? interrogeai-je, incapable de résister.

— Pour avoir à lui expliquer toute l'histoire ? répliqua-t-il, agressif, en me dardant d'un regard agacé. Son enfance a été bien assez pénible comme ça. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que tout est la faute de son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, un de mes vieux amis, que personne n'a réussi à arrêter dans sa soudaine crise de folie meurtrière ? Comment réagirais-tu, à sa place ?

Je déglutis, sentant instantanément des larmes me piquer les yeux ; le reniflement que je ne pus retenir, censé m'aider à les refouler, sembla le sortir de sa bulle de fureur.

Sous le regard qu'il leva sur moi, je baissai la tête.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en approchant une main vers la mienne, posée sur la table. Je ne voulais pas te...

Hésitant à compléter, il hésita. M'avait-il blessé ? Moi-même, je n'en étais pas sure.

— Il aimait pourtant sincèrement James, me surpris-je à déclarer, dans un chuchotement. Une partie de moi n'y croira probablement jamais.

Quand je relevai les yeux, cédant au regard qui pesait lourdement sur le sommet de mon crâne, ce fut pour rencontrer une expression pleine de paradoxe. Quelque chose comme de la douleur, du ressentiment, du dégoût même, mêlés à de l'amusement, de l'attendrissement, une sorte d'assentiment.

Mal à l'aise, je me tortillai sur mon siège.

— Tu sais ce qu'il disait toujours préférer chez toi ? asséna-t-il, la voix neutre pourtant. Ton innocence et ta naïveté.

Devant l'évidence du reproche, une jappe de plomb prit forme dans mon estomac, avant de remonter dans ma gorge. Je soupirai de frustration, le dos désormais raidi.

— Il serait ravi d'apprendre que ses agissements ont réussi à gâcher ça aussi, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Il eut un regard désolé, un nouveau, mais marmonna, peut-être heureux, dans le fond, de pouvoir se délester de toute cette amertume :

— Ce n'était pas sa première trahison, Mackenzie. Nous aurions dû nous méfier.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le reniflement qu'il m'adressa fut teinté de tout le mépris que lui inspirait ma question.

— Il n'a jamais su tenir sa langue et passait son temps avec toi, après cette histoire, jeta-t-il, d'une voix âpre. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec virulence ; j'y répondis par un coup d'œil perdu. De quelle histoire parlait-il ?

— Il passait son temps avec vous, le corrigeai-je. Il ne venait me trouver que quand il s'ennuyait ou que vous n'étiez pas disponibles.

— C'était en cinquième année, précisa-t-il, de toute évidence agacé par ce qui n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. La mienne, de cinquième année.

Je mis un certain temps à remettre la main sur mes souvenirs.

— Tu parles des deux semaines qu'il a passé à me suivre à la trace parce que vous étiez en froid et que j'étais la seule personne assez naïve pour lui trouver de bonnes raisons de ne pas s'en vouloir ?

Sa pomme d'Adam eut comme un mouvement de va et vient dans sa gorge. Il hocha la tête, conscient peut-être d'en avoir désormais trop dit.

— Il ne m'a jamais dis ce qui s'était passé, lui appris-je alors, de ma voix la plus neutre. Juste qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Je croyais que le problème venait de James, pas de toi.

Il me scruta, jugeant de ma crédibilité par un examen approfondi de mes traits. J'en ressentis un vague sentiment d'irritation – tout le monde faisait ça, ces temps-ci – avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas moi qu'il analysait mais le Sirius que je décrivais.

— Le problème me concernait directement mais James le prenait à cœur, révéla-t-il finalement, d'une voix étranglée. On a fini par se laisser convaincre, par croire qu'il était seulement stupide et impulsif.

Je ne répondis rien, le laissant se battre seul avec ses remords.

— J'ai été trop faible pour renoncer à sa précieuse amitié, souffla-t-il, la seconde suivante, pour lui-même.

Je posai à mon tour ma main sur la sienne, pour la serrer un instant. Invoquer l'erreur de son ami défunt me semblait inapproprié, même si James, à l'époque, s'était laissé berner aussi.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dis-je doucement, en imaginant Anna à la place de Lupin, dont la tête s'était baissée. Regarde, j'y ai cru, moi aussi ! Peut-être même que ce sont mes éternels '_Ce n'est pas de ta faute_' qui, à l'époque, l'ont convaincu qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il leva un œil étonné dans ma direction avant de soupirer.

— Tu es trop gentille avec moi, jugea-t-il d'un ton presque déçu.

Et moi, de ne rien répondre, les yeux fuyants.

C'était la même réponse que m'avait inlassablement servi Sirius à l'époque ; un _'Tu es trop gentille' _sentencieux, qui sonnait toujours comme une récrimination. Remus n'eut pas l'air de remarquer ma gêne, ou alors, ne sut pas l'interpréter.

La suite de la conversation fut plus mesurée, roulant sur des terrains moins glissants. Il parla d'Anna, et de ses connaissances en matière de parasites magiques – trop d'attente dans le bureau de Daniel, peut-être – avant d'évoquer Neville et de sa peur panique de Rogue – le genre d'informations qui provoquerait des boutons au même Daniel. Il évoqua Harry et le Quidditch, aussi, et même Dean et les quelques informations qu'il avait sur lui – toujours utiles pour affronter Riley.

Rien, pourtant, ne réussit à éradiquer mon sentiment persistant de déception et de tristesse. Remus, lui non plus, n'afficha plus que l'ombre d'un sourire, tout le reste de la soirée. Black, où qu'il soit, devait probablement s'en réjouir plus que personne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants, Fudge fit plusieurs interventions, longues et régulières, à la RITM ; deux à trois fois par semaine, sans compter les interviews de Jones, qui avait été présentée comme travaillant étroitement avec l'administration pénitentiaire, la Justice magique, les Aurors et les Brigadiers. Un peu avant la fin du mois de novembre, cette dernière se présenta d'ailleurs à mon bureau, alors que j'étais justement en train d'écouter avec distraction le Ministre deviser à la radio. Tonks l'escortait, le visage fermé, silencieuse, et cette simple constatation m'arracha une grimace.

— Il s'en sort plutôt bien, non ? lança d'entrée de jeu la jeune femme, avec un petit regard timide dans ma direction.

D'un geste, elle désigna l'appareil. Pour tout dire, je ne suivais plus que par brides depuis l'échange des salutations.

— Plutôt pas mal, répondis-je quand même, d'un ton que je jugeai convainquant.

La sorcière eut un sourire, au moment où la voix de la présentatrice – une certaine Adelheidis Goodwill – s'élevait :

— Des rumeurs persistantes disent que certains intervenants sont ou ont été proches du prisonnier avant sa destitution. Confirmez-vous ?

Tandis que Fudge se raclait la gorge pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion, je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Tonks, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et les yeux jusqu'ici vaguement posés sur une étagère, pâlit très légèrement ; les cheveux jaunes qu'elle s'était choisi ce matin faisaient presque ton sur ton avec son teint maladif.

— _Est-ce vraiment important ?_

La voix légère du Ministre s'échappa du poste, presque enjouée.

— Beaucoup d'entre nous ont connu ou ont cru connaître Sirius Black avant qu'il ne provoque le drame qui l'a conduit tout droit à Azkaban, continua-t-il. Comme tout le monde, Black avait des amis, une famille, des camarades et puis-je réellement me débarrasser de tout ceux qui l'ont rencontré ou qui se sont montrés sympathique avec lui au cours des vingt premières années de sa vie ? Ce serait juger sans chercher à comprendre, donner plus d'importance au passé qu'il ne devrait en avoir.

Une pause dans le discours permit à chacun des auditeurs de mesurer la force de son discours – ou son hypocrisie, au choix.

— Je me porte aujourd'hui garant de tous mes employés et de leur intégrité.

Cette conclusion, pompeuse, très Cornelius, aurait presque pu me faire ricaner.

— Cette partie-là était de moi, intervint alors Hestia d'une voix égale.

Fudge avait forcément dû tourner l'idée à sa sauce, pensai-je tout en acquiesçant. '_Je me porte aujourd'hui garant de tous mes employés et de leur intégrité_', vraiment ? Porter le monde magique sur ses épaules, comme un enfant dont il était le seul responsable, faisait partie des illusions dont il aimait se bercer, sans doute.

Je me tournai vers Hestia.

— Les choses commencent à se tasser, c'est du bon travail, me sentis-je obligée de commenter, comme pour lui accorder cette victoire-là.

Ses joues rosirent joliment, avant de finalement virer à un rouge plus carmin.

— Je tenais à m'excuser pour les insinuations que j'ai faites, la dernière fois, en profita-t-elle pour répondre, gauche et hésitante.

Je me forçai à ne rien laisser transparaitre.

— Tu n'auras pas été la première à le faire en douze ans, lui dis-je, plus froidement que prévu cependant, cédant au souvenir douloureux des quelques années qui avaient suivi l'emprisonnement. On prend l'habitude.

Derrière Jones, Tonks cilla, imperceptiblement. Hestia se contenta d'un raclement de gorge gêné.

— Je n'aurais pas dû, répéta-t-elle, le ton plus implorant cette fois. Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause tes compétences.

— Tu aurais pu, mais pas de cette façon, c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre ou à réitérer ses excuses mais je l'en empêchai en me levant de ma chaise, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de quitter.

— Comme je l'ai dis à Shacklebolt en ta présence, il y a deux semaines, il n'y a aucun problème, fis-je, fermement, en forçant un sourire. Il n'y en a plus, en tous cas.

Le soulagement lui arracha un sourire.

— J'étais venue pour t'emprunter les rapports de ces trois derniers jours, indiqua-t-elle, une fois que je lui eus serré la main pour marquer la 'réconciliation'. Il faut que je trouve de quoi satisfaire le besoin de réponses des auditeurs.

Un _Accio_ plus tard, des parchemins atterrirent dans mes bras. Je les lui tendis avec un certain enthousiasme.

— Je te les rendrais très vite, assura-t-elle.

— Garde-les autant que tu veux, m'empressai de marmonner. J'ai de quoi m'occuper avec le reste de la justice à gérer.

Elle eut un petit rire jovial et sortit finalement d'un pas souple. A son passage, Tonks eut un mouvement du menton, toujours sur le pas de la porte ; plutôt que de la suivre, elle se glissa pourtant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Son silence, jusqu'ici pesant, avait désormais quelque chose d'apeurant.

— Ne t'excuses pas, s'il te plait, soufflai-je avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu serais la deuxième à le faire sans raison ce mois-ci.

Contrairement à Remus, qui avait tout de suite endossé son air coupable, elle eut l'air étonnée. D'un signe de la main, je l'invitai à s'asseoir ; docile, elle s'exécuta.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû raconter ça, l'autre jour, fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à finalement grommeler, après quelques secondes de silence.

Je grimaçai.

— _Sérieusement_, Tonks ? Ça sonne comme des excuses, ce que tu me dis là !

Elle rougit et une fois encore, la comparaison avec Lupin me parut inévitable ; comme lui, les couleurs lui allaient bien mieux que ce teint pâle. Je me rassis sur ma chaise, en face d'elle et posai mes mains sur mon bureau, toute ma pédagogie retrouvée. Depuis que j'avais repris des droits dans mon service, le vrai, celui auquel j'avais été formée par Bones, je voyais les choses d'un œil nouveau.

— Je rencontre rarement des gens qui le connaissaient vraiment, ajouta-t-elle après un moment, d'un ton égal mais qui ne me trompa pas. Qui le connaissait comme Sirius et qui n'ont pas seulement l'image de ce connard de Black.

J'acquiesçai lentement.

— Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas cherché, bien sûr. Mais...

Elle hésita, moins d'une seconde, avant de poursuivre :

— J'en viens quand même le plus souvent à bénir ma mère d'avoir épousé un Tonks et non un Rosier, ou un Lestrange. Porter un nom comme celui-là est synonyme de méfiance chez les gens que l'on rencontre. S'appeler Black aujourd'hui reviendrait carrément à s'auto-exclure de la société.

_Et dire que c'est de la faute de Sirius_, me souffla une voix en écho dans ma boite crânienne ; lui qui détestait tant ce nom et qui lui avait finalement fait de si beaux honneurs.

— Il fut un temps où Sirius ne se considérait pas comme de cette famille, dis-je à haute voix, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Elle eut un regard triste.

— Ma mère refuse toujours d'en parler et j'étais bien trop jeune mais, dans mes souvenirs, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je n'arrive jamais à m'en détacher totalement.

Sa façon toute innocente de poser des mots, simplement, sur ce que je pouvais mettre des jours à déterminer, me fit presque sourire.

— Tu fais très bien semblant, en tous cas, lui assurai-je, d'une voix plus légère, pour couper court au fatalisme. Encore un peu de temps avec Kingsley et tu seras aussi détachée et flegmatique que lui !

Elle grimaça, retrouvant ses manières habituelles – et une couleur de cheveux plus vive aussi.

— C'est un truc de Serdaigle, estima-t-elle, mauvaise, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour m'offusquer. Ma mère est exactement pareil !

— Tu trouves vraiment que je leur ressemble ?

Elle eut l'air sincèrement étonnée par l'information sous-jacente ; mon hochement de tête fier vint pourtant confirmer la réponse à sa question muette.

— La sagesse m'appartient, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Elle renifla de dédain mais ne commenta p as.

— Comment est-ce que tu connaissais Sirius, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Il était à Gryffondor et plus vieux que toi, non ?

— C'est à ce stade de l'histoire que ma sagesse pêche, grommelai-je, sans la moindre hésitation, étrangement à l'aise avec le sujet et surtout, la personne avec qui j'en discutais. C'était un sacré emmerdeur et j'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver sur son chemin quelques fois.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

— J'ai été assez stupide pour lui pardonner les quelques crasses qu'il m'a faites, la devançai-je avec amertume. Mais je ne referais plus la même erreur aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je fermement, davantage pour moi-même.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise, le front barré d'une ridule soucieuse.

— D'après mon père, personne ne comprend pourquoi il a retourné sa veste.

J'haussai les épaules ; toujours la même rengaine, la même question, le même étonnement.

— Il ne le dit jamais devant ma mère, continua-t-elle, mais il pense que ma tante Bellatrix, elle, a bien mérité sa place à Azkaban.

Elle avait grimacé en prononçant le mot '_tante_' et un frisson fila le long de mon échine pour s'écraser à la base de mon cou.

Comment un prénom pouvait-il me donner les mêmes sueurs froides, plus de quinze ans après ?

Par automatisme, je portai une main au niveau de ma poitrine, juste là où je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier.

— Il n'a pas vraiment tort, ton père, approuvai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je me sentis bien mal placé pour ajouter à haute voix que Sirius n'y avait pas volé sa place, lui aussi. La froide détermination de Bellatrix à tuer et à torturer avait toujours été claire. La fourberie hypocrite de son cousin n'était-elle pas pire encore, finalement ? Mon approbation eut l'air de la satisfaire, cependant, et cette conversation à bâtons rompus de la soulager.

Un nouveau sujet ne tarda pas à la relancer, joyeuse et dynamique : la rumeur selon laquelle un nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait être organisé, l'an prochain, avec une participation presque certaine de Poudlard. Elle l'avait entendu dire par Croupton lui-même, alors que, rentrant d'une mission sans intérêt, elle s'était amusée à faire un tour au niveau cinq, pour travailler la seule épreuve de ses examens de dernière année qu'elle maitrisait déjà parfaitement : Dissimulation et Déguisement.

A ce stade de sa réflexion, visiblement fière d'avoir réussi à se faire passer avec brio pour l'assistante centenaire de Barty, elle sourit rêveusement, me rappelant confusément Sirius ; il n'y avait que lui, dans mes souvenirs, qui réussissait à simuler la bonne humeur et l'indifférence avec tant de facilité, alors que des problèmes identitaires plus gros que lui semblaient l'écraser.

* * *

Vous aviez demandé une rencontre entre Sirius et Mackenzie ; la voilà ! La grande question, que je vous laisse cogiter, est de savoir d'où est-ce Mack connait Patmol, sans savoir pour autant qu'il s'agit de son ancien camarade ? Réponse dans un certain nombre de chapitres mais vos hypothèses sont les bienvenues :)

Le chapitre 15 devrait s'appeler **L'employé(e) de l'année**. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ; vos reviews sont une excellente façon de me booster, autant dans les corrections que dans l'écriture !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de me lancer dans un recueil sur les Londubat : **_Une mémoire pour l'oubli_**, que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Pour l'instant, on y voit que Neville, mais un jour, très très certainement, Alice et Frank :)

A bientôt !


	14. Janvier 1978 : Oeil de Lynx et Langue de

**Précédemment dans la course - chapitre 12** : De retour à Poudlard, Mackenzie croule sous les devoirs, au point de ne plus suivre l'actualité. Elle manque de peu l'annonce de l'attaque d'Alice Horton, la sœur de Daniel, la petite amie de Frank Londubat, qui a lieu au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe de remonter le moral de Dan, qui passera son weekend à Ste Mangouste, Sirius et ses copains s'interrogent sur le pourquoi d'une telle attaque et les raisons pour lesquelles Alice et Frank étaient présents sur les lieux. La fin du chapitre, au Club de Bavboules, nous apprend que Riley doit peut-être son séjour prolongé à l'hôpital à des Mangemorts.

**Abécédaire des personnages cités :**

******Mackenzie Atkinson** : Serdaigle, 6ème année, amie de Sirius  
**Dirk Cresswell** **:** préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, élève à tendance psychorigide et tyrannique, membre du Club de Slug - © JKR  
**Daniel Horton** : camarade de Mackenzie, frère de la future Alice Londubat, 6ème année, partageant avec Mackenzie un cours de Runes  
**Desdemona Odgen, Cygnus Barbaby, Duncan Patterson, Holly Clarke et Aïda Balagoon **sont le reste des ami(e)s de Mack.  
**Basil Thickey **: fonctionnaire ministériel, employé (en 1993 comme en 1978) au service des transports magiques - © JKR  
**Bertram Aubrey **: Poufsouffle, 6ème année, ayant vu sa tête gonflée par James & Sirius suite à une mauvaise blague - © JKR  
**Riley Thomas** : patiente de Ste Mangouste, devenue par la force des choses amie avec Mackenzie

* * *

**Je suis désolée.** Tellement désolée que je ne sais même plus quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que ce dernier mois (juillet) a été absolument horrible : entre les cours, la chaleur, mon nouveau stage et mes devoirs, aucune motivation et encore moins le temps de me poser pour écrire ou corriger. Pour compenser, ce chapitre est long. Tellement long que j'ai eu envie de flinguer Sirius plusieurs fois et de noyer Mackenzie dans l'eau putride de ses chouineries... mais, j'ai vaincu, vous voyez ?

Encore mille excuses à mes adorables lecteurs(rices) et merci à eux pour leurs reviews, toujours amplement appréciées : **malilite**, **Loanne**, **Elro**, **Fenice** (x3), **Ero-Chikachu**, **Orlane** (x2), **Claire-de-plume** (x4), **Wolnosc**, **loudee**, **Valouw**, **Silva** et **Claire** !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Œil-de-Lynx et Langue-de-Plomb**

* * *

Daniel ne fut de retour au château que dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi.

Lorsque je le croisai à la table du petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, l'air blafard et anxieux qui m'avait hanté tout le weekend semblait s'être envolé, laissant place à une mine presque joyeuse ; _excitée, _aurait-je même pu dire, au vu de ses yeux qui, derrière le transparent de ses lunettes, brillaient de façon étrangement vive.

Face aux questions prudentes de Holly sur la santé de sa sœur, il se contenta d'une réponse laconique, marmonnée entre deux pleines cuillerées de porridge ; personne n'osa insister, pourtant, de peur de ruiner l'ambiance de si bon matin. Le bref sourire que je fus certaine de le voir m'adresser avant de se tourner vers Cygnus, qui tenait à la main le dernier numéro du _Quidditch Magazine_, ne trouva donc explication que le lendemain matin, à l'heure de notre cours commun de Runes.

— Riley te transmet son bonjour, lança-t-il gaiement, en se glissant avec aisance sur la chaise adjacente à la mienne. Elle m'a donné ça pour toi.

En même temps que son _Études runiques avancées, _il sortit de son sac de cours un parchemin plié en quatre ; une lettre, de toute évidence.

— Je suis meilleur messager qu'un hibou famélique de Ste Mangouste, a-t-elle dit.

Avec un sourire, je saisis la missive avant de la coincer entre les pages de mon propre exemplaire du livre.

— Je pensais que tu n'avais pas été la voir, lui fis-je savoir, avec hésitation. Tu n'étais censé l'envisager qu'en cas de coup de cafard et j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice allait bien...

Sa pomme d'Adam eut comme un brusque sursaut mais il ne perdit que légèrement son sourire.

— Elle ira mieux, affirma-t-il avec conviction, dans un papillonnement de paupières troublé. Ce... Une saleté de Mangemort lui a juste amoché le bras.

J'hochai la tête avec lenteur, les yeux opportunément rivés sur un duo de Poufsouffle qui prenait place devant nous.

Qu'étais-je supposée répondre à ça ? Qu'un bras guérissait toujours plus vite qu'un pied, rapport à la magie qui s'y acheminait constamment jusqu'à nos baguettes ? Quoiqu'en dise ma mère et les milliers d'ancêtres médicomages qui lui avaient mis ces inepties dans la tête, ce genre de spéculations statistiques n'avait rien de _rassurant._

— Pourquoi être allé voir Riley, dans ce cas ? m'enquis-je donc à la place, à défaut de pouvoir changer brusquement de sujet sans paraître insensible.

Il accueillit mon propos d'une grimace agacée.

— _Frank_, grogna-t-il avec dépit. Après son énième « _tu es bien trop jeune pour te mêler de ça_ », je me suis dis que faire un tour de l'hôpital pour trouver quelqu'un auprès de qui maudire sa prétention était une bonne idée.

Face à sa mine sombre et boudeuse, je ne pus retenir un ricanement : depuis qu'Alice avait commencé à le fréquenter, presque trois ans plus tôt, Daniel vouait à Frank Londubat une aversion toute particulière.

— Et tu serais trop jeune pour... ? l'interrogeai encore, faute d'assez de motivation pour le convaincre que son futur beau-frère n'était pas aussi prétentieux qu'il semblait vouloir le croire.

— _L'effort de guerre_, compléta-t-il dans un rictus cynique, les doigts en l'air pour mimer des guillemets.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans les jours qui suivirent notre discussion, malgré les cours qui s'allongeaient et les devoirs qui s'amoncelaient, je ne pus m'empêcher d'accorder à l'idée de Mackenzie un temps de réflexion que certains auraient qualifié de proprement _indécent _;et par certains, j'entendais évidemment nos professeurs qui, en proie à la même substance hallucinogène, semblaient convaincus que nos examens de juin avaient été avancés de près de six mois.

C'était du moins ce qui ressortait des discours remâchés dont ils nous abreuvaient quotidiennement et des soirées éreintantes que je passai, les muscles de la main crispés sur ma plume, à tenter de terminer les dissertations tortueuses qui pleuvaient sur nous. Le peu de temps qu'il me restait, je le consacrai à mes trois meilleurs amis, constatant avec soulagement que James et Evans en étaient au stade de leur relation où ils n'avaient plus besoin de se tenir la main pour se brosser les dents.

Un matin, alors que Jamesie et moi trainions encore dans le dortoir après avoir tardé à sortir de nos lits, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de plaquer un de ces sourires stupides sur mes lèvres, en prenant soin de me retrouver face à lui chaque fois qu'il levait la tête.

— Tu commences à me faire peur, grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale, une fois ses chaussures lassées.

— J'apprécie simplement le fait de respirer un air pur aujourd'hui, répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire dément.

— Pur ?

— _Purement_ masculin, précisai-je, moqueur.

Piqué à vif, il se redressa.

— Je préfère le parfum de Lily, se rengorgea-t-il avec toute la vigueur de son indignation.

— Et moi, celle de nos vieilles chaussettes sales !

Il grogna, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un léger sourire ; encouragé par cette faible approbation, j'en profitai pour l'entrainer vers la Salle commune. Alors que je m'évertuai à nouer ma cravate tout en marchant, il m'expliqua – avec une certaine hésitation – que lui et sa petite amie s'étaient décidés à ne plus transposer à Poudlard l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de la vie qu'ils mèneraient à deux après l'école.

— Elle a dit quelque chose comme '_Leanor m'en veut terriblement, tu comprends ?', _conclut-il après une minute de tergiversations douteuses.

— Sans blague ? ironisai-je, les yeux toujours baissés vers mon torse. Quiconque a fréquenté Richards plus de cinq minutes aura remarqué qu'elle vit en meute plutôt qu'en solo.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

— C'est bien parce que tu es pareil que je lui ai dis que je comprenais, persifla-t-il dans un rictus.

Son trait d'esprit aurait dû lui valoir un coup de poing sur l'épaule mais notre arrivée dans le Hall, où Remus et Peter nous attendaient déjà, m'empêcha de le lui asséner. Il était de notoriété publique – du moins, dans notre dortoir – que les jours suivants la pleine lune, Lupin souffrait d'une voracité et d'une impatience hors du commun. Je ravalai donc ma réplique cinglante et suivis docilement mes amis vers le coin de table le plus proche, pour laisser à Lunard le loisir de se jeter de suite sur son premier repas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans son ton ironique, je perçus une touche de contrariété que l'arrivée de notre enseignante, Miss Babbling, m'empêcha d'examiner davantage. Claquant la porte dans son sillage, elle rejoignit son bureau en quelques enjambées conquérantes, imposant par sa seule présence un silence qui m'interdisait de poursuivre cette conversation à haute voix.

— Ouvrez donc vos manuels à la page cent-soixante, ordonna-t-elle avec enthousiasme, obéissant à ses propres injonctions. Chapitre trois.

Après une étude approfondie des runes anglo-saxonnes au cours de nos trois dernières années de cours, c'était au vieux Futhark – l'alphabet runique nordique – que l'année scolaire était consacrée. Babbling avait pour projet, plus précisément, de traduire avec nous les aventures des Nibelungen, les nains de la mythologie scandinave traditionnelle connus pour leur apport à l'ancienne magie.

Dos à la classe et baguette levée, elle entreprit de noircir le tableau d'obscurs signes à la beauté barbare, lesquels prirent tout leur intérêt lorsque je vis plusieurs élèves attraper une plume. Me saisissant à mon tour de la mienne, je fis mine, l'espace de quelques secondes, de recopier les arabesques sur un morceau de parchemin neuf. Daniel haussa un sourcil quand je le fis finalement glisser vers lui.

_« L'effort de guerre ? Tu veux dire, devenir Auror, toi aussi ? »_

Rendant à son sourcil sa place habituelle, il secoua ostensiblement la tête, se fendit d'une légère grimace, avant de se mettre à gratter fiévreusement à la suite de mon mot. Trente secondes plus tard, il me le tendit, avec une discrétion qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

_« Je préférerais prendre la place de Rusard et courir après des gosses insultants à longueur de journée plutôt que de m'infliger le spectacle de Frank galochant ma sœur à toute heure de la journée._

_Ce que je pense, c'est qu'Alice et Londubat font partie d'une groupuscule qui, j'en suis sûr, s'emploie à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui. »_

Les trois derniers mots firent tomber une jappe de plomb dans mon estomac, faisant mourir le sourire que le début de son message avait fait naitre sur mes lèvres. Levant un œil pour m'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, j'eus le loisir de constater que, tout occupé qu'il était à prendre de fausses notes, il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

_« Être Auror n'est plus suffisant ? »_

Tout le dédain que lui inspira ma réponse transparut dans le reniflement qu'il émit et auquel personne ne prêta la moindre attention. La saison était aux rhumes et aux oreilles fumantes de pimentine, après tout.

_« Quel Auror hiérarchiquement soumis à un Ministre borné et imbu de pouvoir a-t-il jamais été efficace ? Si aucun nom ne s'impose à toi, c'est que mon hypothèse est la bonne. »_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une fois installé face à Potter et Peter, je m'emparai d'une fourchette, d'un couteau et d'une demi-douzaine de pancakes que je noyai sous un bon litre de sirop.

— Si tu n'as plus Evans dans les pattes, tu auras plus de temps à nous consacrer, non ? m'enquis-je, l'air de rien, en m'attaquant joyeusement à mon petit-déjeuner. C'est pas que tu me manques ou quoique ce soit d'aussi sentimental, mais ça fait un bon moment qu'on a pas fait autre chose que... « _gérer le loup »_.

Mon marmonnement arracha à Potter un sourire supérieur, au moment où Remus se permettait un grognement qui, broyé entre ses dents occupées jusqu'ici à mâcher, ressemblait vaguement à un « _Ta gueule_ ».

— Entre les entrainements de Quidditch, la préparation du match de février, les devoirs et les cours, je pense que je peux te consacrer une ou deux heures hebdomadaires, mais pas plus, mon cher Patmol, répondit l'autre d'une voix pompeuse – celle qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis qu'Evans trainait systématiquement dans ses pattes. La vie de superstar, tu comprends...

Seul Peter lui fit l'honneur de ricaner. J'étais trop occupé à me réjouir de ce James temporairement _normal_ pour faire de même.

— Et moi qui avait une idée en tête, me lamentai-je à la place, faussement déçu. Je suppose que Peter et Remus feront l'affaire.

Les deux concernés ne prirent pas la peine de paraître vexé mais Potter renifla, incapable de supporter l'idée d'être exclu de quoique ce soit.

— Et l'esprit de groupe, tu t'assoies dessus ? s'enquit-il aussitôt, dans un grognement.

J'eus du mal à ne pas rire devant tant de mauvaise foi ; n'était-il pas celui qui abandonnait le groupe pour les beaux yeux de sa castratrice ?

— J'essaie, répondis-je néanmoins, avec un sourire perfide. Le problème, c'est que tu prends déjà toute la place.

Il fut visiblement tenté de faire léviter son assiette tout juste remplie de saucisses pour la faire s'écraser sur mon visage mais se contenta finalement de serrer les dents, agacé. Pettigrow et Lupin, trop occupés à manger – ou trop habitués à nos prises de bec inoffensives – n'eurent même pas l'air de remarquer le manège.

J'eus le temps de me resservir une nouvelle fournée de pancakes avant qu'il ne capitule.

— Très bien, Black, grinça-t-il, en plissant les yeux pour mieux observer. C'est quoi ta nouvelle idée de génie ?

J'émis un petit ricanement vainqueur – pour la postérité – avant d'avancer la tête vers le centre de la table, en même temps qu'eux.

— Établissement de la consistance du réseau de cheminées de l'école et recherche d'un moyen pour l'utiliser sans attirer l'attention de tous, soufflai-je, le plus bas possible. Vous en êtes ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ma perplexité face au parchemin répondit à sa question avec plus d'éloquence que le moindre mot de plus ; je ne pus pourtant m'empêcher de contester les bases de sa « théorie ».

_« A supposer même qu'un Auror obéisse au doigt et à l'œil à ses supérieurs et sois incapable de faire preuve du même esprit critique que toi... D'où tires-tu cette idée d'organisation secrète ?_

_Alice et Franck ont tout juste quatre ans de plus que nous : eux aussi sont bien trop jeunes pour initier ce genre de mouvement. »_

Les sourcils en proie à un mouvement moqueur, il m'adressa un sourire mystérieux.

_« L'observation, ma chère Mackenzie : c'est la clé de tous les succès._

_Quant à la jeunesse, as-tu jamais entendu parler d'un Gryffondor qui ne se pensait pas aussi inattaquable que Merlin lui-même ? »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée, et repris ma plume pour noter :

_« La présomption fait le charme de la plupart de nos copains Gryffons ; demande à Alice, elle sera ravie de te le confirmer !_

_Pour le reste, mon appartenance à la catégorie des Sages me pousse à te rappeler que l'observation n'est qu'une forme d'intuition si aucun indice tangible ne vient la seconder._

_Où sont donc tes preuves ? »_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même, nous nous lançâmes donc avec enthousiasme dans une nouvelle entreprise de repérage aux quatre coins du château ; fiévreux partisans du travail bien fait, nous étions bien décidés à comptabiliser toutes les cheminées que comptait l'immense domaine. Ainsi, pendant plus d'une semaine, chaque soir après le dîner, nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre dortoir magiquement insonorisé, pour rassembler secrètement l'ensemble des informations glanées lors de nos excursions journalières respectives.

Dans certaines salles de classe, j'avais noté la présence d'âtres qui, après une visite nocturne munie d'un paquet de poudre de cheminette spécialement acheté par Remus lors d'une escapade rapide à Pré-au-Lard, s'avérèrent de pure décoration. Ceux de la Grande Salle et des pièces attenantes furent rapidement mis hors jeu – présence excessive de professeurs méfiants – au même titre que les cheminées installées dans les bureaux de ces derniers, que notre insolent perfectionnisme nous avait dicté d'aller tout de même tester.

L'arrivée de Queudver, sous la forme d'un rat particulièrement piteux, deux jours après le début de nos recherches, aurait sans doute dû nous alerte sur le caractère particulièrement risqué de ces expéditions. Lorsqu'il s'était métamorphosé au milieu du dortoir, l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de sa robe et les trous qui la parsemaient nous avaient pourtant simplement fait reculer.

Voyant que Remus se retenait de se boucher le nez uniquement pour ne pas aggraver son air boudeur et que James avait déjà fait un pas vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, il se précipita dans la salle de bains en maugréant.

— Flitwick déteste les rats ! grogna-t-il quand il en ressortit, nettement plus pimpant.

— Il a expérimenté sur toi un sort de son invention ? S'enquit alors James avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Ça expliquerait l'odeur nauséabonde !

— J'ai dû m'enfuir par un passage secret, grinça notre ami, le nez froncé par l'agacement.

— La tuyauterie ? persiflai-je à mon tour, en me pinçant le nez du pouce et de l'index.

Rosissant instantanément, il marmonna :

— C'est assez spacieux pour être considéré comme un passage secret pour rongeurs.

Après avoir échangé un regard, nous ne pûmes tous les trois retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire général, qui n'incita Peter qu'à se calfeutrer encore davantage derrière les baldaquins de son lit. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes donc d'adopter une méthode plus traditionnelle pour approcher le reste de l'équipe professorale ; je m'occupai de Slughorn après avoir tiré à la courte paille avec James, lequel écopa de la tâche la plus ardue : approcher les appartements du professeur McGonagall.

Il en revint d'ailleurs aussi renfrogné que Pettigrow.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? grinça-t-il d'une voix pleine de reproche, lorsqu'il se fut laissé tomber sur un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, le soir suivant la mésaventure de Peter.

Le 'rappelle-moi' était tout rhétorique puisque, excités à l'idée de compléter notre carte, mes amis n'avaient même pas songé à poser de questions.

— Faut que je parle avec Andromeda, improvisai-je, en songeant à la lettre qu'elle m'avait adressé le matin même.

— Réponds-lui par hibou. Je te prête Ciboulette.

— Face à face, précisai-je avec une grimace contrite. Je préférerais éviter que la lettre soit interceptée.

Il reste silencieux un instant, conscient de l'importance que pouvait avoir le secret dans la vie de ma cousine ; je pus ainsi me rendre compte du mal que je me donnai pour Mackenzie et Riley.

— Tu peux d'ores et déjà oublier l'idée d'utiliser l'une des six cheminées dont disposent McGonagall, finit-il par soupirer en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle était tellement furax de me retrouver hors de ma salle commune après le couvre-feu que j'ai eu droit à une visite guidée de ses quartiers. Une demi-douzaine de mots de passe en protège l'accès !

Dans un soupir résigné, je rayai son nom de la liste que je tenais.

— J'ai aussi écopé d'une dizaine de retenue pour '_insolence_', m'informa-t-il, le nez dans son oreiller. J'ose donc espérer que ce que tu as à dire à ta cousine est _vraiment_ important !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Si ma provocation lui arracha une grimace, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne laisse place à un mauvais rictus. Levant un œil vers Babbling, dont le débit de paroles rapides faisait écho au grattement des plumes d'une bonne partie de la classe , il se pencha dans ma direction.

— Pourquoi prendre la peine de déranger Alice lorsqu'il est clair que _tu_ pourrais me le confirmer ? chuchota-t-il, un sourire moqueur dans la voix. Ma sœur n'est manifestement pas la seule à céder aux charmes de la présomption.

D'un coup d'épaules particulièrement virulent, je lui enjoignis de s'éloigner de moi, retenant de justesse le grognement sourd que ce genre de sous-entendu avait tendance à me faire émettre. Toute ma discrétion s'avéra inutile, pourtant, lorsqu'il ricana ouvertement de ce silence pour le moins explicite.

Jusqu'ici concentrée sur la poudre d'Ymir, qui avait permis il y a quelques décennies l'invention d'une potion à l'usage des vampires souhaitant affronter la lumière du soleil sans risque, toute la classe se tourna alors vers nous.

— Le destin de ces pauvres créatures vous laisse-t-il indifférent, Monsieur Horton, ou est-ce simplement votre charmante camarade qui vous fait rire ainsi ? demanda l'enseignante en nous dardant d'un regard sévère.

Les joues soudainement roses, je baissai la tête, laissant à mon camarade le soin de marmonner des excuses plus ou moins dignes. Babbling satisfaite, nos camarades furent contraints de reporter leur attention sur elle et Daniel de se concentrer momentanément sur son parchemin. Il le fit glisser jusque sous mon manuel après cinq prudentes minutes.

_« __S'agissant de tes preuves_ :

_1°) Personne ne traine plus dans l'Allée des embrumes, à moins d'être suicidaire._

_2°) Ma sœur n'est pas suicidaire, elle est simplement téméraire._

_3°) Quand j'ai parlé à Alice du silence de la Gazette, Frank a déclaré que, je cite, « Les choses ne changent pas quand on se contente de les pointer du doigt » avant qu'Alice n'ajoute que « Frank avait raison » et « qu'il fallait savoir prendre l'hippogriffe par la peau du cou et se battre pour les causes nobles que le politique prétend soutenir mais qui, finalement, ne réunissent que peu de volontaires. »_

_En langage codé, tout ceci donne :_

_1°) L'action vaut mieux que l'inaction._

_2°) Les affabulations primitives de Tu-Sais-Qui doivent être activement combattues, au nom de la justice et de l'égalité._

_3°) Des volontaires indépendants sont plus à même de mener cette tâche que les employés subordonnés du Ministère._

_Résultat :_

_1°) Daniel, nous faisons partie d'un groupuscule secret mais tu es trop jeune (ou trop bête ?) pour le deviner._

_2°) La critique acerbe que tu affectionnes tant, fut-elle constructive, n'est pas suffisante._

_3°) Agis._

_(Sur ce dernier point, je ne suis pas certain qu'Alice serait d'accord mais peu importe.)_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand le parchemin fut raturé de toute part, je finis par opter pour la solution que Remus avait proposé, plein de bon sens, à peine mon idée exprimée : utiliser la cheminée de notre Salle Commune. Elle supposait toutefois de trouver un créneau horaire durant lequel personne ne pourrait me voir plonger la tête dans l'âtre, là où, dans le même temps, aller rendre une petite visite surprise à ma cousine pour tester le réseau tout en restant fidèle au mensonge que j'avais façonné s'accompagnait de quelques contraintes sécuritaires.

A moins de vouloir lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, apparaître dans sa cheminée à une heure du matin était absolument inenvisageable.

Je fus donc forcé de prendre mon mal en patience quelques jours supplémentaires et de suivre, à contre-cœur, le précieux conseil de Peter qui, un matin, me fit remarquer que l'idéal serait de me réveiller plus tôt que nécessaire.

— Une jeune femme avec un enfant en bas âge a plus de chance d'être réveillée à six heures et demi du matin qu'un ado de dix-sept ans, avait-il fait remarquer, avec un haussement d'épaules, quand j'avais estimé que seuls les coqs se levaient à cette heure-là.

Et comme de juste, à l'aube où je me fis finalement violence pour sortir de mon lit et fourrer ma tête dans une cheminée noire de suie, sous le regard moqueur de Lunard, qui avait été le seul à accepter de monter la garde, ma cousine était parfaitement éveillée, assise à la table de son salon en train de siroter un café.

Sa réaction aurait en revanche été la même si j'étais apparu là à minuit et demi ; sursautant face au crépitement caractéristique d'une arrivée, elle faillit lâcher sa tasse en me reconnaissant et se leva précipitamment.

— _Sirius_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air paniqué, en s'agenouillant devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure-là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Poudlard a été attaqué ?

Faute de pouvoir agiter les mains devant moi pour l'arrêter dans son élan, je dus subir son flot de questions, constatant avec une certaine culpabilité ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Andromeda était la seule personne de ma famille qui se souciait encore de moi et je risquai aujourd'hui de ruiner toute chance qu'elle me prenne au sérieux si jamais il m'arrivait _vraiment_ quelque chose un jour.

— Calme-toi, lui dis-je doucement, lorsqu'elle cessa de régurgiter son angoisse. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave !

— Que t'est-il arrivé de _non_ grave, dans ce cas ? s'enquit-elle suspicieusement, sans me quitter des yeux.

J'adoptai mon air le plus nonchalant, haussant une épaule qu'elle ne voyait pas.

— Rien non plus. J'avais juste envie de te parler de vive voix.

Elle lança un regard vers l'arrière, direction l'horloge qui trônait sur un mur de la pièce, avant de me fixer de nouveau de ses grands yeux noirs qui me rappelèrent, sur le coup, ceux de Bellatrix. Je grimaçai.

— Par Merlin, Sirius ! A six heures et demi du matin ? Ton but était de me tuer ? Sois fier d'avoir presque réussi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel dans un soupir ; les après-midi passés à chapeauter nos déjeuners dominicaux l'avaient visiblement doté d'un fort instinct protecteur.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? me moquai-je, un brin mal à l'aise quand même. Après tout, tu étais réveillée.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent encore un peu plus, tandis que son regard se faisait glacé.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se passe en dehors de votre cocon, Sirius, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

— Je serais pourtant ravi que tu me le fasses savoir, répliquai-je avec défi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un instant perplexe face à cette démonstration, je n'osai relever la tête qu'au bout de ma troisième lecture.

— Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je près de son oreille, consciente que mon parchemin était insusceptible de traduire fidèlement toute mon incrédulité.

Elle fut parfaitement retranscrite, en revanche, par le mélodieux chevrotement de ma voix. Rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, Daniel eut tôt fait de me transmettre un _« A propos de ? »_ par plumes interposés.

Je roulai des yeux ; n'était-il pas censé être un garçon intelligent et perspicace ? Griffonnant quatre lettres dans un coin de mon manuel, je tournai vers lui un «_ AGIS ? _», souligné au passage de deux traits brutaux.

Il esquissa un sourire devant mon évident manque de patience.

_« Je refuse de laisser Frank croire qu'il est le seul capable de se dresser contre les diktats d'un monde qui ne correspond pas à son idéal et que le courage tant encensé des Gryffondors leur donne le monopole de toute action._

_Agissons. »_

Malgré cet affolant passage à la première personne du pluriel, je ne pus m'empêcher de griffonner un «_ Comment ? _» indubitablement curieux. Le dernier acte de notre correspondance éphémère s'accompagna donc d'un franc sourire, qui s'avéra toutefois bien incapable de calmer l'appréhension qui remonta le long de mon œsophage lorsque je découvris sa réponse :

_« Une alternative à la Gazette, directement à Poudlard._

_Dois-je vraiment te préciser que j'aurais besoin de toi ?»_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le silence s'étira, imperturbable, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas, légers mais rapides, ne brise la pesanteur du moment. Un «_ Mamaaaan _» enthousiaste s'y ajouta rapidement, précédant de peu l'apparition d'une touffe de cheveux rosés, surmontant la bouille enfantine d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Face aux deux mains qui lui entourèrent maladroitement les épaules et à la bouche en cœur qui tenta de lui embrasser la joue, Andromeda n'eut d'autre choix que de se détourner de moi.

Cinq secondes et un bisou plus tard, la gamine tourna un œil vers l'âtre, les yeux plissés, l'air infiniment plus âgée que lors de notre dernière rencontre, au mois d'août. Dans un «_ Siriuuuuus _» non moins enjoué, elle tenta imprudemment de toucher mon visage perdu au milieu des flammes ; réactive, sa mère la retint entre ses bras avec force.

— Nymphadora ! l'apostropha-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Tu vas te brûler !

— Bah Sirius aussi, bougonna l'enfant en me pointant du doigt, se trémoussant dans son pyjama orné de baguettes magiques. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a le droit, d'abord ?

Le reproche dans sa voix égalait celui que je perçus dans le regard que sa mère me renvoya.

— Il n'avait pas le droit non plus, expliqua-t-elle à sa fille, pédagogue. Il allait bientôt partir, justement.

Devant cette façon originale de me congédier, j'haussai un sourcil.

— J'étais venu pour te poser une question technique, en tant que seule représentante des Serdaigle de mon entourage, lui fis-je alors savoir, tandis Dora en profitait pour prendre place, assise en tailleur, face à mon reflet.

— Ta petite amie ne peut pas t'aider ? questionna-t-elle, sourcils froncés et ton sec.

Je réprimai une grimace.

— Disons que c'est un peu compliqué, tentai-je maladroitement.

Son reniflement méprisant m'indiqua qu'elle ne céderait pas.

— Si tu comptes lui faire une surprise en l'attendant dans son dortoir, et que tu espères que je te filerais les réponses aux énigmes de l'aigle qui garde notre entrée, tu peux tout aussi bien repartir d'où tu viens.

Dans son ton légèrement cassant, j'eus l'impression de percevoir un reste de compétition inter-maisons. J'en aurais presque ricané.

— On a rompu, lui révélai-je finalement, à contre-cœur. Depuis un certain temps, maintenant.

— Si tu venais plus souvent, je l'aurais su, répondit-elle, les lèvres pincées par la désapprobation.

Je me composai une moue sincèrement désolée, les yeux fuyants vers une Nymphadora bien plus conciliante. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge m'incita cependant à ne pas me montrer coupable trop longtemps.

— Sérieusement, Andro, repris-je de mon ton le plus contrit. Est-ce que vous avez une cheminée utilisable dans votre salle commune ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Trop sonnée pour répondre quoique ce soit, je passais la demi-heure suivante à ignorer les regards insistants de Daniel, tentant d'écouter d'une oreille bourdonnante les paroles de Babbling, qu'il m'était pourtant désormais impossible de comprendre. Lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit, mettant momentanément fin à mon calvaire, je jetai pêle-mêle mes affaires dans mon sac, espérant semer Horton au milieu de la foule compacte qui nous attendait dehors.

Avant d'en avoir eu le temps, cependant, je sentis une main – _sa_ main – s'accrocher à mon épaule pour m'obliger à me retourner.

— Alors ? s'enquit-il d'emblée, les yeux brillants et le ton pressant. T'en penses quoi ?

Retenant un reniflement méprisant, je me dégageai calmement de sa poigne ; la fuite n'était-elle pas une réponse en soi ?

— Je pense que tu as perdu la raison, répondis-je toutefois, calmement, en montant l'escalier menant le plus directement à notre Salle commune. Alice ne fait pas partie d'un groupuscule terroriste décidé à décimer par la force de quelques bras un mage noir dont personne n'ose même prononcer le nom et ton « _alternative à la Gazette_ » a toutes les chances de se solder par un échec.

Malgré les bruits de pas incessants autour de moi, je distinguais les siens tandis qu'il me rattrapait ; la colère, semblait-il, les faisait résonner.

— Pourquoi donc est-ce que ça serait un échec ? grinça-t-il, vexé. Ce serait l'occasion de changer les choses !

— Les élèves de ce château ne s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'aux potins de bas étage et personne ne se souciera de quelques informations de fond sur la question ! rétorquai-je, agacée, en m'arrêtant. Tu as entendu le professeur Fenwick au début de l'année, non ? Dans notre cocon doré, _tout va bien. C_e n'est certainement pas toi qui y changera quelque chose.

Dans le regard fulminant qu'il fit peser sur moi, je lus tout ce que mon honnêteté lui inspirait de dégoût. Je ne pus pourtant m'y dérober, puisque l'escalier sur lequel nous étions plantés, jugeant notre immobilisme agaçant, décida de s'ébranler et de prendre la direction opposée à la nôtre. Surpris, nous nous cramponnâmes tous les deux à la rampe sans qu'il juge nécessaire, toutefois, de décrocher ses yeux des miens.

— C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Mackenzie, jeta-t-il sèchement. Dès que tu as peur, tu rejettes la faute sur les autres !

Blessée dans mon orgueil, j'ouvris instinctivement la bouche avant de la refermer, faute de trouver une réponse cinglante à cette accusation partiellement fondée. Comme bien d'autres, Daniel avait depuis longtemps compris que la provocation était la meilleure arme contre mon inaction.

— Même si je disais oui, on n'aurait jamais le temps de s'y consacrer, m'entendis-je marmonner, maudissant mon égo et cet escalier qui, tournant encore et encore, m'interdisait toute fuite. Un journal, c'est un métier à temps plein ! On a des cours, des examens, des devoirs...

— J'ai jamais parlé d'un journal, contra-t-il, toute sa malice retrouvée. J'ai dis une _alternative_.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'une alternative, selon Daniel Horton ? le singeai-je, au moment où l'escalier arrêtait enfin son manège sur l'Aile Ouest.

Il haussa les épaules, en m'entrainant vers le couloir et sa terre ferme.

— Un tract de temps en temps, chaque fois qu'un article de la Gazette s'efforcera de normaliser une affaire pourtant mystérieuse.

Je fronçai le nez, prête à lui faire remarquer que seul son lien de parenté avec Alice lui avait permis de déceler une anomalie dans l'affaire qui avait déclenché sa soudaine prise de conscience.

— Juste quelques mots jetés sur un papier, insista-t-il, sans m'en laisser le temps, jugeant sans doute que je ne tarderais pas à céder. Ça nous prendra quoi ? Quinze minutes par semaine ? Tu sais que je tiens autant que toi à avoir mes ASPIC !

Devant mon air franchement dubitatif, il s'arrêta, joignit ses mains dans un geste suppliant, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

— D'accord, grognai-je avec réticence, me fustigeant pour ma faiblesse. Une heure par mois, pas plus.

Son hochement de tête convaincu aurait pu me rassurer mais avait-il la moindre idée de ce que cette alliance étrange nous réserverait ? Certainement pas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle abandonna son air buté devant le sérieux inhabituel de mon ton.

— Comme dans toutes les salles communes, je suppose, fit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. Pourquoi donc ?

Le soupçon qui teintait sa voix, aveu évident de l'intérêt maternel qu'elle me portait, me fit légèrement sourire.

— Une de mes amies a besoin d'un moyen de communication instantané avec l'extérieur.

— Une de tes amies ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement sceptique.

A mon signe de tête confirmatif succéda un silence que même la petite Tonks respecta ; les lèvres ourlées par la réflexion, les sourcils légèrement froncés, cette dernière faisait mine, elle aussi, de chercher une solution. Andromeda, trop occupée à me fixer sans me voir, ne parut même pas remarquer que sa métamorphomage de fille venait d'adopter ses traits, froids et sérieux, les cheveux cependant colorés en bleu.

— Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée, lança-t-elle au moment où j'adressais un clin d'œil à la gamine, dont les dents étonnamment blanches s'alignèrent alors fièrement. Comment est-ce que Regulus et toi faisiez pour toujours gagner, lors de nos Black contre Black ?

Quelque part à des kilomètres de là, mon estomac resté à Poudlard se serra, presque aussi étroitement que ma gorge.

_Les Black contre Black_... Presque huit ans, par Merlin, que je n'avais plus pensé à ces après-midi de jeux au cours desquels nous avions déjà pris l'habitude de nous affronter à travers toute sorte de défis plus ou moins stupides ! Filles contre garçons, sœurs contre frères et _Black contre Black_.

— Cissy et Bella pensaient que vous trichiez mais je vous ai toujours défendu, ajouta Andromeda, les yeux soudain plissés. Avais-je raison ?

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de nier avec conviction, je me revis tout à coup caché dans une pièce sombre au dernier étage du 12 square Grimmaurd, mon miroir à double sens à la main, parlant à toute vitesse et à voix basse au reflet de mon petit frère, pour ne pas me faire prendre par l'une de mes cousines. L'évidence me frappa alors, avec autant de force que ce souvenir jusqu'ici oublié ; les miroirs constituaient, et de loin, la solution rêvée.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne répondis rien, avant d'oser lever un œil vers elle. Finalement, les Black contre Black continuaient d'exister, ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater, amer. L'enjeu était simplement différent et les équipes légèrement remaniées.

— Sirius ? insista-t-elle, au moment où un pied s'écrasait sur le mien, de l'autre côté de la Grande-Bretagne.

Je grimaçai, à la fois de douleur et de frustration : c'était le signal de Remus pour me signifier que des bruits dans l'escalier commençaient à lui parvenir. Dans moins d'une minute, il passerait à l'étape suivante : plonger directement la main dans le feu pour me ramener à la maison.

— Va falloir que j'y aille ! lançai-je donc hâtivement, écopant à cette occasion d'un regard furieux de Dora. Promis, je passe vous voir aux prochaines vacances.

Si la gamine parût sur le point d'applaudir le projet des deux mains, sa mère, elle, se contenta d'un reniflement dubitatif.

— C'est promis, répétai-je, étrangement solennel. Et merci pour tes bons tuyaux !

Je sentis une nouvelle fois le poids d'une semelle me broyer les orteils, laquelle m'empêcha de saisir la réponse d'Andromeda ; à en croire sa mine indignée, j'aurais cependant parié sur un « _Attends une seconde, ne me dis pas que vous avez triché pendant toutes ces années ?! »_, dont la seule probabilité me fit atterrir à Poudlard avec le sourire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le samedi suivant, mes yeux vagabondaient entre deux rayons de Runes de la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre susceptible de m'aider à rattraper le retard accumulé, quand Horton apparut dans mon champ de vision. Démarche feutrée, discret coup d'épaules et voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas alerter Pince : rien à voir avec les arrivées fracassantes de Sirius, donc.

J'en ressentis néanmoins le même sentiment d'agacement.

— Poids plume et Poids lourd ? lança-t-il, sans le moindre interlude, sur le ton de la proposition.

Soupirant lourdement, je lui tournai le dos, prête à me concentrer de nouveau sur mes recherches. Il les écourta cependant, en me tendant un ouvrage dont je déchiffrais le titre – _Le vieux Futhark pour les Nuls, les Paresseux et les Idiots_ – avec une grimace.

— Merci ? hasardai-je dans un sourire crispé, en retournant m'asseoir à ma place.

Il haussa une épaule avant de se laisser tomber face à moi.

— Dois-je interpréter ton silence comme un refus ? insista-t-il, fichtrement sérieux.

— Tout dépend qui est Poids plume, marmonnai-je en levant un œil vers lui.

Ses iris bleutés se teintèrent de moquerie, tandis qu'il me désignait du bout de l'index.

— Dans ce cas, oui, répondis-je froidement, avec un regard mauvais. Je vois pas en quoi _tu_ serais un poids lourd.

D'un geste vague mais non équivoque, je désignai son corps relativement maigrelet, m'attirant à cette occasion à une œillade assassine.

— Mon cerveau est un Poids lourd, se rengorgea-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, en croisant les bras.

J'émis un «_ Oh _» sceptique, les dents serrés.

— Dois-je en déduire que mon cerveau à moi, c'est un Poids plume ?

Mon grognement le fit ostensiblement reculer sur sa chaise et, au bout de deux secondes à soutenir mon regard noir avec défi, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— T'as raison, c'est nul, concéda-t-il, penaud. Mais moi, au moins, j'essaie de nous trouver des noms de code ! Fais un effort, toi aussi !

**oOoOoOoOo**

En lieu et place de Remus, qui somnolait dans l'un des fauteuils rembourrés qui faisait face à l'âtre, je me retrouvai face à Potter, sourire ravi sur les lèvres, malgré ses yeux gonflés de sommeil et son pull d'uniforme à l'envers.

— J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté maso, m'indiqua-t-il mystérieusement, alors que je me relevai en massant mes genoux douloureux. Personne ne sourit comme ça après s'être fait écrabouiller les orteils.

Lupin ricana dans son sommeil – me révélant ainsi qu'il ne dormait pas – mais je réussis à faire mine de rien. A côté de mon dos, que je m'escrimai à débloquer d'un mouvement fort ambigu du bassin, mes pieds n'avaient subi qu'un léger désagrément.

— Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'apprécies tant, répondis-je avec mesquinerie. J'ai rarement rencontré un type aussi heureux de se promener au bras de sa castratrice.

Son regard assassin suivit le mouvement de mon corps lorsque je m'affalai sur le canapé le plus proche ; le grognement qu'il émit, en revanche, fut presque entièrement couvert par le rire grave de Lunard. Je tournai un œil dans sa direction, pour constater qu'il papillonnait des paupières, un rictus faussement rêveur sur les lèvres.

— Promettez-moi de ne jamais rompre, tous les deux, fit-il, en faisant sauter son regard de Cornedrue à moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre dans un monde où vos disputes de vieux couple n'existeraient pas.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je posai une main sur ma poitrine, me fendant d'un sourire carnassier.

— Aussi longtemps que tu seras là pour arbitrer la partie, fiston, promis-je avec une fausse solennité.

Dans un sourire, Lunard tendit sa baguette magique dans le vide, entre les deux pieds de la table qui séparait son fauteuil de mon canapé. En roulant de côté, je réussis à tirer la mienne de la poche de mon pantalon et en fis de même, sous le regard désabusé de Potter, qui s'éloigna de deux pas. Les étincelles bleues qui jaillirent lorsque les deux bouts de bois s'entrechoquèrent creusèrent une nouvelle petite éraflure dans le parquet, amenant le nombre de celles-ci – et de nos pactes bidons – à une cinquantaine environ.

— Vous vous rendez compte que vous pourriez faire exploser la Salle commune, un de ces jours ? commenta Potter, moralisateur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond de pierre sale, dans un geste semi-désespéré.

— On n'a pas besoin de nom de code, Daniel, répétai-je pour la énième fois. Rien ne nous oblige à signer tes 'tracts'.

— _Nos_ tracts, rectifia-t-il avec emphase. Et c'est plus amusant si on le fait.

Devant son air déterminé, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de replonger le nez dans mon livre.

— Et si quelqu'un devine que c'est nous ? m'enquis-je de mauvaise grâce, quand son regard sur ma nuque se fit trop insistant. On aura l'air fin !

— Avec Poids plume et poids lourd, personne ne se doutera de quoique ce soit, ricana-t-il. Un gallion que tout le monde pensera à Hippolyte Abercrombie et Hestia Jones ?

Je plissai les yeux pour lui jeter un regard mauvais.

— Quoi ? fit-il, faussement innocent. C'est le duo le plus en phase avec ces deux pseudonymes ! Hippolyte serait poids plume, bien sûr, et Jones serait...

— J'avais compris, le coupai-je froidement. Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas de ce surnom.

Il tenta une moue suppliante avant de repasser à l'offensive devant son échec.

— Mouton noir et mouton blanc ? proposa-t-il encore, d'une voix encourageante.

— Seulement si tu es mouton blanc, celui qui ne sort jamais du rang, rétorquai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

D'une grimace, il exprima son véto.

Aucun de nous n'accepterait cette concession ; même moi, qui prétendait pourtant mettre autant de distance que possible entre cette histoire de tracts et moi. Tapotant de ses doigts sur le bois de la table à un rythme irrégulier, il prit le temps d'une nouvelle réflexion, laquelle s'acheva, de toute évidence, lorsqu'il releva de larges yeux brillants dans ma direction.

— Que dirais-tu de Œil-de-Lynx et Langue-de-Plomb ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je roulai des yeux, ignorant jusqu'au poids que Potter fit peser sur mes pieds en s'asseyant dessus.

— S'il commence à parler comme Evans, il y a des chances que je n'honore pas notre contrat, précisai-je en me tournant plutôt vers Lupin. Mon masochisme a des limites que le sien n'a visiblement pas.

— Il est pourtant établi depuis la semaine dernière que vivre avec James revient à épouser Lily, répondit ce dernier en jouant des sourcils, sans se soucier des protestations de notre ami à lunettes. Tu le savais avant de signer.

— Il me semble avoir entendu Cornedrue refuser cette charmante proposition, rappelai-je avec un clin d'œil au dénommé, qui blêmit. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'accepte encore de le fréquenter, d'ailleurs.

Remus se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

— Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une simple question de _virilité. _Dans tous les bons bouquins, c'est le garçon qui propose, pas la fille.

L'explication m'arracha une grimace de dégoût.

— Je n'ose même pas te demander quel genre de « _bons bouquins_ » tu lis.

Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air aussi pervers que je ne pouvais l'être avec quelques heures de sommeil de plus au compteur, mais sa réponse se perdit dans le grognement qu'émit Potter à cet instant.

— Vous allez la fermer, oui ? Je n'ai rien refusé du tout.

— Tu n'as rien accepté non plus, fis-je remarquer, perfide.

— C'est parce qu'elle n'a rien proposé, grinça-t-il, avec plus d'incertitude que de colère. C'était une remarque comme ça !

Dans un éclat de rire, je relevai la tête de l'accoudoir pour observer son crâne plus chevelu que jamais.

— Evans ne fait pas de remarques « _comme ça_ », déclarai-je, sûr de moi. Je ne te rappellerais pas le jour où elle a menacé de me pendre par les pieds si je continuai à l'appeler Poil de carotte. Mes chevilles s'en souviennent bien assez !

Remus gloussa.

— Elle a aussi dit qu'elle préférerait embrasser le calmar géant plutôt que de sortir avec moi, me contredit James, retrouvant l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Qui nous dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait ?

Mon sourire s'accentua face à son regard mauvais et je répétai :

— _Les filles_ ne font jamais de remarques comme ça, Potter. Demande donc à Lunard comment ça se passe dans ses livres, je suis certain qu'il te le confirmera !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mon silence s'éternisant, il ajouta, enthousiaste :

— Je serais Œil-de-Lynx et toi, Langue-de-Plomb.

— Sans blague ? ironisai-je dans un sifflement. Un gallion que les autres ne manqueront pas de faire le lien avec le surnom débile que vous avez mis tant d'ardeur à m'imposer !

Les dents de devant plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, il secoua la tête.

— Il n'y a que ton frère et notre groupe d'amis qui savent qui est Miss Langue-de-Plomb. Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils te croiront capable d'un truc pareil ?

Tout en le fusillant littéralement du regard, je me levai de ma place, mon livre à la main et mon sac à l'épaule, prête à quitter cet endroit et toutes les interdictions de hurler qu'il imposait. Croyait-il sincèrement s'aider, en pointant du doigt mon manque évident d'initiative ?

A en croire son empressement à me suivre et les cinq minutes qu'il passa à m'attendre dans le couloir pendant que je subissais l'interrogatoire réglementaire précédant l'emprunt de tout bouquin, la réponse était définitivement positive.

— Dans notre cas, il ne s'agit même pas de surnoms mais de _pseudonymes_ ! reprit-il immédiatement, sans me laisser le temps de l'envoyer balader. Sois honnête, Mackenzie, et admets donc que ces deux-là sont parfaits.

— La perfection a certainement perdu en qualité, alors, persiflai-je, toujours vexée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans sembler se démonter pour autant :

— Œil-de-Lynx mettrait l'accent sur notre perception aiguisée et percutante des informations tandis que Langue-de-Plomb viendrait dénoncer le Ministère, dont les employés sont incités au silence. Si les Langue-de-Plomb se mettent à parler, tout le monde le fera !

Je retins un ricanement mauvais, de peur de le payer d'une claque ; ce ton passionné s'accompagnait chez Horton d'une hausse de sa susceptibilité.

— On n'est pas au Ministère, lui rappelai-je toutefois, d'un ton goguenard.

— Et alors ? fit-il en appuyant son dos contre le mur d'en face. Notre école ne vaut pas mieux, en termes de clairvoyance.

Son air dégagé ne prit pas, auréolé qu'il était par sa récente expérience. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui ignoraient encore qu'il avait disparu l'espace d'un weekend ou que sa sœur avait encore plusieurs jours à passer sur un lit d'hôpital.

Gonflant exagérément les joues, je finis par soupirer bruyamment.

— Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'y réfléchir, marmonnai-je du bout des lèvres.

Les siennes s'étirèrent en un sourire, que je classais sans l'once d'une hésitation dans la catégorie des victorieux.

— On va manger ? proposait-il, la seconde suivante, en m'entrainant vers l'escalier. Notre cours de Transplanage est à quatorze heures.

L'estomac soudainement contracté, j'en oubliai de protester ; contre ce cours, auquel je n'avais pas envie d'assister, contre Horton, qui prenait mon aide pour acquise, contre mes parents qui ne m'avaient jamais appris à dire _non_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Réussir à semer le doute dans l'esprit tourmenté de mon meilleur ami me valut une heure et demie de sommeil léger en plus et un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Remus en guise de réveil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, exposant ainsi mes rétines à la lumière étincelante qui filtrait depuis les fenêtres dont les rideaux avaient été ouverts, Potter avait disparu et l'escalier qui faisait face à mon canapé semblait régurgiter un nombre important de Gryffondor plus ou moins réveillés, qui m'observait avec un intérêt mesuré.

— Je ne te remercie pas, grinça Lupin, juste au-dessus de ma tête, tandis que je passai une main sur mon visage, hébété. Potter est pire qu'une fille quand il s'y met.

— D'où l'intérêt de détester avec conviction sa petite amie, répondis-je, les yeux plissés pour m'habituer à la lumière. Quelle heure il est ?

— Tu ne détestes pas Lily, tu détestes seulement l'énorme place qu'elle prend dans la vie de James.

J'haussai haut les sourcils, exprimant ainsi mon scepticisme, avant de basculer en position assise.

— L'heure ? répétai-je, en l'ignorant superbement.

Il roula des yeux, visiblement excédé de me savoir moins coopératif que les personnages de ses livres à l'eau de rose, et m'indiqua qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller me noyer sous une douche froide si je voulais avoir le temps de déjeuner. J'obtempérai, plus par automatisme que par discipline, et ne me joignit à la table bondée des Gryffondor qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté sans succès de diminuer le nombre de mes bâillements.

— Où est Potter ? demandai-je, une fois assis entre une première année aux cheveux blonds et Peter.

— Quidditch, révéla ce dernier dans une envolée de postillons, mâchonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pudding. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui marque le début du discours « des sept derniers jours ».

— Celui des dix derniers jours plutôt, non ? fis-je en me frottant les yeux du plat de la main. Le match est pour début février.

Pettigrow haussa les épaules, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

— Il répète toujours la même chose, de toute façon, marmonna-t-il. On devrait le surnommer « le discours de l'éternel dernier jour ».

Je ricanai, approuvant son propos d'un signe de la tête. Remus, assis sur le banc d'en face, profita de mon intérêt pour les victuailles qui s'offraient à moi pour changer de sujet.

— Comment s'est passé ton entrevue expéditive avec ta cousine ? demanda-t-il un ton plus bas, à la manière dont nous opérions, quelques années plus tôt, quand Narcissa était encore susceptible de se glisser dans mon dos de son pas inaudible, pour mieux espionner mes faits et gestes. L'arrivée de James m'a obligé à t'interrompre.

Je roulai des yeux devant l'inutile précision.

— Les Black ont sans doute perdu leur plus belle carte le jour où elle est partie.

— Leur plus belle carte ? répéta Peter dans un rictus moqueur.

— Sa capacité à trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes surpasse de peu mon incroyable intelligence, admis-je avec un sourire.

D'un mouvement de sourcils, Lupin exprima l'étendue de son scepticisme.

— La solution à quel problème ? s'enquit-il cependant, curieux, en prenant le parti de ne pas commenter. Je pensais que le but de notre quête était justement de la contacter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les quarante minutes qui séparèrent la fin de notre déjeuner de ce maudit cours s'égrenèrent aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante brisant l'unicité d'un ciel bien noir. Le premier chapitre de mon livre à peine entamé, la voix de Holly vint nous annoncer qu'il était temps de descendre, accompagnant à cette occasion la main de Desdemona qui, avec un sourire moqueur, venait de m'attraper le poignet pour m'obliger à les suivre.

La descente se fit dans une joyeuse cacophonie, où mon silence s'avéra particulièrement assourdissant.

— Cesse donc de faire cette tête, Mackenzie ! s'exclama Aïda en me pressant gentiment le bras. Ce n'est qu'un cours.

— Un cours de _Transplanage_, complétai-je dans une emphase couinante. Pourquoi est-ce que j'y suis inscrite ? Je n'en avais pas envie !

— Parce que Desdemona a inscrit ton nom et que nous avons payé tes douze gallions ? proposa Cygnus dans un sourire si moqueur que j'aurais pu en vomir d'indignation.

Mon réflexe fut pourtant de le frapper à l'épaule, grognement guttural en bonus.

— La politesse aurait d'ailleurs voulu que tu nous remercies pour ce merveilleux cadeau de Noël, ajouta Duncan dans un ricanement perfide.

Je me contentai d'un regard noir et circulaire, alors que nous abordions l'entrée de la Grande Salle ; l'éclat de rire général qui me répondit m'incita à me détacher du groupe, vexée, pour mieux me faufiler parmi les autres sixième année présents.

Un simple coup d'œil aux groupes décimés dans toute la pièce m'apprit que notre instructeur n'était pas encore arrivé ; les discussions animées, elles, ne firent que me le confirmer. Avisant un bout de mur isolé, j'y adossai ma carcasse boudeuse, laquelle avait l'avantage d'éloigner les rares personnes qui auraient pu vouloir m'approcher.

Dans un coin sur ma gauche, un groupe de Poufsouffle devisait fiévreusement, décrivant avec moult détails l'exercice périlleux auquel nous étions sur le point de nous livrer ; déterminée à ne pas rendre mon repas, je détournai la tête vers la droite dans une grimace. Mon regard tomba alors sur les quelques Serpentards présents, en cercle au milieu de la pièce, leurs œillades glaciales suffisant à éloigner tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher trop près de leur attroupement. J'eus moi-même le temps de croiser les pupilles métalliques de Regulus, puis celles bleutées d'Avery avant que les lèvres de Crabbe ne se fendent d'un sourire dangereusement effrayant.

L'arrivée d'un sorcier de petite taille, au ventre gentiment rebondi, aurait pu me sembler opportune, voire providentielle, en temps normal ; sa robe aux armoiries du Ministère m'empêcha pourtant d'y voir le moindre bon présage.

**oOoOoOoOo**

— C'était une _partie_ du problème, rectifiai-je en jouant des sourcils avec malice. Toute cette histoire de cheminées était un petit extra destiné à contenter ma curiosité.

— Je me suis levé à six et demi, un samedi matin, pour « _contenter ta curiosité_ » ?

Le dépit dans la voix de Lupin m'arracha un sourire amusé.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois le plus à plaindre, répondis-je. Peter s'est quand même retrouvé coincé dans les égouts.

Le concerné me lança un regard mauvais, auquel je répondis en croquant voracement dans mon morceau de tarte au chocolat. J'eus le temps d'en dévorer les trois-quarts avant que Lupin ne consente à demander :

— Et quel était le but de toute cette histoire, dans ce cas ?

Avalant difficilement ma bouchée, je déclarai, le plus naturellement du monde :

— Un truc pour Atkinson.

La lueur moqueuse qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Lunard et le sourire carnassier qui vint éclairer le visage rond de Peter m'indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette histoire de morsure ; levant les yeux au ciel, je passai les trois minutes suivantes à leur résumer la situation.

Si Pettigrow n'eut pas l'air de faire grand cas de mon soudain altruisme, toute trace de malice disparut de l'expression faciale de Remus. Il coupa court aux moqueries qui semblaient vouloir passer les lèvres de notre camarade d'un geste brusque de la main quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche.

— Quelle solution miracle est-ce qu'elle t'a proposé ? m'interrogea-t-il sans se soucier davantage de la mine dépitée de Queudver.

— Les miroirs, révélai-je avec une fierté non dissimulée.

— Ceux que tu utilises avec James ? se fit confirmer Peter, à mi-voix. Tu en as parlé à Andromeda ?

Évitant de tourner des yeux inquisiteurs vers la table des Serpentards, je m'employai à faire fondre la boule qui se forma dans ma gorge sous un verre de jus de citrouille.

— C'est ma cousine, Queudver, lui rappelai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle en sait plus sur moi que tu n'en sauras jamais.

Il rougit légèrement mais m'accorda le bénéfice du doute d'un hochement de tête. Remus, lui, se contenta d'un reniflement de dépit.

— Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que tu es plus qu'exécrable avec la petite amie de celui qui détient le deuxième exemplaire de ton miroir, intervint-il, une moue déformant ses traits. James est certainement plus compréhensif que tu ne le seras jamais mais il a la rancune aussi facile que toi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quelques dizaines de secondes suffirent à imposer le silence sur la Grande Salle, étrangement vide sans ses quatre longues tables.

— Les enfants, bonsoir ! lança-t-il d'une voix débordante d'enthousiasme, en retirant un chapeau qu'il abaissa en guise de salut. Je me présente, Basil Thickey, employé du Département des transports magiques, votre instructeur en transplanage pour les douze prochaines semaines.

Une pause s'en suivit, chacun se sentant obligé d'y aller de son «_ bonjour _» respectueux. Je me gardai de toute parole hypocrite, trop occupée à me glisser discrètement jusqu'à mon groupe d'amis ; le sourire goguenard avec lequel Dirk crût bon de m'accueillir me fit aussitôt regretter ce moment de faiblesse. Tandis que je le fusillai du regard, Thickey frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec avidité – ou ce fut du moins ainsi que mon esprit paniqué l'interpréta – avant de se lancer dans un discours décousu sur le Transplanage, le sortilège adéquat, les problèmes de désarticulation, l'intérêt de ce mode de transport et les fameux trois D – Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Le tout me donna la nausée, nausée que je dus réfréner quand une quarantaine de cerceaux s'alignèrent sur le sol et que chacun d'entre nous dût prendre place face à l'un d'eux. Tous mes amis s'alignèrent sur ma gauche, laissant à Daniel la place la plus proche de la mienne ; à ma droite s'installa Bertram Aubrey, un Poufsouffle qui avait été mon binôme en potions pendant quelques semaines, au cours de ma troisième année.

Trop occupée à observer mon cerceau avec appréhension, je ne répondis pas au sourire dont il me gratifia.

— Rappelez-vous, les enfants ! s'exclama l'instructeur en se plaçant face à nous tous, battant des mains. Un petit tour sur soi-même avec _Destination, Détermination, Décision_.

Son rire sonna étonnamment creux à mes oreilles et lorsqu'il donna le signal de départ, je fus l'une des seules à rester étrangement immobile. Il y eut des chutes, des jurons, de petits cris victorieux, des sauts mais, de mon côté, rien de plus qu'un clignement de cils. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, cependant, en voyant Cresswell tomber la tête la première dans son cerceau.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième coup d'essai que l'instructeur se matérialisa à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter.

— Un problème, Miss ? s'enquit-il, enjoué. Vous n'avez bougé d'un pouce depuis que nous avons commencé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante à errer dans les couloirs, trop occupés à débattre de la prétendue rancœur de James pour nous soucier de la direction que prenaient d'eux-mêmes nos pas. Quand Remus attira notre attention sur l'heure qu'il était et sur les devoirs qui s'entassaient quelque part au pied de nos lits, nous prîmes le chemin de la Salle Commune où je m'attablai avec un soupir las.

La fatigue de m'être levé à l'aube et, surtout, l'euphorie d'avoir trouvé une réponse parfaite au problème de Mackenzie avait laissé place, au cours de notre conversation, à une dérangeante hésitation. La constance avec laquelle Queudver et Lunard avaient fait référence à Evans pour étayer leurs arguments n'avait eu, bien sûr, qu'un effet limité sur ma détermination : contrairement à ce qu'ils sous-entendaient, Potter n'était pas – _encore_ – prêt à céder aux sentiments prétendument hostiles qui lui soufflaient de me fracasser le crâne à coups de batte de Quidditch.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas ignorer le détail qui m'avait jusqu'ici échappé et qu'ils avaient à juste titre pointé du doigt : si échange de miroirs il devait y avoir, il fallait que je l'explique à James et aborder un tel sujet me semblait, en réalité, particulièrement délicat.

Le nombre de retenues que nous avions passé à railler nos professeurs geôliers par miroirs interposés se comptait par centaines, la quantité d'expéditions punitives que nous avions organisé ensemble d'un bout à l'autre du château n'en était pas moins impressionnante et il me semblait encore le voir se moquer de l'air indignée qu'il avait surpris chez Evans, le jour où elle s'était _malencontreusement_ trouvé prise au piège dans un couloir puant en compagnie de Rogue.

Leur utilité avait sacrément faibli au cours des derniers mois, bien sûr, mais prêter ces miroirs à Mackenzie s'apparentait à tirer un trait sur ce qui constituait, finalement, l'un des éléments les plus prégnants de ma complicité avec James.

Un coup sur l'arrière du crâne interrompit le fil de mes pensées et je levai la tête vers Peter dans un grognement, constatant du coin de l'œil qu'une tâche d'encre noire avait pris forme sur mon parchemin, à l'endroit où j'y avais appuyé un peu trop longtemps ma plume.

— Je ne doute pas de ton incroyable intelligence, Patmol, mais ce devoir ne s'écrira pas tout seul, plaisanta-t-il en faisant glisser un livre de Sortilèges sous mon nez. Si tu veux qu'on ait le temps de modifier les plans, tu devrais t'y mettre.

Devant la perspective de parfaire notre carte du Maraudeur, je me forçai à renvoyer mon sentimentalisme douteux aux oubliettes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les joues rouges et le cœur battant, je me raclai la gorge, émettant un «_ Euuuh _» gêné pour seule réponse. Il me sourit gentiment au moment où Daniel se permettait d'intervenir :

— Lorsqu'aucune escorte charmante n'est là pour la balader, Mackenzie souffre d'une peur irrationnelle de transplaner.

Face à cette référence nébuleuse à Sirius, un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage tout proche de notre instructeur, faisant écho à celui qui vint déformer les traits de Desdemona. Je me contentai d'un grognement sourd et d'un regard noir, tout en me fustigeant d'avoir cédé si vite à ses questions dans le train.

Avoir un frère incapable de garder un secret ne m'avait-il pas appris à ne jamais faire confiance à un garçon ?

La pression de cinq doigts sur mon épaule interrompit le fil de mes pensées hargneuses.

— Tâchez au moins d'essayer, m'enjoignit Thickey avec un sourire encourageant. Je serais là en cas de problème.

J'hochai la tête mais le hurlement d'Amycus Carrow, suite logique à la désarticulation de son bras gauche, mit fin à cette seconde d'assentiment. L'homme se hâta d'aller le rafistoler, m'abandonnant à mon immobilisme.

— Fais un effort, railla Cygnus à quelques mètres, un pied en l'air au-dessus de son cerceau. J'ai misé deux gallions sur toi !

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à riposter avec l'acidité qui me brûlait la gorge, mais quelque chose de lourd heurta violemment mon flanc, me projetant vers l'arrière avec une soudaineté qui me coupa le souffle. Une seconde plus tard, ma tête percutait durement le sol de la Grande Salle, transformant la vision du ciel enchanté en une multitude de petits points blanchâtres et dansants. La douleur qui me lacérait l'arrière du crâne, incroyablement vive, trouva son pendant dans le reste de mon corps rapidement quand quelque chose – « _avec des jambes et des bras »_ pensais-je confusément – atterrit sur moi.

Aveuglée par le choc, il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que mon agresseur n'était autre que Bertram Aubrey, dont le nez et les cheveux noirs avaient néanmoins disparu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Potter revint de son entrainement de Quidditch, Peter, Remus et moi venions de mettre un point final à nos essais sur les méthodes de régénération épidermique humaine. Son pas trainant et les six joueurs épuisés qui le suivaient de loin, l'air particulièrement désespéré, nous indiquèrent son arrivée avant même qu'il ne se laisse lourdement tombé sur la quatrième chaise que comptait notre table. Son front encore luisant et l'état déplorable de sa tenue donnaient par ailleurs une idée assez précise de la façon dont s'était déroulé son entrainement

— Vous auriez pu m'attendre, quand même, grogna-t-il, en avisant du coin de l'œil nos brouillons. Ce devoir a l'air barbant.

Le sourire vaguement défait que lui accorda Peter aurait certainement pu passer pour une forme d'excuses mais sa main droite, qu'il hésitait visiblement à porter à son visage, me le fit interpréter d'une toute autre façon.

— Et toi, tu aurais pu faire l'effort de te doucher, rétorqua Remus avec un sourire, me devançant. Tu vas faire fuir les premières années.

— Pas que les premières années, crus-je bon de rectifier en plissant le nez avec exagération.

Sans doute vexé par nos propos, James renifla.

— Je voulais utiliser la Salle de bains des Préfets mais le mot de passe a changé et je ne trouve pas Lily, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

En temps normal, la remarque m'aurait laissé totalement indifférent – d'autant que l'omniscience d'Evans avait tendance à m'agacer. Sur le moment pourtant, je me surpris à faire glisser vers lui mon devoir tout juste terminé.

— Tu me fais pitié, me justifiai-je lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Remus roula des yeux, son air goguenard exprimant à merveille son scepticisme, mais Potter, trop heureux d'échapper à deux heures de réflexion tortueuse, ne remarqua rien. Coinçant mon parchemin propre dans un de ses poings transpirants, il se désintéressa de notre échange silencieux pour se tourner vers Pettigrow.

Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une lueur étrangement familière – celle du démon qui l'habitait à quelques jours d'un match.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour un croquis, lui fit-il savoir sans même un merci dans ma direction.

Peter fit la moue, conscient de tout ce qu'un Cornedrue en pleine obsession sportive pouvait avoir d'agaçant.

— Sirius voulait qu'on s'occupe de la carte, tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, en me désignant du menton. Tu sais bien qu'il dessine comme un Troll.

J'émis un « _Eh !_ » indigné, pour la forme ; mes talents aussi connaissaient leurs limites.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de _toi_, insista James avec une gravité qui aurait pu paraître déplacée pour toute personne non initiée. Thurston a un mal fou avec la Tremblante de Woollongong et le match est dans...

— ...quatorze jours, compléta Lupin avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Il a tout le temps de la maitriser d'ici-là.

Potter ne lui accorda guère plus qu'un regard dédaigneux.

— Avec un croquis de Peter, _peut-être. _Sans, il y a peu de chances.

J'étouffai mon ricanement dans un toussotement, avant de me lever en m'étirant.

— Lunard et moi avons d'autres cheminées à aller tester, de toute façon, déclarai-je en tapotant l'épaule du lycanthrope pour l'inciter à me suivre. On s'occupera de la carte ce soir ou demain.

Pettigrow eut le temps de m'envoyer un regard désespéré avant que James, qui se contenta d'un bref air surpris, ne se penche sur le premier parchemin vierge qui lui tomba sous la main qu'il ne tarda pas à raturer d'un geste ample et visiblement inspiré de la main.

— Tu te rends compte que tu viens de vendre la peau de Queudver pour deux _filles_ ? me glissa moqueusement Lupin, une fois dans le couloir.

Le convaincre que ma pitié pour Potter n'avait rien à voir avec mon plan pour Mackenzie m'occupa le reste de l'après-midi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le silence assourdissant ne dura guère plus d'une demi-seconde, rompu abruptement par le hurlement de douleur de Aubrey ; ma propre souffrance, étouffée sous le poids de son corps, ne m'autorisa qu'un faible gémissement.

L'instant d'après, Thickey aidait le Poufsouffle à se relever, réparant d'un coup de baguette les dégâts sur son visage. Je pus alors constater que tous les autres élèves avaient fait rond autour de nous, bouche ouverte et murmures appréciateurs à la clé. Grimaçante, je voulus me lever à mon tour mais un élancement douloureux dans mon bras, sur lequel je m'étais écrasée, m'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.

— Pas de panique, pas de panique ! bafouilla l'instructeur d'une voix stridente en me saisissant avec force par les deux épaules pour m'aider.

Le monde autour de moi sembla tourner quelques secondes sur lui-même et je dus m'accrocher à son poignet pour ne pas mordre de nouveau la poussière. Les dents serrées et le corps en compote, je m'assurai que mes deux pieds étaient fermement posés au sol avant de porter mon bras valide à la base de mon cou pour le ramener devant mon visage.

— Pas de panique, pas de panique ! répéta Thickey en constatant avec la même horreur que moi qu'elle était ensanglantée. Y a-t-il des préfets présents ici ?

Huit mains se levèrent si vivement que j'en eus la nausée ; me voyant vaciller, Daniel se précipita pour me soutenir, l'air inquiet.

— Très bien, très bien, marmonna l'instructeur en jetant des coups d'œil furtif de part et d'autre. L'un de vous va amener cette jeune demoiselle à l'infirmerie ! L'infirmière réparera mieux que moi ce... _ces_ blessures !

Il ricana nerveusement mais s'arrêta brusquement devant la foule d'élèves stupéfaits.

— Vous ! claqua-t-il à l'attention de l'un d'entre eux, de toute évidence un préfet. Accompagnez-la.

Autour de ma taille, je sentis le bras de Horton resserrer sa prise, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas céder sa place. Je ne compris pourquoi que lorsque Regulus Black apparut à nos côtés et tendit, dans un geste étonnamment neutre, un bras dans ma direction.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me rendis rapidement compte que ma prestation, toute innocente qu'elle ait pu me sembler, n'avait convaincu que moi.

Si le regard chargé de haine que Peter fit peser sur ma personne à notre retour fut un indicateur relativement efficace de son ressentiment, je me laissai facilement berner par la position de Potter qui, si ce n'est une douche et un diner pris sur le pouce, n'avait pas bougé de la chaise qu'il avait investi en fin d'après-midi. La tête baissée sur son croquis, l'air particulièrement concentré, il griffonnait régulièrement sur un second parchemin, ne m'offrant, de là où j'étais assis, qu'une vue sur ses cheveux en bataille. Mis à part Evans, dont l'éducation en la matière était encore à l'état embryonnaire, personne n'avait encore osé le déranger.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de silence, il releva pourtant brusquement la tête, plantant ses prunelles agacées sur moi.

— Tu vas arrêter de me scruter, oui ? grogna-t-il en se grattant le front de désespoir. Si tu avais été une fille, il y a bien longtemps que Lily t'aurait fait la peau !

Je répondis d'un rictus à sa mauvaise blague, secouant la tête.

— Je ne te scrute pas, Potter, rétorquai-je en agitant le parchemin sur lequel j'inscrivais à intervalles irréguliers le résultat de calculs d'Arithmancie improvisés. J'ai bien mieux à faire.

— Peut-être bien, mais tu m'observes avec insistance depuis au moins trois heures. Si tu me disais ce que tu veux, peut-être que ça nous ferait gagner à chacun du temps.

Mon nez se plissa de lui-même, tandis que l'idée des miroirs revenait effleurer la surface de mon cerveau.

— Je ne veux rien, affirmai-je tout de même, adoptant mon air le plus innocent. Tu es assis en face de moi et quand je lève la tête, je me retrouve à t'observer : ça s'appelle de la _logique_.

Il roula des yeux, excédé par mon ton faussement pédagogue.

— La logique ne t'intimait pas de me filer ton devoir de Sortilèges ou de me livrer Peter sur un plateau d'argent, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

— Je ne t'ai livré personne sur un plateau d'argent et je compte bien te piquer ton prochain devoir de Potions. Je sais qu'Evans te les fait.

Il ricana mais ne prit pas la peine de nier.

— Et que dis-tu de la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse que tu m'as laissé, au dîner ? demanda-t-il plutôt, les yeux brillant d'une lueur victorieuse. Tu tuerais pour de la tarte à la mélasse.

Je fis mine de rien, plaquant sur mes traits un air vaguement ennuyé. Comment avais-je pu faire une telle erreur ? C'était du niveau d'un débutant pourtant. Pour m'obliger à réagir, mon camarade tapa du poing sur la table.

— Tu _me_ tuerais pour une part de tarte à la mélasse, Black, répéta-t-il avec conviction. Dis-moi donc ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Malheureusement, l'image n'avait rien d'une hallucination due à la douleur et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me cramponner à lui avec une grimace. Paupières papillonnantes et mines éberluées, les autres élèves s'écartèrent dans un synchronisme parfait, me donnant la vague impression que nous étions le roi et la reine d'un étrange bal ; à ceci près que la reine que j'étais censée être saignait désormais abondamment, dans sa robe froissée, le bras formant un angle étrange le long de son corps.

Au pied de l'Escalier de marbre, loin des yeux curieux de nos camarades, je m'arrêtai brusquement pour mieux me dégager de la poigne ferme de Regulus.

— Je peux marcher toute seule, marmonnai-je, les lèvres serrées.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, les lèvres étirées en un mince sourire moqueur cependant. Ajouté à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, ce rictus suffit à me rappeler son lien de parenté avec Sirius.

Par précaution, il fit toutefois l'effort d'avancer à la même allure que la mienne, de façon excessivement lente. L'idée s'avéra des plus lumineuses lorsqu'un vertige me fit tituber sur les marches que le choc de ma chute me faisait voir en double. Sa main experte retrouva immédiatement sa place sur ma taille, m'arrachant un rictus ; remerciement ou douleur, à lui de l'interpréter comme il l'entendait.

— Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Sirius, commenta-t-il d'une voix railleuse, très loin de celle – neutre et sans relief – qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec moi quand nous collaborions en cours de Botanique. Il commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement, ce dont il était susceptible de se rendre compte avec sa main posée dans mon dos.

— Laisse ton frère en dehors de ça, grognai-je froidement, comme pour l'empêcher de se focaliser sur les errances de mon organe vital.

Son rire se répercuta contre les murs de pierre, franc et sonore.

— Il a fait du bon boulot avec toi, Atkinson, se moqua-t-il encore, sans prêter attention à mon avertissement. Tu seras toujours là pour prendre sa défense, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il se passa deux bonnes minutes avant que je ne rompe notre combat de regards en détournant les yeux vers le feu qui consumait les dernières bûches dans la cheminée.

— Crache le morceau, renifla-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, encore hésitant. Ton silence effarouché me porte sur les nerfs.

Repoussant mon exaspération au loin, j'abandonnai ma plume pour poser les mains à plat sur la table.

— J'ai besoin de ton miroir, révélai-je enfin, laissant tomber le voile de mystère qui teintait cette conversation stupide.

Pour la première fois, il sembla relativement intéressé – et non pas seulement irrité.

— Mon miroir ? répéta-t-il en se penchant vers moi, un sourcil haussé. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser celui de la salle de bains, il est tout aussi bien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en soupirant lourdement.

— Je suis sérieux, grinçai-je. C'est _important_.

Son froncement de sourcils m'indiqua que mon ton l'avait intrigué.

— Pour quoi faire ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge doucement, soudain un peu embarrassé. Mon «_ Le prêter à Mackenzie_ » dégagé n'empêcha pas ses sourcils de former une ligne unique au-dessus de ses yeux plissés.

— Tu lui as parlé des miroirs ?

L'étonnement, bien plus qu'un quelconque reproche, teintait sa voix. Je me redressai sur ma chaise et fis un signe de tête en guise de dénégation.

— Pas encore.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel il fixa le dessin que Peter avait griffonné avant mon arrivée, lequel représentait un souaffle miniature qui ne cessait de partir du centre du terrain à l'anneau droit. Le mouvement accapara mon attention un bref instant.

— Alors c'est comme ça que tu te venges ? finit par lancer James, coupant court à mon moment d'absence. En préparant dans mon dos ma passation de pouvoirs ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Glacée par le ton perfide de sa voix, je le repoussai instinctivement de côté. Il vacilla légèrement mais ne sembla pas étonné.

— Ce n'était pas une moquerie, me fit-il savoir, sérieux, alors que je m'accrochai à la rampe avec mon bras valide. Je suis passé par là aussi.

_Pas une moquerie ?_ songeai-je avec amertume. Mais bien sûr ! J'en étais à maudire les idées débiles de mes ami(e)s et la réactivité bidon de notre instructeur, quand il ajouta :

— Je pensais juste qu'une sage Serdaigle comme toi s'avèrerait plus résistante que son propre frère.

— Parce que tu t'estimes '_résistant_' ? fis-je mine de l'interroger, sarcastique. Prendre la défense de Sirius vaut toujours mieux que de céder à la pression des décérébrés qui te servent de parents !

Face à ses lèvres pincées et aux pupilles brillantes de colère avec lesquelles il me darda, je regrettai instantanément mes paroles, réplique exacte de ce qu'avait pu me dire Sirius de son frère, dont je ne mesurai finalement pas l'exacte portée.

Avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser, il secoua pourtant la tête avec dérision, son mince sourire de retour sur ses lèvres, avant de m'attraper fermement le bras pour monter le dernier étage nous séparant de l'infirmerie.

— Si tu te vides de ton sang sur cet escalier, ça sera de ma faute et non plus de celle de ce crétin d'Aubrey, grinça-t-il d'un ton sans appel quand je fis mine de me dégager. S'il fut un temps où emmerder mon frère faisait partie de mes jeux favoris, j'espère aujourd'hui mourir plus noblement que de sa main d'impulsif s'il apprend que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ton état.

Soucieuse de ne plus faire de vagues, j'obtempérai sans un mot, les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures jusqu'à notre arrivée chez Pomfresh.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut à mon tour de jouer des sourcils d'un air interrogatif devant son ton neutre.

— Ta passation de pouvoirs ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

Il releva des yeux moqueurs vers moi.

— Je t'abandonne un peu à ton sort, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me remplacer par une _fille_ ?

Je ricanai, à moitié amusé, à moitié ironique.

— Ça te va bien de me dire ça, raillai-je.

— Lily est ma petite amie, pas une simple amie, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus suggestif. Si Mackenzie incarnait _ta_ Lily, vous trouveriez bien d'autres moyens de... _communiquer_.

Le sous-entendu m'arracha un grognement – grognement qui, évidemment, le fit grassement ricaner.

— Ce n'est pas pour elle et moi, grinçai-je, en me renfrognant. C'est pour elle et Riley.

L'information calma son hilarité, l'espace d'une seconde ; seule l'expérience de sa stupidité me permit de ne pas me leurrer.

— Tu lui donnes le tien aussi ? s'exclamait-il, l'instant d'après, en portant théâtralement ses mains à sa bouche. Mais qui est donc cette fille qui t'a arraché le cerveau ?

Je roulai des yeux ; c'est que je commençai à préférer ce James un peu lisse et pas trop moqueur qu'Evans avait créé...

— Elles en ont plus besoin que nous pour l'instant, fis-je du bout des lèvres. Et c'est un simple prêt, rien ne m'empêchera de les récupérer quand je veux.

Retrouvant son sérieux pendant quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules.

— Ce sont les tiens, me rappela-t-il d'une voix égale. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

— Ce sont les _nôtres_, le corrigeai-je avec emphase.

— Par la barbe de Dumbledore, murmura-t-il, en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues, faussement horrifié. C'est qu'elle t'a rendu sensible et mélancolique, en plus de ça !

Je le dardai d'un regard agacé en tendant la main pour lui asséner un coup sur le crâne. Je réussis toutefois à tirer sur une des mèches rebelles et trop longues qui se dressaient sur son crâne baissée. La douleur eut l'air de le ramener sur terre.

— Fais comme tu veux, Black, grinça-t-il, en se massant le cuir chevelu avec une grimace. Je ne voudrais pas réduire tes chances de séduire cette fille.

— T'es tellement lourd quand tu t'y mets, Jamesie.

Un nouveau sourire blanchâtre répondit à ce soupir.

— C'est pour compenser les poussées de romantisme qui te transforment chaque fois qu'Atkinson pointe le bout de ses dents, ricana-t-il dans une référence des plus évidentes à l'épisode du Nouvel An.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas assez rapide à s'esquiver et je réussis à attraper sa tête pour la plaquer avec une violence mesurée sur le bois de la table. Son ricanement étouffé attira les regards sur nous, mais je ne m'en souciai qu'une dizaine de secondes, trop occupé à tenter de lui faire avaler ses sous-entendus pour me demander si nous ne gênions personne.

Lorsque Evans déboula de nul part, l'air furieux et les narines dilatées, en nous traitant comme les gamins que nous étions, je ne pus ignorer la nostalgie qui vint me pincer l'estomac.

Le sourire goguenard que j'échangeai avec Potter m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin de penser comme moi.

* * *

Pas de scène Mack/Sirius mais beaucoup d'amitiés entre Maraudeurs, de Remus léger et moqueur, de Sirius loyal et buté et de James obsessionnel et tourmenté. De nouveaux personnages canons au rôle plus ou moins importants (la petite Tonks, Andromeda, Regulus, Bertram Aubrey...) et puis, pas mal de scènes déterminantes de l'amitié entre Mackenzie et Daniel, tout de même ! Il doit rester des fautes, parce que je voulais poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, et que je l'ai relu, modifié, raturé, 6 millions de fois.

Le chapitre 16 s'appellera **La fosse aux serpents**.

En attendant, je vous invite à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou à me jeter des tomates pour cet incroyable retard, à vous de juger :D


End file.
